Matrimonio de Pantalla
by emmyswans
Summary: Edward para recibir la herencia de su padre tiene que casrse para eso pone un anuncio en el periodico, ¿Quien obtendra el empleo, seran solo negocios? muchos problemas
1. Chapter 1

JASPER POV

Saque de mi maletín el testamento de Carlisle cullen

-_la voluntad de Carlisle_ –dirigiéndome a edward

- _empezare a leer textualmente_

**Hijo, si esta leyendo esto es porque fallecí me gustaría que para ese entonces fueras maduro y ya tuvieras una familia pero como te conozco me atrevería a decir que no mis bienes todos te los dejo a ti eres mi único heredero ya que tu madre falleció antes que yo, pero te dejo condiciones. Hijo no quiero que tengas una vida disoluta como las has llevado hasta ahora por eso solo se te entregara el dinero cuando te hayas casado **

-_queeeeeeeeeeee?_-dijo edward

_Puedo terminar de leer_ - pregunte

_Si continúa_

_Si hijo te hayas casado_ ¡!!– parece que Carlisle conocía muy bien a su hijo pensé para mis adentros

Mis condiciones son simples no puedes casarte cobrar la herencia y ya, no debes por lo mínimo estar casado un año con esa persona todo el dinero será tuyo si no cumples con esta petición tu cuentas serán cerradas solo tocaras el dinero que te ganes con tu esfuerzo en el hospital vivirás con tu salario y mi fortuna ira a caridad si te casas podrás usar el dinero pero no toda la fortuna solo la mitad

2 días después

_Diablos que voy a hacer ahora donde voy a conseguir a alguien que desee casarse conmigo _

BELLA POV

Necesitaba trabajar ya tuve problemas para entrar a la universidad, recordando como me tuve que escabullir para entrar a un examen de ingles y me caí me hice un fuerte golpe no me dejaban entrar porque no había pagado las ultimas dos cuotas del semestre, en el apartamento debía 3 meses de alquiler ya me dieron el ultimo aviso así que tome el periódico y empecé a buscar trabajo necesitaba un muy buen trabajo o ganarme la lotería

SE NECESITA CHICA RESPONSABLE EDAD DE 19-22 QUE LE GUSTE TRABAJAR COMODAMENTE GANARA MUCHO DINERO POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA DIRRECION SIGUIENTE

A lo mejor es de dama de compañía o prostituta – pensé – bueno nada me cuesta ir y averiguar de qué se trata

1 hora más tarde 

Cuando llegue toque la puerta vi a una chica arreglarse la falda y tenia su camisa mal arreglada. Pensé si es de dama de compañía cuando me dispuse a retirarme no estaba tan desesperada tampoco alguien tomo mis brazo y me dijo

_Eres la siguiente pasa _

Cuando escuche su voz juro que me congele era una voz aterciopelada y el era un dios griego pase sin saber porque y el me empezó a explicar de que consistía el trabajo

-_necesito una esposa_

_-que??_

_-si como oyes una esposa claro no cualquier esposa necesito alguien que sea confiable alguien que sepa guardas secretos y alguien que este casado conmigo por un año te interesaría _

_Porque pones una anuncio en el periódico buscando esposa- _y porque si era así porque esa chica salio así-

_Pensé que era un tipo de esos que buscaba chicas para prostituirlas _

_Tú eres la que has venido _

Me sonroje cuando me di cuenta se acerco a mi y me quiso tocar cuando me di cuenta lo que intentaba hacer ni lo pensé dos veces el era guapo si pero que se creía el que era yo así que le di un cachetada en la cara .Solo me quedo viendo m observo y dijo sonriente

_Eres la indicada a las cuanto dineros pedirás por esto recuerdas que es un año _

_Que???-_todavía no podía creer esto yo era la indicada si lo había abofeteado

_Que me puedes pedir la cantidad de dinero que quieras para que te cases conmigo_

_-pero yo te cachetee -_dije aun nerviosa_-_

_Si pasaste la prueba_

_Prueba_

_Si prueba. Después que las entrevisto las seduzco para ver como son si caen las botos y fuiste la única que no cayo en mis garras _

_¿Cuantas chicas vinieron?_

_20 dijo el con convicción buscando algo en su bolsillo _

_Te acostaste con 20 chicas _

_No dijo el sonrió 19 la ultima no se dejo_

_Esto esta mal oye no lo se esto es raro _

_Te explico brevemente mi padre me dejo una herencia pero puso condiciones ya sabes como que me case y dure un año casado así tendré en su totalidad la fortuna _

_Porque me elegiste a mi dijiste que a las otras las había entrevistado_

_Si es cierto. Pero me gusto tu aptitud además no notas que estoy desesperado no te preocupes este es un matrimonio de apariencia si tienes algún novio puedes seguir teniéndolo yo no estaré siempre acá en la casa si me entiendes "tengo amigas" seguiré con mi vida lo único que ahora estaré casado eso atrae mas chicas entonces cuento contigo para que sea mi esposa pantalla_

_-Pero yo tengo una vida yo estudio_

_-Puedes seguir haciéndolo solo tendrá que vivir acá un año estaremos en cuartos separados vidas separadas además yo no cambiare mi estilo de vida aquí no es amor es solo un negocio que te parece tu nombre es _

_Isabella swan –me presente _

_Yo soy Edward Cullen _


	2. las condiciones

EDWARD POV

La lleve a mi casa se veia sorprendida por lo grande de la casa eso me hizo reir cuando entramos su impresión fue mayor al verla se quedo sorprendida observando todo la interrumpí

_-Tengo ciertas condiciones _

_1 ero salimos hoy mismo nos casamos a las seis vendrá el notario necesitas tu cedula (DNI)_

_2 da no es necesario saber quien eres, para que necesitas el dinero eso es tu problema con tal que cumplas con mi exigencias todo esta bien no quiero saber de ti y no quiero ser tu amigo veme como tu jefe porque soy tu jefe este es un trabajo tendrás la libertad normal no tienes que pedir cosa nadie puede saber que esto es un negocio solo tu y yo hay que cuidarnos, del abogado Jasper Hale el menos que nadie se debe enterar cuadraremos una historia para decir que teníamos un tiempo y que decidimos casarnos entendiste todo_

_Eh eh_ –parecía anonadada -_tengo algunas dudas?_

_-Dime - dije_

-_Porque debemos casarnos hoy _

_-Creo que no te quedo claro lo de que no hay que conocernos esto es un trabajo que va a durar un año soy tu jefe,solo tienes que hacer el trabajo ok ah y además tienes que firmar esto_

_-¿Que es?_

_-Es un acuerdo pre-matrimonial un documento para ya sabes cuando nos divorciemos no toques mi dinero, solo el correspondiente por hacer el trabajo lo dejare en blanco para que pienses la cantidad que necesitas y claro mientras que estemos casados puedes utilizar y te daré lo necesario velo como un beneficio prestaciones, si ya comprendiste firma_

Después de pensarlo bien firmo

BELLA POV

_Firme_ – que mas iba a hacer

Lo que no estaba seguro era cuanto dinero iba a pedir así que aunque seguro me gritara

_-Yo también tengo algunas condiciones _

_-¿Cual?_ dijo el- esto si que me sorprendió que no me gritara o me mandara a callar

_-Si todo es apariencia me gustaría vivir en mi apartamento me siento mas cómoda allí_

-_Eso no va a pasar vivir juntos un año el testamento fue claro_

_-¿Testamento?-_de que testamento hablaba

_Ya basta el notario ya no tarde en llegar después te llevare a tu casa a buscar tus cosas alguna otra condición_

_- si no me acostare con usted ni dormiremos en la misma cama _

- jajajajajaj –solo pude reir – crees que quiero acostarme contigo??

_No solo dejo claro mis condiciones_

_No te preocupes yo no duermo aquí siempre me quedo a dormir con alguien y mi cama solo entran –_la quede mirando de arriba hacia abajo_- otro tipo de chica bueno mujeres tu no eres mi tipo y ya te dije que esto no es un convento _

_Nos casaremos nada mas por el civil no quiero casarme por la iglesia _

_Ok en eso estoy de acuerdo _

Todo salio bien el notario llego a la enorme casa como no teniamos testigo mi jefe le pidio al notario que trajera a unos de sus colegas para que firmaran como nuestros testigos asi lo hizo y todo lo que pude saber de mi nuevo jefe es que tenia 24 años y era medico según dijo el notario y que en menos de 5 hora lo había conocido y ya estaba casada con Edward Cullen

Después que el notario se fu edward subió se cambio y bajo me dijo que iríamos por mis cosas y mando arreglar unas de las habitaciones de huéspedes

Cuando bajo me hizo señas que fuera akl coche un volvo plateado

En todo el camino no me dijo nada no hablamos solo reinaba el silencio

Hasta que soñó el teléfono era mi amiga Ángela conteste

EDWARD POV

Lo que supe de isabella es que estudiaba en la universidad literatura y tenia 19 años

Nos montamos en el auto yo no quería hablar y ella al parecer tampoco hasta que sonó su teléfono

Ángela amiga decía ella hasta que escuche algo que me hizo voltear al parecer esa era la razón de porque bella había aceptado un trabajo tan loco con este debía la universidad al llegara al apartamento confirmo mi segunda sospechas también le habían dado aviso de desalojó y porque si la estaban desalojando no quería vivir en la casa?

Hola gracias por leer esta historia espero que les agrade mucho a ver si me sale bien tratare de actualizar todo los dias hay ideas revoloteando por mi cabeza el siguiente


	3. pasado, presente,futuro tal vez

**anis weasley****: Pues gracias por leer mi historia, y si aquí veremos un poquito de la vida en la mansión pero en el próximo capitulo es donde empieza la convivencia**

**lupita-chan****:gracias por leerla, de verdad bueno aquí estoy actualizando un poco tarde ya se pero me complique mucho con este cap espero que les guste hice un esfuerzo en acabarlo hoy..**

**gigi.z****:pues por ti senti mas presion de que tenia que terminar hoy llevo tres dias editando este capitulo lo de actualizar todos los dia, te lo deberé pero por lo menos 2 veces a la semana, si me inspiro mucho y si por petición esta largo como querías este capitulo , de todas maneras si esta muy largo me avisas y el otro lo hago mas chico vale y gracias por tu comentario **

**Amelie 666****: si tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero todo depende de si les gusta este capitulo ono espero sus comentarios que me ayudan mucho a seguir **

**Este capitulo dedicados a todas ustedes que me dejaron un comentario y a los que pusieron las alertas**

Capitulo 3

BELLA POV

Iba en el carro de edward a buscar mi cosa cuando recibí la llamada de Ángela, ella era mi mejor amiga, dada mis circunstancias actuales, preferí omitir por el momento que me había casado, se que era un matrimonio falso, pero igual me sentía frustrada al pensar ¿Qué diablos hiciste? sentía el anillo en mi dedo como una atadura a algo inesperado, Ángela me llamaba para que le dijera el plan de hoy para poder entrar en el instituto, ella me ayudaba a distraer a los vigilantes que no me dejaban pasar cada noche desde hace un mes intentaba entrar, pero cada noche era retirada, así que tenia mis métodos, como esperar que fueran al baño encaramarme por las rejas, aunque siempre me llevaba raspones y uno que otro golpe

-bella ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

-aun no lo se Ángela, ya conocen todos mis escondites

Era cierto cada ves que descubría la forma de entrar a la universidad, al día siguiente había un vigilante esperando, por ultimo habían optado, que si me veían cerca en el portón de la universidad, sonaba un silbido de un pito, que avisaba que el peligro swan estaba allí tratando de colarse, y me detenían, tapando cada una de mis entradas

- solo nos queda una –dijo Ángela, sabia a lo que se refería, pero o mi mejor amiga estaba loca o me quería matar?

-es muy peligroso, estas loca quieres que me mate, sabes que no puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin tener un accidente, quieres que suba por un tejado me odias cierto

No quería seguir hablando sentía la mirada de edward, con una sonrisa que iba surgiendo de su boca, sabia que estaba, escuchando pero guardaba silencio

-ok bella cuídate

Dios tenia razón, como haría, en ese momento note que habíamos llegado donde vivo, baje del auto y pude notar que había un cinta alrededor de la casa cuando iba a de salir vi que edward me llamo y me estaba entregando algo

-tome isabella

-¿que es esto?

-son dos cheques

-si, se que son cheques lo que no se es para que me lo das

-el primero es para que pagues lo que debes de arriendo, así quedas saldada tu cuenta y el otro es para que pagues el instituto y no te tengas que trepar por ningún techo, y te mates en el intento

Después que dijo eso se echo a reír, su risa me pareció una burla así que me moleste hasta que me di cuenta que los cheques estaban en blanco en la cantidad y solo tenia un hermosa firma estampada

-están en blanco

-así es, no se cuanto debes, ponle tu el precio y págale

-pero yo lo que debo es mucho dinero

-el dinero no es problema solo paga la deuda par que te mudes conmigo de una vez y eso no es parte de tu pago, eso es aparte, además esto tómalo como un bono o un regalo de bodas como quieras

Volvió a reírse, me estaba empezando a molestar esa risa

-es que…

-es que nada quieres que yo hable con el dueño

-no, yo voy espera acá

Mientras subía me pregunte como demonios se entero que yo debía tanto claro que para aceptar un trabajo así, tenia que tener motivos, menos mal que no se entero de mi mayor necesidad de dinero, no lo hacia por la casa ni por el instituto, había algo mas y esperaba que no se enterara de eso

-hola isabella

-Sr. Pérez aquí le traigo su cheque lo del arriendo, pagare lo que debo y dejare pago lo de un año

Te ganaste la lotería isabella y conseguiste el dinero me alegro por ti

-si pero igual me mudare por un año pero espero mantener el departamento

-déjame entender no vivirás acá pero pagaras todos estos meses

-si

-definitivamente te ganaste la lotería

-no, no me gane la lotería lo que pasa es que necesito el apartamento regresare en un año y tendré que busca donde vivir,

-cuentas claras conservan amistades

Después que hable con el y deje todo claro me fui al departamento y en una maleta metí algunas cosas como mi pijama mis libros alguna que otra ropa y camisas mi champú, jabón todo lo necesario cerré bien apague, y me dispuse a salir, pude ver a edward que hablaba por teléfono con alguien

Jasper pov

Toda mi vida quise ser millonario a mi me toco las duras, trabajar desde joven estudiar para convertirme en lo que soy ahora un exitoso abogado, yo vivía con mi hermana rosalie, a la cual había entrenado y era una hermosa doctora, trabaja en el hospital que era de carlisle no iba a decir que el no nos ha ayudado si lo hizo y mucho, inclusive cuando estaba preparando el testamento , pensé que e iba a incluir estaba casi seguro que eso iba a pasar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que se lo dejaba todo a el a edward cullen, ese chico tan insolente.

Gracias adiós que pude convencerlo de dejar unas condiciones con respecto al dinero, después de ser su mano derecha aunque el decía que me quería como un hijo, hice todo bien siempre fui su protegido lamiéndole las botas por lo menos merecía unos cuantos millones, pero no el se lo dejaba todo a el , a su hijo, que era un irresponsable ,mujeriego solo porque el decía que edward era incomprendido, por dios no había alguien mas consentido que el, así que tuve que hacerlo le mencione a carlisle que lo mejor para que edward no se despilfarrara el dinero, era que se tenia que casar sino cumplía las condiciones, el dinero iría a caridad, claro nadie sabia que esa caridad, era yo , claro que me lo merecía, había trabajado tanto por eso y así lo conseguiría, además yo tenia un excelente plan si edward necesitaba casarse mi hermana podía ser su esposa mi primera idea era presentarlos rosalie era muy bonita emparentarlos, así cada uno tendría lo que, queríamos el su fortuna yo, su fortuna también y rosalie un esposo rico, el necesitaba una esposa, estaba seguro de que aceptaría la propuesta que le diría hoy, rosalie llegaría del viaje para ayudarme con mi plan y la otra forma era muy fácil sabotaje y en eso era un experto por algo llegue a donde estoy ahora

Jasper halle

-Hey jasper es Edward, quiero que me descógeles las cuentas -pobre iluso me dije

-Sabes cuales fueron las condiciones de tu padre

-es que por eso te llame me case, k en unos 20min te mandare el acta para que lo verifiques veas que es original y me descogenles las cuentas

- y con quien te casaste edward

-aunque no te incumbe me case con mi novia ya lo tenia planeado pero quise adelantar las cosas

¿Novia?- me estaba cargando que novia lo investigue el no tenia ninguna novia, mucho ligues pero ninguna novia, quien era ella, y porque demonios se había casado, quien era que osaba, maltratar mi gran maravilloso plan si edward creía que iba a caer tan fácil con esto, estaba totalmente equivocado

-¿Jasper estas hay?

-te descongelare la cuentas y como se llama tu esposa

-isabella swan, bueno ahora de cullen

swan donde había escuchado ese apellido antes, no se pero lo voy a averiguar en una de las cosa que soy bueno es averiguando, las cosas

-pues pasare mas tarde por allá a conocer a la afortunada

-si como quieras

-ok cuídate edward

-si claro nos vemos

Fui a buscar mi computadora y puse swan sabia que era el apellido, que había oído algo de ella, y guala

-no puedo creer esto tiene que ser una broma, el no pudo haberse casado con ella

No pude dejar de reírme, dios me encantaría darle la noticia

EDWARD POV

Me gusto ayudar a isabella, así nuestra relación de trabajo seria mejor, además me hacia reír mucho, quien sabe quizás después de eso, seremos muy buenos amigos, al llegar a al casa vi. a Tania una de las sirvienta, claro que mas de una vez había pasado por mi cama, estaba Jessica que era mi sirvienta de confianza, claro también paso por mi cama pero solo una vez cuando después me encontró con Tania no quiso volver a hacerlo conmigo no se porque, bueno en fin cuando íbamos entrando Tania quedo viendo a isabella como, si fuera una peste, no me gusto que la viera así , así que le dije de modo grosero cerca de su oído y que isabella no se enterara,

-deberías comportarte mejor, sino quieres salir de acá

-lo siento Sr. cullen

-así esta mejor, Tania, Jessica ella es isabella mi esposa

Vi como isabella, sin más se acerco a ellas y les dio un abrazo y un beso

-hola soy isabella pero no me gusta que me digan así me pueden llamar bella

Tania y Jessica no dejaron de verme para ver como reaccionar, nadie las había tratado así ni yo solo las usaba y cuando no me servían las desechaba ni los buenos días daba, las vi con una de mis miradas y ambas se tensaron

Sra. cullen –dijo Jessica- mucho gusto en conocerla será un placer trabajar con usted

-Si lo mismo -dijo Tania –

Bella se las quedo mirando como si ellas no hubieran entendido que quería que la trataran de tu y le dijera bella

-isabella es mejor tratar con distancia a la servidumbre sino –mire a Tania-se toman demasiada confianza

Aun recuerdo cundo llego Tania, después que me acosté con ella se creía la dueña y señora claro a tuve que bajar de la nube en que se había montado y fue una caída muy dura no dejaba de llorar, volviendo al presente vi la mirada de bella, estaba enojada

-pues yo soy una de ellas

-chicas retírense- no quería que escucharan lo que sabia que bella diría

-pues yo soy tu empleada también debo llevármela bien con tus otras empleadas

si eres mi empleada, pero ellas no deben saberlo ok

-si, se me olvidaba pero como vamos a hacer no dormiremos en el mismo cuarto

-así es pero mi cuarto y el tuyo estarán unidos por una puerta así que cuando se a de noche tu te pasa a tu cuarto y ya

Vi que se puso contenta al darle esa idea, me gusto verla sonreír a esa chica en ese momento me di cuenta que era tarde

-no vas al instituto

-si, es tarde-iba a salir corriendo cuando se volteo y me dijo- donde se agarra el bus por aquí

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja -no podía dejar de reírme el bus dios que ingenua pues donde yo vivía era una organización muy lujosa y no pasaban buses –

-de que te ríes-me dijo molesta

- lo siento acá no pasan los bus

Vi como se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza

-y como salgo de acá?

-ven yo te llevo

-ok esta bien será mas fácil que cuando salga del instituto me quede en mi casa me queda mas cerca y me voy a perder, no se como llegar acá

-yo te buscare no tengo problemas con eso claro cuando no tenga guardia

-lo que pasa es que yo tengo una auto pero por los momentos lo tiene Jacob y de verdad el me lleva todos los días a mi casa y si de repente cambio la dirección y viene acá abra dudas, preguntas bueno no quiero que es se entere de esto

me imagino que Jacob es tu novio y claro no quieres que se enterré de que estas casada

-exacto

-sabes que engañaste a tu novio con tu esposo

Muy gracioso por favor, solo por hoy puedo quedarme en mi casa hoy

-hagamos una cosa yo te llevo al instituto, Jacob te lleva a tu casa y yo te busco allí, te parece

-si es otra opción

Bueno subimos al auto y en poco min la deje allí, luego fui a buscar a una de mis chicas a echar un buen polvo

BELLA POV

Al llegar al instituto, paso lo mismo de antes, pero esta vez pague todo, así fue lo mejor no hubo persecuciones ni silbidos, ni nada entre a clase normal Ángela estaba estupefacta

-y como hiciste bella, sigues siendo virgen ¿verdad? No entregaste tu cuerpo por dinero

-era una de las opciones pero Jacob no se lo merece, y no lo pensé y lo deseche, no conseguí un trabajo de sirvienta y pagan muy bien, así que conseguí el trabajo

-bella que bueno por ti, a que hora llega Jacob

ya debería de estar acá

en ese momento sentí la ruidosa camioneta y vi a mi amado

Jacob me vio con una enorme sonrisa me acerque y lo bese

-te extrañe mucho-me dijo

-y yo a ti

Que puedo decir lo amaba era tan lindo, nos conocíamos de niños mi padre charlie y el padre de Jacob eran amigos por consiguiente yo también me uní mucho a Jacob éramos novio de los 12 años cuando me lo pidió le dije que si encantada 6 años teníamos no había conocido a nadie como el que fuera mi mejor amigo y me besara pero solo eso a pesar de que lo quería mucho nunca he dado ese paso bueno todavía

-bella, vamos se nos hace tarde, y después no nos dejan entrar

-adiós Ángela-le dije a mi amiga mientras tomaba la mano de mi novio, dios estaba tan feliz, todo estaba yendo bien

-¿como te fue hoy?

Bueno todo bien claro primero me echaron del apartamento pero no te preocupes lo recupere pagando una enormemente cantidad, de dinero, ¿Qué como lo conseguí ¿bueno me tuve que casar con un hombre que necesitaba una esposa y ahora es mi jefe es porque soy su empleada, pero es chévere y me cae bien

-todo bien-creo que era lo más sensato que le podía decir a Jacob

Después de un rato manejando, llegamos al hospital, subí al cuarto piso como siempre, primero iba a donde estaba ella, Jacob siempre estaba a mi lado sujetándome la mano

-hola mama

-quien eres tu

-soy yo isabella

-isabella, te llamas igual que mi hijita de 6 años, no sabes porque no ha venido

-soy yo mama, soy isabella

-tu eres bella, no eso es imposible mi niña es pequeña tiene 6 años

-pues ya crecí mama

-si tu creciste, donde esta tu padre, bella

-el no pudo venir hoy pero me dijo que te diera un beso

Me acerque a ella y la bese, luego la abrase, cuando era niña, exactamente tenia 6 años, mi madre empezó a ver cosa donde no la había, escuchaba voces supe mas grade que era bipolar y cuando no tomaba los medicamentos era realmente malo, una vez no tomo los medicamentos y peleo con mi padre el quería, alejarme de ella, escuche esa pelea

_**flashback**_____

-no que le ibas a hacer a bella

-nada charlie solo la estaba abrazando

-no, no deja de hacer eso y tomate tu medicamento no quiero que le hagas daño a nuestra hija rene

-No le haría daño a isabella charlie, no se lo haría

-solo tomate la medicina

-deja de decirme que hacer no quiero hacerlo, suéltame

No se como ni en que momento pero mi madre me tomo me cargo y salio corriendo detrás de mi mama, ella se metió en su auto conmigo en brazos y me dijo

-no te preocupes bella, todo va a salir bien nos iremos de acá empezaremos una nueva vida

-pero papi esta molesto

-cállate bella, no me hables de tu padre

Y arranco el carro sentí que mi padre venia detrás de ella, y se escucho un estruendo y fue lo único que supe de mi

Lo que pasión después, no me lo contaron al instante claro siempre preguntaba que donde estaba charlie y rene, cuando tuve la edad suficiente me contaron que tuvimos un accidente, todavía tengo la marca de la cicatriz, en mi estomago 10 puntadas por un vidrio que se me alojo allí, eso no era lo peor a mi madre la metieron presa, ella ocasiono el accidente y choco contra otro auto de una señora que estaba embarazada y ella automáticamente murió, el accidente fue tan estruendoso, que el tan bien choco

Mi madre se empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había ocasionado, la metieron en un centro de psiquiatría después que la declararon discapacitada mentalmente, después le dio alzheimer , y charlie tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que le produjo el coma

Fin de flashback

Si charlie estaba en coma, yo quede al cuidado de billy el padre de, Jacob, ellos son mi familia, siempre venia a visitar a ambos y el siempre me acompañaba, siempre estaba a mi lado

-hey charlie que tal hoy-le dijo Jacob siempre le hablábamos para estimularlo

-papa –le dije y le bese la cara-estas muy guapo hoy

Siempre nos quedábamos una hora, hasta que se acababan las visitas, ya por hoy no me quedaba a dormir las enfermeras decía que si pasaba algo seria la primera que me iba a enterar que de nada servia que me quedara, las medicinas de charlie mas las de rene, alguna eran costeadas por el mismo centro peor otras, no así que el dinero que me daban de la pensión de charlie lo utilizaba, para eso, por eso debía el instituto y la casa

Jacob no sabia lo de la casa ni del instituto siempre lo engañaba se me hacia difícil pero lo hacia, era por su bien

El no podía ayudarme, por eso me había ido de allá cuando entramos a la universidad el recibió una beca, y estaba bien para el no podía preocuparlo por mi, en cambio yo no, tuve que pagar el instituto ya que solo conseguí media beca y la otra parte tuve que trabajar duro, pero el creía que mi beca era completa, bueno Jacob me dejo en mi apartamento siempre esperaba a que yo subiera pro le dije que tenia que ver algo antes de subir

-y que va a ver a esta hora bella

-las luna, las estrellas

-bésame

Y así lo hacia siempre nuestros besos era dulces con mucho amor

-oye ya la camioneta esta casi lista a partir de mañana vuelvo a la universidad y tendrás que venir tu sola y ya estarás lista, esa camioneta me la había regalado el, le había reconstruido el motor y fue su regalo de aniversario cuando cumplimos 16 años

Jacob estudiaba en una universidad que quedaba a dos horas de allí, después de muchos besos al aire libre, el se fue, sentí una risita y una voz aterciopelada que me dijo:

-¿Que linda parejita?

-oye, no se vale espiar (me ruborice)

-vamos es tarde, siempre sales a esta hora, y disculpa la pregunta pero esa trasto viejo era tu carro

-si siempre salgo tarde y si es mi carro y no lo llames viejo que le tengo mucho cariño

Al llegar a la casa, edward le dijo a una de las chica creo que era Tania, que me llevara a la habitación y me ayudara a acomodarme

-hola -le volví a decir quise ser amable-

es esta habitación Sra. cullen

me puedes decir bella

al Sr. no le gusta eso

bueno pero cuando estemos sola me puedes decir bella

no se porque trataba de ser amable con ella si sentía que lago malo iba a pasar cuando entre a la habitación vi que era hermosa me recosté en la cama cuando sentí unos gritos y que alguien me jalaba sacándome afuera

quien te dijo que entraras a esta habitación-me jalaba por los hombros estaba molesto

ed…me haces daño...

-porque entraste aquí

-Me dijeron que aquí era-que mas podía decir lo único que quería era que me soltara

-¿quien?

-la rubia-en eso edward me soltó pero sacando me del cuarto y gritando a toda voz

-Tania ven aquí ya mismo

En ese momento me soltó, ella subió y el le dijo

-agarra tus cosas y te largas hoy mismo de mi casa

Ella me vio con odio, y solo pude decir, ella quizás me dijo otra vez y yo soy muy torpe y me equivoque, no la botes edward

-esto es imperdonable esa habitación nunca debió abrirse ok si te confundiste que hacia abierta, si siempre esta bajo llave

-lo siento Sr. cullen, yo pensé que quería utilizar la habitación de su difunta madre es la mas bonita y es grande

-vete Tania, no quiero verte, Jessica, lleva a bella a mi cuarto

No pude estar mas avergonzada, según lo que me contó Jessica la madre de edward había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y desde entonces su habitación se había clausurado nunca nadie volvió a entra hay, hasta que llegue todo y lo arruine, cuando llegue al cuarto pude ver que era muy serio, pero todo esta lindo ordenado, el llego me abrió la otra puerta del cuarto, y me dijo

-es allí, cuando necesites salir tiene que ser por esta puerta

Solo pude asentir, y entre el cuarto tan bien era lindo, pero ninguno igualaba al de la madre de edward

EDWARD POV

Sabía que había hecho mal, le había lastimado, pensé en que debía discúlpame, pero estaba tan molesto que no pude hacerlo, el que entrara en la habitación de mi madre me recordó, recuerdo cuando mi padre me toco la puerta de mi cuarto tenia 11 años cuando mi padre entro y me dijo:

flashback

-hijo tu madre ha tenido un accidente

-que pero esta bien papa y mi hermanita esta bien

no, edward, tu madre murió, ambas muriendo

Fin de flashback

Desde ese momento, mi vida cambio mucho de un niño alegre pase a ser frió, mi madre no tuvo un accidente, a mi madre la asesinaron, y eso es lo que yo sabia esa mujer que la mato, ni siquiera recibió castigo, los odiaba, odiaba a esa familia por mi bien mi padre me mando lejos para, olvidar, pero igual los odiaba no los conocía pero los odiaba con todo mi ser, supe que se habían mudado, pero fue lo único que pude averiguar mi padre trato de ocultarme la verdad, empecé a llorar como un bebe, recordando lo bella que era mi madre, tanto que me quede dormido

Al día siguiente:

TOCABAN LA PUERTA DE MI CUARTO CON INSITENCIA

Ya voy, que demonios, Jessica que pasa, no ves que estoy durmiendo

Disculpe pero el Sr. hall esta aquí y trae unas maletas

-jasper aquí y con maletas

Empecé a cambiarme y entre en el, cuarto de bella a lo mejor jasper quería conocerla, peor ella dormía placidamente, tuve que levantarla

-isabella despierta

-5 min más por favor

-levántate, por favor lamento despertarte pero jasper llego y me imagino que quiere conocerte.

Se despertó me dio los buenos días, me salí para que se cambiara y bajamos jasper tenia un maldita sonrisa en la cara

-de que te ríes jasper

-bueno primero déjame presentarme a tu esposa

Soy jasper hall –dirigiéndose a bella

Mucho gusto- le dijo ella- soy isabella Swan, pero me puedes decir bella

-se bien exactamente quien eres

Me sorprendió que le dijo eso a isabella, si ella parecía no conocerlo y sorprenderse con el comentario que había dicho

-de que habals

-bueno que tu esposa es muy bella

Me di cuenta que bella se sonrojo

-eso lo se por eso me case -le dije tomándola de la cintura ella me vio con ganas de matarme

-no se que me sorprende mas ,debes de estar muy enamorada de ella

-¡¡así es!!-no se porque demonios sonreía odiaba a jasper siempre era un entrometido, hasta que vi las maletas

-que haces con esas maletas jasper

-me vengo a vivir acá

-¿¿¿que????

Pues yo soy el que voy a confirmar que tu matrimonioo es verdadero

-me supongo que para eso te envié el registro

-el registro no significa nada, puedes haberte casado y no ser un matrimonio real, pero yo lo dudo, ordenes son ordenes,

-no creo que sea buena idea

-bueno eso pensé yo cuando me dijiste que te casaste con ella, pero después me dije, debe amarla y ya deben conocerse bien quizás el la disculpo bueno no a ella exactamente sino a su familia o el otro caso pensé yo era que no sabias cosa que claro no puede ser, porque para casarse tenían un tiempo juntos ¿no?

-de que hablas solo escúpelo

-pues que bella es la hija de la mujer que mato a tu madre lo sabias ¿verdad?

Bueno espero sus comentarios si les gusto o no ya saben para poder seguir o no cuídense mucho y nos leemos si les gusto y recibo comentario pongo el 4 mañana je je je chantaje siiiiiiiiiii


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes son de meyer

anís weasley: bueno si veras la reacción de edward espero que te guste cuídate mucho

Erill Cullen: si jasper va a ser muy malo jeje quise cambiar le personaje de jasper ya que siempre lo ponen de bueno tan manso jejej vamos a ver como me va

Gabriela Cullen: no te quiero matar jajás me hiciste reír jejé. Bueno fíjate que gracias por captar la idea y si ya veras en este capitulo

lupita-chan creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar, espero que te guste este capitulo y si no igual me dices

gigi.z: bueno aunque ya te respondí lo vuelvo a hacer por acá me gusto mucho tu presión gracias a ti puede terminar es capitulo y este aunque esta cortito lo hice con mucho cariño, cuídate

Amelie 666:

Si lo de en esa parte apropósito, pero gracias por leerlo y se que prometí actualizar ayer pero estaba rabiosa porque no pude ver los premios mtv movió y no vi a mi amado robert si empecé a escribir algo pero me puse triste porque no lo podía ver y tener que esperar hasta el jueves no me gusta así que después que vi. El trailer me mejore jeje y termine de escribir hoy pero la mayor parte ya estaba terminada ayer pero por cuestión de tiempo no pude subirlo perdón

Cammiie Cullen:

Si pues ya actualice, espero que te guste si tienes razón pero ve el capitulo y luego me cuentas que te pareció

cayazly:

Espero que lo sigas leyendo, me gusto mucho tu comentario me alegra que te guste

ale-cullen4

Hola gracias por leerlo espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos

Ahora si viene el capitulo

Bella POV

De todos los hombres del mundo me había casado supuestamente con uno que odiaba a mi madre o mejor dicho a mi familia, el solo le sonreía a jasper, yo no sabia que decir, si ayer con solo equivocarme de cuarto entrando al de su madre no quería ni imaginar que pasaría de ahora en adelante ¿Qué? Bella ya el no seguirá con esto, el simplemente romperá lo del matrimonio, si eso era lo mas sensato que podíamos hacer iba a abrir la boca cuando escuche que edward le decía a jasper

-ya lo sabia nos contamos todo- el siguió el juego

-que bueno –dijo jasper- pensé que odiabas a toda su familia

-isabella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, era muy pequeña en ese entonces y yo no la conocía

-bueno, pensé que debías saberlo pero como ya lo sabes, ¿donde me instalo?

-creo que no es buena idea, jasper, ya que estamos recién casados y de verdad somos muy ruidosos no te queremos molestar

En es momento me di cuenta que bajo la cabeza y empezó a busca algo de su bolsillo y saco uno tapones para los oídos

-pensé en eso así los traje por si acaso, además hay es donde viene mi regalo de bodas

-¿y cual es?, que me descongelaste la cuentas, porque eso no es un regalo es tu trabajo

-no es mi regalo, podríamos decir que es el regalo de tu padre edward- dicho esto le extendió un sobre- si su luna de miel si están recién casados, deberías de darle su miel edward y que mas bello y romántico lugar que Paris allí donde tu padre y tu madre se conocieron

Puede sentir que edward se tenso, cuando este maldito le recordó lo de su madre me pude dar cuenta que jasper, odiaba a edward desde todo su ser, pero ¿Por qué? No podía entender el odio que se sentía ambos

-lo pensare

-salen hoy mismo le da tiempo, tienen reservaciones todo

-Aunque pensaste en todo jasper, por los momentos no podemos viajar compromisos de ambos

-vamos no me van a complacer

-no, tenemos porque hacerlo y definitivamente te largas de acá, no te quiero en mi casa

-esta bien, me iré solo quería conocer a isabella, la mujer que te ha domado porque es un mujeriego

-ya he dejado mi vida pasada atrás, ahora estoy con ella

-que bueno tienes instinto de fidelidad

- y tu bella, cuéntame algo, que estudias

En ese momento me di cuenta que se sentó en el mueble, me invito a sentarme junto a el yo todavía no había emitido palabras, mire a edward como buscando aprobación y el me dijo con la mirada que estaba bien

-vamos no muerdo –me dijo riéndose

-estudio literatura

-y cuantos años tienes

-19 años

-perdón hice la pregunta mal cuantos años tenias cuando ocurrió el accidente tu saliste herida también

Me tense como la sabia todo eso

-tenia seis años y si tengo una cicatriz

-¿en donde puedo verla?

-claro que no dijo edward desde el otro extremo a que juegas, jasper quieres para que quieres conocer a mi esposa tan sutilmente

-vamos somos un gran familia ella es como mi cuñada

-pues tu no eres nada mió, así que lárgate, ahora

-vamos edward no sabia que eras tan celoso, bueno me voy a la oficina, puedes decirle a las chicas que suban mis maletas

-no, tu no te vas a quedar acá, ¿estas loco?

En eso el saco un papel que le dio a edward

-sube tu mismo tus malestar jasper

Jessica serias tan amable de subir mis maletas y ordenar el cuarto de invitados para mí

Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, quedo viendo a edward esperando su reacción el volvió a asentir y ella subió mientras que jasper se iba espero a que escucho el auto y hay exploto me jalo del brazo fuertemente subimos la escaleras casi me caigo y me metió en su habitación y cerro la puerta le grito a las chicas que no nos molestaran

-como demonios no me dijiste ¿quien eras?

-yo no sabida quien eras tu como saberlo si dijiste que no debíamos conocer nada de cosas personales ¿recuerdas?

-esto no e puede estar pasado a mi no me pude haber casado y hacer un trato con la mujer de la asesina con esa desgraciada, con esas....

-BASTA –le grite no podía dejar que siguiera insultando a mi madre- ella no tuvo la culpa estaba enferma

-no me digas que no tuvo la culpa no me digas que estaba enferma ella mato a mi madre y mato a mi hermana

Solo me gire y empecé a tomar mis cosas y a guárdalas donde las había traído en ese momento decidida a irme el me tomo por los brazos otra vez

-¿a donde crees que vas?

-suéltame, no me voy a quedar aquí contigo, no es lógico ni sano que lo haga, solo dame chance para pagarte el dinero qué ya me diste uno meses por lo menos, conseguiré otro trabajo y de hay sacare para pagarte, si quieres te firmo algo que me comprometo a devolverlo, pero no me quedare aquí

-tu no te vas a ninguna parte, eres mi esposa recuerda

-es un matrimonio falso

-nos casamos en realidad

-si pero nosotros no queremos esto ni tu ni yo es demasiado doloroso

-no quiero hablar de eso, y tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga

-no tengo porque hacerlo, y suéltame que me haces daño animal

-¿animal?

Me tomo mas fuerte apretando los puños me movió hasta el cuarto escondido y me encerró allí

-déjame salir

-hay estarás, hasta que yo piense lo que voy a hacer

-auxilio –era lo único que podía hacer

EDWARD POV

-Salí de ese cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía estar hay me monte en mi volvo y corrí a toda velocidad eso me relajaba

1 hora después

Ya estaba mas relajado y volví a la casa al entra Jessica me dijo

-Sr. cullen, su esposa no dejar de llorar y gritar que le pasa la habitación estaba cerrada

-yo la cerré no se acerquen allí

-pero Sr. cullen

-nada Jessica

Entre en la habitación cerrándola otra vez abrí la otra y la encontré estaba tirada en el piso llorando arrodillada con sus manos rodeaba sus piernas y cuando me miro se abalanzo sobre mi para darme golpes

-como pudiste dejarme aquí encerrada, no me gusta estar encerrada, te odio quiero irme

-no te iras isabella pensé bien las cosas, te quedaras aquí actuaremos como los mejores esposo del mundo

-nooooooo me voy

Trato de salir pero la tome de sus brazos otra vez hay me di cuenta que la había lastimado estaban rojos sus brazos

-isabella, no tienes opción

-no me puedes obligar a seguir con esto no voy a hacerlo edward

-clínica vales Sun y aleenKg, te suenan esos nombres hoy estuve por allá debo decir que te conocen bien y no hay duda tu madre es hermosa lastima que sea un asesina y tu padre pobre hombre el amor lo dejo como estaba y Jacob según me dijeron tiene futuro

Vi que se tenso en ese momento, al saber que había averiguado donde estaban internados su padre y la universidad de su novio, en ese momento sentí un golpe en mi cara me había golpeado, y yo se lo devolví, ella cayó al suelo

-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a golpearme

-Aléjate de mi familia

eso depende de ti

no te metas con ellos

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para detenerme, porque si no juro que...

-lo haré, lo que digas lo haré solo aléjate de ellos

Me gusta oír eso,

Solo quiero que dejes en paz a las personas que amo, si lo haces cumpliré con lo ya acordado

Han cambiado las reglas, acá no tendrás ningún privilegio bella si necesitas algo , lo vas a hacer por ti sola, el cheque ya no estará en blanco te pondré un precio a eso le restaremos lo que ya te di

-no hay problema ya deja que no quería que me dieras nada que no me haya ganado a mis condiciones se les suma otra mientras que estemos aparentando con jasper me comportare bien pero aquí entre no tengo porque hacerlo

Cambia tus cosa a l opta habitación por si jasper se le ocurre entra cuando no estemos, fingirás que duermes conmigo allá y cuando el se haya dormido te pasas a tu cama, no quiero estar cerca de ti

Yo tampoco , lo que acabas de hacer hizo que algo que jamás he sentido, este ahora conmigo te odio edward cullen

Bienvenida al infierno

bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho cualquier cosa me dejan sus comentarios agradezco a cada una de las personas que me dejo u comentario me animaron mucho y aunque ayer debía subir este capitulo me atrase por un día , lo siento mucho, bueno como ya dije actualizare dos días a la semana este no cuenta porque este lo prometí de ayer así que esta semana se vienen dos capitulo cuídense nos leeemossssssss


	5. aparentando

Capitulo 5

Aparentando

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Alertas y lo que agregaron a favorito esta historia, de verdad gracias

Troyis: debo decirte que soy una fan de tus historias y me alegras que leas una mía de verdad gracias te aclaro la que mate fue a esme, discúlpame pero era necesario y no la hermana que esperaba edward, no era alicie

Gabriela Cullen: pues si jasper es un factor importante y va de mal, muy malo espero que te guste el capitulo

Cammiie Cullen: pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que te guste me dejas tu comentario, y si edward tiene mucha tensión

lupita-chan : me encanto que te haya gustado el capitulo y si fue fuerte

anis weasley: gracias por tu comentario y bueno siempre he dicho que me gusta los finales felices pero ya veremos muajaaaaaaja

Amelie 666: si viene un infierno, para todos ya veras porque en los próximos capitulo

A todos gracias y los que no dejan comentarios, pero se que leen la historia muchas gracias

Bella pov

Después del altercado con edward, pensaba en huir de hay era el ultimo lugar donde quería estar, pensaba en Jacob y en mis padres seguro podría hacer algo quizás decirle la verdad a Jacob, el me perdonaría, ya que solo tenia un día de casada, en ese momento lo único que pensé fue huir de allí irme, baje las escaleras, pensando que nadie me viera en mi intento de huida en eso, escuche unos sollozos, no se quien era solo sabia que venían de la biblioteca, me acerque a la puerta y escuche a edward estaba llorando

-lo siento madre, nunca debí, golpearla me siento el hombre mas miserable, tu me enseñaste a ser un caballero pero desde que te perdí me convertí en el Sr. mas miserable sobre la tierra, solo como ayudare a las personas necesitadas del hospital, si no obtengo la herencia de carlisle, madre ayúdame, haz que se quede a pesar de que yo quiero dejarla ir, pero pienso en ellos, en la persona que no tienen, para comprar las medicinas, que será de ellos

Se me hizo un nudo en al garganta cuando oía estas palabras de edward, las lagrimas salían, no lo podía creer el se sentía mal, después de haberme, golpeado, pero igual tenia tanta rabia, seguí adelante en eso me encontré a Jessica que me estaba mirando

-el se encierra allí cuando las cosa están mal tiene, la ultima foto que se tiro su madre estando embarazada, fue l ultima vez que la vio antes de accidente, desdés allí, solo entra allí cuando esta triste

-¿y porque debería de estar triste?

-pues, su padre no lo sabia pero edward con el dinero que era de la herencia de su madre el ayuda a las persona en el hospital las que no tienen recurso necesarios para obtener los medicamento o la que no tienen para operarse, el les da el dinero, los ayuda, el padre del Sr. cullen pensó que se gastaba el dinero en tras cosa y el Sr. jasper lo convenció para hacer ese trato de que se tenia que casar, claro edward siempre ha sido mujeriego no se lo voy a negar

-¿que? ¿Tú sabes eso?

-si pero ellos no saben lo que yo se, puede decir que soy los odios de esta casa, pero guardo este secreto el Sr. jasper quiere obtener a de lugar el dinero de Edward, dejarlo en la calle, arruinarlo, y se que se caso con usted y no la conocía, lo se todo solo quería pedirle que no se vaya señorita bella, yo la ayudare a controlar el temperamento de edward, la ayudare en lo necesario hasta calmarlo el es buena persona pero con todo lo que ha pasado

-pero Jessica, yo no puedo quedarme el me amenazo

-lo se pero fue la rabia por sabe ¿quien usted era?

Y esta chica lo sabia todo, eso quiere decir que supo que l me golpeo

-tu... sabes... lo del

-si, con un poco de crema y, maquillaje en unos días estará bien, nadie lo notara, bella mírelo como esta

En serio estaba tirado viendo la foto de su madre, se veía tan desesperando sin saber que hacer

-pero no puede hacer nada

-es solo un año, yo me comprometo en ayudarla, en lo que sea, yo estaré a su lado

-pero Jessica no creo que sea buena idea, yo no se si pueda hacerlo

-yo la ayudare hasta que se cumpla el año luego será libre, de irse

Ella me estaba ofreciendo una ayuda en este infierno, y que podía hacer, no lo se, pero algo en su manera de hablarme me indico que, el que me quedara, estaba bien

-lo haré

-que bien bella, debemos subir la ayudare a guardar sus cosas preparare la cena

-Jessica, no tengo hambre

no sea tonta vamos subamos

Empecé a subir, ella me ayudo a echarme la crema, luego me bañe mientras ella hacia la cena, cuando salía de la ducha, ya Jessica estaba allí, me cambie y empezó a cubrir mi cara con un maquillaje que se veía, natural, en ese momento ella me dijo

-vamos ahora a bajar a comer

-no tengo hambre

-si tiene, ni si quiera tomo desayuno

-no quiero bajar

-le traeré la cena acá arriba

-pues, la verdad si tengo mucha, hambre

En ese momento Edward estaba allí

-Sr. cullen- dijo Jessica- me disponía a traerle la cena a la Sra. isabella esta indispuesta

-no-dijo el de una forma tajante y brusca que me hizo que me erizara toda la piel

-pero señor-replico Jessica queriendo darle una excusa

-cállate-grito el haciendo que mi temor se acrecentara dios es el peor error que he cometido debí largarme cuando tuve la oportunidad-Isabella va a bajar a cenar prepara todo

-si señor

En ese momento mi tabal de salvación se iba por la puerta dejando con el hombre que más odiaba y más le temía, en ese momento se empezó a acercar a mí

-no he hecho nada malo por favor no me hagas daño- le dije esto alejándome de el

Pude sentí que su mirada cambio de repente, se empezó a entristecer, que mas podía hacer el maldito hombre me había golpeado

los siento mucho, no debí golpearte

ni haber amenazado a mi familia

no de eso no me arrepiento, pero si el de golpearte, no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo jamás te volveré a poner un dedo encima, te doy tu palabra

que esperanza, eso espero edward, puedo ser muy paciente y ayudarte pero jamás vuelva a hacerlo porque no me va a importa nada y aunque me toque quedarme despierta toda la noche te descuartizo

En ese momento, el empezó a reírse tan fuerte

-si eres graciosa

-no lo digo jugando

vas a bajar cenaremos con jasper y su hermana

¿hermana?

Si su hermana rosalie que viene de Inglaterra se graduó de medico y viene a trabajar en el hospital, me pidió contratarla así que lo hice después te llevare al instituto

-ok

En eso volvió a acercarse a mí, ya esto me estaba molestando

-Que dije en serio lo del descuartizarte

-solo quería, ver el golpe, pero has hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo, si quiere puedes decir que te he golpeado

- no es una buena idea solo déjame explicar a mi lo del golpe

-ahora eres experta en esto

-pues si, he visto mucho lo que callan las mujeres (programa que dan de mujeres que les pasa cosas malas y como las enfrentan)

-haz lo que quieras, di lo que tu quieras

-entonces bajemos

En ese momento la mesa era un belleza, me quede anonadada, era hermoso en ese momento pude notar que ya estaba sentado jasper y me veía con una sonrisa, esperaba que el golpe no se me notara

-hola bella- me dijo jasper

-hola Jasper-le dije amablemente

-estas bellísima

-basta jasper, deja de coquetearle a mi esposa y mejor nos presentas a tu hermana

Cuando vi a al hermana de jasper me tome a broma lo que jasper me había dicho, de hermosa, ella si era hermosa y otra cosa que me di cuenta era que no dejaba de ver a edward de arriba hacia abajo, se lo comía con la mirada y cuando vi a mi postizo esposo me di cuenta que tampoco el se había quedado atrás, sino hubiera mas gente de seguro lo hacían en la mesa. Me acerque a el y le dije al oído

-que si sigues así será en vano que me quedara porque te vas a descubrir solito, te la estas comiendo con la mirada, contrólate jasper te vigila

Y era cierto, el no solo veía mi reacción sino la de el también

-mucho gusto soy bella-le dije estirando mi mano

-ella me tendió la de ella-soy rosalie mucho gusto-otra vez empezó a mirar a edward

Después que hicieron, lo propio de presentase ambos lujuriosos, nos sentamos en la mesa, cenamos tranquilamente y luego nos pusimos cómodos en la sal en unos sillones, muy cómodos empezó el interrogatorio

-y como se conocieron hace cuanto

-Hace dos años –respondí yo

-en un club de striper -dijo el

Todos incluyéndome a mi quedaron viendo a edward

¿En un club de striper?-gritamos los tres

Luego las miradas se posaron en mí

-si en un club de striper de ambiente (personas gay) –dije yo- es que yo tengo un amigo que es gay y me pidió que lo acompañara, a este sitio y edward estaba allí disfrutando el espectáculo

En ese momento vi como edward se ahogo bebiendo el agua, rosalie se lo quedo viendo como, que no puede ser este mango y gay

-eras gay –pregunto

-no, no lo que paso es que entre allí porque había conocido a una chica y de dijo que le excitaba, tener sexo en le baño, de sitios como este

Y te metiste en el baño con la chica –dijo jasper

-con el chico-dijo yo, si ya se que me había pasado pero quería venganza, edward me miro con cara de me la pagaras

-y te acostaste con el chico

-no, dijo edward en ese momento apareció bella y me dejo impresionado su belleza

-amor a primera vista –dijo rosalie

-pues no-dijo edward- amor a primer polvo que despidiéndome del travestí y metiendo a isabella

Que me había puesta de un color rojo carmesí después que edward hizo ese comentario, porque había dicho eso me dejo como una puta, la cara de todos era de asombró

-pues ya veo y te sonrojaste así también bella-me dijo jasper

Punto para edward y me había dejado noqueado y en la lona

y así nos conocimos y nos enamoramos-termino añadiendo edward con una sonrisa de triunfo

Que bonita historia, debo decir dijo rosalie observándome

-pero –añadió jasper – si son tan fogosos yo nunca los he visto besándose

-ah que ya se les acabo la pasión-dijo rosalie-llevan dos días de casado que triste

En ese momento edward se acerco a mí tratando de poner su boca sobre la mía yo lo aparte con un gesto en la cara y le dije

-amor somos fogosos no es necesario mostrárselos a ellos, no seria educado

-le dije a jasper que no era buena idea que se quedara, ya que, somos recién casados

No te atreva a be……….

Y eso fue todo lo que pude articular sus labios estaban pegados a los míos…….


	6. primera plana

Los personajes no son míos

yle-cullen: pues si jasper acá va a ser muy malo , en este capitulo y en el siguiente lo vas a odiar mas

Troyis: jajaj no te preocupes. Si jasper es malo rosalie también lo ayudara en ciertas cosas, si es cierto lo que dices Jessica siempre es mala, pero aquí será buena quise darle un giro a los personajes, y si bella es virgen, creo que en un Cáp. Mencione algo pero lo vuelvo a recalcar es virgen gracias por leer mi historia ¿oye me debes una bella perdida recuérdalo?

Cammiie Cullen: Rosalie hará maldades también muajaccccc (risa malvada) bueno acá viene en este capitulo la explicación del beso espero que te guste y no mueras sino no la vas a poder seguir leyendo ja ja ja

Amelie 666: si la golpeo pero después se arrepintió y con respecto a jake es mejor que leas el capitulo y responde tus dudas

cr89, cayazly, Gabriela Cullen: gracias, me encanta que les guste, si el estaba arrepentido de verdad lo dijo de todo corazón no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo escuchaba, el beso viene en este capitulo, Jessica siendo buena es raro pero me agrado la idea de ponerla así, cambiar un poco y no gabi no te quiero matar jajaja

lupita-chan: espero que te guste este capitulo de verdad, y si la beso jajaj veras mas a continuación y gracias por leer la historia

lucero08: pues te damos la bienvenida a esta gran familia y gracias por tu comentario TODOS SON VALIOSOS PARA MI

gigi.z no he sabido nada de ti, espero saber pronto cuídate mucho

PUES ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO Awen Granger PATY QUE SE LESIONO

Dios que mala pata o debo decir mal empujón jajaj pobrecita espero que estés mejor, ya le dije a aro que le diera caza a tu beta gracias por el apoyo ESPERO QUE TE MEJORES

Chicas el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 6

PRIMERA PLANA

BELLA POV

El muy desgraciado me estaba besando sus labios suavemente, estaban acariciando los míos y yo… bueno que no soy de piedra que yo lo besaba, su lengua pedía permiso para entra en mi boca permiso que inmediatamente fue denegado, no podía darle el gusto este beso era solo parte del trabajo también pero era solo por aparentar, teníamos a los gemelos malvados allí, y se supone que si lo golpeaba en ese momento y no me dejaba seguir besando por el se iban a dar cuenta que no éramos la linda parejita que aparentábamos, pero en ese momento llegue a mi limite cuando "mi esposo" me acostó en le sofá y se montaba sobre mi pero es que estaba loco, no definitivamente esta loco ¿que intentaba hacer?

_-wrrr – _escuche la aclaración de dos gargantas, le di gracias a dios, esto era una tortura, edward se quito de encima mió pero en ningún momento me miro, yo tampoco

-_pues ya nos dimos cuentas de que están enamorados-_

-_así es_ –dijo edward con voz cariñosa

-_pues deberíamos ir, si seguimos así voy a llegar tarde "cariñito"_

-_si, "cariño" busca tus cosas y nos vamos_-Esto es un infierno, subí rápidamente y busque las cosa, me vi en el espejo era cierto ya no se me veía nada del rastros del golpe era un buen camuflaje ese maquillaje que me había puesto Jessica, ni Rosalie ni Jasper se dieron cuenta, ojala que Jacob tampoco, el me conocía bien no quería tener problemas con mi querido novio, el molesto de edward cullen me volvió a abrazar poniendo su mano en mi cintura y despidiéndome de todos salimos

-_suéltame_ –le dije

-_aun nos observan por la ventana-_ era cierto mire disimuladamente, pero que gente tan demente y enferma, como los odio porque demonios había aceptado esto.

En ese momento nos metimos en el carro el arranco a toda velocidad, cuando nos vimos lejos de allí, aunque temía su reacción, le di un fuerte codazo por el costado

_-auoch, porque fue eso, el hecho que te dijera que no te iba a golpear no significa que me provoques__, no tientes la suerte_

_-si quieres golpéame, no me importa, pero óyeme bien no me vuelva a besar nunca mas _

_-eso no va a ser posible_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-se supone que eres mi esposa y aunque créeme me desagrada mucho la idea de tener que besar esos labios, en algunas que otra ocasiones tendremos que hacerlo_

_-si desagradable verdad por eso era que querías meter tu asquerosa lengua en mi desagradable boca _

_-era para darle mas realidad al beso falso para nosotros es un beso falso para ellos iba a ser real, además besas muy mal _

_-no, mas besos y yo no beso mal _

_-eso no lo decides tu, además solo será cuando sea necesario y si definitivamente no sabes besar_

_- __si lamentablemente nos tenemos que besar serán besos sin lengua y cortos ok, ya acordado ese punto viene el siguiente ¿beso? ¿Fogosa? ¿Cariño?-_

_-estoy de acuerdo con lo de los besos, no quiero desperdiciarlos en ti y por lo otro no me culpes solo me defendía de tus ataques ¿club gay? ¿Travestido?_

_-eres un idiota edward cullen- _dije esto y baje del auto ya había llegado al colegio

_Isabella, recuerda con quien estas tratando_

_-si como ya lo dije un idiota, oye no es necesario que me busques, hoy Jacob me entregara mi camioneta_

_-¿el trasto? querrás decir _

_-deja de ofender a mi carro_

_-no hablaba del carro- _y piso el acelerador y se fue

En ese momento Ángela, venia a mi encuentro

-_bella ¿quien es el hombre del coche?_

-_ah es mi jefe me dio un aventón_

_-dios que jefe tan guapo parece un dios griego_

Alce mis cejas en señal de ¿esta loca?

-_es un petulante, mujeriego, desalmado y sin corazón _

-_bonitas cualidades _

-_para nada, Ángela_

-_bella es que estas ciega, es una adonis ya quisiera trabajar para un hombre así, cualquiera se enamoraría_

_-yo estoy felizmente enamorada del hombres mas fantástico del mundo y mi único adonis es Jacob _

-_si estas ciega de amor_

_-jajaja-_no pude evitar reír Ángela a veces era muy graciosa

Entramos a clases, después de varias horas salimos como siempre Jacob me esperaba, claro el me entregaría la llaves de la camioneta y después de pasar un rato con el lo llevaría a la estación de autobús para que regresara a su escuela

-_hola amor_-lo bese para mi esos eran besos reales, sinceramente me sentí un poco culpable, por que Edward me beso no quería engañar a Jacob, de ninguna forma

-_bella estas hermosa, pero que te paso en la cara _

Oh dios mió, estoy en problemas, me di vuelta para encarar a Jacob

-_no es nada, ya sabes lo torpe que hoy me caí y me di con la puerta del baño_

_-pues no parece un golpe de puerta del baño, sabes a veces me asusta pienso que puedes ir caminando y de la nada sale un meteorito y te golpea en la cabeza_

_-tampoco tengo tan mala suerte_

_-no es que eres muy torpe bella_

-¡_JACOB!_

_-lo siento pero igual te quiero mi torpe niña _

_-y yo a ti, eres muy importante para mi, siempre has estado para mi Jacob y eso es importante para mi _

_-lo se, y tu siempre has estado para mi bella como tu ninguna y te amo por eso_

_Jacob, vamos a ver a mis padres _

_-si, vamos _

Me monte en el auto y fuimos al hospital como acostumbraba hacer, después de estar con mis padres un rato, lleve a Jacob a la estación de autobús, para que fuera a su universidad, después de abrazarnos y darnos muchos besos, nos despedimos, el subió al autobús en ese momento recordé que no sabia como llegar a la casa cullen, esto va a ser un problema, por no querer molesta a edward, decidí quedarme en mi apartamento así que me dirigirme hacia allá, estacione el auto y subí, cuando mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, el sueño me venció

EDWARD POV

Deje a isabella en el instituto y me fui directo al hospital, tenia responsabilidades que atender, llegue me metí en mi oficina, si ocurría alguna emergencia ellos me llamarían, me dio risa recordad a isabella pelear por lo del beso, si fue un tonto beso no tenia nada de malo, pero se enojo mucho, y eso que importa edward ya deja de pensar en esa tonta chiquilla, me puse a trabajar , revise los pisos , hice mis guardias y todo bien gracias a dios, ahora me tocaba descansar subí a la sala de descanso, que allí teníamos, logre cerrar los ojos cuando sentí unas manos tratando de despertarme

-_Dr. cullen despierte_

_-que sucede pasa algo _

_-tu celular no deja de sonar _

_-si diga _–pregunte al que estaba al otro lado del teléfono

-_te habla jasper-_me dijo el

-_si que quieres jasper deberías de estar durmiendo_

_-si solo quería informarte que tu esposa no ha llegado a casa y_ _nos tiene preocupado a toso en la casa _

-_¿que hora es?_ –pregunte

-_las tres de la mañana_

_-se me olvidaba que iba a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas _

-_y nosotros preocupado ¿estas seguro? no le abra pasado algo malo _

No, estaba totalmente seguro, pero luego pensé que si algo le habría ocurrido ya me hubiera enterado ¿no? Pero después me di cuentan que si alguna vez ella tenia una emergencia al menos que llamaría seria a mí

-_si seguro jasper isabella esta bien, gracias por preocuparte-_en ese momento termine de colgar el teléfono

Donde demonios se había metido isabella, sabia que no podía dormir fuera de casa, pero ¿y si le paso algo malo? ¿Y si regresando a casa el trasto que tenia por carro la había dejado botado? Pero ¿porque no me llamo si fuera así? Hay me di cuenta de una verdad ni yo tenia su numero ni bella el mió, ya faltaba poco para amanecer terminaría mi guardia e iría a buscarla ¿pero donde? A lo mejor se quedo en su apartamento o en casa de su novio ¿será? Volví a ponerme cómodo y a tratar de dormir mañana iría donde estaba su departamento viejo a ver si se encontraba allí

Volví a sentir otras manos, intentado despertarme otra vez, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que no solo era Emmet mi mejor amigo y colega que tenia sus brazos en modo de reclamo como si yo hubiera hecho algo muy, muy malo

-¿que pasa Emmet? Porque me miras como si te hubiera robado a la novia

En ese momento me tiro algo con lo que me golpee y me dijo:

-vamos léelo

Cuando me dispuse a leer, casi mis ojos se me salen de las orbitas viendo una foto mía y de isabella, besándonos ese beso que nos dimos en la casa y después había otras de cuando la lleve al instituto, pero no era todo en grandes letras amarilla decía:

¡EDWARD CULLEN E ISABELA SWAN CASADOS!

El joven talentoso, medico y muy guapo, conocido por ser un mujeriego ya no esta disponible porque hace dos días este chico se caso …¿Quién es la afortunada? Una chica de clase humilde llamada Isabela swan una historia de amor……..

No, pude seguir leyendo me levante de golpe quien demonios había publicado esto, en ese momento solo un nombre se me vino a la mente MALDITO JASPER HALLE

-_Te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda_ –dijo Emmet en tono molesto y haciendo un puchero

_-Emmet si me case, pero después te explico no es como tu crees_-dije saliendo de allí a toda prisa, tenia que hacer dos cosas primero encontrar a Isabella y luego matar a Jasper

Me dirigí a mi auto y todo el personal, de trabajo me felicitaba, las enfermeras y doctoras que alguna vez compartieron mi cama, me veían enojadas y frustradas como pensando ¿que hizo ella para conseguirlo? Según termine de leer la bendita noticia, contaba todo lo del accidente de mi madre y lo de los padres de isabella, decían que era una historia de amor conmovedora que después de estar solos nos encontramos, lo tercero que haría seria demandar al periódico por blasfemia

Me dirigía al departamento de isabella, empezaron las llamadas

-hola tío aro, ¿Qué? Como supiste… el periódico también allá (maldije a Jasper otra vez que se había encargado de publicarlo en todo el mundo, mi tío estaba en Italia)si me case, es que solo nos casamos por el civil , ¿boda eclesiástica? No hemos penando en eso, sabes no este momento no puedo hablar, si después iremos allá para que la conozca si pronto tío debo colgar…

Ring ring

-_Si Emmet, te explicare todo después ahorita no puedo, no es que no quise invitarte, QUENO ABRA BODA POR LA IGLESIA DIOS, ok si me llego a casar por la iglesia tu serás el padrino, Emmet no puedo hablar en este momento, te llamo después _

Ring ring

_Lauren, _(era por decirlo así una de mis conquistas mas recientes, pero se había vuelto un poco fastidiosa y con esto me la sacaría de encima) _en este momento no puedo hablar, si estoy felizmente casado_

En eso me corto el teléfono, decidí apagarlo para llegar más rápido al apartamento de isabella y me faltaba poco

BELLA POV

Estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquila cuando mi teléfono casi reventaba de la insistencia

-_hola Ángela-_con voz dormida aun-

-_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO_, COMO _PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A JACO, DIJISTE QUE ERA SOLO TU JEFE, Y NO ME CONSTASTE_ _NADA_

-_no se de que estas hablando y menos porque demonios me gritas Ángela_ –dije molesta

Ve a la calle y compra el periódico

_-¿para que?_

_-solo hazlo_

Cuando me dispuse a medio arreglarme para, y al abrir a la puerta estaba Edward Cullen parado allí lo único que hizo fue estirarme el periódico y puede leer la noticia y después quería que un rayo me partiera al ver la foto del beso dios iba a convulsionar ahí mismo

-_demonios ¿quien publico esto? como se enterraron, ¿tu hiciste esto?_

_-yo no lo hice, créeme era mejor mantenernos en bajo perfil, pero ahora el maldito de Jasper puedo oler su mano estampada aquí_

_-y cuando demonios nos sacaron la foto, esto esta jodidamente mal –_y eso la imagen as importante par mi vino a mi mente Jacob-_esto salio a nivel nacional?_

-_pues lamento decirte que salio a nivel mundial tengo un tío en Italia y me llamo por que se entero por el periódico. O al menos que tu novio no sepa leer o este en una cueva, isabella se va a enterrar_

_-mejor dicho ya me enterré_-mis ojos no daban créditoel que había dicho esas palabras, no el no podía ser

-_JACOB _-respondí yo

Dios se que me van a querer matar jajaja y si pensé terminarlo con la reacción de Jacob pero mejor para el siguiente capitulo, estoy casi 100% segura que para le jueves lo publico ya que era la continuación ósea que ya esta escrito una parte es que pensé que se iba a alargar mucho el capitulo, me dicen que le pareció con un reviews gracias por leer la historia y saludos

Cuídense


	7. La Tregua

Bueno, antes que nada, quería agradecer sus comentaros, sus alertas y que estén pendientes de la historia. ¡Me encanta que les encante! Por otro lado, antes que nada quisiera decirles o explicarle la razón de mi tardanza en subir este capitulo, pues resulta que ahora no se ¡por qué demonios!, ¡perdón!, no puedo entrar a fanfiction ni a mi correo de Hotmail. Para mi esto es difícil ya que son las paginas que más utilizo, y bueno, como les seguía comentando, pues no se porque razón solo se que me sale "_NO SE PUEDE MOSTRA LA PAGINA" _solo a esas dos, puedo abrir cualquier otra pagina mi msn tranquilamente, pero no el correo, así que gracias a dos grandes amigas que adoro, gracias a ellas, he podido subir este capitulo y tanto yo como ustedes deben agradecerles ya que fueron de mucha ayuda; ¡GRACIAS PATY, GRACIAS EVIZZ! , si ella porque no podía entrar a mi correo y Evizz me ayudo a cambiar a otro correo para que me llegaran sus comentarios y alertas y de verdad que tuvo paciencia, ya que considero que la fastidie mucho, ¡GRACIAS OTRA VEZ! Y Patty, mi gran Patty, que puedo decir de ella, bueno, fantástico lo que me ha ayudado ella, me ha corregido el capítulo.

Bueno quiero que entiendan que para mi es importante que vean lo difícil que es para mi subir ahora los capítulos, no quería fastidiarlas a Evizz y a Patty pero ellas se ofrecieron voluntariamente y lo aprecio mucho, ya que cuando publique tengo que enviarle el archivo a una de ellas. El de hoy lo publico Patty y otra cosa como no puedo entrar a fanfiction, yo también tengo historia que me gustan, también las chicas me ayudaron que si actualizaban me lo pasaban al correo. ¡Gracias de verdad!

Bueno ahora si pasemos a los reviews:

**Troyis****:** bueno, no pienses que esperé que apareciera Bella para publicar jajaja. Aunque me gusto mucho tu capitulo, te lo digo por acá ya que no puedo entrar a ff para dejarte un comentario (ya arriba puse lo que pasa). Espero que te guste el capitulo y ¡Si! Jazper es malo… malísimo… súper malo

**Amelie 666**: ¡Si! Jazper es malo… malísimo… súper malo. Aquí esta la actualización, disculpa la tardanza.

**cayazly****:** Si, Jazper es malo. Todo lo que, va a ser para quedarse con el cochino dinero y aún faltan mas maldades.

**assenav1980****:** Primero, me encanto tu comentario, tanto aquí como en el juego y la traición. Me querías matar si Jazper es malísimo. Segundo si Alice aparecerá, pero no aún. Tercero los personajes en este fic cambiaran un poco así que no te aseguro un Rosalie/Emmett y a continuación tienes la reacción de Jacob.

**lucero08****:** los personajes en este fic cambiaran un poco así que lamento desilusionarte, pero Jazper no estará con alicie aquí, ¡lo siento!

**lupita-chan****: **Si, ¡gracias! Que bueno que sigas siempre pendiente de cada capitulo, aprecio mucho tus comentarios y espero que te guste el este capítulo.

**Camile Cullen****:** sospecho que no te agrada Jacob jajaja bueno ya veras lo que le va a hacer.

**Gabriela Cullen****:** ¡No mueras! Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Si, el mugre de Jazper. Bueno, él es el culpable de todo…

**Awen Granger****: **Pues Patty. Qué te puedo decir, me ayudas mucho cada día, ¡gracias de verdad! Bueno, como dice en tu comentario, siempre tienes el poder de alicie, descubres lo que haré antes de que lo haga, jajaja, puedes leer el futuro. Me encanto que notaras que Emmett se enojo, sabia que tú lo notarias. Y Jacob, bueno ya veras lo que va a pasar con él, lo veras antes que todas formas porque te toca corregirlo y publicarlo…

gigi.z: ya te he dicho que eres una de las personas que más me inspira y si, tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti. Oye dije presión, no tonelada de tortura jajaja. Con lo del teclado, si cuenta como lesión y aunque así no fuera igual haría esto.

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A GIGI.Z

_LA TREGUA_

EDWARD POV

Había pasado una semana desde que Jazper anunció a nivel mundial nuestro casamiento; cosas que trajo como consecuencia que mi mejor amigo se enojara por no haberlo invitado a la boda y no sólo eso, sino que cada chica con la que tenia algo ahora me veían con recelo. Pero la tortura no fue sólo para mí, ya que el novio de Bella también lo descubrió armándose una fuerte discusión.

_Flash back_

-Jacob, puedo explicarlo –dijo bella viéndolo con terror en sus ojos. Yo aún estaba delante de ella y Jacob atrás. Pareció no importarle que yo estuviera ahí pues paso de largo quedando enfrente de Isabella y yo tuve que ponerme atrás de ella.

-¿Explicarme? quieres explicarme algo tan sencillo como que te casaste… lo único que con otro hombre. – dijo respirando pesadamente - Después de tanto tiempo juntos Bella –dijo dolido- después de tanto tiempo decides dar el gran paso, pero resulta que no conmigo… cambiaste de novio…-dijo entre dientes - ¡que interesante!.

-Ahora sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero tengo una buena razón, de verdad sólo debes de confiar en mí – dijo Bella al borde del colapso.

-¡No! ¡Solo vine para que me respondas con la verdad! ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!- dijo esto agitando el periódico que llevaba en la mano- y tu simplemente me pides que confíe en ti, ¿sólo eso tienes que decirme Bella?... ¡Ah no!, ¡verdad!, no es sólo eso, sino que encuentro a tu esposo acá, donde te deje ayer y te deje anteayer, según esto dice que te casaste hace dos noches… y a pesar de que te casaste te recogí en el instituto y luego te lleve como un imbécil a ver a tus padres, para luego traerte acá ¿Qué hacías? ¿él te recogía y te llevaba a su casa? ¿Esto es un juego para ti?

-¡No es lo que parece! – dijo Bella al borde del llanto.

-¿No es lo que parece?... a ver… ¿te cásate o no? – dijo agarrándose el puente de su nariz para tratar de calmarse.

No sé porque pero decidí que debía meterme en la conversación por alguna razón, sabía que debía darles su espacio, pero no quería. Por un lado sentí que Bella le iba a decir lo del plan y eso no podía ser, un hombre despechado no piensa, no razona y si él se enteraba hasta allí llegarían mis planes, ya Jazper nos daría un golpe bajo.

-¡Si!, estamos casados – dije yo.

-Edward, puedes dejarme a solas con él. Necesito explicarle - me acerque a ella para que él no pudiera escuchar- no te voy a dejar sola con él, no esta en sus cabales y puede ser peligroso – le dije en un susurro.

-El nunca me haría daño- esto me dolió, porque me hizo recordar que yo sí le había hecho daño y que por eso ahora ella me odiaba, por haberla tocado, por ser tan infeliz- además debo explicarle , debo decirle la verdad a Jacob – dijo desesperada.

-Me quedo, no me voy de acá Isabella – dije renuente a marcharme.

-¿Tienes que pedirle permiso a él para decirme la verdad? ¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Dónde esta la Bella de la que me enamore? Porque definitivamente tú no lo eres – dijo el estúpido de su novio.

-Si soy yo, soy la misma Bella que te quiere, Jacob – dijo Bella hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Estaba dispuesto a escucharte, a creer que era una mierda que los medios habían puesto para no sé, agarrar publicidad, pero cuando he llegado acá, he escuchado lo que éste...tipo… no sé ni como llamarlo… Bella, lo he visto acá, qué quieres que crea. No tuve otra más que decirme a mi mismo; "despierta Jake eres una maldito cornudo, porque tu novia a la que amas con locura, la que fingía ser pura e inocente resulta que se le esta viendo el hilo de la costura"

-Tienes que dejarme explicarte. Debes confiar en mi, sabes que yo jamás te haría sufrír así. No te tenias que enterar, esto no es lo que crees, si piensas que te he engañado no es así, las cosa no son lo que parecen, pero no es mi secreto, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero se que me entenderás… es un malentendido – ver a Bella en ese estado me partía el alma. Otra mujer hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que sólo era un trato, una farsa, pero ella no, ella estaba guardando mi secreto… para ayudarme…

-A ver, no es lo que yo creo, Bella como puedes ser tan estúpida para pensar que yo te voy a creer…

-Yo... necesito que tú, por todo el tiempo que me conoces Jacob confíes en mi. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Bella no sigas hablando, porque te estas hundiendo más y más – dijo el chucho entre dientes…

-¡Debes escucharme!

-¡No! no quiero escucharte tengo ganas de odiarte, de matarte, tengo ganas… no sabes como me siento por haber creído en ti… tu eres una jodida puta, y te hacías la virgen conmigo… pensar que perdí tanto tiempo contigo -y volteó a ver a edward – espero que por lo menos la disfrutes, la mujerzuela conmigo se hacia la inocente, pero veo que le gusta los tipos como tú y no como yo. Por idiota no pude hacerlo, aunque deberías de prestármela una noche y así me cobro todo el tiempo que perdí, claro Bella –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ella - me hubieras dicho que tenia que pagarte y hubiera conseguido el dinero de dónde sea…

Una ira incontenible se apoderó de cuando lo escuche insultar a Bella de esa manera, estaba a punto de írmele encima a golpes pero en ese momento Isabella me sujeto por el brazo. ¡Como se atrevía a decir eso de ella!

-Como puedes hablar eso… como puedes decirme eso – dijo Bella decepcionada.

-Por lo que me hacer ver Bella. Me dejaste como un idiota delante de mi padre, delante de todos nuestros amigos. – dijo crispado de la furia. Isabella soltó su llanto histérico pero sólo escuché el sonido de la cachetada que le dio a Jacob.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!, NO TENGO PORQUE HUMILLARME MÁS. SI NO QUIERES ESCUCHARME… ¡BIEN!... NO ME ESCUCHES, PERO SI DECIDES NO CONFIAR EN MI, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER JACOB BLACK!-dijo Isabella gritándole

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO VOLVERE! ERES TAN POCA COSA, QUE NO VALES NADA.

-Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te saque a patadas de acá – le dije entre dientes.

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y se marcho, sin voltear en ningún momento. Y así como de la nada, Isabella se desplomo, cayo en el suelo mientras incontenibles lágrimas salían a borbotones.

_Fin del flash back_

Y en ese momento me llama Jessica para que fuera al departamento. Después que la vi llorar lo único que pude hacer fue irme, y mandarle a Jessica para que la ayudara. Le había dicho a Jazper que Bella se quedaría con sus padres ya que uno de ellos estaba delicado y que Jessica tenia unos días libre. Mientras tanto Jessica me llamaba para decirme que Bella aún no abría la puerta de su cuarto y que llevaba una semana sin probar bocado, y que seguía llorando. ¡Era increíble!, ¿acaso una semana no era suficiente para olvidarlo?, al parecer no, ya que aun tenia lagrimas dirigidas a él. Llegue al departamento y Jessica estaba angustiada.

-No ha comido nada, ya me estoy asustando. Lo único que escucho es como solloza y llora. ¡Haga algo Sr. Edward! – dijo la muchacha desesperada. Yo sólo asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta y toque.

-¿Isabella? ¿Estas viva?-pero no respondía. Claro, tenia esa idea. Si no abría la puerta era que quizás le había pasado algo, pero se escuchaba su llanto- Isabella abre la puerta – en eso dejo de llorar - si no abres entrare a la fuerza… ¡responder Isabella!

-¡LARGATE!-me grito- ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!, NO VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO, ¡TODO LO QUE HA PASADO ES TU CULPA!

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no te obligue a nada, tu solita llegaste a mi casa, tu solista firmaste, así que a mi no me eches la culpa – dije frustrado. Sé que no estaba siendo bueno, se que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero en estos momentos no estaba de ánimos para discutir.

-¡SOLO VETE! Y NO HAY PROBLEMA, ESTO LO ARREGLO CON OTRA FIRMA… ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

-¡Pues olvídalo y sal ahora si no quieres que tumbe la puerta y te saque! – dije fuera de mí.

-¡NO VOY A SALIR QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

-¡No me iré!, y si será peor para ti

-¿Peor? No creo que las cosas puedan empeorar mas Cullen…

-Dios que chiquilla tan insolente eres. ¡Jessica prepara lago de comida para bella! – grité a pesar de que la chica aún estaba a mi lado - que después que se bañe va a comer algo…

-¡YO NO ME VOY A BAÑAR Y MENOS A COMER! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ Y VETE!

-PUES DEBERIAS, YA EMPIEZAS A OLER MAL DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA SIN ASEO- ok, eso tampoco fue caballeroso, pero seguí- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-NO

Use mi fuerza bruta y golpee la puerta. Después de varios toques se abrió de par en par, Bella intento alejarse de mi, pero la agarre.

-Suéltame, no me toques – dijo derramando lágrimas por sus ojos.

-Deja de ser tan infantil, necesitas un buen baño

-¡Que no me voy a bañar!

-¡Que si!- la tome por las piernas cargándola y la recosté sobre mi hombro donde empezó a golpearme.

-¡ya! - golpe- ¡te! -golpe- ¡dije!- golpe- ¡que! –golpe -¡me soltaras! -pataleando

-¡Ya deja de golpearme!- y en ese momento que iba a meterla en la tina me mordió, inmediatamente la solté y cayo en le tina de culo, "_menos mal que estaba llena de agua"_ pensé.

-¡Auch! me tumbaste -me dijo

-Me mordiste –dije yo

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tu una carnívora, come hombres!

En ese momento empezó a reír, había pasado toda una semana sumida en su tristeza y con lo que le dije se puso a reír como loca. Pero así como empezó, terminó bruscamente para empezar a llorar… _"Acaso aparte de carnívora era bipolar"_ pensé.

-¡No! no llores – le rogué.

-No puedo evitarlo – murmuro, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Báñate y luego a comer un poco. Ya después te llevaré casa - después que le dije eso, su cara cambio a molesta.

-Que no voy a volver allá – me dijo terca.

-Ya vas a empezar otra vez – dije frustrado.

-No quiero estar cerca de Jazper… Te juro que si lo veo, me terminaré convirtiendo en una asesina…

-Eso es algo bueno. Que tal si tu lo distraes y yo lo tumbo por las escaleras. Ya luego veremos cómo ocultar el cuerpo…

-No, eso no le dolería lo suficiente… quiero hacerlo sufrir – dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo característico, que los hacía especial – oye… ¿y porque yo ocultaría el cuerpo?

-Bueno ya pensaremos en algo… y tu fuiste la de la idea… por eso te toca ocultar el cuerpo, ¡además hueles muy mal! – volví a repetir, riendo al ver el puchero que hizo.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de eso!

-¿Ah si?, pues no estas en condiciones de amenazarme.

En ese momento sentí que algo me caía en la cabeza y me mojaba todo, resulta que Bella abrió la regadera bañándome todo…

-Oh no hiciste eso -no podía creer que había hecho eso. _"Bueno, estas mojado, eso quiere decir que sí lo hizo"_ me dijo mi conciencia.

-Si lo hice, tú me provocaste, y me tumbaste…además me mojaste primero – dijo riendo al ver mi cara.

-Porque tú me mordiste- en ese momento empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

-no… jaja no…jaja suéltame… jaja - en ese momento nuestros rostros se acercaron y escuche un carraspeo que venia de la puerta del baño. Era Jessica que estaba allí viéndonos, rápidamente me pare y me aleje de Isabella y me puse serio, no sabia por qué me comporte como un chiquillo, quería animarla pero no tanto…

-Isabella es mejor que te des un baño -dije viendo a Isabella- Jessica te hará algo de comer y luego iremos a la casa…

-Pero…-no estaba dispuesto aceptar pero

-Pero nada Isabella, esperare afuera, mientras busco algo con que secarme… - dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento -dijo ella se había puesto otra vez triste- hay ropa de él… ve si te queda algo.

-No, prefiero que me de pulmonía…

-¡No seas tonto!

-Ya te dije que no, además siempre cargo ropa en mi auto, uno nunca sabe cuando se necesite – dije y ella sólo rodo los ojos. Fui y efectivamente había ropa, siempre la dejaba en caso de emergencias.

**BELLA POV **

Solo quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara, llorar no era suficiente para mi, mi cuerpo tenia cantidades enormes de lagrimas almacenadas y yo con lo que había pasado aun no había acabado la reserva. Edward tenía razón, nadie me obligo a hacerlo y por otro lado Jacob fue un idiota por no confiar en mí. Yo lo quiero, pero el me había insultado de la peor manera…cómo podía decirme que yo… que yo... Pues que no era virgen, claro que era virgen, en cambio Edward fue muy amable conmigo, pero aun no quería regresar a la casa, quería quedarme y seguir llorando a Jacob. Pero Edward y yo teníamos que vengarnos de Jazper, nos unía ese motivo, destruirlo, nunca he sido una mujer vengativa pero esto, lo que él hizo nunca se lo perdonaría y ahora si me iba a vengar…

Después de bañarme y cambiarme, salí pero no vi a Edward por ningún lado ¿Dónde estaría? Jessica me traía una sopa para reponer fuerzas pero no quería, no tenia hambre al parecer con Jacob se fue mi apetito…

-No, Jessica no tengo hambre - dije apartando el plato

-Pero Bella debes comer, no se como estas de pie si llevas una semana sin probar bocado, ¿no te sientes mal? – preguntó angustiada.

"_¡O claro que no! Solo me dejo la persona que más quería en este mundo, y verdad, me olvidaba… Piensa que yo soy una puta… sólo me duele el corazón pero nada grave… esta destrozado en millones de pedazos…"_ pensé. Solo me limité a sonreírle para no ser descortés.

-Ya me siento mejor, y no quiero, no tengo hambre – dije tratando de ser amable.

-Pues así tengas o no tengas hambre vas a comer –dijo Edward entrado. Pero qué le pasaba, parecía mi padre al tratarme como a una niña chiquita.

-Tú no te metas, no eres mi padre – dije entre dientes.

-Claro que no lo soy, y si me meto, después que comas vamos a la clínica, debo hacerte algunos exámenes, debes estar anémica estas muy pálida – dijo mirándome minuciosamente.

-No me voy a hacer exámenes y no estoy anémica, soy de ese color y quiero quedarme unos días más por si…

-Por si ¿que?... Por si vuelve Jacob, Isabella no creo que el vuelva.

-No iba a decir eso – dije escondiendo mi rostro para que no viera la tristeza que me embargó tras sus palabras.

-Si como no –dijo esto quitándole el plato a Jessica de las manos y poniéndolo en la mesa donde estaba yo –ahora come –ordenó.

-Te dije que no tengo hambre

-Y yo te dije que vas a comer y si no comes por las buenas comerás por las malas…

-No puedes obligarme – dije terca, mientras el alzaba una ceja

– ¿ah no?, recuerdas que no te ibas a bañar y mira… ahora hueles muy bien – dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona. No se porque me estremecí al oír eso.

-Voy a comer porque huele muy delicioso y porque lo preparo Jessica – a esta última se le ilumino la cara al oír mis palabras…

-De nada bella -me dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-Isabella-dijo Edward de forma tajante - ella se llama Isabella y para ti es Sra. Isabella

-Lo siento -dijo Jessica excusándose.

-Ella me puede decir Bella. Además yo soy al igual que ella una empelada más…

-Tenemos que hablar de eso-dijo Edward sin mirarme.

Jessica me quedo viendo como diciéndome que no dijera lo que ella sabia, le hice una seña para que no se preocupara…

-Jessica puedes retírate-le dijo Edward sacando unos billetes- ve y cómprate algo mientras nos esperas afuera…

-Si- dijo ella saliendo del departamento

Edward me observo mientras terminaba de comer, esto me ponía demasiado nerviosa, no me gustaba que se fijara en mi y menos cuando comía y no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente.

-¿O la sopa esta muy caliente o en verdad tus mejillas están como tomates?

-No me gusta que me observen mientras como –dije tratando de ser sincera pero a la vez indiferente.

-pues para alguien que no tenía hambre terminaste todo el plato – dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-Estaba muy sabroso – me limité a contestarle.

-Si, Jessica cocina muy bien, pero no quería hablar de las cualidades culinarias de mi empleada contigo…

-Y de que querías hablar.

-Como sabes, Jazper nos ha hecho la guerra publicando el artículo.

-¿Pero porque lo hizo?

-Quería saber si escondíamos algo, esta vez tuvimos suerte, pero hará otra jugada puedo presentirlo así que me adelante un poco…

-¿Te adelantaste? ¿Cómo?

-Pues mi amigo Emmet estaba muy enojado porque no lo invite a la supuesta boda y entonces decidió dar una fiesta en nuestro honor como para presentarnos como el matrimonio Cullen… - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Matrimonio Cullen? No, creo que sea una buena idea – dije temblando ante la sola mención.

-Claro que lo es, simplemente hay que preparar cierto detalles…

-¿Como cuales? – dije curiosa.

-Donde nos conocimos, pues veo que dejarte inventar es algo muy peligroso…- dijo esto haciendo una mueca al recordar el pequeño discurso que le hiso a Jazper y Rosalie acerca del club gay.

-No me digas que no te gusto lo de gay

-N0 para nada, pero debemos tener una historia con detalles, para eso tenemos que cambiar las condiciones debemos conocer cosas personales. La fiesta es en dos días y tenemos que ponernos en la marcha. No trabajaras para mi, serás como mi socia, estaré dispuesto a pagarte por lo daños ocasionados con Jacob y la puerta, aun sigue mi primera propuesta del cheque en blanco y prometo olvidar por un momento mi odio hacia tu familia…

-Esta bien, quiero salir y hablar con mi amiga Ángela, ella si debe de saberlo por favor y no cambiare la condición de los besos.

-Ni yo tampoco y ya te dije que no eres mi tipo, entonces que dices Isabella, nadie debe saberlo, Jazper es un manipulador de primera.

-Ok, esta bien, pero querrá conocerme, saber porque me case contigo y lo que paso con Jacob, ¿que diremos?, no soy buena para mentir…

-Pues es verdad, yo inventare algo…

-Nada del club – dije mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Nada de club?… esta bien… entonces hacemos una tregua, sacamos los banderines blancos Isabella – dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Si, tregua, prometo ser la mejor esposa falsa que puedas tener y tienes que empezar a decirme Bella… me da más confianza.

-Y yo el mejor esposo falso que puedas tener, Isa...-lo quede viendo mientras alzaba una ceja a espera de que dijera bien mi nombre- Bella… esto se me hará difícil – dijo y yo comencé a reír mientras el rodaba los ojos.

-Te acostumbraras

-Si ya terminaste debemos irnos – yo asentí mientras soltaba un suspiro resignada.

-Si, irnos a la mansión de pantalla… -note como Edward se reía, de verdad que su risa era muy bonita.

------------------------------------

Pues hasta acá el capitulo de hoy.

Sé que tarde bastante, pero bueno ya les conté lo que paso. He estado muy triste a causa de eso, ¿me animan con unos reviews si?, por favor, esto me animaría mucho ya que todavía no puedo entrar a fanfictión, por lo menos leeré los reviews que me alegran el corazón o quieren que estén triste. Denme cariño. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora están en tregua ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Como será la fiesta?


	8. La prensa

Los personajes no me pertenecen el trama si

Gracias a todos por su comentarios espero que el capitulo les guste

Kelda Ylonen Cullen:

Hola, gracias por leer este fic, si pero sabes que ya abrió estoy feliz ya me abre fanfictión, estoy súper emocionada, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos leemos cuídate y que tengas excelente fin de semana

Soles:

Si, casi casi se besan, no te preocupes más adelante abra mas besos te lo aseguro, cuídate

Cayazly:

Si, Jasper es muy malo, muy pero muy malo ya veras cuídate mucho

Dana03:

Si muchisimas, gracias ahora ya o estoy deprimida estoy feliz por que sipuedo entrar y si me tarde un poco pero ya no voy a estar mas pendiente te lo aseguro.

Amelie 666:

Ameli leí tu fic del ginecólogo, me encantooooooooooooooo, no tienes que seguirlo, a ver que pasa anda si por fis no voy a actualizar hasta que lo sigas si (ojitos de perrito de Alicie) gracias por tu comentario y si pobre bella, mendigo Jasper

Chiiocullen:

Hola , aquí estamos espero que te guste cuídate mucho

Peritha12:

Si van a tratar de llevarse, bien por los momentos.

Yeray:

Bueno aquí estos gemelos son malvados, no te prometo un Em&Rose , ya que no es lo que tengo en mente y si Alicie si va aparecer, pero no tendrá nada con Jasper eso si es seguro 100%

Lucero08:

Ja,jaja me hiciste reír, bueno no era el momento para dejarle marcas en su ara y lo de Jasper bueno el sabe hacer las cosas ya veras

Gabriela Cullen:

Oye Gabriela como sigues, ya te quitaron la restricción, ¿estas bien? Si Jacob fue muy malo, tonto –Jacob, y no te va a seguir gustando Jasper es muy malo

Awen Granger:

Patty, gracias por leer el fic, de verdad, no te pude contactar te escribía y nada, bueno si Edward es un poco frió debido a todo lo que le paso ya veras mas adelante

Cuídate

Tqm

Lady melrose:

Hola jeza, me gusto tu comentario gracias por leer, el fic de verdad yo me llamo katrin pero mis amigos me dicen kat, nos seguimos leyendo cuidate bye

saranya.x:

me encanta que te encante ¿vas a seguir leyendo verdad? Si di que si, cuidate mucho y espero que les guste este capitulo

CAPITULO 8

La prensa

JASPER POV

Mis manos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a esa zona que tanto quería recorrer, besaba su cuello y ella gemía, me encantan sus gemidos son tan, estimulantes si esa era la palabra la bese de una forma que dios seria una muerte lenta esta mujer me ponía a cien, hasta que oí su voz diciéndome las palabras que tanto estaba esperando

-Ah, si hazme tuya, dame mas duro, hazlo-

-Dime mi nombre dilo-

-Jasper hazme tu mujer-

-Claro –

La tome por las caderas y empecé a penetrarla, de una forma increíble mis embestidas era muy, muy fuerte dios esta mujer me ponía a mil- eres increíble

-Jazz más duro

Ya si lo hice la penetre como nunca, gritando su nombre _BELLA_

Y en ese momento sentía algo mojado debajo del pantalón de mi pijama

Demonios tuve un sueño húmedo con la nueva esposa de mi mayor enemigo es que desde que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, la quería en mi cama y no iba a parar hasta que lo consiguiera, ella era hermosísima cuando la vi, me quede anonadado, nunca había visto una mujer así, me había atraído de una forma que ninguna mujer antes había causado ese efecto en mi, lo único malo era que ella estaba casada con el maldito de Edward Cullen porque el me tenia que quitar todo lo que yo quería, el lo tenia todo y ahora a esta chica que me trastornaba

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi habitación:

-Pase-dije

-Hola hermanito ¿que tienes? pareces perturbado

-Nada, no pasa nada-

-Te gusta esa chica, me di cuenta, no me importa lo único es que tus sentimientos no arruinen el plan-

-Estas loca yo idee ese plan, y esa chica solo la quiero para un revolcón nada mas, tu tienes que enamorar a edward, engatusarlo ya sabes el plan, tu no te desvíes de el-

-No lo haré- por cierto te quedo muy bien lo de la noticia en el periódico excelente

-No solo es eso le tengo varias, sorpresas mas, ese matrimonio es algo raro, no se son muy secos, se que Edward, oculta algo, bueno no importa lo que sea, pero nos encargaremos de echarlo abajo

-Así, es ya empecé en el trabajo, no lo he visto últimamente, tenemos turnos diferentes

-Si, me dijo que la madre de bella se enfermo, y que ella estaba ahí, pero es mentira mande a alguien a investigar, y no estaba en el hospital sino en su departamento de soltera que aun tiene, y además Edward no estaba con ella sino en el hospital, es extraño que tu suegra este enferma y no apoyes a tu esposa, eso me hace pensar que el la sigue odiando a su madre por lo de Esme, sino como explicas que es tan frío con ella

-Crees que se casaron por conveniencia

-Si creo que se casaron y no se conocían, y después que le dije la verdad eso los impacto, le viste la mejilla el día que le dije quien era la madre de bella

-Crees que la golpeo

-A lo mejor, no lo se, porque se quedo si el la golpeo

-Y si en realidad se aman

-Tu vas a cambia eso, para eso estas aquí, tienes que hacer que el te desee y deje a bella o que ella te descubra con el y lo deje

-Si, ellos están actuando, van a estar juntos hasta el final Jazz

-Nosotros nos encargaremos que todo salga mal, sabes envié una pequeña sorpresa al apartamento de Bella, averiguaremos todo los tengo vigilados cualquier movimiento en falso y yo lo sabré

-¿Que hiciste?

-Mira a la ventana querida hermana

Rosalie salio hacia la ventana de mi habitación, miro y volteo me sonrió y vi una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Ese dinero es nuestro Rosalie

-Así es

BELLA POV

Estábamos arreglando todo para irnos, y en eso no pude evitar pensar que le había dicho al malvado de Jasper

-Que le dijiste a Jasper, sobre mi ausencia-

- Tu madre enfermo y que te había quedado con ella cuidándola

-Y se lo creyó, como sabemos que no va a sacar un as de la manga-

-Lo hará, pero ahora nosotros estaremos más preparados, para contraatacar- en eso abrió la puerta y dijo-¿Qué demonios?

Lo aparte un poco, para saber que era lo que le había causado ira a Edward y hay estaban miles de flash estampados en mi cara, la pobre Jessica la tenían rodeada, no podía escapar estaba petrificada, mientras le hacían preguntas, ella no se movía estaba paralizada, había miles y miles de periodista

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que Jasper contraataco muy pronto, sabe que no estabas en el hospital y los medios solo buscan la nueva pareja de moda – me tomo la mano- no te sueltes Isabella

Caminamos a empujones y solo podía sentir las luces iluminándome la cara, vi como Edward agarraba a Jessica y nos metía a ambas en el auto aun podía escuchar algunas preguntas

¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Es cierto que tu madre mato a la suya?

¿Dónde te propuso matrimonio? ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Cómo lograste conquistar al soltero más codiciado y mujeriego del 2009?

-Esto es sorprendente –dije aun sin creerlo

-Me imagino que están en la casa también- en ese momento saco su celular- necesitas un guardaespaldas

-¿Qué? No necesito eso no

-Necesitas uno, no siempre estaré contigo y esto de las noticias no se acabara pronto- me dijo un poco alarmado

-Que no necesito eso me he cuidado sola además no me gusta estar vigilada-

-No te estoy preguntando, contratare un seguridad para ti-

-Por favor no me gusta este tipo de cosas-

-Isabella a partir de ahora, ya tu vida es pública, asi que te acostumbras a partir de ahora-

-Déjalo pasar Edward-

-Aun no hemos terminado esta conversación, no lo dejare pasar-

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que era terca me ganas, te otorgo el premio al mas testarudo-

-Tu si eres terca, y ya veras que va a ceder

-No lo haré- claro que no lo haría ya había cedido mucho de ahora en adelante opinaría, y no me dejare tratar como una muñequita de torta no esta vez no, y he perdido mucho

-No voy a ceder-

-Lo harás-

-Bufe- este era el peor error que he cometido en toda mi vida

-Ya hablaremos de eso

-Oye puedo golpear a Jasper cuando lleguemos

-Si, puedes pero no deberías

-¿Porque?

-Se pondrá a llorar como niña y cuando le des el golpe con tu torpeza te harás daño

-Hey yo no soy torpe, solo me enredo con los pies solo eso-

-ja j aja j aja ja – me gustaba ver reír a Edward por lo poco que conocía de el, siempre actuaba fríamente como que nadie le importaba, pero no era así ya que Jessica me había dicho lo que el hacia por la gente de bajos recursos, al parecer se estaba esforzando por tratar de llevar esto por la buenas así que yo también quería poner de mi parte

-Oye no te burles de mi, eres cruel-

-Es que eres muy torpes-

-¡Que no lo soy!-parecíamos unos niños discutiendo pero debo admitir que me agrado, por un momento se me había pasado lo de Jacob, pero aun mi corazón estaba herido, yo lo quería mucho, pero el no confió en mi, decidió no darme ese boto de confianza acaso por todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos por lo menos no me lo merecía, al parecer no, decidí apoyar mi cara en la parte posterior del asiento solo quería olvidar este sentimiento

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a la casa entrando por la urbanización en la entrada, menos mal que había gente de seguridad y estaba el portón, la gente de seguridad trataba de despeja para que el carro de edward entraba, se escuchaba la voces agitadas mas preguntas ¿Sr Cullen donde estaba mientras su esposa estaba en ese departamento? ¿Saldrá con otras chicas? En esa pude ver como edward se tensaba y apuraba el paso- ¿se le veía mucho con laureen la supermodelo ¿Qué ha pasado con su relación ¿ ¿Cómo tomo que usted se caso? Y eso que aun no habíamos salido del carro y aun podía escuchar la tormenta de dudas que tenían, las puertas se abrieron paso el carro de Edward mientras no dejaban pasar a nadie de la prensa , por lo menos se manejaban este tipo de cosas, había mucha gente por todos lados, Al llegar a la casa, por fin hay estaba, el maldito en cuestión y la hermana, que parecía una modelo, pero había lago en ella que no me caía para nada, al entrar estaban muy cómodos en el sofá, y le me miraba, su mirada esos ojos azules era algo raro como me miraba no sabia como describirlo solo lo sentía

-Hola, bella

-Isabella para ti, -le dijo Edward tomando mi mano y con la suya, claro ante me había mirado, para ver mi expresión, apreté su mano con la mía y asentí- internamente le daba las gracias a Edward, por que me estaba apoyando de verdad

-Hola Jasper, veo que amaneciste muy alegre, acaso no has visto a los periodista acampando en las afuera de la casa

-¿De verdad? No me había fijado, Bella, disculpa que te lo diga pero luces fatal, que te ha pasado

-Los periodista, arruinaron nuestra luna de miel lejos de esta mansión, estábamos en el apartamento de bella y han llegado

-¿Luna de miel? Y para que se llevaron a Jessica

-Pues Jasper, necesitaba que alguien nos alimentara si íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo encerrados en el cuarto, si me entiendes claro

-Si, te entiendo-su expresión cambio un poco- pero lo que no entiendo es porque no tomaron mis boletos a Paris y hay nadie los hubiera molestado

-No importa- dije yo- si estoy con el todos los lugares son muy dulces y me apreté contra el pecho de Edward

-Si, lo se me imagino pero fíjate que se ha rumorado que se te ha visto hace dos noches con una chica morena en un bar.

-No creas todo lo que dice en la prensa, yo estaba con bella

-Es cierto. Dije defendiéndolo, claro tendría ya yo que hablar con el, de eso, pues si, nota mental- bueno me voy a bañar, vamos edward-dije jalándolo hacia arriba

En el cuarto

-¿Estaba con una morena?

-¿Te molesta?

-Si, que pasara, cuando se enterré la prensa y yo quede no solo como la chica del momento, pero no por casarse, sino por los cuernos que le hayan montado y no, quiero eso, definitivamente no-

-Pues se me había escapado ese detalle Bella

-¿Que detalle?

-Pues ese que la prensa la tenemos a sol y asombra, y no solo eso sino que también tenemos a Jasper, aquí metido las veinticuatro horas, y aparte de eso, me estas pidiendo que no te monte los cuernos a esta relación falsa ¿verdad?

-Exacto, ya que Jacob termino conmigo, a ojos de todos te seré completamente fiel y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-si, lo haré, pero para eso este matrimonio tiene que ser real

-si, claro es tan real como podamos seremos la pareja perfecta

-si, eso esta bien, pero, hablo en la intimidad

-¿intimidad?

-si, si te voy a ser fiel, no me voy a pasar un año sin sexo, así que cumplirás tu deberes como esposa

_**CHICAS SI, SE QUE ME TRADE UN CHORRO, PERO YA SABEN TODO LO QUE PASE, CON LE PROBLEMA DE LA PAGINAS, PERO LES DIGO QUE YA SE ARREGLO Y HOY QUISE PUBLICARLE ESTE, SI DEBE DE TENER ERRORES YA QUE NO ESTABAN LAS CHICAS QUE ME LO CORRIGEN Y NO LES QUERIA HACER ESPERAR**_

_**ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE PUEDO ABRIR FANFICTION **_

_**¿QUIEN SE ALEGRA POR MI?**_

_**Subiré ahora que se arreglo gracia a Dios, mas seguido se los prometo….¿aceptara bella? ¿Cumplirá?¿ Es una orden?**_

_**Bueno todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, me escribe para ver como les pareció la historia **_

_**LAS QUIERO KAT**_


	9. ¿que significa?

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola chicas, ya se no tengo perdón de Dios, merezco castigo eterno, pero, es que tuve un bloqueo mental, de verdad este capitulo esta acá, gracias a patty que me estaba presionando, dios estuvo el sábado, escribe, escribe, hasta que termine el capitulo y pues ya hoy lo publico, ella me lo corrigió y me ayudo a tenerlo, listo , gracias patty **

**Capitulo dedicado a patty, gracias por siempre apoyarme y presionarme gracias a ti pude terminar el capitulo y la secuela ya voy a publicar espero su apoyo y no me linchen **

**NVM:**

**Gracias, por tu apoyo de verdad, bueno ya veras la respuesta de **

**Bella**

**Troyis:**

**Me encanta que te gusten, ya veras como se desencadena todo, se que esta enfermita ¿Cómo sigues cariño? Espero que te mejores pronto saludos**

**saranya.x:**

**Gracias por el apoyo, y si espero que sigas leyendo, de verdad**

**Amelie 666:**

**Lo prometido es deuda, espere que actualizaras y lo hiciste ya te deje mi reviews pero es, increíble síguelo, ya no te chantajeo, ha sido para mi un placer conocerte, me caes súper**

**Cayazly:**

**Me causo, mucha gracia tu comentario, por lo de los sueños cochino, gracias por el apoyo **

**Awen Granger**

**Raul: ella me pega porque tu le dices que lo haga, eres mala patty muy mala, espero que quede en tu conciencia, ya me contó lo del paño mojado **

**Kat: no le hagas caso patty te quiero un montón gracias por tu apoyo y las correcciones contribuyes un chorrooooooooo **

**LaAbuela:**

**Aquí, estoy gracias por leer, mis historias, saludos **

**Pequelita:**

**Ya veras lo que pasa, espero tu comentario, a ver si te gusto**

**Gabriela Cullen: **

**Que bueno, que estés mejor amiga, me alegro mucho ¿ya te levantaron la restricción? Si gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, si Jasper es, malvado y quiere a bella para el**

**Soles:**

**Jajaja, me gusto tu comentario, aja ya veras si acepta o no**

**peritha12:**

**Listo es poco, cuidado y se lo lleva un carrito de helado**

**MynameisalsoKris:**

**Gracias por tu apoyo, y con respecto, a tu comentario, que bueno que seguiste leyendo, ya tengo a alguien que me corrige gracias a mis amigas que están pendiente Patty, Becky, Azuela, Evis, Ameli de verdad gracias**

**Zarah:**

**Aun me quieres, si, ya se que tarde mucho, de verdad, gracias pro seguir leyendo cuídate **

**Jenny CP:**

**Si, me tarde, soy culpable lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí, tratare de subri mas seguido **

**jeza(lady melrose):**

**Si, me tardeeeeeeeee, pero prometo no volver a tardarme tanto de verdad, ya estoy escribiendo el próximo**

**Cuídate**

**Saludos **

**marijo cullen:**

**Gracias por esperar y tu tiempo, que bueno que te guste, de verdad, espero tu comentario**

**Marihel.**

**Espero que el capitulo, responda tus dudas**

**Saludos cuidate**

**Zamaraz**

**Jajaja, gracias que bueno que te gusto, de verdad, espero tu comentario de verdad, cuídate mucho**

**Yolabertay:**

**Yo quise experimental, con un jasper malo y si algunas no les gusta, epro bueno es que es muy malo, que se le hace ajajaja**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN:**

**Que bueno, que te gusto, espero tu comentario con ansias, espero que sigas leyendo **

**Cuídate y muchos saludos**

**mary !:**

**aquí estoy actualizando, se que me tarde ¿me perdonas? Anda siiiii, bueno ya no tardare tanto**

**lupita-chan:**

**hola, siempre, has estado hay apoyándome gracias, de verdad , en serio y aquí esta que lo disfrutes**

**Carmen Cullen 116:**

**Bienvenida a este humilde fic, gracias por leerlo **

**MynameisalsoKris:**

**Jajajaj. Escribeme los reviews que quieras no eres pesada para nada, de verdad gracias se que te gusta el fic, graciassssss por tu apoyo, de verdad, y si me tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn si me perdonas espero que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Saludos**

**nina92:**

**si, jazz es malo, malito, malísimo, jajaaj, mejor no leas este capitulo, no quiero amenazas de muerte jajajaaj , ha james siempre lo ponen de malo, por eso use a jazz, es diferente**

**darthmocy:**

**Bienvenida, gracias por tus comentarios espero que te guste el capitulo**

**JACOB POV**

Estaba enfadado, desilusionado, dolido. Me sentía el hombre más miserable de toda la tierra. ¿Cómo Bella me hizo esto? Yo estuve ahí como un tonto esperándola siempre, nunca la forcé, quería que todo se diera como ella lo tenía planeado, sin presiones. Jamás intente sobrepasarme con ella y… ¿así me paga?

"_¡Confía en mí!" _Había dicho ella con la voz quebrada.

¿Qué confiara en ella? ¿Cómo? Cómo podía creerle después de todo lo que había visto. ¡Maldición! Hasta el estúpido de su esposo estaba ahí cuando llegué. ¿Cómo podría negarme eso?

"_¡Confía en mí!" _Se volvió a repetir en mi cabeza.

Quería hacerlo, quería confiar en ella, quería creer que todo esto era una maldita pesadilla. Y que cuando despertara podría ir a ver a mi Bella.

¡Maldición! – golpeé el timón de mi carro de pura frustración, mientras luchaba por controlar la furia que luchaba por invadirme – yo te amé… demonios – grite a los cuatro vientos.

Algunos transeúntes que pasaron cerca de mi carro se asustaron por el sonido del golpe. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba estacionado frente al edificio de mi departamento? No lo sé. No tenía fuerzas para pensar en nada que no fuera Bella y todas las cosas que le había dicho.

"_Eres un estúpido Jacob Black. Bella no se merecía que le dijeras esas cosas" _ me dijo mi conciencia.

¿Y acaso yo me merecía que ella me hiciera eso?

"_¡Confía en mí!"_

Y ahí estaba una vez más su voz pidiéndome confianza. ¿Acaso era tan difícil que confiara en ella? Sabía que había actuado de la peor manera. Nunca debí decirle todas esas cosas, pero actué segado por el dolor y a estas alturas me arrepentía. Pero… ¿sería capaz de confiar en ella y perdonarla?... Después de todo, ella iba a seguir con ese chupa sangre.

Frustrado y cansado, comencé a subir las escaleras que me dirigían a mi departamento. Estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta para cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y con gafas oscuras me dio la bienvenida junto a una rubia escultural, con aires de diva.

Que diablos… – dije tensándome en el acto.

¿Jacob Black? – dijo cortándome.

Si… - dije furioso, "Quién se había creído este imbécil para meterse así como así en mi departamento" – qué diablos hacen en mi casa – dije entre dientes.

Disculpa la instrucción – dijo abriendo la puerta por completo – pero la puerta estaba abierta – dijo mientras comenzaba a extenderme la mano – mucho gusto, soy Jasper Hale y ella es Rosalie Hale…

Pues no puedo decir lo mismo – dije pasándolos de largo – si me disculpan, hoy no estoy de ánimos para cosas del seguro, la CIA, FBI o de cualquier mierda que me vengan a ofrecer.

No somos del seguro, ni de ninguna compañía – dijo el rubio entre dientes.

Pues no me importa – dije acercándome a la puerta para mantenerla abierta – si son tan amables de retirarse – dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

¿Conoces a Bella Swan? – dijo el rubio parado en su sitio.

Si – dije comenzando a temblar de la cólera. _"¿Acaso ella los había enviado?"_

Queremos hablar sobre Isabella Swan – dijo la rubia mirándome con desprecio.

Pues rubia, estás con el hombre equivocado… - dije entre dientes – porque no van a buscar a su marido – dije haciéndoles un ademán para que se largaran de una vez por todas.

¿Acaso tu no eres su novio? – dijo la rubia sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Ex novio, rubia – dije con desgana.

Uhmmm interesante – dijo comenzando a dirigirse a la sala – esto es una pocilga… - dijo observando algunas fotos de Bella y mías, que estaban sobre las repisas de la sala.

Si ya terminaste de destilar veneno, te puedes largar – dije siguiéndola a la sala.

Disculpa a mi hermana Jacob – dijo el rubio tras de mí.

Los disculparé en el momento que se larguen de mi casa – dije enfrentándolo furioso.

Tengo cosas que te resultarían interesantes – dijo el rubio evadiéndome mientras se acercaba a observar algunas fotos que su hermana sostenía – ¿esta es de hace poco? – dijo sosteniendo una foto que Angela nos tomo hace algunas semanas en la universidad.

Eso no les importa… - dije arrancándola de sus manos.

Jacob… tengo motivos para creer que le matrimonio de Bella y Edward es falso – dijo el rubio con suma tranquilidad. Mientras yo me congelaba en mi sitio por sus declaraciones.

¿Quienes diablos son ustedes? – dije frustrado.

Soy el abogado de Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward… - dijo tomando asiento en el mueble, mientras que yo aguantaba las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero me contuve ya que estaba comenzando a sentir interese en lo que tendría que decirme.

¿Y que diablos tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

Pues simple – dijo la rubia, mirando los muebles con asco – necesitamos de tu ayuda para desenmascarar ese matrimonio de pantalla.

Ustedes están locos – dije comenzando a reír a carcajadas – ese matrimonio es más real de lo que ustedes creen… yo los vi con mis propios ojos… ella me engañó con ese imbécil… - dije gritando lo último fuera de mí.

Pues te equivocas Jacob – dijo Jasper borrando de su rostro todo rastro de alegría – sé que Edward planeo todo esto, para conseguir la fortuna – dijo esto entre dientes.

Si claro… ahora resultaste adivino – dije con sarcasmo – y de qué fortuna hablan…

De la que el padre de Edward le dejo como herencia – dijo la rubia comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto, explicando las cosas como si fuera un niño de cuatro años – era necesario que él estuviera casado, para que la recibiera… y es tan extraño que tu EX noviecita haya aparecido de la noche a la mañana… - dijo la rubia con aburrimiento… mientras mi mente me volvía a repetir el _"Confía en mi"_ que Bella me había dicho… _¡maldición… ahora me sentía culpable!_.

Jacob… - dijo el rubio parado a mi lado – necesitamos de tu ayuda para….

LARGO – grité – sea lo que sea que tienen planeado, no me interesa…

Pero esto te convendría… tu podrías recuperar a tu noviecita - dijo la rubia frustrada – y nosotros podríamos hacer justicia a la memoria de Carlisle Cullen - _¡Si claro, y yo nací ayer! _ Pensé mientras comenzaba a reír de ellos.

¿En que idioma estoy hablando? Quiero que se larguen ahora mismo de mi departamento… no pienso ayudarlos en nada… - dije fuera de mí – ¡Largo!

Pero… - dijo el rubio parado en el umbral de mi puerta tratando de replicar, ya que a empujones los había sacado de ahí.

No me interesa – y con eso les cerré la puerta en la cara.

Definitivamente el día iba de mal a peor, pero ahora tenía una cosa más en la que pensar ya que esta visita me había dejado en claro algunas cosas. Bella estaba metida en problemas al involucrarse con estas personas… ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?...

Al recordar las palabras que cruzamos momentos antes en su departamento, un gran nudo se situó en mi garganta. _"Soy un imbécil"_ pensé con remordimiento. Debí de confiar en ella.

Por un lado me alegré al pensar de que Bella no me había engañado con ese, que todo era una farsa. Pero luego caí en cuenta de que difícilmente ella me perdonaría después de haberla tratado de esa manera.

Demonios – dije frustrado mientras comenzaba a marcar su número desesperado.

**-------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

- ¿Intimidad? – dije con incredulidad.

-Si, si te voy a ser fiel, no me voy a pasar un año sin sexo, así que cumplirás tus deberes como esposa – dijo explicándome esto como si fuera lo más obvio.

Comencé a mirar de un lado al otro, como si estuviera buscando algo, mientras el me miraba extrañado.

-¿Que buscas? – dijo extrañado.

-Estoy buscando el uniforme el cuartel, ya que no se porque demonios tengo que obedecerte… ¡diablos! me tratas como si fuera tu soldado – dije retándolo con la mirada - No pienso obedecer tus ordenes, y menos eso…

-Eres mi esposa legalmente y tienes obligaciones que cumplir – dijo divertido al ver mi cara de horror - eso no lo impuse yo Isabella, además al enterarse la prensa lo cambia todo…estamos en el ojo del huracán cariño… - dijo riendo al ver mi cara de asco.

-Ya te dije, que no cariño – dije con sarcasmo contenido - yo no me voy a acostar contigo, y somos esposos de mentira, así que yo no voy a cumplir nada, las condiciones fueron exactas Edward…

-Las condiciones han cambiado mucho si no te has dado cuenta, como por ejemplo a partir de ahora compartiremos la cama – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Por qué ahora quieres cambiar todo? Se supone que íbamos a unirnos. Yo no soy el enemigo Edward, no te confabules en mi contra… - dije frustrada, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Confabular? Por pedir algo que como esposa deberías de cumplir – dijo el muy sinvergüenza.

-No como esposa falsa…

-Es solo sexo – dijo frustrado.

-Para ti es solo sexo, yo no lo veo así… - dije en un susurro.

-Cierto, aun eres….

-Si, y no me da pena admitirlo – dije cortante - aunque Jacob que yo no...

-El piensa que no eres virgen, qué más da – dijo meciéndose el pelo - te guardaste tantos años para él que decías amar, según tu filosofía, y mira que te termina insultando de esa manera…

-No quiero hablar de eso – dije comenzando a sentirme mal - ese no es el tema

-Pues yo si deseo hablar de eso Isabella – dijo terco - qué te impidió estar con una persona… ¿Qué amabas? – dijo dudando lo último.

-Te dije que no voy a responder a eso – dije huyendo de su penetrante mirada.

-Yo tengo mis teorías…

-Pues no me interesan escucharlas…

-La primera es que no lo amas. Estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, que terminaste viéndolo como un amigo… - dijo mientras se tomaba el mentón con gesto ausente.

-¿Ahora me psicoanalizas? – le pregunté divertida - estas grave Cullen, ¿no puedes aceptar que un mujer decidió esperar?

-¿Esperar a que? ¿Al matrimonio? – dijo Ed - oh veamos… hay viene mi punto… - dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante se extendía por su rostro - ya estas casada Isabella y es conmigo. Es raro, pero bueno…

-Basta Edward – dije viendo por dónde quería ir…

-La segunda teoría es que tu novio es gay - dijo más divertido aún, asiendo caso omiso de mis quejas.

-¡Jacob no es gay! -me enfade. _"¿Como se atrevía a decir algo así de mi Jacob? ¡Ah no, eso si que no!"_

-Un hombre que es tu novio, y que no consigue desvirgarte en todo los años que estuvieron juntos. Déjame decirte que difiero de sus opciones sexuales…

-El no es como tu. No ve un palo de escoba con falda y se lanza tras de ella. El me respeta… - dije amenazándolo con un dedo - y ya déjame tranquila. Tu nunca podrías entenderlo. Lo que el tiene a ti te falta Cullen…

-Si, yo no soy gay…

-No, el tiene corazón y tu eres un idiota que solo piensa en satisfacer tus necesidades…

-Prefiero ser sincero con mis debilidades y adicciones, que vivir una mentira por años. Sin darme cuenta o tratando de tapar agujeros…

-No sabes nada de mi vida…

-Por el momento. Pero para eso hicimos esta tregua Bella. Para ayudarnos y decirte lo que pienso de ti. Tómalo como que quiero ser honesto contigo Isabella – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – así que me siento con el derecho de decirte todo esto, y también de que no vas a poder huir de mi, así lo quieras o no…

-Yo también podría decirte miles de cosas hirientes pero no lo haré. En eso soy diferente a ti. Así que te puedes ir metiendo tu honestidad por donde más te quepa y haciéndote a la idea, de que no pienso hacer lo que me estas proponiendo…

-Pues tienes que hacerlo. Es un año Isabella, no puedo ni pasar una semana sin ya sabes, liberarme…

-Te dije que no lo haré, ¿es que estas loco? – dije frustrada – si tanto quieres "liberarte", busca a otra porque yo no lo pienso hacer…

-Dijiste que no podía…

-Pues cambie de idea, si puedes, es mas hazlo, no hay problema. Yo no tengo problemas con eso, vive tu vida sexual, pero no me incluyas a mi…

-Sabes que si se entera la prensa, sabrán que algo pasa, lo mejor es negociar Bella ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Negociar?

-Si, claro pues, más dinero ya que estarías haciendo actividades extras…

-¿Actividades extras? –"_no puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación. Definitivamente debía pararlo y ya"_ -no voy a hacer eso, no soy una prostituta

-Ok, esta bien pero debe a ver algo que quieras a cambio de las actividades matrimoniales…

-Si, hay algo. Quiero el divorcio ya…

_-_Vamos Bella tienes que ser racional, esto es algo que debemos negociar para que no se salga de control. Solo es sexo, es algo que todo necesitamos…

-Yo no lo necesito

-Cierto que eres virgen por el momento. Es extraño… ¿cuánto tiempo tenias con tu novio?

-Edward… si quieres que siga con esta farsa… aléjate de mi y no amenaces mi virginidad – dije entre dientes – Tampoco hagas preguntas personales como esa…

-Solo estaba negociando… ¿podríamos tener sexo dos veces? – dijo rascándose la coronilla.

-La repuesta es no. No voy a tener sexo contigo y menos dos veces al mes, así que olvídalo…

-No hablaba de al mes…

-¿A la semana?-pregunté incrédula mientas alzaba una ceja

-No – dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida se extendía por su rostro – al día…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-¡Vamos Bella!... hasta los matrimonios de negocios pueden llegar a un acuerdo…

-Solo me acostaría contigo si y escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir; me das el divorcio, me arreglas mi relación con Jacob y me olvidas… ¿Qué te parece? Aceptas el trato…

-¿Que te parece una de tres?.... Pues lo del divorcio seria en un año, igual no nos volveremos a ver y lo de Jacob, ¿aún deseas salvar esa relación? Porque después de todo lo que te dijo…

-No me acostare contigo, fue lo que quise dar a entender – dije rodando los ojos.

- Pues no lo expresaste bien, dijiste que si hacia todo eso nuestra relación de negocios incluiría el sexo. Pues tendrás todo eso en un año y lo de Jacob lo haré, lo arreglare solo si aun lo quiere recuperar después del año, claro…

-Yo no me acostaría con alguien a quien no amara. Y yo a ti no te amo…

-No eres mi tipo de chica, créeme, jamás me acostaría contigo sino fuera solo por este imprevisto. Se supone que solo lo sabrían algunas personas, nunca pensé que la publicidad fuera tanta. No podré descargarme cuando yo quiera, por eso es que te lo propongo… ¿una vez diario?

- Ya te dije que no…

-Si que eres terca. Ya te dije que no voy a pasar un año sin sexo…

-Pues no lo pases y solo busca a otra persona.

-Tu eres mi esposa, recuérdalo…

-No…

-Vamos, ¿te vas a ser de rogar? No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ya te lo he dicho, vas a cumplir tus obligaciones quieras o no…

-No puedes obligarme, no soy tu sirvienta Edward Cullen…

-Estas a mis servicios…

-No, ya no. Ahora se puede decir que soy tu socia, sin mi tu no obtienes nada. Si yo decidiera marcharme ahora, ¿qué harías Cullen? No me podrías detener. Yo no perdería nada y tu perderías tu adorada fortuna que tantos problemas nos ha traído. Así que te tengo en mis manos, además no te pongas odioso, habíamos hecho una tregua, utilicemos nuestras energías para acabar con Jasper y no para tener sexo…

-Vaya, aparte de virgen chantajista… quién lo diría… si que eres una caja de sorpresas Isabella…

-Ya no voy a ser la misma Edward, ya no, así que tendrás que tratarme mejor. Ya te dije, como a una igual. Planearemos las cosas juntos, bien planificadas….

-Ok, aunque no este de acuerdo con tus términos tienes razón. Pero no te pases de lista, yo aun dirijo esto Bella…

-Si señor – dije haciéndole un saludo militar.

-Muy graciosa - dijo rodando los ojos.

-Debemos contraatacar, qué sabes de Jasper – pregunté ya mas aliviada de que hubiese dejado el tema del sexo a parte -Aparte de lo obvio claro…

- ¿Qué es lo obvio? –pregunto divertido.

-Pues que es un idiota, avaro, obsesionado no solo con dinero que no es suyo, sino que también lo esta contigo… - dije para luego comenzar a reír de mi palabras.

-Vaya, no pudiste describirlo mejor – dijo comenzando a aclararse la garganta - al parecer Rosalie es parte de su plan – dijo cambiándole el tema - creo que lo que quiere es separarnos, hacer que peleemos, sembrar la duda…

-Si, eso supuse, el sabe que algo extraño pasa – dije paseando de un lugar a otro

- Es por eso que debemos ser convincentes …

-No me voy a acostar contigo, ya te lo dije, búscate una amiguita -en eso mi teléfono sonó y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Edward preocupado de mi expresión.

-Es…Jacob – dije en un susurro.

--¿Vas a contestarle? – preguntó algo fastidiado.

- No - apague el celular, mientras no podía contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-No vale la pena Bella, no con todo lo que te dijo y créeme lo golpeare si se te acerca – logrando haciéndome reír con esa declaración.

-No tienes porque hacerlo – dije limpiando el rastro de algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Claro que si, somos amigos… con derechos…

-Eso, no te esta ayudando Edward - dije rodando los ojos…

-Solo lo intento – dijo limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro, mientras intentaba cambiar el tema - Jasper a hecho que Rosalie trabaje en el hospital. Las enfermeras y algunos doctores me informaron que pregunta mucho por mi, creo que es obvio lo que trata de hacer… Jasper quiere que me acueste con su hermana…

-Pero no lo harás

-A lo mejor, aun no estoy seguro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Edward, si me engañas con ella… - dije a modo de advertencia, para luego retractarme rápidamente al ver la tontería que estaba por decir – no ves que eso es lo que Jasper quiere que hagas…

-Lo sé, debemos estar con cuidado…

-Lo sé.

-¿Hoy tienes clases?

-No, hoy no tengo.

-Te gustaría ir al hospital y conocer a mi amigo Emmet

-Si, claro – dije comenzando a sentirme algo nerviosa - después me gustaría que me dejaras donde mis padres, iba todas las noches con Jacob… pero bueno… he perdido muchos días y quiero verlos ¿puedes?

-Si, después de que conozcas a Emmet

-Ok, conoceremos a Emmet entonces y después conocerás Ángela…

- Y después sexo desenfrenado en la noche

-Sigue soñando Cullen.

**SEGUIRA SOÑANDO EDWARD, JEJEJE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE VERDAD**

**QUIERA, DECIRLE QUE VOY A PUBLICAR, TRAS DE UN FUTURO JUNTOSES UNOS MINUTOS ESPERO SU APOYO ES LA SECUELA, SE PASAN POR HAY ¿SI? PORFA **

**GRACIAS PATTY POR TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TQM**


	10. Apariencias I

Los personajes no son míos pero la trama si

*Princesita*

Hola me agrada que leas mi fic, de verdad aprecio que te tomes el tiempo para hacerlo…bueno acerca de las sugerencias que me diste, gracias pero este fic va un poco diferente como podrás ver en este capitulo, tus sugerencias son muy buenas para un fic las tienes todas para crear un fic te animo para que las uses de verdad yo lo leería y te apoyaría, pero lo que tengo pensado con matrimonio en pantalla es muy diferente, ya tengo los capítulos clasificados de cómo deberían de ser pero agradezco inmensamente tu comentario, ya que esto lo hago pero gracias a su apoyo…

yle-cullen

si no tengo perdón de dios me lo merezco pero como mencione arriba, este fic es diferente y hay que pensar todas las cosas exactamente como las quiero plasmar, por eso tardo un buen pero ahora actualizare una vez al mes….no me mates asi sale mejor jajaja bueno gracias por tu apoyo

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

Jajaj, no te preocupes gracias por comentar y que te guste el fic cuídate mucho

Verodelprado

Gracias, si yo continúo todas mi historias, no las abandono la que mas me tardo es esta es que primero me enferme y así no podía escribir y bueno tengo que pensar mucho para que el capitulo se me de cómo lo tengo planeado de verdad gracias espero que el capitulo te guste.

Fallen Angel In The Darkness

Espero que sigas escribiendo de verdad me alegra que te guste…

Piita Masen

Si, ya estoy actualizando jajaja, gracias por seguir mis fic se que los sigues todos de verdad gracias….

Gabriela Cullen

Si, claro que me preocupo por tu salud ¿sigues mejor? Oye yo ya estoy bien, gracias adiós, espero que te guste el capitulo de verdad cuídate y si ya veras espero tu comentario

bekyabc2

becky tan linda amiga espero que todo se solucione después que este todo bien hablaremos de nuestro fic juntas y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te guste….ojala que los puedas leer de verdad y si no no importa para cuando lo hagas te quiero mucho espero que todo este mejor sinceramente kat

princesaamy

Me encanta que te encante de verdad veo que siempre me sigues para mi es un honor que te guste los fic y tienes razón con lo de Jacob bueno espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, me encanta como escribes y los comentarios que das TQM

darf3za

Si, me tarde pero ya estas aquí, espero que te gusteeeeeeee son 19 hojas de Word

Bella masen

Tú también me sigues de verdad gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te encante ys i ya veras como se desarrolla este fic

lupita-chan

Aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste todas quisiéramos eso ¿pero aceptara? No lo se ah si se pero no te digo jajaja pronto verán como se desarrolla todo

lucero08

Creo que quisiste decir que si Bella perdona a Jacob jajaja bueno ya veras que pasa aunque en este capitulo no hay Jacob en el otro si, si pobre Edward jajaja

pequelita

Bueno ya veras el desarrollo de la historia gracias por seguirla

Carmen Cullen 116

Gracias por tu comentario de verdad, este capitulo espero que te guste

Cayazly

A mi también me gusto por eso lo puse me pareció que le daría ese toque fantástico, gracias por tu apoyo

Trish Cullen

¡Que bueno que te tropezaste con el fic! Espero no te haya hecho daño jajajaj, gracias espero que sigas leyendo cuídate mucho nos leemos

Darthmocy

Querrás decir mi Edward que le presto a Bella…. No mentira el Edward de todas lastima que solo la quiera a ella (bueno a nosotros nos gusta eso) Rosalie es muy mala peor ya veremos

LaAbuela

Se que te encanta esta frase así que solo la pondré:

"me encanta que te encante"

Porque a mi me encanta como respondes que te encanta que me encante que a ustedes les encante

Ya me enrede

Amelie 666

Espero que te guste el capitulo de verdad gracias por tu apoyo ahhh y te tengo que decir algo de lo que hablamos la otra vez espero que te conecte pronto

Ruthypotter

Si, es terca, gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capitulo

saranya.x

Gracias espero que te guste el capitulo cuídate mucho nos leemos

Ibetrh

Hay amiga sabes que me encanta tus comentarios y aunque ya te adelante algo no puedes decirlo recuérdalo Ime te Quero mucho amiga

Yolabertay

Si cierto me encanta cuídate mucho espero que te guste el capitulo espero tu comentario

Yeray

Gracias por estar pendiente del fic cuídate mucho

Isis Janet

Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad lo aprecio mucho espero que leas este capitulo

Awen Granger

Hay amiiiiiiiiii bueno ya no le pego a Raúl esta bien, pero el sigue pensando que eres mala influencia jajaja no mentira quiero saber que paso con Anthony hurra lo adoro este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar y ya veras a Emmett cuídate hablamos

Camile Cullen

Amo la risa malvada muhauhauahuahua Dios me encanto tu comentario con eso me mataste

Troyis

Ya estas bien? Me imagino porque me tarde mucho en actualizar este Edward lo adoro jajajaj cuídate

Capitulo 10

"Apariencias I"

BELLA POV

-Sigue soñando Cullen.

-No te preocupes yo cumplo todos mis sueños.

-Debes estar loco, voy a ir a bañarme y a cambiarme, para conocer a este amigo tuyo.

Cuando me dirigía abrir la puerta del cuarto me di cuenta que la puerta no abría.

-Que le pasa a esta cosa no abre-cuando me voltee a ver a edward, tenia una sonrisa en su cara-no abre la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Tu cuarto?

-El cuarto que me diste, esta con llave.

-No

-Y porque no abre?.

-Esta sellada.

-¿Sellada?¿como que sellada?.

-Esta clausurada la mande a cerrar y ya esa habitación no existe.

-¿¡Queeeee!? Mis cosas estaban allí.

-No, están en esta.

Salí y abrí los cajones y era cierto, en el escaparate estaba la poca ropa que tenia, toda mi cosa estaba en el cuarto de Edward

-Que demonios hacen mis cosas aquí-grite molesta la ira me gano.

-Todavía preguntas algo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-¿Por qué mis cosas están en tu cuarto Edward?.

-Vuelve a preguntar entonces te contestare, están en nuestra habitación.

-Nuestra habitación, teníamos un trato dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas ¡No la compartiríamos!.

-Ya te dije y tu también lo sabes que todo cambio gracias a la llegada de Jasper a hora tendrás que compartir mi cama y claro si aceptas mi otra preposición un increíble sexo por conveniencia, la aceptes o no dormiremos en la misma cama este tipo de apariencia es la que debemos dar y lo haremos.

-Habíamos hecho una tregua ¿quieres acabarla?, yo no voy a dormir en al misma cama que tu.

-La tregua no me importa mucho harás lo que te digo quieras o no.

-No tengo otra opción.

-No.

-Pues si quieres guerra Cullen la tendrás.

-Oh claro no pensabas que fueras dócil, pero te lo digo vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y no pongas pero y menos me hagas enojar porque obtendrás un castigo que no te gustara.

-Tú te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima y se acaba esto.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Lo veremos, ahora me voy a bañar y cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí.

-No me iré de mi habitación.

-Nuestra recuerdas cariñito.

-Igual no me iré.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Si, si lo que digas.

Me volví dándole la espalda y fui a buscar algo que ponerme, me di cuenta de algo en que no había pensado ¿Quién movió mis cosas? Acaso fue el claro que fue el la idea de que estuviera revolviendo mi ropa para moverla de lugar hizo que algo extraño se moviera en mi estomago, algo que no supe descifrar, tome lo que necesitaba una camisa blanca que era un regalo de Ángela por mi ultimo cumpleaños.

Me encantaba esa blusa y que Ángela me la regalara me hizo sentir bien, yo no tenia dinero para cómprame ropa, así que siempre repetía, cuando recibí esta camisa de Ángela no pude evitar llorar, me sentía muy feliz nadie hacia nada por mi claro a excepción de Jacob.

Luego tome unos jeans sacándome ese recuerdo de mi mente y en ese momento no supe donde estaba la ropa interior.

-¿Buscas esto?-me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sentí que toda la sangre se me acumulaba en mis mejillas, al ver que lo que sostenía Edward en sus manos era unos panties y un sostén, de color azul que tenia.

-¿Qué demonios? Dame eso ¿Quién te crees para tomar mis cosas así?, son cosas personales.

-Solo es ropa intima un poco vieja debo de decir-no Dios el la estuvo viendo la estuvo.

-Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabias?-dije tratando de quietarle la ropa de encima pero no me dejaba.

-No soy un pervertido, solo hace falta verla para darse cuenta que toda tu ropa es vieja y le das mucho uso.

-¿Y? no me avergüenzo no fui como tu no tuve las comodidades que tenias tu, las cosas que me regalaban era lo que usaba y nunca me importo y no vas a hacer que me arrepienta de eso.

-No me interesa saber que triste fue tu vida porque no tenias dinero eso déjalo para alguien que le importe.

-Solo dime donde están mis cosas, exactamente.

-Allí-me señalo una bonita mesita donde allí se encontraba todo lo demás lo que me pertenecía, y el puso la que tenia en sus manos y a la puso arriba para que las tomara así lo hice y me fui al baño.

-Saldré a decirle a Jessica que te prepare algo para comer.

-No tengo hambre-le dije pero al parecer salio igual.

Me metí en el baño con la ropa que me iba a poner cuando el agua estaba cayendo por mi cuerpo no pude evitar pensar que había perdido a Jacob, eso me dolía en el alma, yo lo quería si porque el siempre había estado hay para mi, yo lo quería y el a mi.

Cuando yo veía a Jacob mis ojos se iluminaban, mi garganta se secaba y solo volvía a la vida cuando el me besaba.

Mis manos temblaban en solo pensar en lo que había perdido el era el hombre perfecto para mi y ¿que hago yo? le doy una puñalada trasera casándome con alguien mas, pero yo le pedí que confiara en mi debía hacerlo yo jamás lo había engañado, yo jamás le hubiera mentido si no fuera necesario.

Tenia que aceptar este acuerdo por dinero porque eso había hecho me había casado con un hombre por dinero, para poder mantener a mis padres, para poder terminar mi carrera y porque no también para ayudarlo a el, quería estar con Jacob lo quería.

En ese momento mis lágrimas caían y se confundían con el agua, tenia que parar tenia que dejar de pensar en cosas que me hacen daño, ¿para que me hubiera llamado Jacob? Sus palabras fueron como un vidrio caliente recorriendo mi ya débil corazón las lagrimas me picaban el borde de mis ojos pero decidí no sacarlas, debía hablar con el si me estaba llamando era porque quería hablar conmigo ¿o me estaba llamando para insúltame de nuevo?

No, el no era haría eso _**pero lo hizo**_ una voz claramente me lo decía para recordarme lo que había pasado, lo se, pero debía…quería, necesitaba hablar con el rogarle un vez mas que me perdonara y aunque Edward no estuviera de acuerdo le diría la verdad no podía seguir mintiéndole a el yo lo quiero, y aun así me dolía pensar que el sufría por mi culpa, cuando saliera de la ducha lo llamaría.

El teléfono estaba apagado _**No querías hablar con el**_, no eso no era así si quería maldita voz solo que tuve miedo al sentir que podía hacerme mas daño del que ya me había hecho _**y tu acaso no lo dañaste**__**a el**_, me estaba volviendo loca la conciencia me atormentaba lo se, hice mal no debí casarme con alguien mas pero como sabría que esto se convertiría en un infierno, si porque esto era un infierno ese maldito hombre ha cambiado todo.

Siempre quiere humillarme pero no me voy a dejar si Edward quiere guerra la tendrá ya que el no era un santo, para nada era la persona mas fría y calculadora que jamás había conocido en la vida, era como si tuviera un complejo de Dios que si el estornuda todos absolutamente todos tenia que rendirle tributo, claro al parecer no todas las cosas que hacían eran malas, lo que hace con la gente mas pobre eso es digno de el, pero a veces se comporta como un vil cretino cegado por el odio, tenias un tregua en que ambos nos portaríamos bien pero se había arruinado lo odio porque tiene que ser tan prepotente.

Me salí del baño me seque empecé a vestirme, me puse mi ropa interior y la blusa esta era de mangas cortas que llegaban hasta los hombros era un color blanco brillante me gustaba decirle, tome el jeans y me lo puse era también corto me llegaba a la rodillas, tome mis zapatos rozados y zarcillos pulseras, collar y un cintillo todo de ese color era la única ropa decente que tenia cuando tenia que hacer algo importante me vestía con esta ropa (la imágenes están en mi perfil)

Después que estuve lista al salir del baño me di cuenta que Edward no estaba allí, a lo mejor me quería dar un poco de intimidad, pero luego negué con la cabeza no Bella no seas tonta el te odia a pesar de que yo no había echo nada malo, el odiaba a mi familia, y eso era algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente yo también sufrí, pero al parecer eso a el no le importaba tanto como que si su vida fuera superior a la mía, si podía tener dinero pero ambos sufrimos la perdida _**su madre murió Bella**_, prácticamente mi padres también murieron jamás los volvía a ver desde ese día igual, pero edward tenia la clara convicción de que su vida fue peor para el que para mi acaso había grado de comparación, creo que ambos sufrimos y punto

Yo crecí de golpe, solo tuve a Billy siempre allí cuando los necesitaba y Jacob oh mi Jacob, como puedo causarle daño a el, esto no me lo perdonaría, empecé a busca mi teléfono me imagine que el me hubiera dejado un mensaje de voz, pero no lo encontraba, lo había dejado a la vista pero nada, mientras revisaba todo buscando el celular, oí un toque en la puerta.

-Adelante-dije metida debajo de la cama buscando el teléfono.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Jessica

-Estoy buscando mi teléfono lo había dejado acá, pero no se donde esta.

-¿Y se escondió debajo de la cama?-dijo riéndose.

-Al parecer no, no esta allí, ¿Dónde estará? Oh necesito mi teléfono.

-Tienes que comer esta muy pálida-dijo poniendo la bandeja-Edward me dijo que te subiera esta comida es algo de sopa y ensalada, hay tostadas también.

-¿Ya comiste? , Jessica-dije esperando su respuesta al ver el plato lleno de comida.

-No después que comas, bajare y tomare algo.

-No es necesario, comete esto, no tengo hambre, además ya había comido algo en mi casa.

-No, debes comer pasaste muchos días negándote a comer estas débil y esas ojeras, no te ves muy sana.

-Gracias lo tomare como cumplido, por lo de la comida no te preocupes no es la primera vez que paso hambre, a veces no tenia que comer, y ahora ya no tengo así que come .

-No comerás, tú si Edward se entera de que...

-Si me entero de que –dios este hombre iba a matarme de un susto aparecía cuando uno menos lo esperaba.

-La señora Isabella no quiere comer.

-Comerás Bella.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Deja la bandeja Jessica yo haré que coma puedes retirarte.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Porque eres tan terca?.

-No soy terca, simplemente no tengo hambre.

-Vas a comer, así tenga que obligarte, y darte la comida en la boca.

-Basta, debemos irnos quiero ver a mis padres.

-Mientras más rápido comas, más rápido nos iremos.

Como veía que no iba a dejar de insistir tome una tostada y me la metí en la boca y baje, para no darle tiempo a que me siguiera insistiendo, y baje en ese momento me di cuenta que en la casa no estaban los gemelos diabólicos, esperando y tramando como hacernos daño, si porque eso era lo que ellos hacían confabularse contra nosotros para desenmascarar este matrimonio ellos pensaban que era falso _**claro que lo era**_pero eso era lo que queríamos ocultar, dios debían ser personas muy malas para ser tan crueles o será que tuvieron una vida difícil, porque eso hizo que yo aceptara esta locura por mi situación con mi familia, pero tenia sentimientos encontrados por una parte estaba tranquila al saber que ellos estaban bien que recibían sus tratamientos y que estaban allí son mis padre y los amo a ambos, aunque lo recuerdos de mi niñez hay mas grito que otra cosa, la verdad es que no había compartido nada con ellos ya rene no me reconocía, siempre era lo mismo, ella no me reconocía, trataba casi toda la visita recordándole o explicándole porque su hija pequeña estaba parada frente a ella y era muy diferente ya había crecido, pero le decía con mucho cariño que esa ella era bella solo que había cambiado ella amaba a mi padre pero su enfermedad la cegó completamente y cuando pregunta por Charlie mi corazón se agrietaba mas ya que no podía decirle sin que la alterara lo que había pasado, ver a Charlie tirado en esa cama para mi era muy doloroso, cuanto daría por escuchar su voz otra vez, que me llamara como lo hacia de niña _mi pequeña princesa_ tenia las lagrimas reunidas ya apunto de salir cuando sentí que alguien me toco el hombro con rudeza me empujo hacia la salida

-Es hora de irnos-jalándome del brazo

-Puedo caminar-dije soltándome de el

Me metí al auto y automáticamente arranco el auto y me di cuenta que aun había muchos periodistas cuando salimos empezaron de nuevo los flash de la cámaras cegándome e irritándome los ojos, el acelero y pude ver como algunos trataban de montarse es sus autos para perseguirnos pero los guardias de seguridad no los dejaron había mucho y en eso me di de cuenta que era mucho guardia y había carros de policía

-¿Contrataste a los policías?.

-Si, como no quieres un guardaespaldas por lo menos ellos los alejaran de nosotros por los momentos, ¿Por qué te sorprende?.

-Son muchos policías ¿le pagas algo extra? No suelo ver esto en casos de artista.

-Le contribuyo y claro que el caso es distinto soy un multimillonario es su deber protegerme.

-Y solo protegen a los multimillonarios.

-pues a este si ¿algún problema con eso?

-No- pues en realidad si, era asombro que si tenia el poder de hacer lo que quisiera y eso me empezó asustar, pero decidí liberar un poco la tensión y le pregunte por Emmett ¿Qué debo esperar de el? Es igual a ti.

-¿A que te refieres?-frunció el ceño.

-Pues tú eres un poco como te explico cretino, malhumorado, calculador, con complejo de poderío.

-Ja ja ja ¿cretino? Pues creo que todos lo hombre que sean hombre tiene un poco de eso ¿no lo crees?.

-No todos-claro que no mi Jacob no era así.

-Espero que no me lo digas por el trasto.

-¿A quien le dijiste trasto?-esperaba que hubiera oído mal.

-A tu ex-novio por supuesto.

-¿Por qué le dices así? Se llama Jacob, no trasto y no tienes porque decirle así.

-Espera estamos discutiendo por el trasto.

-¿Qué te he dicho?-

-Quiero saber porque discutes conmigo si el fue que te humillo debo estar confundido.

-Solo no quiero que le digas así el tenia razones para hacer lo que hizo.

-Vaya ahora lo defiendes ¿eres un poco idiota? Peor el me gusta así aceptaras lo que te propuse, solo dime el precio y te daré el cheque

-No soy una prostituta, ya te lo dije, el hecho de que sepa o que admita que Jacob tiene razones para comportarse como lo hizo es distinto a querer tener sexo con un hombre que paga por ello yo quiero a Jacob por ti solo siento asco si sigues hablando de esa proposición.

-Mmm, ósea que lo perdonaras por que lo quieres aunque difiero de ti en todos los aspecto mi proposición es algo de origen natural tener sexo en un arreglo matrimonial a veces es lo mas lógico.

-Vaya, aun no entiendes, no me voy acostar contigo.

-Sabes algo que no tengo en común con Emmett.

-Será la paciencia.

-Exacto, y el tiene mucha paciencia no como yo que tengo mi limite, y…

- Que tu tratas de rebasar con cada comentario que haces ¿sabes?.

-Que se puede decir, no soy la esposa sumisa que aparento ser si querías una, tenia que haberla pedido por catalogo.

-Si, lo hice pero me enviaron a la defectuosa de fábrica.

-¿Qué lastima no hay reembolso? Oye retomando la pregunta de Emmett.

-Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Como debo comportarme? ¿Como si estuviera enamorada de ti? o ¿puede ser yo misma?.

-Hablas de sarcásticamente, respondona y mandona eres todo un combo de defectos.

-Vaya si que me has catalogado muy bien así me comportare, no te preocupes daré la mejor impresión.

-Compórtate como si cada noche hacemos el amor salvajemente.

-Sigue soñando Cullen ¿estas loco? Definitivamente.

-Soñar no cuesta nada ¿no crees?.

-Depende de lo que estés dispuesto a soñar.

-Emmett siempre me ha presionado para que me case y decía que encontraría la chica perfecta para mí.

-Me imagino la dulce chica que puedas presentar y una zorra de noche no creo que la encontraras.

-Pues esta noche lo averiguare ¿verdad cielo?

-Solo inténtalo y no tendrás descendencia.

-Amenazas cariño, no me gustan para nada, ya sabes que el que da las órdenes soy yo.

-Son firmes y contundentes, acércate y no solo será una amenaza sino una realidad.

-Vaya, si que eres calida.

-Si quieres calor vete a un sauna.

-Solo has sido novia de ese trasto ¿no?.

-No es tu problema, pero como ya se que sabes la respuesta acaso no me mandaste a investigar.

-Cierto ¿pero quiero que me lo respondas tu?.

-Si, es el ha sido mi único novio

-Fue el único querrás decir porque ya termino contigo vaya, si que eres patética.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Que crees que te da derecho a tratarme así?.

-Acaso solo te aferraras a el porque ha sido el primero, pero eso niega mi segunda teoría y te trato como me de la gana ya te lo dije.

-Tu teorías están fueras de orden y son ilógicas y me tendrás que respetar no voy a dejar que me trates así

-No quieres saber cual son mis teorías.

-No, me interesa saber lo que piensas.

-Aun así te las contare, si te aferraste a el por ser el único que mostró interés es mi primera teoría.

-Eso no es así.

-Bueno eso no se amolada a la segunda, si tanto lo amas porque no entregarte a el, no eres de las chicas que con el primero que lo hacen se enamora de el.

-¿Como puede hablar tantas porquerías juntas?.

-Y mi tercer punto-enarco una ceja- ¿tienes definidas tu sexualidad? ¿te gustan las chicas? ¿Y ahora es que lo descubres? No me importa hacer un trío creo que me gustaría.

Sentí que la ira me puso roja pero de la rabia, solo una mirada de odio para que el estallara en risa, parece que se burlaba de mi.

-Vaya lo he adivinado, estas súper roja ¿cuales son tus gusto rubias? ¿Pelirrojas? ¿Morenas?.

-Eres de lo más petulante y el hombre mas cerdo que haya conocido en mi existencia no soy lesbiana Edward Cullen y si no te odiara tanto te lo demostraría.

-Para hacer el sexo solo se necesita deseo, solo eso no amor eso lo se.

-Exacto sexo eso es lo único que conseguirás de la vida si sigues así eso y una enfermedad venérea.

-Yo estoy muy sano, ya sabes siempre me protejo pero eso lo sabrás mas tarde cuando compartas mi cama.

-No voy a compartir tu cama, ya te lo dije es algo que no voy a cambiar eso estaba claro desde el principio.

-No es tu decisión.

-Pero nadie va a entrar a ver si estamos durmiendo juntos o no, eres poco paranoico.

-Tú harás lo que yo te digo.

-No lo haré.

-Ya te lo dije no es tu decisión llegamos al hospital y se amable ¿quieres?.

-Actuare mi personaje lo mejor posible para que tu amigo no se de cuenta de que en vez de amor tenemos odio mutuo.

-Y deseo mutuo.

-Pensé que no era tu tipo.

-No lo eres, pienso hacerte usar una bolsa en la cabeza.

-Eres lo mas………-me quede en el acto todo paso muy rápido solo sentía sus labios moviéndose contra los míos no intento profundizar el beso gracias a dios, fue un beso tierno pero a la vez cargado de rudeza

-Oye estamos en el hospital ¿te gustara mi regalo de bodas ya veras?.

-Emmett no te había visto-si que sabia actuar yo ni me di cuenta que estaba allí en que momento paso esto.

-Así que ella es Isabella, déjame ver a la chica que logro atrapar a este don Juan, vaya eres hermosa.

-Aquí estoy, pero dime Bella mucho gusto, Emmett y si acá esta atrapado solo para mi.

- Este hombre que afirmaba que jamás se casaría, yo siempre le decía ya encontraras a la chica que lo iba a enamora y a quitarle el sueño -dijo este dándome un abrazo de oso que me dejo sin aliento.

-Deja respirar a mi esposa las vas asfixiar- dijo edward con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja.

-Lo siento es que estoy feliz claro a la vez molesto porque no me invitaste a tu boda Eddie ¿Qué te hice? ¿Cómo te casas y no me dices nada? Y no me digas Heidi esta furiosa te va a matar, vino directamente de Italia cuando supo que te habías casado.

-¿Quién es Heidi?-pregunte.

-No me digas así, sabes que no me agrada lo de la boda fue algo inesperado, estábamos impacientes y no pudimos aguantarnos para casarnos ya sabes el amor y Heidi ¿Cómo esta? Ya esta bien ¿verdad?-dijo pasando de mi pregunta pensé que me había desaparecido en ese momento y al parecer no estaba allí siguió hablando, guoah si estoy invisible totalmente

-Ella esta bien Edward, no te preocupes, ella esta mas que recuperada ya ha pasado un año, ha sido difícil pero se recupero pero mi duda es que ¿por qué no nos invitaste a tu boda? Como se conocieron, bueno ya me lo dirán en el almuerzo y cuando vayamos de compras.

-¿Compras? –pregunte yo.

-¿Donde nos encontraremos con Heidi?

-En el restaurante de siempre, esta ansiosa por verte cuanto tiempo tienen que no se ven.

-Hace 9 meses más o menos.

-Si, bueno tendrá muchas cosas que contarnos, yo comeré pero seré todo oídos ya quiero saber todo de ustedes dos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo era hora de que hicieran su vida ambos.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero ella le será mas difícil me imagino que no podrá olvidarlo

-Lo hará.

-No debe hacerlo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

-¿De quien hablan? Pues yo si que no se de que diablos hablan-grite en voz alta como no me estaban prestando atención pensé que no me iba a parar pero cuando voltee vi cuatro ojos juntos viéndome los de Emmett me veían como si hubiera hecho la cosa mas graciosa del mundo y Edward ese si me veía con odio mucho odio.

-Es graciosa me cae bien-dijo sonriéndome.

-Isabella-me miro Edward con cara de desaprobación a lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, es que estaban tan concentrado que no me hacían caso, y pensé que...-Me interrumpió

-Suficiente vamos al restaurante.

-¿Restaurante?.

-Si, tengo mucha hambre me muero creo que me comería dos vacas-dijo Emmett con esa sonrisa que ya veía que lo caracterizaba siempre estaba alegre a diferencia del señor amargado.

-Eso no lo dudo Emmett-dijo Edward sonriendo era raro las veces que lo veía sonreír de ese modo, y si cada pregunta que hacia no era contestada lo único que sabia era que me dirigía a un restaurante donde estaría una tal Heidi a la cual le había pasado algo que a el gruñón de mi "esposo" le preocupaba- vi como se alejaba a lo mejor era a buscar su coche no se porque no me dijeron que iba a pasar así que cuando estuve sola con Edward le pregunte una vez.

-Voy por mi auto-dijo Emmett.

-¿Así que vamos un restaurante?.

-Si-dijo Edward respondiéndome de una manera fría-¿Por qué?.

-Pues yo no tengo hambre me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres luego pasaría por donde Ángela debo explicarle.

-No puedes lo harás después de que compartamos con mis amigos ¿recuerdas que ibas a conocer a Emmett? Ya te lo había dicho.

-Si, pero ya lo conocí, además pensé que seria rápido Edward, además es muy tarde para almorzar y yo no tengo hambre y quien es esa Heidi pensé que solo estaría Emmett nunca me hablaste de alguien mas.

-El quiere ir a comer e iremos con el además y ya conocerás a Heidi y vas a comer, duraste mucho días sin comer debes estar anémica ya te lo dije, aunque deberíamos entrar la hospital a hacerte unos exámenes-me tomo de la mano para entrar, no podía entrar ahí ya que me aterraban las agujas el no podía estar hablando en serio, me resistí quise sacar mi manos de su agarre pero no me dejo.

-Estoy bien no es necesario.

-Estas temblando te dan miedo las agujas vaya no puedo creerlo si que eres patética.

-No lo soy, solo es que me asustan un poco acaso nada te da miedo .

-Pues la verdad no.

-Si eres el hombre sin miedo ¿creo que sacaron una película tuya recientemente-o hace años no me acuerdo bien-me das tu autógrafo.

-Muy graciosa Bella pero igual te harás esos exámenes así que vamos a entrar- me tomo por el brazo jalándome hacia a el yo trataba de soltarme.

-Te dije que no iré-dije nerviosa en verdad no quería que me sacaran la sangre.

En ese momento llego Emmett y nos chillo los oídos apretando el claxon de su coche

-Hey tórtolos vamos a comer tengo hambre y Heidi nos espera.

-Debemos ir con Emmett el quiere ir al restaurante-dije yo aceptando la opción que me alejaría de las agujas.

-Pensé que no tenias hambre.

-Y no lo tengo solo voy porque esa opción no duele y no tengo hambre, solo estaré allí representando mi papel.

-Oh no, si vas a come ya veras.

-No puedes obligarme-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Si lo haré así que volveremos después de comer-me dijo seriamente, me asuste.

-No-dije con mi voz tratando de que sonara menos nerviosa pero había fallado

-No la asuste Edward, o no me digas que estas…

-No- grite-No estoy embarazada.

-Para eso son lo exámenes cariño queremos salir de dudas-dijo Edward sonriendo.

Le di un codazo como se le ocurrió decir que estaba embarazada este chico estaba loco de verdad.

-Vaya Edward si que te ha cambiado, pensé que jamás tendrías hijos ya que como ella se había…-dijo Emmett pero al final termino callando al escuchar como Edward lo interrumpía.

-Emmett debemos irnos-dijo con una cara de enfado que no se la quitaba nadie ¿Qué diablos pasa?.

-Lo siento tiendo a hablar demás cuando tengo hambre-dijo Emmett.

Que era lo que iba a decir Emmett y porque Edward lo cayo, que estaba pasando acá lo único que sabia era que era de Heidi lo que se trataba todo y quien era ella?.

-Hablando de eso ¿Quién es ella?.

-Es una vieja amiga-dijo Edward pero antes le echo una mirada de muerte a Emmett como que si se te escapa algo te mato.

-Si, ella es la que hizo la organización de la fiesta para preséntalos en sociedad como el matrimonio Cullen es hoy la fiesta, la organizo en un tiempo record.

-La fiesta es hoy ¿no puede ser me hablaste de eso hace un rato no pensé que iba a ser tan rápido.

-Oh con Heidi todo es rápido ya organizo tos es en mi casa hoy a las 11: 00 PM.

-¿11:00 PM acaso ustedes no duermen?.

-¿Pregunta sarcástica verdad? Bella somos doctores prácticamente no dormimos así que bueno esa horas la fiesta apenas empieza.

-Si, después de comer iremos a unas tiendas Heidi te ayudara a elegir el perfecto vestido que te pondrás.

No puede decir nada ¿Qué más iba a decir? Ahora se supone que debo comportarme con esta tal Heidi como las mejores amigas del mundo? Dios este iba a ser un día largo no me gustaba esto de ir de compras y cuando llegamos al restaurante me di cuentan que era lo que querían decir cuando dijeron que después de cenar iríamos de compra estamos como en una especie de hotel centro comercial y mini bar era gigante nunca había estado hay parecía un club-casa-tiendas, dos esto debía ser caro y no tanto eso sino que yo estaba vestida de lo mas simple claro cuando me puse esta ropa me pareció la ideal para conocer al alguien era un jeans en buen estado y una camisa blanca muy linda que me había regalado Ángela en mi ultimo cumpleaños pero cuando entramos al restaurante dios no quise seguir andando la vergüenza iba a ser grande la mujeres que allí estaban, muy bien vestidas y todas me observaba de un forma que decía que era lo pero que me había puesto .

-No sabia que iba a ser tan elegante no estoy vestida para la ocasión.

-Amor-dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dándole un beso en la palma-Solo con una toalla te ves hermosa son miradas de envidia ya que eres muy hermosa-entrelazo mis manos con la suyas y me halo para que entráramos por fin en el restaurante.

Eso no se lo creía nadie, pero claro las apariencias era muy importantes.

-No me sentiré cómoda amor de verdad, además no tengo hambre esperare en el auto.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- no sabia que eras penosa, de esa forma, que tierna, estas bien vamos a comer me muero de hambre.

-Claro Emmett porque no te adelantas y ves si Heidi ya llego.

-Esta bien me adelantare-dijo marchándose hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante.

-No estoy de ánimos para esto hoy.

-Tenias que decirme que íbamos a venir acá y no se me hubiera puesto algo no se.

-A ver tienes otra ropa aparte de esa que sea formal.

-No, pero la hubiera conseguido prestada Ángela tiene unas cosa muy lindas y hubiera no se conseguido algo.

-Basta no tienes ropa decente para presentarte a mis amigos, como esto son mis mejores amigos así que no te criticaran tanto a verte así, cuando terminemos de comer, te compraras ropa, par que te pueda presentar en sociedad como mi esposa, no como alguien que fue sacada de un barrio.

-Pues si soy sacada de un barrio y no me visto de acuerdo a tu maldita sociedad, me gusta ser así sencilla y no tener que estar obsesionada por la moda y si eso no te gusta te lo tendrás que tragar no voy a conocer a nadie porque no me da la gana-iba a Salir cuando, me sujeto con fuerza del brazo.

-No hay tiempo para tus berrinches, harás lo que te digo, ya te lo dije si eres rebelde te domare pero harás lo que te diga quiera o no.

-Estas echando a perder la tregua.

-Y tu empezaste todo.

-No tu lo hiciste, al ofenderme de esa forma, no soy un trapo a que puedas maltratar si me tratas con respeto yo lo haré.

-No, me voy a disculpa por eso, ya te dije al demonio la tregua soy tu jefe recuérdalo así que entra y sonríe.

-Te odioooo-le dije con puro odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, llegas a ser molesta y muy testaruda, anda camina.

Me moví hacia el restaurante, cuando donde estaba sentado Emmett al lado de una mujer mas que bella hermosa, esa debía de ser Heidi, me quede anonadada era muy hermosa y cuando vio a Edward quede estupefacta sus miradas se cruzaron y solo al parecer estaban ellos dos solo ellos dos, ella lo miraba como sino hubiera mas nada en el mundo, su mirada no era de deseo ni pasión era algo calido algo tierno ¿era amor? Y el cuando voltee a verlo la miraba como si le doliera verla pero en ese momento me sujeto más y me pego a su cuerpo y me dijo al oído:

-No me hagas quedar mal, haz como si me amaras, hazlo creíble y no bromees o te castigare y no te gustara.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, si lo haces te recompensare luego.

Asentí, y enredo sus manos en las mías, me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos dirigimos hacia ellos, Edward me ayudo a sentarme y luego se sentó el

Pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a Heidi, yo solo estire mi brazo para darle la mano a lo cual ella respondí haciendo lo mismo y dándome un amplia sonrisa .

-hola Isabella mucho gusto en conocerte, me ha dicho Emmett que te gusta que te digan Bella espero que pueda llamarte así.

-así es, tienes total libertad para hacerlo no me gusta mi nombre completo siento que cuando me dicen así, me estuvieran llamando la atención o regañando y por eso no me gusta.

-Esta bien Bella, yo soy Heidi pero me imagino que Edward ya te ha hablado de mi.

Antes de responde mire a Edward y el solo sonrió

-Pues no hemos tenido tiempo para ciertas cosas, nuestro matrimonio fue fugaz, como ya le venia comentando a Emmett así que disculpen que no los haya invitado pero el amor hace cosas maravillosos y cuando conocí a Bella no podía dejarla.

-Oh, créeme que te odie por eso pero no te preocupes solo se casaron por el civil el de la iglesia lo organizare yo, siempre se me ha dado bien esos detalles créeme Bella estarás hermosa ese día y todo será perfecto, no sabes lo que tengo planeado, todo será fantástico.

-Bueno eso creo que tendrá que esperar un tiempo aun no vamos a dar ese paso-dijo Edward viendo a Heidi con una mirada intensa.

-¿Por qué? no sabes lo hermoso que es casarse en la iglesia con tu vestido blanco, con la ilusión de una vida mejor del que el hombre que esta parado hay fue el que escogiste para vivir tu vida es excelente es una cosa que se la deseo a todo el mundo tienes que darle esa satisfacción Edward .

Escuchando las palabras que decía, no puede evitar poner esas imágenes en mi cabeza y todo lo que decía lo imaginaba pero con Jacob, yo amaba a Jacob y hay me decidí que iba a ser todo lo posible para que me perdonara y casarme con el vestida de blanco como debía de ser, lo amaba con todo mi ser.

-¿Bella?-me dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Si, disculpen es que hablaste muy lindo y no puede evitar imaginármelo-sonreí con una tonta sonrisa pero era la emoción que tenia al saber que lucharía por mi amor con Jacob al diablos los tabúes, si quería llegar al matrimonio virgen pero ya Jacob no me había demostrado que me amaba claro obviando lo que paso eso me lo busque yo al aceptar este maldito trato, pero esto iba cabra en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi teléfono todavía estaba apagado cuando iba a registrar mi bolso recordé que debí dejarlo en el auto del señor gruñón, en eso me di cuenta que seis ojos me miraban como si fuera una marciana-estaba aun soñando- me reí para liberar la tensión.

-Le cumpliré ese y todos los demás deseos que quiera, a Bella solo si ella me lo pide le bajaría el cielo-y desde cuando este era poeta, lo que quiera bajarme era los patíes, pero no llegaría hacerlo el muy idiota me hacia una mirada de amor y porque no yo también sabia disimular ¿cierto?_ El solo se quiere vengar de ti._

-Gracias amor, se que harías eso y mucho mas-sonreí con cara de te adoro querido.

Unas carcajadas rompieron las hipócritas mirada que no echábamos, Heidi se reía y no solo ella Emmett estaba que lloraba de la risa mi cara era de asombro y la de Edward era de seriedad.

-Puedo ser romántico cuando me lo propongo- ya entendía ellos no se creían al Edward romántico es que el no era romántico-el hecho que solo lo

Demuestre en privado no significa que no tengo sentimientos, los tengo .

-Jajaja sentimientos Edward hablando de sentimientos si que lo has cambiado Bella-dijo Emmett.

Tenia deseos de reírme, pero me tuve que controlar, cuando vi la mirada de Heidi ella veía estupefacta a Edward aquí sigo insistiendo había algo raro y quería saber que pasaba, me intrigabas esas miraras rara que se echaban, en ese momento se nos acerco el mesonero para llevarse nuestra ordenes.

-Yo quiero, arroz con carne, ensalada, puré de papa, un poco de pan de ajo y de segundo plato lasaña y de postre una torta de chocolate-el camarero no se asombro como yo al ver el apetito de Emmett, a lo mejor estaba pidiendo para el y para alguien mas.

-¿Te comerás todo eso?-dije mirándolo con cara de asombro.

-Si ¿porque? Espero llenarme con eso es muy poco.

-¿Poco? Dios si que comes-dije.

-Emmett siempre come así, bueno mas ahora esta comiendo así me imagino que no tienes mucha hambre amigo.

-Exacto comí algo antes de venir acá

-Comiste algo antes de venir acá y pediste todo eso.

, ya te dije no tengo mucha hambre.

-El es así Bella, es normal en el aquí ya conocen su apetito es mejor vestirlo que darle de comer créeme-dijo con un amplia sonrisa pero aun miraba a Edward de esa forma extraña-yo pediré una ensalada cesar y pollo a la plancha para Edward y para mi-dándole la cartilla al mesonero-OK ella hizo lo que creo que hizo ordeno para ella y edward-tu que vas a querer Bella?.

-Yo, yo no tengo hambre, coman ustedes, aunque me darás una mordida de ese pastel de chocolate que pediste Emmett-dije tratando de parecer graciosa mala idea.

Otra vez las miradas las tenía encima de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-dije un poco asustada.

-Vamos chicos ella no sabia, ve Bella nadie pero nadie toca mi comida, vez soy muy bueno, adorable pero no te metas con mi platos eso arruinaría todo-dijo con una mirada sombría mientas Edward y Heidi asentía-nunca entendiste Bella jamás.

-ss.. si, claro si entendí no te gusta compartir.

-Exacto-dijo dándome una grande sonrisa.

-Si, entendido.

-Mejor porque no pides lo mismo que pedí yo así, cuando llegue mi comida no trataras de comerte la mía ¿verdad? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Basta ¿Qué Bella pida lo que quiera? Vamos el chico espera la orden.

-No, tengo hambre en serio.

-Traiga una sopa de pollo y ensalada con milanesa y una torta de chocolate-dijo Edward.

-Vaya Eddie pareces que tienes hambre-dijo Heidi viéndolo otra vez con esa mirada, ya me estaba cansando esa mirada y ahí Edward hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría

-Es para bella y para mi compartiremos plato ¿cierto amor?.

-Si-mejor era no negarme al parecer el necesitara que yo me comportara como me había dicho y así que decidí hacerlo no porque tuviera miedo al castigo que según el me iba a dar sino porque sentía que me necesitaba y eso me dio gusto.

Edward me obligo a comer, si así se podría decir lo único que falto era que me diera la comida en la boca.

Después de que comimos Edward me tomo del brazo y me acerco a el íbamos a ir de compras al parecer, nuestras manos estaba entrelazadas y caminábamos, pero cuando voltee a ver a Heidi me di cuenta de esa mirada, volvió a ver a Edward así y en ese momento Edward me tomo por la cintura y me beso pero estas vez fue diferente

Este beso era distinto, era tierno……..continuara

_**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado y si continuara ya que son 19 paginas de Word así que decidí lo otro dejarlo para el Cáp. 11 pero será la continuación de este capitulo….**_

_**Chicas he decidido actualizar una vez al mes, aun no se el día que será cada actualización puede ser que todos los 30 pero aun no estoy segura ¿me ayudarían a elegir que día les parece? Con tal que no me digan mañana todo estará bien jajaja sino actualizare los 30 bueno ya les diré o ustedes me dicen **_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las chicas que no solo siguen este fic sino que los siguen todas gracias por estar hay las quiero un montón **_

_**Chicas tengo una nueva historia se llama Dura Realidad, si pueden se pasan por ella y me dejan su reviews a ver que les parece espero que les guste**_

**Y pronto actualizare tras de un futuro juntos **


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

Los demás reviews lo he contestado ante de publicar por sus cuentas estos son lo que no tiene cuenta los anónimos

Karito CullenMasen:

Hola, gracias por la preocupación de verdad y bueno, si he tardado pero tengo una explicación el capitulo ya estaba listo a pesar de que yo estaba enferma… pero hubo un problemita y por eso pude publicar ahora.. y te agregare y hablamos siiiiii..saludos cuídate

Shibby:

Hola como estas, espero que bien gracias y aquí viene el otro capituló espero que te guste

karito cullen:

Me encanta tu opinión y no te preocupes, ya había mencionado en mis otros fic que iban a actualizar mas seguido gracias por leerlo……y me encanta que opines

*PrInCeSiTa*:

Gracias por tu comentario.. y si deberías de hacer si te va a salir si quieres te ayudo yo me ofrezco, cuídate mucho y si leí tus dos comentarios y gracias… ya mencione que actualizaría mas seguido pero no será una vez por semana … pero si seguido

Bella masen

Gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate mucho

Capitulo 11

Apariencias II

Este beso era diferente, me besaba con fuerza pero no con rudeza, sus labios estaba encimas de los míos, no era vulgar, no trato de profundizarlo era...era tierno no mostraba la típica arrogancia que tenia Edward, en ese momento me soltó, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas la llevo hasta su boca y deposito un pequeño beso en la palma de mi mano, sí que sabia aparentar.

-Vamos amor-dijo con mi mano aún en su boca –tenemos que comprar ropa.

-Oigan se que están como chupetas pero por favor!!!

-¿Cómo como chupetas Emmett?-pregunte intrigada

-Si, acaramelados pero por dios esperen a llegar a su casa, tanto dulce me empalaga, guarden eso para más tarde.

-Déjalos Emmett, si se quieren tienen que demostrarlo ¿verdad?-dijo Heidi con esa mirada otra vez.

-Así es, nos queremos ¿cierto Bella?-dijo viéndome a mí como pidiendo que dijera algo convincente.

-Así es cariño –me acerque a él y fui yo esta vez que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –oh! esto le haría daño a mi estomago.

Me observo, como dándome las gracias y yo le pique el ojo para que supiera que no había problema, me gustaba este Edward, si se portaba así, esto iba a salir bien y no habría problemas, eso esperaba.

Caminábamos al salir del ascensor por un pasillo enorme, estábamos en el último piso cuando me di cuenta había muchas tiendas de ropa, se veía que

era muy caras, sí sólo con verlas sabía que costaban mucho dinero, hice un escaneo mental de lo que llevaba en mi cartera, tendría que buscar algo económico la

pregunta es ¿habrá algo económico aquí?.

-A la orden-dijo una muchacha pelirroja comiéndose a Edward con la mirada, si hubiera visto así a Jacob estaría enojada, pero como era a Edward estaba de lo más tranquila

-Queremos que nos muestres unos vestidos lo más de moda que tengas-dijo Heidi con una cara de poco amigos.

-Enseguida, síganme por acá por favor-aún miraba a Edward-aquí están algunos, y por acá señorita están otros-cuando dijo esto todos la siguieron y yo me quede en el primer pasillo que al que nos llevo.

Eran hermosos todos los vestidos, había una variedad de todo tipo, hermosos

colores, revolviendo empecé a ver si había uno económico pero todos era muy caros,

y en ese momento al mover una hilera de vestidos encontré uno que era precioso, era de color blanco con rayas en color negro straples, con un lazo en la parte derecha que sobresalía del mismo vestido, era magnifico, al igual que un pliego del mismo color del vestido (vestido en mi perfil) era divino, fui a ver la etiqueta, estaba rezando es mis adentros para que por algún milagro no fuera tan caro, pero cuando voltee la etiqueta no era caro, era demasiado caro, era como pagarme toda la escuela y pagar la clínica de mis padres por varios meses, era exorbitante la cantidad, voltee la etiqueta y me iba a ir a donde estaban los otros, en eso una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era Edward que me veía de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, aún me miraba de esa forma.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo él mirándome.

-Es muy caro.

-No te pregunte el precio, te pregunte si te gusta.

-No, no me gusta- era demasiado caro, jamás compraría algo así, la mirada fue extraña me vio raro, jamás me había visto así, decidí caminar y alejarme del vestido costoso aunque estaba rodeado de esos por todas partes, así que me dirigí hasta donde estaban Heidi y Emmett, vi que tenían en la mano varios conjuntos.

-Bella has visto este?- me dijo.

-Está lindo- era cierto, todos eran lindos pero el que vi al principio, es el más hermoso de toda la tienda.

- Si es hermoso creo que me quedara bien.

- No es negro- esa voz la conocía ya bien, era la de un Edward molesto, ¿Qué tenía que ver que no fuera negro, sí era un violeta, pero no fuerte, algo suave.

-Pero este color es lindo, te quedará bien Heidi – le dije dándole una sonrisa, parecía que la necesitaba.

-Ya ha pasado un año- dijo Heidi viendo a Edward –¿no crees que ya es suficiente luto?

-No sabía que contabas los días para quitártelo-dijo mirándola muy molesto, ella solo se entristeció.

-Edward, vamos a ver unos trajes para nosotros, ustedes escojan los vestidos y nos vemos en una hora, ¿les parece?-dijo Emmett llevándose a Edward por el brazo, tratándolo de sacarlo de allí.

-Estás de luto?- pregunte al ver que nos dejaban solas

-Si ya hace un año que murió mi esposo Félix.

-¿Félix?, no sabía que estuviste casada.

-Edward no te ha contado ¿no?- dijo apretándose los puños- no te ha dicho nada de él?, aún no le gusta hablar de eso, pero debes entender que a veces es un poco cerrado, sobre todo con lo que paso.

- No tienes que contarme nada, si eso te molesta o te incomoda está bien.

- No ya no es tan difícil como antes, Félix era mi esposo y era primo de Edward, pero lamentablemente por un trágico accidente este murió.

-Oh lo siento tanto Heidi, en serio.

-No te preocupes, ya ha pasado como te mencione un año, no solo para mí fue difícil sino también para Edward, ya sabes era muy unidos, eran como hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos así que crecieron juntos y aparte de eso, Edward estaba en el momento del accidente allí donde ocurrió.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-pregunte, quería saber que pasaba con ellos.

-Les gustaba ir de caza, siempre iban los tres; Emmett, Edward y Félix, ellos

era muy buenos, ese fin de semana Emmett no podía porque tenía un compromiso, yo tampoco quería que Félix fuera, les insistí que no lo hicieran ese fin de semana, pero no me hicieron caso, Edward quería ir, decía que siempre le relajaba cazar, pero tenía ese presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría y sucedió algo terrible , cuando Edward llego a la casa solo me abrazo y me lo dijo, había muerto en el acto, algo paso con su arma y se disparo, se mato por accidente, con su propia arma, es extraño ya que siempre iba de caza y era su arma favorita no sabría decirte, lo catalogaron de accidente y así fue.

-Oh Heidi hablas como si pensarás que no fue un accidente

-La policía dijo que era un accidente, así que no hay más que añadir Bella.

-¿Y tú crees esa versión?

-Lo intento, pero es muy duro para mí, así que pienso que fue un accidente.

-¿Por qué Edward esta tan enojado?.

-La culpa quizás.

-¿Culpa? ¿De qué hablas?

- A él no le gusta hablar acerca de esto

-Vamos puedes decírmelo, prometo no decirle nada sí?.

-Ya que él estaba allí y no pudo hacer para salvarlo, vamos a cambiar de tema, suficientes cosas tristes por hoy ok, vamos mídete este vestido te quedara hermoso- lo primero que hice fue ver el precio, no era tan caro como el otro pero aun tenía un costo alto.

-No me gusta, no es mi estilo- dije esperando que me creyera.

-Pero si es hermoso Bella y creo que te quedara espectacular.

-No me gusta, no es mi estilo-dije tratando de buscar algo económico

-Vamos mídetelo, además esta súper barato, vi uno de éstos en Italia y valía el doble.

-¿El doble?-oh dios, eso es mucho dinero pensé.

-Vamos, Edward tiene el dinero para comprar este y todo los vestidos, y toda la tiendas de este centro comercial y aun así le sobraría.

-Lo sé pero ese dinero es de él, no mío yo prefiero gastar mi propio dinero y estos vestidos no son mi estilo, dije sinceramente.

-Oh no seas tonta, te casaste con él, no obtuviste el premio gordo, él lo heredara todo, además no te preocupes te verás bien, este vestido realza la belleza, no ves que son hermosos

-Sí, pero….

En ese preciso momento, no supe de dónde, Edward hizo acto de presencia entre nosotras.

-Pero nada, escoge lo que quieras bella o sino le diré a Heidi que escoja tu ropa y créeme ella no será como tú, no verá cuánto dinero está gastando- dijo él.

-Es cierto- dijo Heidi con una sonrisa.

Lo observe, no fue una orden como acostumbraba hacer, sino más bien una sugerencia, así que le hice caso por primera vez, escogí algunos vestidos sin ver el precio así no me sentiría tan culpable, sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, él ha sufrido igual que yo, ha perdido a gente que es importante en su vida, verlo de esta forma me hace pensar de manera diferente acerca de él.

-Listo- me dijo sonriéndome, estábamos solos ya que Heidi ayudaba a Emmett.

-Si- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero en ese momento su mirada se volvió hielo, como había sido desde que lo conocía.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima, si Heidi te contó lo de Félix ahórratelo, no quiero ni tu misericordia ni menos tu lástima entendido?- me dijo con odio

-Sí, entendido jefe- me dio tanta rabia que fui por el vestido que me había gustado, se que dije que era muy caro pero era su dinero, así que como estaba molesta, pues que lo pagara, ya que al parecer no le importa nada, Edward no tiene sentimientos.

Chicas, bueno ya saben porque fue que me tarde... le explique a cada una que fue lo que paso, quiero darle las gracias a princesaamy ayer le envié este capitulo, y ayer mismo me lo envió lo que pasa es que en la mañana tuve que salir y después me puse a responder los reviews que agradezco mucho y ya ahorita publique gracias las adoro

Como mencione ya este capitulo estaba listo antes de 7 pero ya saben que fue el inconveniente bueno total gracias por todo y actualizare mas seguido, gracias por esperar son los mejores

¿Qué les parecio? Dejenme un reviews… siiiii


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama si es mía

Capitulo 12

_**La invitada**_

Después de las compras, él aun seguía aparentando que éramos una feliz pareja, pero también aun esas miradas que se daban Heidi y Edward eran de lo más extrañas, pero eso no me importaba a mí, pero no sé porque había algo que me irritaba, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía, ¿pero que era? y aunque así fuera él no confiaría en mí para decírmelo, no él no haría eso, en ese momento ya habíamos terminado de comprar y nos dirigíamos cada uno a su auto para irnos a casa a prepararnos antes de la fiestas, a pesar de que Emmett insistió que mejor sería cambiarse en su casa, a mi no me pareció y lo que me dejo más loca aun, es que Edward me haya dado la razón, así que allí íbamos cuando me puse analizar y pensar ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi vida?. Si lo haría, había tomado la decisión correcta al ver que iba a buscar a Jacob, y no lo dejaría hasta que me perdonara, así tuviera que acampar al frente de su habitación en la universidad eso haría, yo no iba a dejar escapar el amor de mi vida jamás, lo haría ya que me sentiría desdichada y Jacob era el amor de… pero en ese momento una voz, la de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno nos veremos en la fiesta, sean puntuales y no se retrasen haciendo cochinadas ok, los quiero puntuales.

-Adiós Emmett-le dijo Edward abriendo la puerta delantera del carro y la puerta de atrás al mismo tiempo, yo me quede un poco confundida, pero al ver a Heidi entrar a la parte de atrás del carro, todo se me aclaro lo único que no fue, ¿Dónde la llevaríamos?. Y como si Edward me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento añadió…

-Heidi se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.

-Que alegría-¿Qué más podía decir?. Solo sonreí- serás bienvenida.

-Pues a mí me parece que yo soy la que te debería dar la bienvenida, siempre me he quedado allí, es extraño pero lo entiendo, ahora tu eres la dueña de la casa.

-Yo no lo soy, esa casa pertenece a Edward, yo tenía un departamento, mi santuario.

-¿Lo vendiste?

-Eh, si-dije rezando para que se lo creyera.

En ese momento aunque Edward no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimientos ni de reacción, solo se limitaba a conducir y no hablaba.

Al llegar a la casa, Heidi subió como si ella fuera la dueña de la casa, claro era su prima política y me imagino que no era la primera vez que ella estaba aquí.

-Sube mi equipaje a mi habitación- le dijo a Jessica, vaya si que era educada.

-Si, señora Cullen, enseguida.

-Voy a subir a descansar un poco y luego te ayudaré para arreglarte para la fiesta, ¿te parece bien?

-Si claro, como gustes, igual voy a salir y regresaré después.

-¿Y a dónde vas?-pregunto Heidi-¿Irás sola?

-Bueno yo…-peor, en ese momento me interrumpió Edward.

-No, saldremos juntos, volveremos para la fiesta así que descansa.

-Que les vaya muy bien.

En eso subió las escaleras dejándome sola con mi esposo, que rápidamente subió al cuarto, yo decidí quedarme en el sofá y en eso apareció Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?-oh! si era el demonio en persona.

-Hey!, le dije estoy bien y tú?

-Bien creo que escuche la voz de Heidi, ¿está por aquí?

-Si, se va a quedar un tiempo aquí.

-Si que es cínico, de él lo puedo creer, pero de ti Bella.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con Jasper.

-¿Cómo permites que la amante de tu marido se aloje aquí?

-"Amante"-¿Heidi?, es la amiga de Edward.

-Vaya al parecer no sabes su historia.

-No sé de que hablas Jasper, pero ella era la esposa de su primo Félix.

-Oh, eres muy ingenua o el es una auténtico actor, pero no te preocupes yo sé bien su historia, y te aseguro que te la contaré, y todo eso de su amistad es una auténtica basura.

-No me tienes que contar nada, confió en mi esposo y gracias pero no creo en rumores.

-No es un rumor precioso, es cierto, todos lo saben hasta su amigo Emmett, ellos fueron novios antes de que ella se casara con Félix, nadie sabe por qué

demonios se fijo en él si toda la vida ha estado enamorada de tu maridito, Aro el tío de Edward no la soporta, sabe que manipulo a Félix para que la aceptara después de que Edward la boto y claro como igual Félix era un Cullen, el único hijo de Aro, que caro le costó haberse enamorado de ella, aunque no lo creas no la culpo, Edward la manipulo, él tiene ese poder de convencimiento en las mujeres , a pesar de que ella se había casado, con su primo eso no le importo, ella seguía compartiendo su cama con él , bueno hasta que Félix se entero y se suicido. ¿Sabías que no fue un accidente? El era un excelente cazador, jamás se hubiera disparado por accidente, él se mato porque descubrió que aún era amantes, ¿aún sabiendo eso confías en él?, él no es la dulce palmita que tú crees y para mi es muy difícil que pienses así, aquí estaré yo para ayudarte, confía en mi Bella, quiero ser tu amigo….

-Eso es algo cruel y despiadado, como puedes querer ser mí amigo, si dices esas cosas de una persona, acaso no tienes compasión, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.

-No me malinterpretes preciosa, lo único que me da pena es que te engañe como lo está haciendo, él no es bueno para ti, y yo te ofrezco mi amistad sincera, sin nada negro de por medio.

-No gracias y disculpa, pero no me parece que sigas hablando así, él es el dueño de la casa en donde te alojas

-Me alojo aquí porque quiero ver si su matrimonio es verdadero, Edward no se casaría sino tuviera un motivo y no quiero que salgas lastimada, a lo mejor espera cumplir el año y te deja abandonada, no te lo mereces Bella, yo me preocupo por ti…

-Pues no lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas- y salí de allí y subí las escaleras, pero cuando iba subiendo el pasillo me detuve al ver a Edward y a Heidi tomados de la mano, al verme la quitaron inmediatamente.

-Oh! perdón no quise interrumpir-dije sonrojándome claro es que yo soy la esposa, pero había algo que me daba a entender que yo era la que sobraba, en ese momento automáticamente al ver que ambos me miraban me sentí así.

-No has interrumpido nada-me dijo Edward como siempre frío.

-Sólo hablábamos-me dijo Heidi algo triste.

-Oh, yo solo iba a buscar mi celular, que no lo encuentro.

-Te ayudo a buscar- me dijo Edward empujándome hacia el cuarto.

Solo me miraba, yo hice lo que le dije, pero como aún me seguía mirando…

-No te estaba espiando, si es lo que piensas yo sólo…

-No es lo que tú piensas-me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-No pienso nada, Jasper… el pensó que me podía interesar la historia de Heidi y tu, pero ya sabes que no me importa.

-Jasper es un idiota, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No le hice caso, igual no te preocupes actué como la esposa que cree en tu fidelidad y te ama con locura.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Ya te dije que no importa.

-¿Qué me digas con un demonio?

-Baja la voz querido, recuerda que Heidi es nuestra invitada, al menos que tu… oh! ya veo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella sabe que lo nuestro no es real, ¿cierto?

-Isabella, dije que nadie y menos Heidi debe de saber que "esto" no es real.

-Oh, pensé que como tu… bueno… tú estás… tengo que encontrar mi teléfono!

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Yo trato de encontrar mi teléfono que anda desaparecido, eso es todo ya sé que no podemos hablar de cuestiones personales.

--Isabella…

-Ok! que me estabas mintiendo, que tú y ella era amantes, eso no me importa en absoluto, pero es muy estúpido de tu parte meterla acá, sabiendo que tenemos al enemigo en casa y si te descubre teniendo sexo con ella, hasta ahí será a donde llegue esta dramatización.

-¿Celosa?

-No, por supuesto que no estoy celosa. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ya te dije que te seré fiel y ya te dije que pido a cambio, ¿es mi culpa que no quieras proporcionar algo que debes hacer como una esposa que eres?, ¿cumplir con tu deber marital?

-Acá no habrá deber marital, yo soy una esposa falsa, recuérdalo siempre.

-No veo por qué debería recordar eso, soy un hombre que tiene necesidades, yo aunque no eres de mi tipo te pido que tratemos de llevar las cosas en paz, es todo, créeme no encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo para perder tu virginidad.

-¡Cállate! No voy a permitir que me hables así.

Y en ese momento ya era tarde, el la había rodeado con sus brazos atrapándola.

-Veamos si ahora eres tan valiente.

-¡Suéltame animal! ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? Si no me sueltas gritaré hasta que todo el mundo se entere, ¡suéltame!

-¡No! no gritarás, porque tendrás la boca ocupada – y sin más me beso, su boca se aferro a la mía de una forma ruda, presionando sus labios contra los míos, era demandante, de una forma pura y sensual, mis manos trataban de empujarlo, pero en eso sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior, acariciando la comisura de mis labios, tratando de entrar, apreté aún más fuerte si es que era posible, no quería que me besara de esa forma, él no me podía besar así, y en esos sus dientes mordieron mis labios con fuerza, presionando hasta que el dolor que estos me causaban me hicieron aullar de dolor, abrí mi boca pensando que así me soltaría pero eso no fue lo que hizo, él aprovecho eso para invadir mi boca con su lengua, pero en ese momento, aunque sus labios presionaban los míos, subí mi mano a su cabellera y le jale del pelo, tenía que hacer que me soltara.

-Vaya, te gusta agresivo.

-Suelta…-no me dio tiempo de decir más, ya tenía sus labios otra vez en los míos, y me pego más a él, el dolor que sentía por sus labios restregándose contra los

míos me hizo sentir un hormigueo en el estómago, algo de lo que estaba haciendo se convirtió en placer, sentir su lengua, como se movía acariciando la mía, aunque mi manos estaba limitadas por sus brazos, baje las manos a su cuello para atraerlo aún más, para que su lengua me diera mas placer del que me estaba dando.. Espera un momento "placer" ¡oh!, no eso no puede ser, me tense en el segundo que sentí sus manos en el borde de mi camisa.

-Te sentirás en las nubes.

Y solo pude sentir que estaba recostada en la cama y su cuerpo arriba del mío presionándome contra él, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos dejando a su paso un cosquilleo, y en eso sentí su mano debajo de mi blusa abriéndose paso lentamente....

**Chan-chan-chan jajaja se que querrán matarme lo se, pero… ven que actualice rápido si hará me aman, los reviews del capitulo 12 fueron 21 reviews y le doy las gracias a todas esas personajes que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su opinión con el fic, bueno con este capitulo 13 espero ver mas reviews ya así subo mas rápido capituló depende de ustedes ….**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, a mí solo la trama_

_**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a esta chica ya que ella me ha ayudado a corregir estos capítulos para ustedes, y siempre esta allí y de verdad, que no tengo palabras muchísimas gracias princesaamy**_

Maite:

Gracias a ti por leer, esta historia y si actualice rápido espero que te guste el capitulo.

LaAbuela:

Gracias por seguir leyendo, Bueno lo de Heidi no te lo puedo responder so lo verán en los siguientes capítulos….habrá que esperar lo que si puedo decir es que habrá muchas sorpresas.

Chiiocullen

Si, lo decidí dejar allí… y este capitulo es corto también así que bueno ya verán que pasara pero espero que te guste mucho.

Chayo:

OMG veo que Heidi ha revolucionado el fic, todos quieren saber la verdad pero tendrán que esperar un tiempo para saberla exactamente cual es, pero mientras tanto espero que te guste este capitulo.

Joslin WeasleyC

Yo cumpliría con un hombre así, pero bueno ya veremos que hace Bella y con respecto a Heidi, mmm Bueno ya veremos que otra cosa, pasa con ella

Gabriela Cullen:

Tienes razón, sobre lo del mugre de Jasper y lo sexy que es Edward, yo no me resisto Dios, jejej gracias por comentar Gabi

Princesaamy

Chica te adoro eres genial, gracias por ayudarme siempre y gracia otra vez, de verdad por estar siempre allí

Laurageor:

Gracia por seguirme, por aquí y por crepúsculo foro.. Gracias, es un placer para mi y gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo

Karito Cullenmasen

Gracias, por lo saludo y por le comentario, pero oye no me mates porque ni me matas ¿Quién seguirá la historia? Bueno he actualizado tres veces este mes creo que esta bien, pero lo hice mas que todo, gracias por su apoyo y porque estaba de vacaciones y aproveche pero entro le miércoles otra vez y bueno, pero normalmente no actualizo diario… pero tampoco como mencione antes voy a actualizar una vez al mes, sino que serán capítulos cortos y así actualizo rápido.

Analhicullen:

Si, y aquí estoy de nuevo y gracias por el apoyo de verdad, nos leemos

Little Hope

Que bueno que te haya gustado y si es virgen

Isis Janet

Y aquí estoy cumpliendo, gracias por leer el fic

Sue

Aquí estoy actualizando, no tarde tanto, gracias por seguirme

Yunayi:

Bueno lo de la relación de Heidi ya veras, después no te puedo decir jajaja pero ya después verán que es cierto y que no gracias por leer le fic

Princess2213

Si allí esta el punto ¿Quién miente y Quién no?

Bueno ya pronto lo averiguaremos, bueno no tan pronto pero ya verán cuidate y gracias por comentar

Angi:

Gracias, por seguir mis, historias y que bueno que te gusten, de verdad eso me alegra, espero que te guste este capitulo

Javii Cullen

Jajajajajaj me has hecho reír, bueno en este capitulo te responde esa duda ¿caerá o no?

susanapo87

Si, espero que te guste, este capitulo ya veras

addriis

me alegra, que te guste la historia y disculpa por dejarte asi, jajaja bueno, ya veras que pasara

Maribel:

Ya veras, lo que pasa espero que te guste, aunque es cortito el capitulo

Amelie 666:

Hola, amiga ¿Cómo estas todo? Espero que bien el trabajo y todo tenemos tiempo que no conversamos y de verdad te extraño, y si soy mala muajajaja no mentira, bueno ya viene el otro capitulo, espero que te guste

Carmen Cullen 116

Gracias, espero que opines lo mismo de este capitulo, cuídate mucho

dana03:

Dana, dios que dudas, tienes bueno en este capitulo espero que por lo menos calmes una jajajaj

Valeria

Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario de verdad, pero no quiero que te de el infarto, no quiero ese cargo en mi conciencia, espero que te guste el capitulo y es cierto lo de la virginidad seria fantástico es tan Bello, lo amo..Como todas claro

Yolabertay

Ya llego el capitulo, ya esta aquí, disfruta

Kiyoky

Si, el suspenso es bueno jajaja, pero ya verán lo que viene

Jazu

Gracias por tu comentario, tienes un punto, sigue pro alli y quizas, descubras el misterio del fic (pero no se lo digas a nadie) jajajaja

Nonita:

Ahhh te adoro, me has hecho reír con eso de la melosidad y las caries creo que lo utilizare jajajaja, si creo que el atractivo del fic o uno de ellos es ese tira y encoje como dices esta relación odio-odio jajajaj bueno veremos si cambia a odio-amor

Tu_prinsesita

Gracias, he aprendido como se dice amo este capitulo en los idiomas que lo pusiste.

Gracias por tu apoyo

KristAlice Whitlock

Vaya, gracias y bienvenida por leer todo en un solo día, no sabes eso me agrada cuando alguien lee mis fic y les gusta y ya estoy actualizando, para que sepas que pasara….

rob i love

Gracias, de verdad

Piita Masen

Jajajajaja, bueno en este capitulo te responde la pregunta jajajja

carlitaah_withlock

gracias y yo amo que me dejen sus comentarios, así me ayudan a saber que opinan y si les gusta o no gracias

Princess Cristal

Bueno, quise crear el, fi un poco distinto a los personajes de crepúsculo

Mira si hubiera puesto a James de malo, no seria no se seguiría siendo igual que crepúsculo, en Mike nunca pensé en realidad si te soy sincera, y elegí a Jasper porqué me parece que seria distinto y le daría el toque, que yo quería para el fic por otra parte adoro a Emmett y nunca lo pondría de malo jajaja es que no se para mi no le queda pero, para mi Japer le queda su personaje para mi. Pero me gusta mucho tu opinión solo quería explicarte la razón por la que elegí a Jasper

I Love Edward Cullen

Yo también I Love Edward Cullen…ah me encanta y si echémosles la culpa a Jasper, bueno ya veras mas adelante que paso y todo lo demás

Troyis:

Si es malo, como ya explique arriba, la razón de porqué elegí a Jasper para e papel de malo y si, cierto siempre es buenote en los fic aquí será muy, muimuy malo.

Bchat64

No tarde mucho, y aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste y gracias por tu comentario

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Interrupción **_

Tocaban la puerta con insistencia, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para escucharla, pero Edward si escucho la una voz, temblorosa

-Señor Edward, disculpe la molestia- era Jessica

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Edward.

Se paró de la cama, abrió la puerta y en ese momento reaccione ante lo que había pasado, como si de momento me hubiera caído encima un bloque de hielo gigante, atrapándome y haciéndome ver la realidad, me estaba besando con él, y no solo era un beso inocente, había pasión, una pasión que jamás había sentido, como con un beso pudo hacerme olvidar todo lo que sentía, el amor

que le tenía a Jacob, porque yo lo amaba, él era mi único amor, pero jamás me había hecho sentir como él, aún no podía pronunciar su nombre, puse mi manos en mis labios hinchados. ¿Qué demonios había pasado. Me moría de la vergüenza, me dirigía al baño y fue cuando me vi que estaba en sostén. ¿Dónde había ido a parar mi camisa? En qué momento me la quito, solo recordé como sentía sus manos en mi estómago y como pasaba las mías por sus hombros, por su torso, su espalda… ¡ya deja de pensar en eso¡ ahora solo podía darle las gracias a

quién fuera que nos hubiera interrumpido, porque de no haberlo hecho quien sabe habría llegado, ¡no claro que no¡ yo lo hubiese detenido. ¿Y por qué no

lo hiciste? Necesitaba pensar, salir de allí, hablar con Jacob, Dios voy a volverme loca, no me acostaré con él, jamás haría algo así…..yo no lo haré… ¡jamás!……

-Bella, sal inmediatamente.

-Ahora no Edward.

-Tenemos que salir…al hospital.

-¿Hospital?-abrí la puerta, pero no pude evitar ruborizarme al verlo sin camisa, y al recordar que yo misma lo había ayudado a quitársela, agache la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cuál hospital?.

-Al de tus padres.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Paso algo malo? dímelo por favor, le rogué, si le pasaba algo a mis padres me sentiría fatal, yo no podría soportarlo.

-No me lo dijeron, sólo dicen que debes estar allá.

Me termine de arreglar lo más rápido que pude, él se vistió algo más informal, y en ese momento al verlo me di cuenta que mi teléfono estaba debajo de la cama, cosa que era extraña ya que pensé que había revisado allí, tal vez no busque bien, fui hasta donde estaba y lo alcancé, trate de prenderlo y decía batería baja.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi teléfono murió.

-¿Y tu cargador?

-Dímelo tú, no te empeñaste en mover mis cosas.

-No hay tiempo déjalo, lo verás cuando regreses.

-Ok vamos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino que me tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, yo voltee a verlo desconcertada, pero me hizo

una seña y me di cuenta que era que Heidi nos estaba viendo, eso era Bella, tenía que "aparentar", ese era mi trabajo y lo cumpliría al pie de la letra, esto que paso fue un error, me agarro fuera de base, eso fue todo.

-Bella tenemos que irnos

-Si- dije y baje con él, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, como un matrimonio verdadero.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- pregunto Heidi

-No sería adecuado, iremos a ver a los padres de Bella- dijo Edward.

-¿Irás a ver a la asesina de tu madre?- pude sentir como Edward se tenso, tanto que apretó mi mano muy fuerte-Jasper era una víbora que estaba dispuesta a morder y echar su veneno cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

-Edward-le sisee muy bajito- me lastimas, en eso el agarre de su mano se normalizo.

-Iré a ver a mi suegra y no toleraré que hables así de la madre de mi esposa.

-Lo siento Bella, solo que no podía creer esto, vaya si que has cambiado a Edward, tenías razón Heidi querida.

-Al parecer sí, y que bueno, me alegro mucho por su relación y disculpa por querer ir, debo arreglar todo para la fiesta, así que por favor podrías dejarme en la casa de Emmett.

-No-dijo Edward serio- estamos apurados y junto conmigo salió por la puerta, abrió la puerta del coche y subí e él, y espere a que se ubicara en su puesto.

-Yo…-ahora no por favor, sólo quiero saber que paso en la clínica.

-No lo sé, llamaron y dijeron que te comunicara que fueras para allá, aunque exigí que me dijeran no lo hicieron, llamaron a la casa, Jessica contesto y bueno nos interrumpió.

-Eh si… no estará pasando nada malo ¿cierto?, si así fuera ya lo viera sabido ¿verdad?-dije tratando de olvidar lo de la interrupción, y volvió a tomar mi mano y a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, el cosquilleo que sentí no era normal, así que me solté para tomar un mechón de mi cabello, se supone que salimos de la casa, no hay nadie… no hay nada que aparentar, esto es una farsa y así va a seguir, nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta delhospital donde estaban mis padres, el corazón se me estremeció, ¿y si era algo malo? ¿Si le había pasado algo a mis padres? cuando baje del carro Edward me tomo nuevamente de la mano, ese gesto me tranquilizo, luego entramos y fuimos a la central.

-soy Isabella S...-Edward me interrumpió.

-Isabella Cullen –dijo Edward- nos llamaron por algo de sus padres, el matrimonio Swan.

-Si pasen por aquí, el médico hablará con ustedes-dijo la enfermera viendo a Edward como si fuera a comérselo.

-¿Mis padres están bien?-pregunté.

-El médico hablará con ustedes, pasen por aquí por favor.

Nos dirigió a un consultorio aparte y entramos, después de que ella anuncio que estábamos allí.

-¿Bella cómo estás? Oh soy el doctor Benson el encargado de los padres de Isabella.

-Yo soy el Doctor Edward Cullen, el esposo de Isabella.

-¡Vaya chiquilla te casaste felicidades! la conozco desde pequeña, por eso le digo Bella, espero que no haya algún problema colega.

-No claro, no se preocupe "colega".

-Alex mis padres ¿están bien?

-Si no te preocupes, solo quería decirte que tu padre ha estado mucho tiempo en coma, y nunca pensé que se iba a recuperar… Bella tu padre ha despertado del coma después de todo estos años.

-¡Habla en serio! ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo ahora.

-Esta es su habitación

Salí inmediatamente de allí, mis pies estaban pesados, sentía que no podía caminar, él estaba despierto, mi padre, las lágrimas caían por mis

mejillas, estaba feliz pero tenía que verlo, abrazarlo, saber que era real, y en cuando pensé que no podía seguir caminando, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me ayudaban a seguir adelante, era Edward que me estaba ayudando y me dijo:

-Tienes que estar bien, no querrás asustarlo, tranquilízate no te puede ver así-me gusto que me ayudara a llegar a la puerta, le iba a dar las gracias cuando antes de abrir la boca continuo – no creas que he olvidado lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, en este momento preocúpate por tu padre, pero en la noche comenzaremos donde nos interrumpieron Bella- y abrió la puerta.

_**Lo prometido es deuda y vaya fueron mas reviews de lo que esperaba de verdad gracias por, leer el fic y deja sus comentarios y ahora tenemos 219 reviews huyyyyyyy que emoción, y he actualizado tres veces este mes ¿abra uan cuarta eso depende de ustedes jejej de verdad son las mejores, ahora bien será que podemos superar la marca otra vez y llegar a ver a los 230 reviews….será bueno se lo dejo a ustedes, los reviews son un incentivo **_

_**Hablando del capitulo:**_

_**Se que es algo corto, pero les dije que iba hacer actualizar, mas rápido pero iban a hacer cortas aunque hay un capitulo que si va a ser más largo pero les aviso cual es, quiero decir que cuando escriba es capitulo va a empezar la historia como tal así que aun hay sorpresas….espero que les guste **_

_**Estaba de vacaciones así que aproveche para actualizar las historia como había dicho, si recuerdan en una nota de autor que escribí, pues como ya lo he hecho y el miércoles empiezo clases otra vez… vendrá una nueva adaptación, pero sigo diciendo que actualizare mas seguido aunque sean capítulos cortos como este. **_

_**Si y no me he olvidado los epílogos que les he prometido también vendrán estoy en eso **_

_**Saludos kat **_


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de Meyer la trama si es mía

Chicas para este capitulo, de verdad me lo paso ayer princesaamy en la noche y lo iba a publicar ayer pero me quede dormida, además me informo que el sábado cuando me paso el capitulo anterior a este se entero de que su abuelo materno había muerto, y de verdad lo siento mucho…quería poner esto para que le demos el apoyo a princesaamy, ya que gracias a ella, han podido leer todos estos últimos capitulo, bueno ya sabes lo que te dije y que bueno que lo recuerdes así, esos recuerdos atesóralos en el corazón, y cada vez que necesites de ellos, búscalos y te hará muy feliz. Este capitulo en serio te lo dedico full a ti y gracias por todo tu apoyo estaré aquí para lo que sea solo grita.

Capitulo 14

El Despertar

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Volverte a ver para pódeme reponer_

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz_

_Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz_

_Ni una razón para vivir_

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar_

_Y_

_Volverte a ver_

-Tienes que estar bien, no querrás asustarlo, tranquilízate no te puede ver así-me gusto que me ayudara a llegar a la puerta, le iba a dar las gracias cuando antes de abrir la boca continuo – no creas que he olvidado lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, en este momento preocúpate por tu padre, pero en la noche comenzaremos donde nos interrumpieron Bella- y abrió la puerta.

-Te juro que si me vuelves a tocar te mataré-le dije viéndolo con rabia.

Entre en la habitación, y allí en la cama estaba él, mi padre, después de todos estos años al fin había mostrado mejoría, tenía los ojos cerrados ya que al parecer estaba durmiendo. Yo había estado a su lado, pero sabría él ¿Quién era yo?, sí debía de saberlo, claro ha pasado el tiempo pero él es mi padre y no sabía cómo actuar, quería lanzarme en sus brazos pero tendría que darle espacio, él no me reconocería y en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron.

-Bella ¿eres tú princesa? Estás muy grande pero aún sigues siendo mi princesa.

-¡Oh papá me reconociste!-con agua en mis ojos lo abrase lo más fuerte que podía, me había reconocido sabía que era yo, estaba feliz porque mi papa había vuelto.

-Claro pequeña, jamás olvidaría a lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, mi princesa, créeme esos ojos y el pelo color chocolate te caracterizan, eres mi vida como podría olvidarte, yo...Bella, yo lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué?-aún las lágrimas caían, seguíamos abrazados, no quería dejarlo nunca.

-¡Oh pequeña!, por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, lo siento mucho, te has debido de sentir muy sola, toda la carga para ti, no te merecías esto, lo siento tanto, por no haberte protegido cuando tenía que hacerlo- mi padre lloraba, al parecer tenia culpa.

-No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, sólo paso papá, pero ahora estas aquí y estás bien, no sabes las ganas que tenía de decirte ¡que te amo!

Te amo papá, y te he extrañado mucho.

-Lo sé amor, yo también, pero ya volví y no volveré a dejarte sola.

-¿Lo prometes?-le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si lo prometo, lo prometo mi princesa Bella.

-Amo que me digas así, mi rey Charlie- así era como nos decíamos cuando yo era pequeña.

En ese momento de felicidad, todavía abrazados otro rato más, sólo nosotros dos en nuestro mundo, él finalmente había regresado y yo no me quería perder ni un minuto de su vida, hasta que…

-¿Y este joven?-dijo mirando hacia la puerta, al verlo me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado Edward, pero al ver su rostro parecía otra persona, sino lo conociera diría que estaba triste, pero no el no era así.

-El es… es Edward Cullen papá, él es mi esposo

-¿Esposo? ¿Te casaste?, pero sólo tienes… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.

-Tengo 19 –no pude evitar reírme, en ese momento Edward se acercaba a nosotros.

-Acabamos de casarnos señor Swan, mucho gusto-dijo dándole la mano a

Charlie- tengo 24 años.

-Son jóvenes, una pregunta ¿se quieren?

-Si-dijo Edward sin premeditación- nos amamos- ¿de qué estaba hablando? Le mentía a mi padre, este alzo una ceja y me vio.

-¿Es cierto Bella?

-Si papá, nos queremos-dije tomándole la mano a Edward, si él quería aparentar yo también era buena en eso, además no quería que mi padre supiera lo que había hecho para seguir pagando la cuentas del hospital, ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por dejarme sola y no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

-Me alegro que hayas conseguido a alguien que te quiere Bella, mi niña, ahora eres toda una mujer, pero aún te veo como una niña y lamento haberme perdido cada día de tu vida.

-Tenemos tiempo para eso, ahora debes de descansar.

-He descansado mucho ¿Dónde está Renee? ¿Qué ha sido de ella?-pude ver que Edward se tensaba a mi lado, el tema de mi madre aún era delicado para él.

-Ella está aquí en el hospital, pero su enfermedad empeoro y ahora no reconoce a nadie.

-Ambos te decepcionamos, te dejamos sola.

-No ustedes no hicieron eso, fueron las circunstancias, pero yo venía todos los días, yo cuidaba de ustedes y eso me hacía feliz.

-Pero tenía que ser al revés, no tú cuidar de nosotros, eras una niña.

-Billy se encargo de ustedes hasta que yo lo pude hacer sola, él me ayudo mucho papá.

-¡Billy! ¿Cómo está él? Debo verlo, debo agradecerle lo que hizo por ti, ¿y Jacob?

-Billy esta bien, quedo paralítico en un accidente, hace mucho tiempo ya de eso, Jacob está en la universidad y es un excelente mecánico, él me acompañaba a visitarte y hablaba contigo, al igual que yo.

-Normalmente es un mito el de que las personas en coma escuchan, alguna si, otras no, ¿usted recuerda algo suegro? Así sabríamos si es o no verdad.-dijo Edward.

-No sólo era un sueño profundo, pero había veces que me sentía como encasa, me imagino que era cuando tú llegabas a verme Bella, pero quiero pedirte un favor.

-Si lo que sea.

-¡Quiero ver a tu madre!-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-No te reconocerá papá, ella está muy mal, casi no sabe de qué habla.

-Sólo quiero verla amor, ¿Si?-dijo acariciando mis cabellos, como lo hacía cuando yo era niña.

-Está bien, veremos a mamá….

_**Lo prometido, es deuda…chicas graciasssss llegamos a los 250 reviwes estoy emocionada y de verdad gracias, ahora veremos será que subimos los reviews a 280 y le subo capitulo ah si bueno ya veremos si llegamos a la meta jajajaja, estoy segura que si porque ustedes son las mejores lectoras, quiero aclarar desde ahora que abra un capitulo un poco fuerte será el capitulo mas largo que haga, y en ese capitulo antes de que salga, le avisare para que estén pendiente hay va a cambiar una vez mas el giro de la historia en realidad es donde va a empezar la historia como tal…. Ya lo tenia planificado. Si quieren adelantos ya saben reviews, no estoy segura que capitulo será este a lo mejor es el 18 o 19, peor yo les aviso o puede ser antes….les aviso **_

_**Con respecto a este capitulo, Charlie despertó y quiere ver a Rene que pasara ahora, Edward veré a Rene, pasara algo en la noche, la fiesta irán ¿que pasara? Mucho de esto y mas por le mismo fic…jajaja**_

_**Le fragmento de la canción es de Juanés Volverte a ver **_

_**Otra cosa mañana se me vence la renta del Internet y no esoty segura si mi padre me de el dinero esta un poco tacaño, pero sino seguire escribiendo y el 15 cuando yo tenga para pagar el Internet les subo lo nuevo….pero espero que me de platica para seguir actualizando jeje**_

_**Saludos kat **_


	15. Verdades Dolorosas

Los personajes son de Meyer la trama si es mía

Bueno, hablare un poco por aquí arriba, espero que lo lean, este capitulo fue un poco difícil para mi, escribirlo es un capitulo extra, porque no estaba contemplado, no es el que les dije que le daría un cambio a la historia, pero ayuda mucho a la historia ya vera porque, se llama verdades dolorosas, porque serán descubiertas muchas verdades y muy dolorosas, conocerán una parte de la historia oculta, hay violencia, si eres menos o sensible no lo leas.

Este capitulo lo termine ayer y estaba hablando con mi amiga que le doy las gracias **Ameli** muchísimas gracias, le pase el capitulo ayer y me lo mando , súper rápido, gracias cariño por tu disponibilidad eres un sol… no lo publique ayer porque aquí como siempre se fue la luz y ni cuenta me di cuando volvió.. me quede dormida jajaja, si duermo aunque no haya luz lo se de locos..Gracias linda por ayudarme y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo publico a esta hora, bueno les cuento que me levante muy temprano pero el Internet se me cayo así que tuve que irme a la universidad y tuve muchas cosas que hacer y hasta ahora llego y pues aquí esta

Disfruten:

Verdades dolorosas.

Bella Pov

Charlie quería ver a Reneé y yo estaría a su lado, lo único que estaba segura era que tenia que inventar algo porque sabia muy bien que Edward no iría con nosotros y sabia bien el porque, pero como explicarle eso a mi padre, en ese momento tomé la mano de mi papá para guiarlo.

-Edward, vienes con nosotros -pregunto mi padre a un Edward, perturbado.

-No, voy a ir al hospital a resolver algunas cosas que tengo pendientes, pero luego los paso buscando, disculpa Charlie el deber llama.

-Me imagino que eres un hombre muy ocupado -dijo esto y salió. Yo aproveche para acercarme a Edward y decirle.

-Lo entiendo Edward, tienes que trabajar, yo quiero quedarme con mi papá acá.

-La fiesta Bella, recuerda, los paso buscando a las ocho y así pasaras mas tiempo con ella.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero separarme de él y dejarlo dormir aquí solo.

-Dije que los pasaré a buscando a ambos acaso no escuchas cuando te hablo, Charlie se ira con nosotros a nuestra casa, voy al hospital a contratar a al mejor enfermera para que este pendiente de él, aunque se haya despertado hay que cuidarlo Bella, no puede tener emociones fuertes y así cuando vayamos a la fiestas estarás menos preocupada, al saber que alguien cuida de él, iremos y luego estaremos una hora máximo allí y luego de regreso a casa, con lo único que no te voy a dar la razón seria eso de dormir con él, aún no estoy seguro de eso, iba a ser nuestra primera noche juntos.

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mi padre, por lo otro olvídalo no voy a dormir contigo.

-No te preocupes, dormir no es exactamente lo que tengo en mente.

Salí del dormitorio no sin antes enviarle una mirada llena de odio, sabia que lo hacia para molestarme porque vi que ligeramente sonrió, camine pro el largo pasillo hacia la ala donde tenían a mi madre y abrí la puerta con el permiso de la enfermera.

Charlie Pov

Estaba ansioso, me desperté, en un lugar desconocido para mi, ya me habían contado lo que había pasado pero aun así estaba ansioso quería ver a mi hija, aun no podía creer todo el tiempo que pase en coma, todos estos años, el doctor me informó todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuve dormido; bueno lo que él sabia del accidente y mi princesita me dijo que la había visto crecer siempre a nuestro lado, nunca dejo de vernos ni de luchar por nosotros, me dijo que era muy hermosa y así lo era cuando la vi, un nudo en mi garganta se formo, era muy hermosa, amaba a Bella verla así de golpe, ya grande, mientras que en mi mente la veía como una niña pequeña, recordé su nacimiento, sus primeras palabras y saber que había perdido todo esto años me sentí decepcionado le había fallado aunque ella me había dicho que no era así yo sabia que cometí un error y no pude protegerla, aunque sentía rencor por lo que había pasado tenía que ver a Reneé, no la odiaba, ella estaba enferma, supe que mi hija se había casado, vaya mi pequeña ya tenia esposo la reacción fue rápida, enojo frustración, ni siquiera pude entregarla en el altar ¿Por qué se caso por la iglesia verdad?. Miles de preguntas revoleteaban en mi mente peor ya tendría tiempo para saber la respuestas. Vi que Edward se veía que era un buen chico aunque algo me decía que actuaban un poco extraño, Bella era esquiva con él y él al miraba de una forma que solo un esposo debe ver a su esposa ¿amor?. No quiero pensar en que mas podría ser esa mirada cuando nos dirigíamos a ir a ver a Reneé mi yerno no quiso ir si dijo que iba a trabajar, pero me pareció que no quería ver a mi esposa, Charlie estas loco él tiene cosas que hacer, pero seguía pensando que era un excusa, salí y le di privacidad después de un rato mi hija salio y nos diríamos a donde esta ella... Reneé, abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo,sus ojos se posaron en lo míos supe que jamás podría odiarla a pesar de todo…

La amaba a pesar de todo el daño, la amaba y mi corazón se aceleró como hacia cada vez que la veía, con el brillo en sus ojos me alertó de que ella también me reconoció yo era su plaza fuerte y ella era la mía….

-Charlie….-dijo mientras me abrazaba y escuchaba sus sollozos, y me besó y yo lo hice también.

-Reneé, amor mío, mi querida Reneé ya estoy aquí cariño todo estar bien.

-Te extrañe mucho Charlie ya no quiero estar acá ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde te llevaron?.

-Estaba cerca de ti, enfermo, pero ya estoy bien - en ese momento me di cuanta que Bella había quedado en al puerta y tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, mi niña lloraba, la última vez que nos vio era cuando tan solo era una niña era normal que se impresionará y se emocionara al vernos otra vez reunidos después de tanto tiempo, solo quise abrazarla y decirle que siempre estaría con ella consolarla la mas dañada de todo fue ella mi pequeña niña, fui hasta donde ella estaba y la abrase con fuerza.

-No llores mi princesa, estamos ahora aquí junto otra vez, se que es difícil.

-Jamás me imagine volver a verlo juntos de esta manera - dijo sollozando y las lágrimas caían.

-Oh, mi pequeña..-el grito de Rene me interrumpió.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la abrazas? Es tu amante por eso no venias a verme ¿quién es…?

-Reneé, es Bella nuestra hija.

-Sí, mamá soy yo Bella, es que crecí siempre vengo a visitarte ¿recuerdas?.

-No, pero tu no puedes ser Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá? -dijo Bella no entendiendo nada.

-Bella porque no mejor sales y yo salgo en un rato- le dije al saber que era lo que pensaba Reneé, ella no podía escuchar esto, no debía saber la verdad, iba a protegerla de esto, lo haría.

-Papá, quiero estar con ustedes.

-¿Porque le dices papá?.

-Ustedes son mis padres.

-No, tu ni ibas a crecer , yo me encargaría de eso, te lo dije Charlie no quería tenerla, todo este tiempo la estabas protegiendo como siempre, yo recuerdo que tome el cuchillo...Tu eres muy mala me quieres quitar a Charlie.

-Reneé calla - la tomé por lo hombros -Basta debes calmarte no quieres decir estás cosas.

-Ahora lo recuerdo bien, cuando ella nació no me prestabas atención ya que todo era ella, por eso yo no quería tenerla, no quería compartirte con nadie.

-Bella sal ahora.

-No, quiero saber que pasa papá -dijo Bella terca al no querer salir, Reneé hablaba sola como si olvidara que estábamos allí.

-Siempre se portaba mal conmigo, ya Charlie no amaba a Reneé, solo a ella la odie, Charlie debía querer a Reneé así debía de ser hasta que la muerte los separe dijo el cura eso dijo, yo quería que él me amara, pero estabas tú - se la quedo viendo fijamente y la tomo por los hombros deplanzandome, como pude trate de volverla agarra pero esta se aferro a ella.

-No te acerques Charlie- me dijo Reneé- ya me canse te lo advertí ya no puedo mas.

-Mamá me lastimas -dijo mi hija con un gesto de dolor.

-Escuchame Reneé.-dije al ver que no soltaba a Bella -Yo jamás deje de amarte escuchame.

-Yo te amo y siempre te amaré. Cuando Bella nació ese amor se intetifico por ti, porque me diste una hija y ese amor creció mas y mas por ti Reneé y por ella, porque es un parte de ti y de mi y tu la amas también al igual que yo la amo porque es nuestra hija.

-No te vayas Charlie no te vuelvas a ir, no me dejes aquí, quedate conmigo.

-Sí, solo suelta a Bella y estaremos los tres juntos como una familia.

-No, yo no quiero compartirte con ella, no lo entiendes yo te amo sólo a ti, se supone que ella no debia estar viva pero fallé.

-¿Qué dices mamá? -dijo Bella con los ojos abiertos viendo como su madre le decia que no debía vivir.

-No sigas Reneé, esto no nos hace bien, yo te ayudaré, suelta a Bella y vamos a hablar los dos si.

-No, los recuerdos vuelan en mi mente esa mañana, cuando tu interrumpiste, yo debía haberla matado pero tu llegaste yo me iba a deshacer de ella.- decía Reneé, hablando con nosotros, pero a la vez la mirada se le iba con los recuerdos que le llegaban – Nos estabas destrozando nuestro matrimonio, si eso era, yo le dije a Charlie que ella iba a ser un estorbo, es la culpa de Charlie, yo no quería tenerte. - Bella cerró los ojos no queriendo escuchar -No escuchame bien, yo quería abortar pero él no me dejaba, me encerraba ¿lo sabias?. Me encerró para que yo no te matará, él me obligó desde que supe que estaba embarazada te odié, varias veces lo intente, si pero no te morías, siempre pasaba algo y no te morías pero esa mañana yo iba a acabar con todo, por qué tu estaba alejando a mi charlie, y yo lo amo y no podía dejar que se fuera por qué si él me dejaba era por ti.

-Eso no es cierto, no puedes estar hablando en serio, tu no eres mala solo esta enferma, no es tu culpa que hayan pasado esas cosas, mi papá te ama y yo también te amo.

-Pues yo no -dijo pegando a Bella contra la pared y golpeándola en la cabeza, y poniendo sus manos en su cuello.

-Reneé, suéltala- dije con un nudo en la garganta- Basta por favor basta.

-No te acerques, Charlie - le volvió a pegar la cabeza a Bella contra la pared.

-Me haces daño mamá -dijo Bella con lágrimas en lo ojos -Por favor, yo te amo a pesar de todo.

-Yo no -gritó ella. -Ese día tu no debías vivir sino morir, yo iba a cortarte el cuello -rio- Te iba a matar siempre planeé como hacerlo pero fallé, él llegó, le dije que nunca te haria daño por qué yo te amaba -en ese momento tenía que hacer algo. Así que la empuje con todas mi fuerzas, trate de agarrar a Bella para que abriera la puerta del cuarto, pero en ese momento que logré salir y jalé a Bella, ella la jaló también y cerro la puerta dejándome afuera no sabia que hacer, mi mente no funcionaba ella trataba de hacerle daño a Bella y no podía permitirlo, y me abalance sobre la puerta, tratando de romperla una enfermera se acerco a mi y me dijo lo que hacía le conté que necesitaba ayuda que Bella estaba en peligro.

-Llamaré a los guardias y al doctor, buscaré la llave.

-APRESURECE- grité.

Bella pov

Mi madre, estaba fuera de sí, hablaba de hacerme daño tanto como yo le hice a ella , no sabia que yo le había causado tanto daño así, pero sus palabras me herían cada vez més, vi como me jaló de tal forma que el brazo me sonó, y el dolor se me esparcia por todo el largo.

-El auto, no fue un accidente ¿verdad?.

-No lo fue, tenía que acabar contigo , acaso no lo entiendes, levantarme cada día atenderte, cuando lo que deseaba era que jamás hubieras existido, pensé que si tenía el accidente, tu pequeño cuerpo saldría disparado y te morirías al instante pero ya veo que no, por eso choque contra el otro auto, sabes pensé matar dos pájaro de un solo tiro eliminarte y la mujer que iba en el carro ella tenia a un pequeño monstruo como tu creciendo en su vientre, tenia que salvarla porque no quería que viviera lo mismo que estaba viviendo yo contigo era una pesadilla, pero gracias a mi esas mujer esta feliz, sin hijo los hijo no son buenos, son demonios si eso es lo que me dice mi mente si son malos demonios que nos acaban y nos consumen.

-No estas feliz- dije tratando de calmarme esto era demasiado para mi demasiado -Por qué no solo mataste a su bebe, mataste ambos, el monstruo eres tu, tu nos alejaste, fue tu culpa, todo causaste el accidente porque quisiste, querías matarme porque ere mala, ninguna madre hace eso, no solo me arruinaste a mí, sino a papa, duró todo este tiempo en coma, arruinaste no solo a nuestra familia sino a la de Edward, tiene razón él tenía razón , eres mala eres una ASESINA - grité y lloraba al mismo tiempo, estaba asustada, triste y en eso sentí el golpe en la cara, repetido varias veces, me estaba dando cachetadas, me ardía las mejillas.

-Y así quieres que sea tu madre, que detestable eres.

-Tu no eres mi madre eres el ser mas egoísta que he conocido en la vida, no dejare que papá se te acerque a ti, ere mala y le podrías hacer daño, yo me lo llevaré y protegeré a mi padre de ti como él lo hizo por mi.

-¡Nooo!- grito y me volvío a pegar contra la pared, sus manos se fijaron en mi cuello, y sentí la presión a pesar de todo yo, sentía que ya no podía luchar, me dolía el brazo el hombro, la cara todo y quizás solo quizás ya era hora de descansar de una vez por todas, sentía los gritos de mi padre que le decía que abriera la puerta, hubo varias voces. Ya no supe que era lo mejor, si morir así. Ella sería feliz de una vez por todas y cerré mis ojos ya que el aire era muy poco.

-No lo alejarás de mi - dijo aferrandose más sus manos alrededor de la garganta -He esperado este momento por años, no dejaré que me apartes de Charlie, él se quedará conmigo y tu ya no debes existir.

-Suéltala - solo escuche la voz de alguién y de ahí no supe mas nada de mi.

Charlie Pov

La enfermera estaba tardando mucho, le daba golpes a la puerta, pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado, no era lo suficientemente fuertes para romperla, no escuchaba nada.

-Reneé, abré la puerta, si le haces algo, juro por dios que te mataré, yo te mataré si le haces daño, lo juro.

-¿Que pasa Charlie?, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?. Se me olvido decirle algo.

-Esta allí con Reneé -y caía mi cuerpo, no resistió tanta emociones me sentí una basura un inútil mi hija estaba siendo dañada y no podía salvarla- Reneé la tiene y quiere hacerle daño Edward esta fuera de si, y no quiere dejarla ir quiere matarla, no pude hacer nada ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ya no se escucha ruido, a lo mejor es tarde no me lo perdonare jamás - las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas,- Me siento como un inútil- en ese momento Edward ya no estaba hay vi que iba al puesto de enfermera y buscaba algo, me imagine que la llave para sacar a Bella, tomo una pequeña llave y salió hacia el otro pasillo, luego volvió y me dijo:

-Todo estará bien Charlie, la sacaré de allí, necesito que me hagas un favor cuando abra esa puerta y tome a Reneé, saca a Bella no importa lo que pase solo sácala de alli.

-Le he fallado como siempre, siempre le falló.

-Esta vez no fallaras, sólo sácala.

Y con la fuerza de un hombre joven como era, después de varios golpes, abrió la puerta y cayo rota, y la imagen que vi me destrozo el corazón, Reneé tenía a Bella contra la pared la cabeza de ella, sangraba en la sien, estaba desmayada y quizás solo quizás ya era tarde, así que cuando vi que Edward entró y ella se lo quedó viendo, sin soltarle el cuello de Bella, lo apretó con mas fuerza.

-La voy a matar, ella no debe vivir mas, para que estemos juntos Charlie, ella es un error, matar a bella, matar a bella matar a bella- en ese momento Edward la agarró y le inyectó lo que contenía la jeringa, aproveche para sacarla de allí la agarre y en ese momento llegó el doctor y llegaron con una camilla y la gente de seguridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él doctor que me atendió aun no recordaba bien su nombre- ¡Oh por dios! Reneé le hizo esto a Bella - él doctor se puso a escuchar la respiración y ver su pulso y algo en su cara me dijo que algo andaba mal. No estaba respirando, mientras que el doctor le colocaban a ella, una bolsa en la cara y la apretaba, Edward llego a su lado y le puso las manos en el pecho y empezó a contraer su pecho, para hacerla respirar, vi que varias personas se movían buscando equipos y cosas para inyectarle a mi princesa, mi pequeña princesa, en ese momento todo empezó a darme vueltas solo podía ver a Edward y lo que decía.

-Unos, dos, tres- decía Edward.

-Nada- respondía el otro doctor.

-Vamos Bella, no nos hagas esto, Bella - y empezaba otra vez.

-Vamos princesa, vamos- dije llorando.

-Charlie, por favor lleven al señor Swan a su habitación.

-No, me quedaré, no me van a alejar de ella - nadie me sacaría de alli, estaría a su lado, tome una de sus manos.

-Vamos, cariño, vamos respira -decía Edward su cara estaba llena de preocupación, pero no aminoraba la marcha -Vamos cariño, vamos pequeña, no me dejes vamos, abre tus hermosos ojos Bella, vamos, amor despierta.

En eso sentí que la mano de Bella me tomaba la mía con fuerza y en eso inhalo fuertemente y despertó, apreté su mano para que supiera que estaba con ella, se despertó y dijo.

-Edward- él la tomo como pudo y la abrazó, la pego todo lo que pudo de él, y ella se aferro a él, como si temiera que fuera un sueño y despertara.

-Ya estas bien cariño, ya estas a salvo, no te volverá a hacer daño, lo prometo nunca mas.- le dijo Edward a Bella

-Abrazame Edward y no me sueltes - luego apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y me miro, con esos ojos chocolates que tanto adoraba.

-Papá, gracias por amarme como me amas, te amo mucho, papá.

-Siempre hija siempre, perdóname por ser un inútil que no pudo ayudarte, te he fallado Bella.

-No, lo hiciste muy bien, has hecho lo que yo más quería amarme y eso es lo único que quiero - estiro su mano y la atrapé y me uní a ellos en su abrazo.

Gracias a todas las que le dieron su pésame a mi querida amiga por su abuelito..Gracias son geniales

Quiero darle las gracias a todas mis lectoras las que me dejan un reviews… porque se toman el tiempo de decir si les gusto o no y de verdad, gracias espero que me dejen un comentario de los que le pareció el capitulo….los aprecio mucho y son unos incentivos

Quiero intentar algo, a ver ¿quieren adelanto? Las que quieran adelanto déjeme un reviews y les mando el adelanto ¿les parece? … ya saben el que quiera adelanto me lo dice en un reviews y se lo mando

Las quiere kat

Saludos


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero al trama si**

**Lo siento, lo de la nota era un broma, y no dejare de escribir, no le haría eso, por eso deje la nota en broma, lo que pasa es que hay explicaba, pero tuve que borrarla, porque ya había pasad el capitulo para que me lo corrigieran, y por eso la quiete pero era un broma, es que la tuve que quitaría porque varias chicas ya me había ofrecido su ayuda y ya había escogido, así que ara que as demás estuviera tranquila la quite**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que, me dejaron un review, diciéndome que me ayudarían de verdad gracias, de todas escogí a las dos primeras, chicas y de verdad gracias a las demás, que siempre me quieren ayudar, tengo las mejores lectoras por eso, a las que me querían ayudar, le contestare una pregunta la que quieran acerca del fic o de otro solo una así que piénselo bien y esto va para ellas, que es como un regalo por ser tan bella y maravillosas por ofrecerme sus ayuda, aunque n pude utilizarlas gracias de verdad y como me quedare 15 días sin escribir, espero que les guste el regalo las chicas son, solo estas: **

_**M-Masen, M Lilian**_

**Gracias por su ayuda y colaboración a estas chicas que me ayudaron a betear el capitulo**

_**MaRiTzA WhItLoCk**_

_**Y**_

_**Reyna-schatzie**_

**A ver, que mas ah ya la canción va a ver una parte donde digo ponga la canción es **_**Me duele amarte de Reik**_**, y (cuando a escuches más bien es para el personaje de Jacob)**

**Chicas, recuerdan que les dije que iba a pasar algo que cambiaria la historia, pues aquí es, si eres sensible y no te gusta el sufrimiento no seas leas este capitulo, ya que tendrá, ciertas cosas que afectaran a los personajes **

**CAPITULO DE EMOCIONES FUERTES **

**Y bueno aquí el capitulo**

**Capitulo 15**

**Día negro **

-Necesito tomarles los puntos- me dijo el médico que estaba frente de mi, era joven y quizás inexperto, me daba muy mala espina estaba en una camilla, sentada, oponiéndome a que me inyectara la anestesia

-No los necesito- dije con firmeza

-Si los necesita-vaya que este médico si es obstinado no quería que me pinchara con esa súper aguja y menos que me cociera la cabeza –así que, voy a hacerlo no le dolerá-

-No- dije tomándole la mano que tenia la jeringa con la anestesia- y no se atreva a tocarme con eso- el bendito doctor insistía en que debía coserme unos puntos- yo odio las agujas, no me agradan y esta era gigante ¿Qué no me dolería? Claro que me dolería.

-Dije que no, sanará solo déjeme en paz-dije alejando su mano para que no me tocara

-Yo lo haré- era Edward que me sonreía, ¿desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Me habría escuchado lo que le dije al doctor? ¿Qué él lo hace? Ah no, eso sí que no

-no, es necesario ya el doctor….-

-Gómez- dijo el doctor para que supiera su nombre.

-Si si Gómez él lo va a hacer así que no te preocupes, no te molestes, hágalo doctor rápido -

-Pero usted dijo- lo interrumpí:

-No, me ha escuchado he dicho que lo haga adelante ¿Qué espera?- le dije acercándome para que me pinchara con al enorme aguja, preferiría que él me tomaron los puntos a que Edward me tocara, por alguna extraña razón no quería que me tocara, necesitaba mantenerlo lejos muy lejos de mi.

-Si me permite Doctor Gómez. Quisiera, yo coserle los puntos a mí esposa, también soy médico así que puedo hacerlo, si no hay problema con usted claro.

-No, por mi no hay problema, me haría un favor- ¿Qué se cree él? iba a replicar pero Edward me estaba mirando y se me olvido como pronunciar las palabras, y el doctor se marcho, dejándome sola con él, empecé a recordar cuando desperté, me había salvado la vida y nos habíamos abrazados, y me había tratado dulcemente, pero no podía confiarme de él, no me podía creer en la forma que nos abrazamos y como necesite que fuera el que necesitaba. un pinchazo me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡Hay!- me queje viéndolo con esa sonrisa, -ya está listo y solo me tomo unos minutos el pobre Doctor Gómez, parecía aliviado al dejarte ir, al parecer lo estabas agobiando Bella-.

-Era mejor que él lo hiciera, no tenias porque hacerlo tu-

-Me tienes miedo Bella, ¿no quieres que te vuelva a tocar o que este cerca de ti?-

-No, claro que no ¿Por qué debía de tenerte miedo? –pregunte pero no lo miraba a los ojos

-Pues al parecer estas nerviosa y me pregunto ¿Por qué?-

-¿Me dejaras marca?-cambie la conversación.

-No, seguirás hermosa, tendrás una fila de admiradores como siempre, ¿ya cuantos tienes en la lista?-

-No tengo una fila de hombres persiguiéndome y menos una lista-

-No, a lo mejor tu no lo notes, además eso me agrada ya que seré el primero-

-¿El primero? – tenía que dejar claro a qué se refería con esto.

-El primero en la fila, pues si quieres que sea el primero en otra cosa, deberías de decirme.

-¿De qué hablamos ahora Edward? ¿De listas, filas…?-

-Hablamos de una forma sutil, de ti y de mí y de lo que haremos después, en la noche en una gran cama, con una tenue oscuridad, desnudos…

-No, tengo porque oírte decir esas estupideces, tú y yo solo podemos hablar solo hablar, nada de oscuridad ni desnudes ni nada así que termina de coser mi cabeza y no me dejes una marca así que presta atención a lo que haces-

-Ya te dije que quedaras igual de hermosa que siempre, no te preocupes estoy concentrado, aunque se me hace difícil soy un profesional y se, lo que hago-

-Bueno, te creo- empezó a acercarse a mí, muy cerca, de repente me sentí un poco incomoda, trate de no mirarlo, me sentía rara cuando lo miraba, era extraño, me pidió que inclinara la cabeza y cuando lo hice sus ojos verdes esmeralda me penetraron mi alma, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlo

- empieza a coser Cullen-dije como pude

-Es lo que intento hacer, pero me estas distrayendo- cerré mis ojos

-No te estoy distrayendo, eres tu…sentí sus dedos en mis labios-

-Cállate Bella- sonrió- así no terminaremos nunca, y me beso en los labios, un beso corto.

-Edw….- me volvió a besar, otro beso corto pero delicioso, no, no fue delicioso.

-Voy a empezar a coser, Bella no me distraigas-

-yo...- me vio reprochándome que siguiera hablando

-Hablaremos o no en casa, Bella ahora tengo que hacerte los puntos déjame empezar -

No, es justo me decía una y otra vez, el era el que me estaba besando, el empezó y me decía que yo no lo dejaba empezar, deje que me cociera sin protestar aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, sus manos tocaban mi frente con una delicadeza que me embriago, me cautivo sentía su contacto, como acariciaba, las yemas de los dedos aunque eran roces, me hacían sentir bien, note como algunas de los enfermeras, se quedaban viendo la escena, con una maliciosa sonrisa, estaban devorando a Edward, en eso me di cuenta, de lo cerca que estábamos, muy cerca, así que me imaginaba que pensaban las enfermeras claro siendo ella las protagonistas, ya él había parado de coserme, me volví a perder en esos ojos, que me desconcertaron.

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo

-En nada ¿terminaste?- dije aparentando tranquilidad

-Si listo, aunque solo me falta algo- dijo

-¿Qué? –pregunte y en eso sentí sus labios, pero esta vez el beso no era corto, sino intenso, y algo dentro de mi exploto, solo quería saborear más de él no era suficiente, quería probar mas de los labios de Edward subí mis brazos hasta su cuello acercándolo más a mí y cuando su lengua entro en mi boca me sentí desfallecer, la sensación era más que increíble, sentí su pecho haciendo contacto con el mío

-Mmm- escuche un carraspeo, pero no me interesaba saber quién era, me sonroje al pensar así y nos separamos lentamente apoyándonos nuestras frente la una con la otra- creo que sería mejor que yo le enyesara el brazo a Isabella ¿no cree Doctor Cullen?- Dijo el doctor que me conoció de pequeña sentí una vergüenza al ver que dimos un espectáculo y todo parecía mirarnos.

-Si está bien, es que no puedo apartar las manos de ella- error ahora sí que me quería morirá ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?- aun estamos recién casados, ni siquiera hemos podido irnos de luna de miel- cállate Edward quería decirle así que apreté su mano para que me comprendiera ese doctor me había visto crecer y él le estaba comentando que quería irse de luna de miel oh dios

-Es mejor que me enyese y me de algo para el dolor ¿Dónde está mi papá?-

-Está en su habitación se cansó un poco, las emociones fuertes nos son buenas para él, tiene que descansar-

-Yo iré a verlo amor, tu quédate con el doctor mientras arreglo todo para irnos-

-Si- dije levemente mientras el doctor me conducía a un cuarto y me decía que me sentara, en una camilla, y empezó a enyesarme-

-Quiero decirte que, siento mucho lo de Renée, su cuadro ah empeorado y quizás dijo cosas que no quisieras oír, pero habla la enfermedad Bella debes entender eso- solo pude asentir no quería hablar de esto- es difícil pero lo superarás, harás tu familia, y eso es importante tienes a tu esposo que por lo que he visto te ama y tu también a él, ¿cierto?

-Usted lo ha dicho ya-

-Si una persona mayor se da cuenta de esas cosas y lo único es que Charlie…-

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre?

-Aunque haya despertado hay que tomar las cosas con calma, no debiste llevarlo a ver a Renée tan reciente, esto lo ha cansado tuve que adminístrale un sedante y tuvo también consecuencias para ti, mira un brazo rota, la frente también y tu cuello- la verdad es que no me había visto, pero como me describía el doctor debía de estar horrible, el pensar que Edward me había visto así y me había besado, debo de estar horrible, Bella me regañe a mi misma te están hablando de tu padre, no ha pensado que si a mí a situación me había conmocionado, para él era peor.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Lo que paso le puede hacer daño, el no está bien-

-Solo debes cuidarlo más, que no tengas cosas que lo hagan estar en expectación que pueda ocasionar algo malo, necesita mucho descanso me imagino que querrá salir y comerse el mundo que no ha visto durante todo esto años, pero no puedes permitirlo Bella, todo con clama, así cuidaremos a Charlie -

-Lo haré, el es lo único que me queda y lo haré no puedo perderlo, no a él-

-No lo harás si tiene el cuidado que se requiere-

-Así será-

-Ya estamos listo Bella, puedes marcharte, oh y si algo malo llegara a pasar no estarías sola tienes a un esposo que te ama-

-Si lo sé- eso me deprimió aun mas, si tenía un esposo pero él no me amaba lo único que me quedaba era mi padre que el si me amaba, era lo único que tenia. Salí de allí y me encontré a Edward

-Todo está listo para irnos, bonito yeso- me dijo sonriéndome debía de estar burlándose de mi.

-Estoy horrible- dije con una mueca

-No, estas un poco maltratada, peor ere una mujer muy hermosa Isabella-no pude evitar sonrojarme me toco la mejilla y me iba a besar cuando, escuche la voz de mi padre.

-Aun no me acostumbro a eso- dijo mi padre acaparando toda mi atención- se supone que eres mi princesita y ahora ya tienes esposo, aunque ya hable con Edward de ciertas cosas, me he dado cuenta que ambos se quieren y espero que me complazca en lo que te pedí Edward-

-Papa ¿te encuentras bien?- dije para cambiar la conversación necesitaba hablar con Edward antes de que le metiera ideas locas y estuviera prometiendo cosas que no debía- el doctor me dijo que te sedo ¿te sientes mal?

-Ya estoy mejor, Bella un poco cansado pero ¿tú estás bien?

-Si dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien papa, ahora vamos a casa ¿si?-

-Bella, yo voy a quedarme con tu madre por esta noche quiero estar ahí cuando despierta y tratar de llevar las cosas, debo quedarme yo necesito estar ahí para que se tranquilice, quiero estar aquí hoy-

-No- no iba a dejarlo allí con ella no podía, el debía estar tranquilo.

-Bella no te estoy pidiendo permiso me quedare con ella esta noche-

-No- grite- no te dejare que te quedes con ella ¿qué pasa si te hace daño?

-No me hará daño Bella, ella solo estaba intranquila se que te hizo daño…-

-Por eso, me hizo daño papa, tú me tienes que explicar, lo que ella dijo yo quiero que vayas a casa con nosotros papa-

-Lo haré lo prometo, pero solo por lo que resta de noche Bella, ¿por favor?-

-Si te quedas me quedo yo también, no me quiero separar de ti-

-Bella, es mejor que se quede aquí solo por hoy, descansando-

-No, ya te dije que no y no acepto que des tu opinión Edward-

-Es lo mejor y si es mi asunto, por la seguridad de mi suegro es lo mejor, aquí podrá descansar las enfermeras estarán pendientes de él, pude conseguir una Bella solo por hoy- se acerco a mí y me tomo por la cintura

- Me quedare- dije aguantando las lagrimas

-No, no lo harás tu también necesitas descansar-

-Ambos necesitan descansar, tu Charlie no veras a Renée estarás es tu habitación descansando, el sedante que le suministre es muy fuete dormirá toda la noche así que tú debes descansar, mañana te buscare para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si está bien Edward cuida de Bella –no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando el se quería quedar con ella y no conmigo a pesar de todo tenía que salir de aquí- hija no es lo piensas, te lo explicare todo mañana ¿si? te amo Bella -

-Si lo que digas- Salí de allí tan rápido como pude no me despedí de él, aunque en el fondo me dolía sentí que alguien apretó mi brazo bueno con fuerza-Suéltame- le grite furiosa

-No lo hagas Bella, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras después pero ve y despídete, de tu padre-

- No quiero hacerlo, él prefiere a ella- y las lagrimas salían- me tocó la cara y seco mis lagrimas- sonríe y despídete de tu padre Bella yo estaré aquí esperándote, dile que lo amas y lo entiendes, que estarás aquí mañana y vendrás a buscarlo, dile que debes descansar y que tú harás lo mismo y sobre todo deséale buenas noches-

Me soltó y fui hasta donde estaba mi padre pude ver que estaba llorando, entre a la habitación donde estaba acostado:

-Papa-le dije suavemente no quería hacerlo sufrir, no debería estar llorando por mí.

-Bella, pensé que te habías marchado, yo lo siento nena sé que no fue lo que esperabas, sé que no debería hacerlo, no debería amarla pero la amo Bella al igual que te amo a ti y simplemente no puedo no quiero dejarla sola, y aunque no esté a su lado estaré cerca por si me necesita, me debes entender Bella lo sé por tu mirada, cuando miras a Edward es como si no estuvieras viendo a nadie mas ambos se miran así, es así como siento el amor por tu madre, un amor que a pesar del tiempo y de lo que hizo la sigo amando y se…-

-Lo entiendo papa- lo abrase -lo sé, comprendo lo que sientes, perdóname si, te amo y no estoy enojada simplemente ya lo entiendo quiero que sepas que estaré para ti siempre, mañana vendré a buscarte si así lo quieres-

-Sí, claro pero…-

-Luego te traeré a visitarla lo prometo, solo que yo no entrare no le hago bien-

-Lo sé, y gracias por comprender- retuve las lagrimas- te amo Bella eres la luz de mis ojos lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Sí, yo también te amo papa, y quiero pasar un tiempo contigo-

-Así, será Bella así será, pero debes prometerme una cosa niña mia

-Si, lo que quieras-dije viendo a los ojos que había cambiado su expresión-

-Sabes que te quiero y haría lo que fuera para verte feliz y eso Bella eso es lo que quiero que me prometas que aunque yo no este mas, si algún día te falto otra vez, serás feliz, lloraras, estarás triste, pero no por mucho tiempo y harás todo para reponerte y lo harás repondrás promételo

-Piensas huir de mi padre, porque la menos que pienses en fugarte no creo que, te pierda de vista, estarás a mi lado y yo te mare siempre no puedo prometer algo que no va a pasar yo cuidare de ti, nada malo te pasare, te veré mañana

-Solo promételo, hazlo por mi, por favor

-Esta bien lo prometo ¿Qué prometo exactamente?

-¿Que aunque estés triste si algo malo pasa te repondrás?

-ok, prometido- aunque no sabia donde mi padre iba con

-¿Qué trataras de comprender a tu madre? Ella no es mala Bella solo esta enferma y se que hoy paso algo muy malo peor si no estoy cerca deberás hacer como lo has hecho hasta ahora debes seguir cuidando de ella, cuando yo falte

-Papa, hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mi, no hagas eso- le dije con mi ojos borrosos- no soportaría que te pasara algo malo no sigas por favor acabo de recuperar y no te pienso perder solo descansa si

-Promételo y te dejare ir y solo otra cosa ¿Qué serás feliz? con todo lo que implique ser feliz Bella nada de culpas, ni de resentimientos y nada en tu conciencia tu no eres ni nunca serás al culpable de nada, vamos no me dormiré sino lo prometes y ya Edward debe de estar esperándote-

-Lo prometo, prometo ser feliz, prometo que si haces falta que no lo creo, seguiré cuidando a mama, como siempre contento

-Mucho, te amo Bella, no lo olvides- me abrazo- mi niña cuídate mucho-

-Tengo algo, para ti papa, recuerdas la cadenita que me regalaste en mi ultimo cumpleaños, siempre la traído conmigo- me la saque- te la voy a prestar hoy y mañana cuando venga a buscarte me la devuelves, ella te cuidara a mi me ayudado mucho, ya que tiene..

-la imagen de la virgen y Jesucristo

-Lo recordaste

-Claro, yo te la di , porque quería que estuvieras protegida

-Si y ahora, yo te al doy a ti para que te proteja a ti, te amo padre, hasta mañana- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Salí y camine hasta donde Edward estaba tomo mi mano y me llevo al auto, abrió la puerta y entre -vamos Bella no llores, tienes que ser fuerte- encendió el auto, estábamos en silencio después de varios minutos, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero trate de que él no se diera cuenta, miraba por la ventada donde estaba y disimuladamente me secaba las lagrimas, el nudo que tenía en la garganta cada vez se hacía más grande ahogándome internamente, por favor Dios, pedía en mi interior que Edward no hablara, no dijera una palabra, ni siquiera preguntara como me sentía ya que no sería capaz de decir un palabra, y en vez de eso solo llorarías hasta que me sacara este nudo, me sacara tanto dolor por dentro, el solo fingía frente de mi padre y de todos que éramos una pareja, el no entendería si me lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, me vendría abajo y estaba segura que él, no me ayudaría lo sentía. Todo era fingido yo no le importaba y me ponía aun peor de lo que sentía el saber que él no le importó, sentía algo caliente en el estomago no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Bella-

-Por favor calla- dije aun sin mirarlo viéndolo por la ventanilla.

-No quiero hablar de esto Edward- dije sin voltear a verlo mientras las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, fuertemente pase mi mano limpiándolas aun viendo hacia la ventana.

-Suéltalo- le hice una seña con la mano para que se callara y en ese momento lo mire, y sus ojos verdes me congelaron, tenía una mirada extraña- se que te sientes mal así que llora, grita haz lo que quieras, golpéame si eso hace que tu ira, que le dolor que sientes salga de allí-

-Yo…-mi voz sonó lo mas patéticamente que pudo, débil con todo el dolor que sentía en mi alma y las lagrimas se hacían más, cada vez era peor era mas difícil contenerlas que dejarlas salir y aun así dolía, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se destapo con fuertes sollozos sentí como Edward paro el carro y me abrazo, ese abrazo termino por destrozarme el no podía, el no debía -¡No me quiso nunca lo hizo, desde el momento que supo que yo existía me odio y ese odio se incremento con el tiempo mientras crecía su vientre!- logré decirlo con gritos de mi herido cuerpo y dolor en mi corazón -tenias razón Edward ella es mala, justifique lo que paso con el accidente con su enfermedad, ella está enferma pero ella, trato de… ella quiso… fue mi culpa que perdieras a tu familia Edward, yo entiendo si tu jamás.. Si tú… soy de lo peor-

-Bella- lo interrumpí

-Escúchame, yo soy la culpable de que tu familia muriera, solo yo.

-No digas tonterías Bella, se que al principio te culpe, pero no es tu culpa eras una niña en ese tiempo yo no debí atacarte como lo hice-

-¡No!- grite- ¡Yo fui la culpable, yo no solo destruí a mi familia sino a la tuya, yo la enferme a ella, ella no me quería tener, ella no me quería…Papá trato de protegerme de ella, fue mi culpa que ella se pusiera así de enferma, mi papa la obligo a tenerme Edward y ella solo quería deshacerse de mí!- puede sentir como Edward se tenso- soy un monstruo, la destruí, no la culpo fui yo, no debí de nacer, mi padre la ama y yo solo deseo morir para que ellos puedan ser felices, lamento lo de tu madre, lo de tu hermana yo soy la culpable ¡destrúyeme a mí! le harías un bien a la humanidad.

-¡Cállate! no vuelvas a decir esas malditas cosas que dices, Bella eres una buena chica, eres genial, tu padre te ama, lo que paso no tiene que ver contigo, ella está enferma y listo no eres la culpable amor-

- No soy tu amor ya no hay nadie que pueda vernos, ya no debes fingir que te gusto ya basta de mentiras ¡basta del matrimonio feliz!-

- ¿Fingiendo? En verdad crees que esto es lo que hago fingir créeme Bella eso no es así, y tú lo sabes bien, sabes que ocurrió algo hoy, lo sabes bien si Jessica no nos hubiera interrumpido en este momento ya no serias virgen, créeme-

-No hubiera pasado nada te lo aseguro, si Jessica no hubiera estado allí yo te iba a detener de todas formas-

-¿Antes o después de que te entregaras a mi?-

-No me iba a entregar a ti y no lo voy a hacer, ni ahora ni nunca-

-Eso no parecía esta tarde, ni cuando te estaba tomando los puntos-

-¡Cállate! solo era apariencia Edward, para eso me contrataste, solo para eso-

-No solo para eso-

-No me voy a tener sexo contigo, demonios te lo dije no quiero que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima ya estoy harta de ti, ¡estoy harta de todo el mundo!-

-Esta lastimada es normal que hables y pienses así y no te estoy ayudando pero me estás haciendo enfadar a mí también, te comportas como una niña infantil. Bella descubriste algo que no está bien, pero no es tu culpa y debes seguir adelante-

-¿Ahora tu eres el que me tienes lastima a mi? como tú lo dijiste una vez no quiero que lo hagas-

-Esta dolida así que no te haré caso, puedes gritar, llorar, lo que quieras hacer aunque en mente tenga otras cosas de cómo aliviar el dolor de forma placentera

-Te odio-

-Al menos sientes algo por mí, gracias amor-

-No, soy tu amor, no soy nada tuyo-

-Tengo un documento que prueba de que eres mi esposa-

-Es una falsa, una mentira una imagen, una pantalla-

-¿Por qué demonios te culpas tanto Bella?-

-Porque todo lo que toco lo arruino, porque… no quiero hablar de eso, no contigo tú no me entiendes-

- Te equivocas quizás sea el único que lo haga, y el único con el que te puedes desahogar-

-No- dije aun renuente estaba enfadada, dolida solo quería salir de allí, abrí la puerta del carro y corrí, no sabía a dónde ni de donde saque fuerzas, un dolor en el estomago hizo que me parara y hay me di cuenta que estaba en un parque, sentí que algo venia a mi garganta y vomite aunque no tenía nada en el estomago, quería vomitar me sentí asqueada, sentí que mi mundo se venía encima y ya las lagrimas no eran suficientes, pude sentir su respiración agitada y sus pasos, estaba tan cerca.

-No te acerques-estaba horrible me sentía enferma.

-No te voy a dejar sola- sentí que se acercaba.

-No quiero que te acerques- trate de pararme pero ya mis pierna no daban para mas- sentí como se acercaba a mí y me cargaba- te voy a lastimar si no me sueltas ahora

-No te soltare y quisiera ver eso- le daba golpes y cuando se descuido le mordí una mano

-Ah, oye eso dolió- me reí aunque fue una sonrisa hueca

-Te dije que te haría daño- trate de sonar enfadada, pero mi enfado se había ido y un dolor provoco un gemido, todo me dolía.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa Bella, tienes que descansar, se lo prometí a Charlie- empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos, aunque debía de pesar y estaba hecho un asco-

-Puedes bajarme puedo caminar- le mencione

-No, te llevare y te encerrare en el carro, aparte de todos tus defectos el peor es de la huida por una carrera llena de autos que pudieron atropellarte, hasta matarte no dejare que ocurra eso-

-El mundo no se acabaría si me pasa algo malo, no soy la gran cosa-

-Piensa en tu padre Bella, piensa en el, además imagínate que te ocurra algo me quedo sin esposa, y lo difícil que fue encontrarte no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase-

-Pusiste un anuncio no fue difícil, me pagaste, pudiste conseguir a cualquier otra, te imaginas todo hubiera sido, distinto para ti- dije acariciando su mejilla, luego me di cuenta de lo que hacia- la vida nos jugo una mala pasada Edward, poniéndonos frente a frente.

-Y aun así, créeme, te hubiera elegido a ti, sabía que traerías, problema y complicaciones y aun así te escogí, me lo decía tu cara, era enorme el anuncio VERDARAMENTE UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO ¿pero sabes algo?

-Tonto, ¿que debería saber?

-Que no me arrepiento- lo mire a los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, los ojos de pronto me ardían.

-Gracias, pero lo dices por…

-No, lo digo por lastima ya te lo dije, la sensación que tengo no es lastima.

Después que dijo eso nos fuimos en silencio llegamos a la enorme casa y no había nadie, aunque era extraño no me importo y ahí me acorde de algo.

-Edward ¿la fiesta?

-Deben de estar todo allá.

-Pero...

- Ya hable con Emmett, le explique lo que paso, bueno que hubo un accidente; pero le encanta la fiesta así que igual la disfrutara, solo ha cambiado de tema, ya no es nuestra presentación como un matrimonio sino la bienvenida a Heidi estarán bien sin nosotros.

-No es necesario que te quedes puedes ir tu amigo están allá y esta Heidi, me imagino que…

-No te desharás de mi tan fácil Bella, ahora iré a ver si Tanya ordeno el cuarto que mande alistar para tu padre, puedes subir y ponerte cómoda, dile a Jessica que prepare algo para cenar lo que quieras.

-Gracias por esto de verdad- le dije, de verdad sentí a gratitud por el, no imagine que se comportaría así.

-Hay otras formas de agradecérmelo, ya te diré cuales.

-Porque arruinas un momento como este imbécil- dije - y es un perfecto imbécil como siempre, ese Edward esta ahí aún.

-Porqué me encanta hacerte rabiar- se acerco y me dio un beso en al frente- tregua

-Tregua- y lo vi alejándose

Después de, fui a buscar a Jessica, me imaginé que estaba en la cocina y si ahí estaba, cuando me vio su cara se lleno de horror.

-Oh, Bella que te paso- dijo preocupada, y no era para menos, aunque aun no me veía debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente-claro omitiendo de que la causante era mi propia madre y que no era pequeño el accidente sonó que había sido grave.

-Bella, estas mal herida, siéntate, ¿tienes hambre? Si me imagino que si, te duele algo.

No, estoy bien- vi su cara de que yo estaba delirando-dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, no te preocupes aunque…

-Dime lo que sea quiero ayudar de verdad, Bella

-Jessica me puedes ayudar a bañarme, bueno no exactamente creo que soy capaz de hacerlo pero no puedo desvestirme; mi brazo, sería de mucha ayuda a que me ayudaras a desvestirme y cambiarme se que es incómodo y que no debería de pedírtelo pero creo que necesitara ayuda y preferiría que fueras tu; aunque tengamos tiempo de conocernos lo que pasa es que…

- Claro, no hay problema te ayudare, sabes que cuentas conmigo si; déjame terminar de hacer esto y subiré enseguida Bella.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias, te espero allá arriba.

-No tardare, ya subo me imagino que te quieres bañar para descansar ¿Qué quieres de comer?

-Nada no tengo hambre- dije mientras que salía de la cocina, me dispuse a subir despacio la verdad estaba súper cansada, al entrar en la habitación no pude evitar ver la cama, hoy compartiría la cama con Edward Cullen y eso no seria nada bueno al contrario es muy malo, como podría controlarlo si no me controlaba yo, deja de pensar en eso Bella, moví mi cabeza para que esos pensamiento salieran de ella, y fui al baño, ahí vi la tina no seria mala idea; así no me mojaría el yeso

Jessica se había tardado mucho, así que decidí tratar de quitarme la franela, claro yo podía hacerlo, me mire el cuello en el espejo estaba muy rojo y las marcas de las manos de mi madre marcadas de color morado mi cuello mi aspecto era horrible, toque con mis dedos esas marcas, imaginado una y otra vez lo que había pasado como una película se repetían en mi mente trate de desabrochar los botones lentamente la camisa como pude y diablos me dolía mucho, esto lo había causado alguien que pensé que me amaba y eso me ponía triste, el solo pensar que ella jamás me amo, y a pesar de todo aún la quiero es mi madre, pero el daño era horrible, lo que se sentía era la peor sensación del mundo, jale la franela y me lastime.-ahuuu estúpido yeso-dije haaa demonios me dolía demasiado

-Es normal que te duela esta roto, yo te ayudare- dijo Edward acercándose a mi, otra vez aparecía así de la nada

-No, no, no ¿Qué haces acá? Jessica va a subir ella me ayudara, no tienes que molestarte.

-Entre hace rato a dejarte algo de comer; para que cenaras; y toque pero estabas viéndote en el espejo y luchando con la franela así que decidí intervenir y no será una molestia para nada, más bien me encantaría hacerlo.

-Ya te dije que no; gracias, pues marcharte, Jessica me ayudara, la estoy esperando-dije mientras abría las llaves para que se llenara la tina y tomaba un poco de jabón y le agregaba.

-Se tardo porqué le dije que preparara algo para que cenaras y ella no te ayudará; lo haré yo, y esta vez no interrumpirá tiene ordenes precisas.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? No tengo hambre

-Comerás, y no acepto un no por respuesta y a lo otro porque quiero verte desnuda, quiero ver que es lo que tanto escondes ahí abajo, no puedo dejar de imaginar que es y lo rico que será verlo o probarlo-dijo pasando su lengua por los labios era un pervertido.

-Márchate ahora mismo, eres un pervertido y no voy a dejar que me veas desnuda

-Era una broma, acaso no te parecía muy serio, estoy tratando le de aligerar nuestra relación; oh vamos, no podrás ducharte sino te ayudo, te duele el brazo cuello y cabeza, déjame ayudarte Bella.

-Ya te dije que yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Ok, hazlo- dijo pero no se iba.

-Puedes irte; no me desnudare delante de ti-dije mirando hacia la tina

-Lo harás, te daré unos minutos o yo iré por ti- me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Te dije que no- fui a tratar de que saliera del baño pero en eso me agarro y me sujeto pego su cintura con la mía y me beso, sus labios era mi adicción, sentí su lengua entra a mi boca y me gusto, esto me gustaba.

-Te deseo, tanto como tu me deseas a mi- dijo esto y volvió a besarme luego bajo por mi cuello.

-Edward, esto no puede ser- trate de recuperar la cordura la poca que me quedaba. Pero no me hizo caso; sentí sus caricias, su lengua, querría detenerlo, quería hacerlo; sentí cuando soltó mi sostén con una audacia increíble, y lo saco automáticamente; me tape con la mano que quedaba libre lo que pude aunque no había mucho que tapar, mi cara me ardía estaba totalmente roja; oh dios que estaba haciendo.

-No tienes porque sentir vergüenza ya he visto a mujeres desnudas antes; bonitos senos.

-Basta, y no me mires; ya se que tienes experiencia con las mujeres; me se tu historial podrías dejarme sola para que me bañé, por favor.

-Solo una última cosa- se acerco a mi y puso sus manos en mis jeans el botón lo abrió y mientras hacia esto me miraba a los ojos y yo no podía mirar a otro lugar estaba hipnotizada, en eso vi cuando cerro sus ojos- prometo no ver nada al menos que me lo pidas.

-Muy gracioso como sabré que no miraras-le dije

Se quedo pensativo y alzo las manos en señal de que no cruzaba los dedos

-Lo prometo-me dijo con una sonrisa- pero como se que no me vas a creer ya vengo-salió del baño y aún yo me tapaba los senos con mi mano libre, y en ese momento regreso con algo en al mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte

-Es una bufanda me tapare los ojos, así estarás más cómoda y yo. …bueno digamos que me gustara esto

-Estas loco sabias-vi cuando tapo sus ojos con la bufanda, hice gestos como si lo fuera a golpear para asegurarme de que no me estaba viendo así pude bajar la mano para destapar mis senos y vi que estiraba una mano, ara tratara de acercarse a mi, agarre su mano.

-Ok, en donde había quedado así aquí- paso sus manos por mi cintura y termino de bajar mi cierre- su contacto me provocaba un escalofrió- ¿tienes frió?

-Un poco- mentí, bajo mi jean dejándome con las bragas, estaba que me moría de la vergüenza; aunque no estaba viendo me quise asegurar y volví a hacerle gesto con las manos, bueno al parecer no estaba viendo.

-Bella-pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si- dije lentamente

-Voy a sacar tus panty´s ahora

-Si- volví a decir y sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos en mis panty y la bajaba y cuando exhalo sentí su aliento en mi parte íntima, mis nervios; su suspiro y yo; lo golpee en la cabeza

-Auch- escuche que se quejo- porque me golpeas.

-Porque estas viendo Edward

-No, como voy a ver, no te he visto aunque imagino como seria; pero no te estoy viendo, aunque si quieres que eche un vistazo, dijo levantándose y tratando de quitarse lo que le tapaba la visión.

-No, por favor basta ya, déjame bañarme estoy cansada esta bien, puedes irte

-Ok, estaré aquí afuera.

-Edward-dije cuando lo vi que estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del baño tanteando donde estaba la perilla.

-Si- me dijo aun con la venda en los ojos.

-Puedes quitarte las vendas no quiero que te lesiones pero no voltees.

-Ok, dijo quitándose la venda y saliendo por la puerta yo aproveche para entrar en al tina y relajarme un rato; el agua estaba deliciosa, puse mi yeso de una manera que no se me mojará y pude bañarme tranquilamente ahora lo malo seria vestirme, pensado en como haría…

Unos golpes en al puerta me sacaron de mis sueño y ver a Edward desesperado

-¿Qué paso?

-Estas bien –preguntó

-Si, estaba bañándome: que te pasa porque estas así.

-Tengo rato llamándote y no me contestaba pensé que te habías ahogado o algo por el estilo.

-No, me quede dormida estoy cansada.

-Vamos; sal, estas arrugada del tiempo que te quedaste en la tina.

-Podrías pasarme una toalla

-Si, toma levántate.

-Gracias; pero podrías…

-Basta, Bella.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo…

-Basta, te lo dije; sal de allí, no te mirare pero sal ahora al menos que quieres que yo te saque.

-Pero me veras.

-Ahora Bella, no sabes el susto que me dite cuando no contestabas y no había entrado antes porque no te escuche decir que pasar, y como no querías que te viera; eso no volverá a pasar levántate.

-No voy a levantarme; déjame tranquila

-Que terca eres- metió las manos en la bañera y me cargo.

-Bájame inmediatamente – me cubrió con la toalla.

-Deja de comportarte cómo una niña pequeña.-dijo mientras me secaba con la toalla

-Puedo hacerlo yo -grite

En eso me dejo a la toalla y me tape rápidamente como pude con mi mano libre y el vino con una bata que jamás había visto.

-No es mía esa bata.

-Lo se, no tenias batas así que conseguí una para que te la pusiera será mas cómodo para ti

-¿De quien es? Iba a moriría si decía que era de ella, de Heidi si creía que me pondría algo de ella no lo haría.

-Era de mi madre espero que no te incomode esta limpia- de pronto me di cuanta que yo era una idiota el trataba de ser amable conmigo y ayudarme y yo estaba siendo una completa idiota la bata era de su madre aun recuerdo lo furioso que se puso cuando supo que yo había entrado ahí, pero ahora buscaba una de sus ropas y me la daba yo no pude contener las lágrimas.

-Gracias- y las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla

-Y ahora porque demonios lloras, no te estoy viendo desnuda aunque lo haces difícil solo te ofrecí la bata; no la quieres; te dije que estaba limpia pero si no la quieres yo..

-No es eso, es que se lo que significa las cosas de tu madre y ahora tu vienes y me la prestas, de verdad no tengo palabras gracias; solo gracias; me ayudarías a ponérmela.

-Podré verte desnuda- dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-Solo ayúdame con la bata.

Y eso hizo, luego me obligo a comer y ahí me di cuenta; que el se había cambiado; ya no tenia la ropa que traía en la clínica; sino una bata de baño, la traía amarrada; se había bañado.

-Donde te bañaste

-Hay miles de baños en esta casa.

-Si, debí imaginarlo.

-Ya es hora de dormir Bella.

Si, -dije- tomando su mano que me llevaba hasta la cama, se quito su bata y quedo en calzoncillos; trate de no verlo y me acostó en la cama, apago las luces y en ese momento me acosté de lado y el se puso detrás de mi abrazándome y entrelazando su mano con la mía que estaba libre.

-Yo…

-Bella- me dijo

-Si- dije

-Suéltalo puedes hacerlo ahora; si.

Y así lo hice mientras me abrazaba comencé a llorar de una forma silenciosa sacándome todo el dolor la amargura al rabia, que me quemaba por dentro lloré por mi padre, por todo lo que había pasado y lloré por ella, porque a pesar de todo era mi madre y me dolía su rechazo esta vez no hubo palabras de parte de Edward, era su forma de decirme que estaba ahí; solo me acariciaba, y las lágrimas salían de mi, una y otra vez; estaba soltando todo y no estaba sola el estaba ahí conmigo y eso me gustaba.

_***Poner la canción***_

Desperté, con los rayos de sol y rápidamente busque su cuerpo y no estaba allí, Edward ya n estaba, vi un reflejo de una persona en al ventana, pero no distinguí bien quien era, solo pude ver que me hablaba, pero no entendía bien lo que decía, hasta que su voz llego a mis oídos esa voz que me saludaba, como lo extrañaba para mi parecía siglos que no lo había visto desde aquella vez que se entero de todo y las palabras lastimaron mi corazón, pero yo lo había lastimado a el también

-hola- ahí lo vi acercándose a mi con su pelo largo estaba hermoso

-Jacob- sonreí al verlo- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-dije abrazándome a el

-No importa quería discúlpame contigo Bella, solo quería saber si estaba mejor, y soy un egoísta porque no tenia que haber venido, pero quería hablar contigo una vez mas, quizás solo esta vez, era algo que quería vivir

-No, tu no tienes porque disculparte, yo no quería que te enteraras así no quería Jacob no es lo que piensas y si estoy bien, porque estas aquí conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz, te extrañe tanto Jacob, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado

-Ya no importa, lo que paso eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu seas feliz, eso es todo y lo serás alguien me lo aseguro se que el te cuidara y diablos Bella, no quiero verte sufrir nunca mas, aleja la tristeza vive feliz, se libre de hacer lo que tu corazón quiere y si se lo que ha pasado, bueno alguien me ha contado algunos detalles

-Claro que importa Jacob yo te amo

-Me amabas, -dijo acariciando mi mejilla- si fui tu primer amor nos conocemos de niños, yo te amo mucho mas que lo que tu sientes por mi, pero no te estoy recriminado nada Bella, se lo que sientes por mi, lo se por eso me duele hacer esto estas aquí ahora delante a ti

-No, yo no te ame, yo te amo Jacob, estaba confundida pero a verte lo súper bien con claridad, se lo que siento por ti

-Ya no, Bella, ya no es como antes y ahora es tarde, Bella ya no me miras como antes, ya tus ojos no tienen ese brillo y odio decírtelo pero ya no me pertenece ese resplandor que sabia que causaba en ti

-No, estas loco yo te amo- me pare y me acerque a el- y el se alejo- no puedes alejarme de ti yo no puedo soportar esto ya no quiero sentir dolor Jacob te necesito a mi lado, solo a ti

-Debes entender que ya no estaré aquí, quizás no de la forma en que quieres que este Bella, y no puedo hacer nada, pelee con todo lo que tuve pero no puedo quedarme contigo no así

-Dame una oportunidad confía en mi, no te alejes de mi , por esto yo acepte porque era la forma en que podía ayudar a mi padres, necesitaba el dinero

-Yo confió en ti, lo se

-Me crees cuando te digo que lo de Edward tienen una explicación

-Si, te creo se que hay una explicación, pero también se que ha cambiado y me duele porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos

-¿De que hablas? Solo estamos es una matrimonio de pantalla, no significa nada aparentando

-No, al principio quizás si pero ya hay algo mas y eres terca y aunque te lo diga, no lo veras, pero hay otra conexión más fuerte de la que teníamos nosotros

-No es justo, tú sabes lo que siento por ti jamás haría algo q de lo que sentiría vergüenza y tu lo sabes

-Lo se, pero las cosas cambian Bella, y s que jamás harías algo que no pienses necesario yo creo en ti y se que eres una mujer excelente por eso me enamore de ti

-Entonces porque no dejas de decir tontería y no vienes y me abrazas y me dices que me amas

-yo te amo y siempre te amare todo lo que fue mi vida y lo que signifique esto

-porque dudas de mi amor por ti, crees que lo que siento por el es amor no lo es y tu lo debes de saber mírame Jacob, yo jamás te engañaría y tu lo sabes

-Lo se, pero necesito que tengas esperanza Bella necesito que te aferres a el y odio decírtelo pero no quiero que estés con el y aunque no quiera tengo que tengo que hacer que confíes en el, que de ahora en adelante sea tu apoyo, que te des cuenta de que hay una conexión y te lo digo Isabela Swan no te atrevas a dañarte, no te atrevas a querer seguirme cuando me despida de ti

-Pero de que hablas- no puede contener las lágrimas que corrían pro as mejillas

-No, debo decírtelo no aun, por los momentos debes prometerme varias cosas

-No, quiero que te calles y no me digas que me dejaras porque yo te necesito ahora mas que nunca

-Te dejare Bella, me iré a un lugar que no me encontraras

-Me iré contigo lo haré

-No puedes, irte aunque quieras no puedes y no debes tampoco

-No dejare que te alejes de mi tu eres mi única felicidad Jacob, sin ti yo no podría seguir y tu lo sabes yo no podría, no sabe solo que ha pasado mi padre ha despertado y mi mad.. y Rene no me quiere nunca me quiso y solo contigo podré superarlo, tu eres mi mejor amigo la persona en a que mas confió

-Exacto, pero ya no puedo estar allí Bella no de la forma en que tu quieres

-Yo te quiero a mi lado, en todo esta locura, solo tu puedes ayudarme, mantener mis pies en al tierra

-El será importante en tu vida, mucho más que yo, alguien me lo dijo para que me tranquilizara, sabes no me quería ir, es buena gente ese Edward aunque, trate de aparentar otra cosa, el me prometió que te cuidaría y espero que lo haga porque sino volveré y le pateare su trasero, espero que cumpla nuestras promesas

-Hablas de alguien que no conoces Jacob, el no es así solo soy un negocio para el solo eso

-Y eso te entristece- me dijo

-No, claro que no- mentí si me dolía pero no podía decírselo, no quería pederlo yo lo quería mucho- el n significa nada para mí y tu lo sabes

-Lo que se, es que no estas siendo sincera, pero bueno acaso no entiendes que es la ultima vez que nos veremos, deberías de decírmelo todo

-No, tu no te iras y me dejaras sola

-¿Por qué no?, no estarás sola, el estará hay

-No- comencé a llorar- no quiero estar sola, no me gusta estar sola tu lo sabes

-lo, se pero lamentablemente aunque yo, no este aquí, no estarás sola, peo debes de recuperarte pronto, debes ser muy feliz

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos

-¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?

-Por que aun no es tu turno, el lugar a donde voy es muy exclusivo y no puedes ir sin pase

-No quiero que te vayas Jacob, te necesito aquí a mi lado

-Lo que pasa es qué aunque yo quiera no puedo quedarme

-¿Por qué? No puedes decírmelo

-Si, ya es tiempo aunque no me has prometido nada

-Te pareces a mi padre con tantas promesas acaso lo viste y te dijo que hicieras lo mismo

-Lo vi, si y se que te quiere mucho peor a mi me prometerás algo diferente si

-A ver que será- dije enfadada

-¿Qué serás sincera con tus sentimientos? ¿Qué serás feliz? Que te alejaras de los peligros? ¿Qué no buscaras culpables? ¿Qué nunca te harás daño? no nos seguirás ¿Qué me des un beso de despedida?

-Si, lo prometo todo y no ser aun beso de despedida

-Si, lo será ya es hora, estaba esperando a alguien y tiene 20 minutos allá esperando, no te preocupes yo le explicare todo- me acerque a el y lo bese r aun beso distinto un beso tierno como todos lo que nos habríamos dado solo era ternura, cariño.

Sentí cuando puso algo en mis manos y agrego:

-El quería que lo tuvieras, dijo que ya se había despedido y que ahora le seria difícil hacerlo recuerdas las promesas Bella

-no te vayas, por la ventana como un ladrón puede bajar por la escaleras y salir por la puerta pero prometiendo volver

-No puedo, Bella, ya el esta subiendo a decirte

-Edward, esta subiendo ¿Como lo sabes?

- El estuvo conmigo lucho por mi Bella quería que lo supieras el me ayudo mucho ahora, tenemos que irnos-dijo, mientras yo sujetaba lo que me había dado sin ver que era

-¿Tenemos? Voy contigo

-No, tu no adiós Bella te cuidare te lo prometo ambo lo haremos

-Quédate Jacob no te vayas-dije tomándolo por lo hombros

-No puedo ya te lo dije

-¿Por qué explícamelo?

-Porque estoy muerto- las palabras cuando se registraron en mi cabeza, alguien abrió la puerta, era Edward que venia con una cara perpleja, su mirada estaba triste, sus ojos mostraban dolor, sentí mi manos caer con lo que me dijo Jacob, lo busque, donde estaba como se había evaporado, como por arte de magia

-la cadena que le deje a mi padre-grite cuando mis temores se hicieron realidad voltee a verlo a el Edward, me pare de la cama y fui donde el estaba- no , es cierto

-Bella, lo siento mucho tu padre y Jacob ellos….

-No, no es cierto, tuve un mal sueño mi subconsciente me esta jugando una mala pasada, esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar ahora

-Murieron- Las lagrimas salían el chillido que salio de mi alma de mi razón destrozado- lo siento mucho

-No, no voy a oírte no es cierto, tengo que irme a busca a papa, y Buscar a Jacob por hacerme este tipo de bromas el estaba aquí hace unos minutos no están muertos ellos vinieron a hacerme una broma- lo decía pero seguía llorando no podía controlar las lagrimas malditas lagrimas- el fue a hospital y le pidoo la cadena a mi padre, no lo viste estaba aquí

-no, amor, yo estuve con Jacob cuando el murió, venia a deciéntelo y me acaban de llamar del hospital tu padre murió hace media hora exactamente, lo siento mucho Bella

-No, estas mintiendo, voy a verlo ahora mismo, cuando trate de salir por la puerta, el me detuvo- Suéltameeeeeee –grite- no quiero que me toques, quiero ver a mi padre el no me pudo haber hecho esto, el jamás me dejaría sola, estas mintiendo, y Jake estaba aquí conmigo el me ama, el no pudo haberme dejado el me ama demasiado para dejarme el no lo haría. Sentí que me abrazo- no estoy loca, quizás si salimos aun lo encontraremos abajo Edward-sentí que me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus mano-noooooooooooooooooooooo, no no no puedo dime que es mentira- dije tomando su cara para que me miraras a los ojos, dime que no es cierto, dime que es una broma de mal gusto, que es una pesadilla pero no me digas que los perdi, dime que despertare y todo será distinto

-Lo lamento pero no es mentira Bella, es lógico que aun no lo aceptes

-Es una pesadilla, ¿quiero despertar?

-No sabes cuanto quisiera que fuera así, pero no lo es

-Déjame llamare a Jacob y luego llamare a la clínica, dame tu celular para llamar Edward ahora

-Bella- dijo entregándome un celular

Marque los números que me sabia de memoria, pero no contestaba, nadie

-Jacob atiende, vamos atiende, a lo mejor esta ocupado, volví a marcar y esta vez el numero de la clínica, alguien atendió

-Soy Bella Swan, podría comunicarme a mi padre Charlie- me lo quede viendo cuando la persona que me contesto me dijo que esperara que ya e comunicaría- te lo dije, no me gusta este tipo de bromas Edward no se juega con eso, están buscando a mí padre para que hable conmigo

-No, estoy jugando Bella, eso no..

-Alo- lo interrumpí- doctor hola, pero quisiera hablar con mi padre, si edward esta aquí, pero Quero hablar con el

-_Bella, tu padre ha muerto, no despertó esta mañana, lo siento pequeña_

Deje caer el teléfono y todo se volvió oscuro era verdad me quede sola

Si, chicas hubo dos muerte en esta historia, la de Charlie y la de Jacob, no le parecía raro que el fue a buscar a bella y nunca llego (esto estaba planeado desde ese capitulo del Pov de Jacob. Ime, no me dejes de leer ¬¬ por esto tu sabias lo que iba a pasar la igual que Patty, ya les había dicho porque ella adoran a Jacob y las quise preparar lo siento por otras chicas que quieran a este personaje), si Bella pobrecita …..¿que pasara ahora?

Es muy triste este capitulo creo que mas que el anterior ¿Qué opinan les gusto? Se que quedan intrigada pero poco a poco se aclara todo lo prometo

Me dejas un reviews, ya sabes poniéndome que te pareció el capitulo y si me quieres matar, bueno jajaja no seria la primera vez

Las quiero nos vemos en mi próxima actualización y si no escribiré hasta el 15 de diciembre, es que esta vez ya n me pagara el Internet, porque pedí dinero para una cosas y para ver la película y me chantajearon así que el 4 de diciembre veré luna nueva, estoy ansiosa, no me cuenten nada si ya la vieron por favor

Cuídese las quiere un montón kat


	17. NEGACION

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama si es mía _

_Gracias por todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un reviews gracias de verdad _

Pd: la canción no me pertenece es : Lykke Li- Posibilidad (traducida) puede escucharla da mucha tristeza de por si

Capitulo 16

Negación

_Hay una posibilidad de_

_Hay una posibilidad de_

El camino se había hecho largo a pesar de que ella caminaba no parecía estar allí, era como si estuviera en otro lugar y no supiera que estaba haciendo "inercia" eso era caminaba por inercia al levantar sus cara los ojos adormilados su tez blanca y sus ojeras y la hinchazón rojiza que se marcaba en su cara llamaba ala atención de los presentes, había mucha gente se dijo de donde salía tanta gente no los conocía a nadie no podía distinguir quienes era ¿debía conocerlos? ¿Por qué la miraban? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_Todo lo que había era todo lo que tuve fue todo lo que no conseguiré _

Aun seguía caminando, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en su brazo derecho sujetándolo y del lado izquierdo estaba otra persona tomando su mano pero tampoco los conocía ¿A dónde la llevaban? Lo único de que si estaba segura era que tenia un presión en el pecho como si crujiera por dentro, escucho un ruido un fuerte llanto de dolor y se dio cuenta que era ella la que lloraba con tanto ahínco ¿Por qué lloraba? Al llorar esa presión del pecho disminuía, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas, aun no recordaba porque lloraba así y solo seguía caminando ¿Dónde me llevan? quiso preguntar peor las palabras no salían de su boca

_Hay una posibilidad de_

_Hay una posibilidad de_

Había flores, muchas de distintos tipos, pero aun no sabia donde estaba, de pronto sintió el agarre de la mano mas fuerte se sintió un poco calmada pero aun estaba rota por dentro, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ya quería dejar de llorar pero no lo hacia como paraba esto deque forma trato de buscar en su mente la razón de su llanto pero no encontró una estaba en un nebulosa

_Todo lo que no conseguiré se fue con tus pasos_

Unas palabras la sacaron de sus nubes

-Bella ya es hora- esa voz conocía esa voz pero aunque deseaba hablar y preguntarle ¿hora de que? Sus labios no se movían no lograba hablar, le dolor se incremento

_Así que dime cuando escuches a mi corazón detenerse_

-Vamos linda, es hora de despedirte

¿De quien? ¿Quién se va? La persona que le tomaba la mano esa que estaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mano infundiéndole valor, de pronto se sintió cansada muy cansada solo quería cerrar los ojos su cuerpo no respondía ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se sintió viva? Eso era no sentía nada solo quería llorar y dormir cerrar sus ojos para ver si alivianaba la angustia y el dolor que sentía en eso momentos se sentía infeliz, en ese momento sacudió su cabeza alejando es pensamiento y fijo su mirada en esa voz que conocía pero su cabeza estaba echa un lió

_Eres el único que sabe_

-Dale un poco mas de tiempo, esta muy sedada- dijo la persona que sostenía su mano y que le daba pequeñas caricias con ella

-Está bien parece no estar acá, no saber lo que paso, ¿estará bien?- pregunto la voz conocida

¡Aquí estoy! deseo gritar , porque la traban como si no escuchara lo que decían como si no estuviera, acaso no la veían, trató de seguir caminando, pero no podía el al retenía ¡suéltame! Quiero irme trato de decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca, abría perdido su voz eso era ¿cierto? Solo podía sollozar, intento mover sus labio pero mas sollozos salían solo eso, su cuerpo no lo controlaba empezó a temblar y en ese momento sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor y cuando hizo ese gesto pudo ver lo algo que llamo su atención

_Dime cuando escuches mi silencio_

Una caja, no, no era eso era una urna ¿Quién estaba allí? No podía ver quien era, trate de soltarme pero el no la dejaba irse ¿Qué ocultaba? , volvió a moverse y el agarre de el hombre era mas fuerte ¿Quine eres? ¿Quién te crees? Grito en su foro interno odiaba este silencio, pero quería acercarse al ataúd quería ver ¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Quién murió? Algún conocido la cabeza empezó a dolerle tan fuerte, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos

_Hay una posibilidad_

-Bella es mejor que la lleve a casa – dijo aquel hombre que la sostenía entres sus brazos y que bueno que lo hacia ya que sus pies al parecer no querían responderle pensó Bella afianzándose mas a el

_ Que no debería conocer_

-Tiene que despedirse no me lo perdonara cuando este bien jamás lo haría si le quito esto – dijo aquella voz otra vez

-Se va a poner peor y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido- pudo notar angustia en ese hombre en eso el se deshizo del abrazo y hay fue cuando lo vio esa mirada sus ojos estaba triste el también sufría. En eso cuando el verde se concentro en el marrón y sus ojos se reconocieron, en la mente aturdida de Bella algo hizo clip y como una película en cámara lenta recordó todo lo que había pasado lo que le dijo, el era Edward, y la chica de a voz era Ángela su mejor amiga y también pudo reconocer a la gente que estaba parada allí observándola y también el dolor que se representaba en sus caras, entre ellos pudo distinguir algunos del personal medico de la clínica, compañeros de clases, sus vecinos donde antes vivía y sobre todo pudo distinguí a Embry, Sam, Leah y Seth se había criado con esos chicos a todos los conocía no eran extraños, reconoció a Emmett el mejor amigo de Edward que estaba al lado de ella la misteriosa Heidi, también pudo diferenciar en una esquina a Jasper que la mirada de una forma que la hacia sentir incomoda, pero no estaba su hermana no la vio, sintió presión en el abrazo de Edward ¿Por qué la abrasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? A pesar de que reconocía a las personas que allí estaba no sabía ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Por qué? Volvió a fijarse en la urna, pensó que su cerebro volvería a ser el mismo clip y se acordaría de algo más, todos las miradas se posaban en ellas

-Bella- Ángela la llamo y esta se limito a observarla- amiga ¿quieres irte?- irse si ni siquiera sabia que hacia allí, pero aun no lograba abrir la boca

_Que sepas que cuando te vayas_

La adrenalina hizo que se saliera del abrazo de que Edward le proporcionaba y caminaba hasta la urna solo quería saber quien estaba allí, pero este volvió a detenerla

-Amor yo te llevare si es lo que quieres, estaré a tu lado y solo tienes que pedírmelo y te sacare si es lo que deseas.

La llevo delante de todos la gente y Ángela a su lado para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional, y al fin vio a la persona en la urna, vio a su padre blanco parecía dormido, vestido con su uniforme de policía se sintió desfallecer pero Edward la sostuvo, los gritos eran de dolor de frustración y sobretodo de impotencia

Recordó las palabras que el medico dijo _ "Charlie a muerto"_

_Que sepas que cuando te vayas_

-No- salio un grito de su boca con un fuerte sollozo- no, por favor no me dejes papa no lo hagas papa, golpeo la tumba con al mano libre ya que la otra al moverla la vio enyesada como no sentía que tenia una mano imposibilitada, Edward aparte de abrazarla le tomaba la mano, la voz de Ángela solo estaba a su lado

_Por sangre y significado_

-Bella- dijo Edward en un susurro como si el hablar alto la hiriera más de lo que ya estaba herida- te harás daño amor

-No, no, no decía moviendo su cabeza- volvió a golpear con la mano libre, sentía dolor pero no se quejo quería tocarlo por ultima vez darle un beso, puso su cara en el vidrio que separaba, su mejilla contra ese vidrio frió, las lagrimas no cesaban pero al parecer nunca lo hicieron, no había dejado de llorar desde que se enteró de que su padre había tenido una taque cardiaco y había muerto.

_Caminarás como un ladrón_

_-_Te amo papa, siempre te amare, no quiero que me dejes, no te dejare solo papa, te amo – y empezó a besar el vidrio- quiero tocarlo porque no puedo tocarlo, déjeme tocarlo

-No, puedes amor solo tu faltabas por despedirte ya es hora de…

-No, no aun no es muy pronto necesito mas tiempo con el por favor, mas tiempo solo te pido eso

-ya hemos esperado lo suficiente, ya es tiempo Bella

_Por sangre y significado_

-Es mi padre no quiero despedirme de el, no puedo no quiero que se vaya no puedo Edward es lo único que tengo lo único que me quedaba, no podré vivir sin el, además no ha llegado Jacob, lo necesito llámalo que este aquí necesito a Jacob Edward, Ángela ¿Dónde esta el? Dile que me perdone que quiero verlo debe de entender que lo necesito

Ángela no puedo aguantar las palabras de su amigo y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, se reprocho porque era la que le tenia que dar fortaleza a Bella, no desplomarse, se limpiaba lagrimas, y trato de hablar

-El, el no podrá venir Bella el esta…

_Me derrumbaré cuando te vayas_

-Muerto…- dijo una voz, más que conocida era Billy el papa de Jacob y por mucho tiempo también su padre que llegaba y la sostenía mientras la cara de Bella no denotaba ninguna expresión, el la sostuvo, en sus rodilla ella estaba encima de el en la silla de ruedas lo abrazo, como hacia cuando era niña y sucedió lo del accidente y ambos lloraron la muerte de sus seres queridos, lloro por su padre y por Jacob, lo mismo que Billy nadie los interrumpió, ni los apuro, ya casi sin voz añadió Bella al hombre que la confortaba con cariño

-Es mi culpa, lo siento Billy, debe odiarme lo siento mucho lo siento- susurro en su oído ya que solo podía susurrar, amos compartieron esa intimidad esa charla

_Así que dime cuando escuches mi corazón detenerse,_

-No es tu culpa y no te odio, tu no eres la culpable Bella, hija tu eres mi hija a pesar de todo te amo y lo sabes, fue un accidente Bella el carro le fallaron los frenos

_Eres el único que sabe_

_-_No me lo perdonare jamás, todo lo que toco lo mato lo daño, no deberías tocarme, ya no quiero hacer mas daño, no puedo con este sentimiento Billy te quite lo único bueno que tenias el no merecía morir no el no mi padre no ellos, lo siento mucho es por mi culpa lo se de alguna forma es mi culpa

-No, no lo es ambos perdimos a dos personas que fueron como nuestros hermanos, y que amábamos mucho

-Yo lo amo, y no podré vivir así

-Lo amas si Bella el te amaba a ti y eso no lo cambiara el estará aquí- dijo señalando su corazon- por siempre y debemos seguir adelante aunque ahora duela mucho, y dolerá pequeña Bella has sufrido mucho, ahora debes ser feliz

-No sin el, no puedo se lo debo, no seré feliz nunca, yo tenia que ser feliz con el, ambos teníamos una historia juntos sueños y todo eso ha quedado truncado, nos amábamos y yo lo traicione, el no me lo perdonara jamás, yo fui la que debería de morir quizás pronto me reúna con el y ya no sufriría mas, volveríamos a estar junto y esta vez lo juro Billy jamás lo dejaría jamás

_Dime cuando escuches mi silencio_

-No hagas lo que tu cabeza impulsiva dice Bella, debes vivir, la vida te tiene que recompensar todo este sufrimiento

_Hay una posibilidad_

-Espero que ti- puso su mano en su mejilla- solo a ti, yo no lo merezco

_Que no debería conocer_

-Ambos, ahora estamos en desgracia pero saldremos adelante, te apoyo Bella, y el te apoya- dijo señalando a Edward que no dejaba de mirarla aunque no la tocaba ella siento la presencia de el más fuerte que nunca como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba hacer, estaba tenso con los ojo rojos acaso había estado llorando, dejo de verlo cuando Billy le dijo las palabras que su corazón no quería escuchar

_Dime cuando mi suspiro se acabe_

-Vamos a despedirnos, es hora de dejarlos ir

-No, aun no- dijo jalando a Billy, necesitaba mas tiempo aun no lo había visto a el a Jacob- pero yo no...

-Lo se, enterraremos a tu padre primero y luego a Jake, ¿te parece?

-Yo.. No quiero que se vaya no quiero- las lagrimas volvieron otra vez

Sintió como uno brazos la levantaron del la silla de ruedas y la cargo

-Suéltame por favor- dijo casi sin aliento

Edward la puso de pie a su lado no sin antes acercarse mas a ella y abrazarla para protegerla y así, fu a medida que iba bajando el ataúd con el cuerpo de su padre los gritos y la desesperación fue algo horrible, entre muchas cosas decía que lo amaba mucho, que volverían a estar juntos, Billy le dijo que era su mejor amigo y esperaba que cuidara a su hijo porque sabia que los dos estarían juntos que ahora le tocaba a el, en ningún momento Edward se aparo de su lado, la reconfortaba mientras la lagrimas de ella y al desesperación de ver por ultima vez a su padre, el estaba

_Eres la razón por la cual estoy cerca_

El dolor se acrecentaba en su corazón no solo de pensar que después que le dieran cristiana sepultura a su padre aun faltaba Jacob, empezó a moverse nerviosa mientras terminaba de arrojar las flores, ella beso una de las rosas y al coloco en su pecho, Edward vio el gesto pero no el dijo nada el sabia lo que ahora venia se tenso cuando ella quiso escapar de su agarre, se acerco a llegar hasta su oído y susurro

-No te dejares sola, me necesitas, puedes despedirte de el, pero estaré a tu lado

_Dime si me oyes caer_

La llevo, hasta donde estaba el otro ataúd, pero un grito ensordecedor de un padre herido por haber perdido a su hijo hizo que lo demás presentes arrojaban lagrimas de frustración, Bella se tenso quiso ir a consolar a Billy pero, en realidad ella no lo quería ver, aun se negaba a verlo allí, pensó en quedarse con al ultima imagen de Jacob, la de un risueño la de la persona que mas quería, esa era la imagen con la que quería verlo

-No se supone que deba de ser así- grito Billy nuevamente- un padre no debería de enterrar a su hijo

_Hay una posibilidad_

-Oh hijo mió cuanta falta me harás hijo mió, cuida de Charlie que yo cuidare de Bella tal cual lo prometimos

Bella se estremeció al escucharlas esas palabras

San se acerco y ayudo a Billy , apartándolo, consolándolo, miro a Bella y ambos sabían como se sentía, el dolor de cada uno.

-Quiero verlo-dijo a Edward que la miro atónito, el sabia que ella no deseaba verlo asi algo se lo decía.

-Vamos- le dijo Edward

-No, quiero ir yo sola por favor

-No, me separare de ti, podré soportar lo que tengas que decir

Cuando se acerco a la urna y pudo verlo esa imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente para toda su vida, aun no perdía su hermosura, pero ya no estaba su risa, es risa que muchas veces la había calmado, recordó una vez, después del accidente de su padres había una tormenta y bella estaba muy asustada, recordó como Jacob reía para calmarla luego la abrazo y le dijo:

"**Estaré aquí hasta que dejes de tener miedo lo prometo"**

-se que eres muy valiente y que nada te asusta, en el cielo a donde vas-trago saliva- se a todos le caerás bien porque así eres tu, eres súper Jake- las lagrimas no dejaban de caer-se que me estas oyendo o quiero pensar eso, porque algo te salio mal del plan, te falte yo, no me llevaste contigo y estoy mas aterrada mas que ese día de tormenta, te necesito y mucho, que estés aquí conmigo y se que no es posible todo se ha ido, mi alma te la has llevado, contigo mi corazón ya no será el mismo su batería era tu risa, tu brazos, las palabras que me decías, tengo miedo, mucho miedo porque no se como soporta este dolor Jake, no se como dejar de amarte cundo te han quitado de mi lado, no se como seguir viviendo-Edward se tenso, pero Bella siguió-quizás no lo haga, se que te lo prometí pero tu prometiste quedarte conmigo hasta que dejare de tener miedo y aun tengo miedo peor no estas para apoyarme, como puedo cumplirte si tu faltaste a tu promesa

_Que no debería mostrar_

Edward iba abrir la boca, pero ella le dijo:

Puedes marcharte si no soportas la realidad, el estoy dando el hasta luego al amor de mi vida, y no voy a mentirle solo porque estés acá, puedes irte

-Aquí me quedare-dijo Edward firmemente

Y ella siguió, coloco la rosa y murmuro algo que Edward no pudo oir

_Por sangre y significado_

Después de todos darle el ultimo adiós a Jacob, familiares y amigos se decidieron de el hasta Edward se acerco y murmuro algo

_Me derrumbaré cuando te vayas_

Volvieron los sollozos y los grito al descender el cuerpo de Jacob en el ataúd y darle también la sepultura

_Por sangre y significado_

Después Bella, se despidió de Billy ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y prometieron volver a verse el le ofreció su casa por si quería alejarse de todo, que seria bienvenida de nuevo al hogar

-ya veremos, fue lo único que ella dijo

El asintió y se marcho la gente que había ido todas ella poco a poco el cementerio había quedado solo

Agela fue la ultima en despedirse de Bella, secundada por un Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-nos vemos en casa Bella, fue lo único que dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

No le contesto no tenia ganas de hacerlo

-Edward, se separo un poco de ella y el dijo:

-esas lista para ir a casa

-No, puedes irte tú, yo me quedare aquí

-¿Quedarte?-dijo un poco confundido

-si, me quedare aquí, es mejor que te marches- dijo mientras iba a donde estaba la tumba de su padre y se acostó cerca de ella

-Te iras conmigo- dijo un Edward que pensaba a enfadarse

-No, me quedare el tiempo que queda, no espero que lo entiendas pero no puedo irme me quedare aquí con ellos, quiero estar acá un rato largo, no quiero dejarlos solos-dijo pasando su dedo por las palabras en la lapida "_Charlie Swan_", mientras seguía llorando

Bella vio como Edward se puso al lado de ella y también se tumbo cerca de ella

-Bien esperaremos juntos porque de aquí no me voy sin ti amor

_Te seguiré adelante_

* * *

Llore, en cada párrafo que escribí, fue muy triste , para mi particularmente, amo a este Edward , me encanta que este hay a pesar de todo.

Chicas no me pongo brava cuando me dice que actualice( no esoty molesta y si ya es enero asi que aca les va la actualización ) por las buenas pero les voy a ser sincera hay alguna lectoras que exigen de una forma brusca las actualizaciones y así no se puede yo trat de equilibrar todo tengo otras historias y tengo lectoras en cada una de ellas y trato de complacerlas a todas, así que no se impaciente chicas( hablo de las que ofenden en los p.m que exigen su actualización de una forma brusca y grosera) no de las otras chicas que dice quiero que actulizes pro fis esas no a esa las quiero un chorro porque se que están pendiente y esperan todo lo que tenga que esperar de todos modos no es a modo de reproche sino que para que entienda que trato de ser equilibrada.

Y pues quisiera que me dejaran reviews chicas entre mas reviews me dejen actualizo mas rápido, pero tienen que motivarme, las que quieren actualización ya sabes déjeme un comentario anímeme ¿Qué les parece? Estamos en los 430 y guoh es fenomenal y hay 180 favoritos será que llegamos a los 500 reviews espero y asi en el acto les subo capitulo todo depende de ustedes

Con respecto algunas dudas, si el fic tendrá un final feliz.

Tengo un nuevo fic, si es nuevo y me encanta estoy obsesionada por el ya estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo así que bueno se llama the intruder espero que se pasen pro lli y lo lean de verdad que si espero que me apoyen solo tiene el prologo pero espero que les guste

Y bueno con este capitulo del entierro ya podrán crear el capitulo del concurso que les explicare abajo lo estoy haciendo con Kriito Cullen Masen

- Make a New Chapter Contest --

Holas chicas. Muchas se estarán preguntando en qué consiste este nuevo concurso y bueno, las bases son simples. Todas las que deseen participar, tienen que crear un capítulo nuevo para "Matrimonio de Pantalla" o "Tras de un futuro juntos", o pueden ser para ambos, los puntos a tratar aquí se los planteo:

- Deberán colocar esto al inicio de cada capítulo:

"Make a New Chapter Contest"

Título:

Penname:

Summary:

Pareja:

Número de palabras:

- - En el caso de Matrimonio de Pantalla: tiene que ser un Jasper POV, puede ser una fantasía, sueño, o lo que ustedes prefieran, pero en el cual el rubio tenga que fantasear con Bella. Y el caso es éste, Bella esta pasando por la depresión de haber perdido a dos de sus seres más queridos, y su dolor lo incita a fantasear con la castaña. El capitulo ya fue subido se llama Negación que es cuando se celebren los funerales de Charlie y partiendo de ahí podrán adaptar el capitulo el ejemplo se los escribiré yo (mañana lo subiré o mas tardar el lunes)

- En cuanto a Tras de un futuro juntos: se basa más que todo en lo que el rubio hace para rescatar a Alice, a pesar de que ella no va a recordar a nadie, ni nada de lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese punto, ni después que la rescata (teniendo en cuenta lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo) y tiene que haber un beso en el capitulo...este ejemplo le tocara a Kriito Cullen Masen. Ay lo hizo aca esta el link

h ttp :// ict ion.n et/s/562 8429/1 /The_Rescue#

-Se empezaran a recibir los fic a partir del 15 de enero hasta el 15 de febrero.

- Las votaciones se cerrarán en febrero. Donde se dará a conocer a los respectivos fics ganadores.

- Primeros Premios:

Los capítulos ganadores (los más votados) se publicaran en los respectivos fics, con la debida mención del autor.

Los nombres de las ganadoras serán promocionados en los respectivos profiles de los miembros del staff.

Un one-shot escrito para cada ganadora, con la respectiva dedicación y como ellas lo prefieran. El tema y pareja a su elección.

- Segundos Premios:

Los nombres de los segundos más votados, serán promocionados en los respectivos profiles de los miembros del staff.

Un one-shot escrito para cada ganadora, con la respectiva dedicación y como ellas lo prefieran. El tema y pareja a su elección.

¿Qué les parece espero que les guste y puedan participar? Espero que si puedan y les guste la idea

Esta nota la publicare en todos mis fic así que sorry no es una actualización sino al nota del concurso

Saludos las quiere kat

Pd: la canción no me pertenece es : Lykke Li- Posibilidad (traducida)


	18. Deseo

Chicas este era el ejemplo que hice para el concurso de la fantasía de Jasper esta categoría nadie se animo así que por eso lo subo no se si ya lo leyeron pues estuvo publicado pero si no espero que les guste

_**Si eres menor de 18 años no leas ya que es una fantasia sexual **_

_**Deseo**_

No me gustaban los entierros me parecen aburridos y extenuantes, pero como en mi vida soy un gran actor, se guardar bien las apariencias, así que debía de estar allá y sentir pesar por la muerte de esa gente cosa que ni me importaba si venia al caso, lo único que quería era verla a ella a mi Bella esa mujer cada día me estaba volviendo loco, en mi mente ya la había hecho mía una y otra vez en diferentes posiciones y queriendo más cada día de su cuerpo tenía que hacerla mía, pudo verme entre la multitud pero parecía no estar ahí, supongo que fue lo mucho sedantes que le había dado su marido me parece buena idea buscar unos de esos sedantes y la ponía a mis disposición, estaría así de sumisa mientras que tendría sexo salvaje con ella, se veía muy sexy con esa ropa negra, estaba empezando a excitarme menos mal que tenia un sobretodo que me cubría gran parte de la erección que cargaba, así que sin dejar de verla deje que mi mente volara, a donde quería ir, dentro de ella, la mire un rato mas recordando cada parte de su ser, Bella tenía algo, un no sé qué, pero tenias desee de tomarla aquí mismo pues es una delicia de mujer.

Y entonces me deje llevar por otra de mis fantasías

Al observarla los pensamientos lujuriosos me excitaban cada vez mas, que empecé por besarle el cuello y acariciarle la espalda ella no me decía, nada, ya que o podía hablar estaba sedada solo sollozaba sabía lo que le esperaba

Y la verdad eso me encendía más: saber que era un lugar público. Poco a poco fui besándola hasta empezar a acariciarle los pechos, una mano fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus piernas y empezar a tocarlas y subía y bajaba. Al principio, de negaba, no hacía ningún gesto hasta que al llegar sus bragas y pasar mis dedos por esa rajita dio un pequeño suspiro y acto seguido empezó a besarme en la boca. Nuestros labios se aprisionaban cada vez mas como queriendo expresar todo lo que había aguantado por tantas caricias, y empezó a acariciar mi pene por la parte del pantalón, y yo bajando más mis manos empecé a introducirlas por debajo y acariciarles los glúteos, que son redonditos, y también la entrada de su vagina que ya empezaba a fluir líquidos.

Así besándonos, ambos seguimos besándonos, cuando de momento yo siento su mano en mi cintura y sé que está buscando algo, mete su mano dentro de mi pantalón y agarra mi ya muy erecto pene y comienza a sobármelo y a masturbarme, empecé a dar pequeños gemidos a los que callaba besándola, y comienzo a sobarle el clítoris, y luego le meto dos dedos por la vagina y nos estamos masturbando mutuamente, mientras aun nos besamos entre gemidos, yo con la otra mano me bajo un poco el pantalón y me saque el pene a lo que ella empezó a darme unos besos hasta que después empezó a chupármela, eso ya me tenía a mil y sentí que casi ya me estaba por venir ya que todo el ambiente era excitante.

Me pidió que me acostara boca arriba y una vez lo hice, ella se sentó en mi cara. Yo de inmediato comienzo a chuparle la vagina, mientras ella se inclina y vuelve a chuparme el pene no le avise que me venia se lo trago todo

-oh-los sollozos que emitía me hacían excitar mas

Le pedí que se sentara sobre mí y empezamos a frotarnos ella empezó a gemir mas y mas y después hecho su espalda hacia atrás y me dijo:

-me vengo- con voz ronca, la limpie todo sus líquidos tragándome todo su esencia, y sin pensarlo la penetraba ya no reimportaba si nos miraban o no, quería que gritara mi nombre

-Jasper…oh…más duro…dale mas fuerte- sus gritos eran todos roncos

-Ya verás lo que es bueno- me incline un poco para poder penetrarla mejor, la embestía cada vez mas fuerte, le golpeaba su trasero y eso me ponía mas excitado, hasta que ella exploto y yo me vine con ella

En ese momento desperté de mis ensoñación ya habían enterrado a lo que tenían que enterrar y yo aun estaba muy excitado, pero empapado de mi semen así que me despedí de ella con una sonrisa "si supiera" total ella iba a ser mía tarde o temprano porque simplemente era deseo

_**ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ**_

_**Chicas he querido mencionar que debido a la nota que publique la ultima vez donde varias chicas se mostraron groseras conmigo diciéndome cosas como que le faltaba el respeto por poner las notas y exigiéndome que actualizara y me dejara de tonterías y muchas cosas más…. Que ya no vale mencionar…… cosas que me pusieron triste muy triste son mencionar lo enferma que ya estaba y si me moleste me dio rabia y hasta había decidido dejarlas porque sinceramente no es justo y no me lo merezco tenía tanta rabia que había decidido desaparecer de fanfiction pero también yo debía ser justa no era todas la lectoras simplemente algunas de ellas y recordé haberles prometido cuando me burle de una de escritora que dejaba fanfiction si pero saben ahora la entiendo tenemos una vida parte de escribir y algunas no lo entienden yo no he actualizado porque estaba muy enferma estuve muy mal aunque no estoy recuperada del todo siempre estoy pendiente créanme no hay una persona que quiera recuperarse más que yo estoy harta de medicinas de inyecciones y de placas pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No he ido a la universidad he estado de reposo pero los mensajes que me llegaron fueron crueles y me hirieron quiero agradecer a Danny a Hilda y a Krrito pues ellas me ayudaron cuando estaba tan mal por esos mensajes y los pm gracias chicas**_

_**Siempre he pensado que si uno no se siente bien y hace algo obligado siempre está mal así me pasa si no me siento bien no puedo obligarme a llevarles un capitulo que no me va a salir simplemente por el hecho que no estoy bien aun no me recupero cuando lo haga lo sabrán y si me quieren esperar es bueno y si no lo siento chicas pero no puedo después que me recupere tratare de actualizar si lo hare pero deben en entender que también tengo clases aparte de esto como me dijo Hilda es un hobby esto me apasiona pero tengo una vida aparte si lo entiende chévere pero sino también pues no me gusto su manera de expresarlo y se los digo porque es mejor asi ser sincera las personas que lean mi fic que les guste y deciden esperar a que me recupere y yo actualice cuando me sienta en condiciones sería maravilloso las personas que no quieren espera puedo recomendarle cualquier otro fic o pueden leer cualquier otro ya que algunas dijeron que este se estaba enfriando y que era un lata aquellas personas que me dijeron este tipo de cosas pues entonces no lo sigan y si soy un poco mala quiero que lo entienda no dejare el fic ninguno de mis fic pero no puedo acualizarle solo este porque digan que lo demás no tiene importancia para mi si la tiene para mi si son importante asunque solo reciba un reviews o niguno para mi son lo mas importantes asi que por eso he decidido dejarle esta nota **_

_**Si otra nota chicas …. Pero asi le informo a mis lectoras que estoy bien que estoy mal que esperan que no aquí les puedo decir a las lectoras que está pasando y que si no actualizo es por algo si les molesta lo siento pero no lo hago para ofenderlas **_

_**Con mucha tristeza y dolor kat**_

_**Pd. Se que solo son algunas y no todas**_

_**Para las chicas que si me esperan y si están pendientes de mi salud y de mis notas muchas gracias de verdad ya estoy mejor peor aun sigo de reposo gracias por estar ahyyy, n otra cosa he estado rezandopor la gente de chile a mi amiga Amelie gracias a dios que ayer hable con ella y esta bien un saludo a todas las chicas que son de ese país y mse han visto afectads que cosas ame me conto como fue y debo de decir que fue traumatizante pero garcias a dios esta bien debemos rezar por ellos asi que chicas adelante.**_

_**Kat**_


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Capitulo 17

Haría lo que fuera por ti

Había dejado la vida que yo quería la seguridad aunque fuera poco odiaba verlo allí tirado a mi lado solo quería que se fuera y , me dejara sola no quería tenerlo cerca, y en ese momento como si hubiera leído mi mente se paro pero no dijo las palabras que yo esperaba escuchar .

-Nos vamos Bella, despídete- no quería irme no estaba lista aun no debía hacerlo

-¡No! Solo vete tu yo me quedare un rato mas- pude ver que negó haciendo un movimiento leve

-Si me voy tu te iras conmigo- me tomo por los hombros pero no fuerte no fue brusco solo quería que lo escuchara- no pienses por ningún momento que te dejare aquí sola Bella

-Quiero quedarme un rato mas por favor- rogué deseaba quedarme deseaba irme con ellos y sabia lo que haría

-No, te iras conmigo- levemente tomo una de mis manos la entrelazo con la suya sentí algo no se que pero fue una sensación que me agrado

-Vete no voy a irme a ningún lado así que márchate Edward me quedare aquí con Jacob y mi padre- retire mi mano de la suya.

-Te iras conmigo así tenga que sacarte a la fuerza y si te pones difícil te vas a enterrar Bella que conmigo no se juega así que pórtate bien y vamonos

-¡No!- no me iba a ir no quería darle el gusto tenia que quedarme, pero fue muy tarde me cargo y me puso sobre su hombro los golpee con todas mi fuerzas tratando de bajarme pero estaba cansada y las lagrimas no podía controlarlas me sentí como una tonta el no tenia porque hacerme sentir así, me puso en el auto pero yo solo me acurruque lo más lejos que pude de el no quería verlo, todo esto era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando-Te odio- le grite con todas mi fuerzas

-Yo no te odio - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, encendió el motor y ya estábamos de camino a casa esa palabra no era normal para mi esa ya no era mi casa nunca lo fue, el camino que tomo me permitió ver la playa no solo había algunos risco me sentí tentada a pensar e imaginarme si caía de allí seria rápido y estaría con ellos podría ser feliz de nuevo y no esta vida, en ese momento la idea me pareció lo mejor seria solo un momento un salto, cuando bajo la velocidad le dije que me sentía mal y que parara el carro así lo hizo cuando fue a verme abrí la puerta y no vi hacia atrás corrí con todas mi fuerzas no se si fue mi imaginación pero podía sentir el perfume que usaba Jacob y que antes tanto me molestaba pero que ahora anhelaba.

Al detenerme me di cuenta donde estaba, no era la playa era algo mas lejos era un precipicio que se advertía por la colina y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta como había llegado allí "seria la señal" esa señal que necesitaba para sentir que todo esto estaba bien, mis manos temblaba pero pensé en esa imagen que me reconforto pero en mi mente solo pude ver la cara de Edward y recordar lo que sentí cuando toco mis manos con las suyas esa sensación agradable pero a pesar de todo sentí miedo mucho miedo

-No voy a dejar que hagas esto- escuche su voz detrás de mi

-¿Por qué querría vivir ahora?- le pregunte

-Por nosotros

-No eso no es cierto esto no existe- dije mirando al vació de ese precipicio _es fácil_ volvió a repetir mi mente- -No, puedes impedirlo Edward saltare así estaré con ellos, me he quedado sola completamente sola yo no quiero estar sola no me gusta.

- No estas sola tienes a Billy que ha sido tu padre todo este tiempo, tienes a Ángela que se ha preocupado por ti y me cae muy bien, Jessica que no deja de llamar para saber porqué no hemos llegado a casa y Emmett habla de que te dejaría comer de su plato y .. Aunque quizás no valgo mucho para ti me tienes _a mí_ que aunque no quieras estoy aquí y voy a impedir que hagas algo con tu vida que no debes hacer no debes matarte

-Es mi decisión- dije negándome a aceptar toda esa gente que estaba esperando en casa

-Ok- dijo quintadote acercándome a ella poniéndome a mi lado

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte

-Saltare contigo, creo que he visto esto en una película tu saltas yo salto ¿no?

-Esto no es una película es la realidad y saltare y tu…

-Saltaremos los dos, no voy a dejarte sola así que- dijo mirando al cielo- espero que pueda pasar al cielo porque sino me voy a enojar mucho de no poder tenerte cerca

-No digas tonterías- le dije- no puedes hacer esto solo vete

-No me iré, esta es mi decisión tu saltas y yo también lo hago, total yo estoy solo estuve bien cuando estabas conmigo complicándome la vida, así que prefiero que esto continué en el mas allá

-No te burles de mi- grite

-No lo hago- grito también- quieres saltar saltare contigo quieres vivir viviré contigo lo que tu decidas así también lo decidiré yo

-No puedes hacerme esto

-Tú no puedes hacerlo

-Yo..me duele no lo entiendes tu no entiendes nada

-Te entiendo más que nadie, Bella ambos hemos sufrido la perdida de familiares ambos hemos estado casi muertos pero… no podemos seguir así yo no quiero que tu te conviertas en una zombi haré lo que sea para que no lo hagas

-No puedes darme lo que quiero

-¡Quiero que seas feliz!

-No lo seré nunca- llore de amargura de dolor de rabia

-Yo te ayudare a serlo pero tienes que confiar en mí

-Quiero a Jacob quisiera que este aquí conmigo el lo entendería

-Y si yo tuviera el poder de dar mi vida para que el viviera lo haría Bella si pudiera cambiar mi lugar con el en este momento- alzo sus manos al cielo- ¡lo haría con gusto! Lo trate de hacer lo mejor que pude para salvarle la vida a Jacob pero no fue suficiente y lo hice porque odio verte sufrir, me enferma de una manera que no se como explicarte la manera mas retorcida que me duele verte llorar me duele verte así- tomo mi cara entre sus manos- haría cualquier cosa por ti y aunque cuando Jacob te dejo te pusiste enferma no me gustaba esa Bella y supe que su muerte te dejaría muy mal me dio rabia porque sabia lo que significaba para ti y créeme cuando te digo que aunque quisiera devolverte a Jacob porque se que el es mejor que yo no puedo

-Tu atendiste a Jacob ¿lo viste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

-Jacob tuvo el accidente, chocaron su carro en la zona donde estaba tardaron para ubicarlo perdió mucha sangre fue trasladado a el hospital, lo estabilizaron tenia diferentes lesiones, ayude a Jacob como lo haría cualquier doctor salvaba una vida, pero sabia que al haber hecho esto yo me estaba quitando la mía, sabes lo primero que me dijo al verme

-Basta no quiero oírte- tape mis oídos- no quería que me dijera que el lo había hecho Jacob murió por su culpa- lo mataste tu lo hiciste

-Debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte es la verdad así sea cruda e ruda- me quito las manos de los oídos y fijo sustos en los míos- Nunca haría algo así, hice mi trabajo y lo hice bien, pero mi error Bella fue no decirte lo que pasaba porque en ese momento paso lo de tu madre y te sentí tan vulnerable me sentí como un cobarde al no contarte no quería que te pusieras peor y hay habíamos hecho todo lo que podíamos le pedí a uno de mis colegas que lo vigilara y que cualquier cosa me avisara cuando te dormiste este me llamo algo estaba yendo mal y fui cuando llegue el se estaba desangrando Bella iba a morir y lo ayude hice lo que pude para que se sintiera mejor y te juro que te iba avisar pero el se negó y solo me pidió que estuviera con el me contó cosas de ti hablamos de Billy y así lo hice hasta su ultimo aliento estuve hay quiso que prometiera que te cuidaría y que no te dejaría sola el te quería Bella me dijo que te dijera que siempre te amaría me dijo que eras muy terca y que tenia que tener paciencia contigo

Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos el había estado con Jacob ayudándolo porque así se lo pidió

-lo que menos- continuo- lo que menos me imagine cuando llegue a al casa era que tu padre había muerto y supe que eso te desbastaría- al verme llorando subió su mirada y pude ver sus cara el había sufrido también lo angustiaba todo esto el sufrio al igual que yo y le quedaria ese recuerdo para siempre, me abrazo con fuerza-no debes matarte Bella ellos no hubieran querido eso

-Lo se, pero si soy muy terca no puedo cambiar eso, epro lo que si puedo hacer es libarte de la promesa de Jacob, Edward no tienes que cuidar de mi

-No se lo prometí

-¿No?- lo censure con la mirada

-No, no lo prometí le di otra respuesta

-¿Puedo saber cual?

-Solo si vamos a casa y cuando este descansando te lo diré

-¿Cómo superare esto?

-Estaré a tu lado

-Siempre

-Si, cuando me necesites y cuando no también

-No tienes porque hacerlo

-Quiero hacerlo

-No quiero que te sientas obligado

-No lo estoy ya te dije que no lo prometí

-No quiero ir a esa casa a tu casa

-Es nuestra casa

-Porfavor, solo sacame se aquí pero a otra parte no alli

-Ok, lo haré

Y así me subí al auto de Edward y condujo hasta que llegamos al destino era una hermosa casa de campo era lo que necesitaba estar sola

-Gracias-le dije-puedes regresar a casa quisiera estar sola

-Si tú saltas yo salto Bella.

Chicas tenia el capitulo listo a las 9 y 30 y resulta que se me ha cerrado y no guarde los cambios quería morirme pero que rabia tuve que hacerlo de nuevo bueno espero que les haya gustado para las chicas que querían saber de que murió Jacob bueno aquí tiene un adelanto se supone que hoy iba a subir dos capitulo pero no me dio chance por lo de que se me borro el capitulo entero así que mañana sin falta capitulo 18

Las chicas queme ha escrito diciéndome acerca de las adaptaciones borre todas las adaptaciones ¿Por qué? Pues había una chica empeñada en reportarme así que decidí quitarlas tengo solo _fuego de deseo_ y _tras de ti_ pero las demás nooo así que mándeme su correo electrónico para reenviarlos

Ya saben lo de mi Inter.? Pues las que no estas nota están en el capitulo 1 de the intruder y en el limbo cruzando la frontera espero sus reviews

Las quiere kat pero mas las querré si me dan reviewsss


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo 18

Viejos sentimientos/nuevos sentimientos

Bella Pov

La cabaña era muy linda en realidad no parecía una cabaña era como un pequeño refugio de lujo, pero era claro Edward tenia dinero y le gustaba las comodidades que este le ofrecía éramos tan diferente ¿Qué esperaría Edward de ella? No lo sabia lo único que tenia claro era que ella no se lo iba a dar sea lo que sea le dolía el corazón tras la muerte de Jacob su amado Jake, no podía evitar que el se quedara con ella estaba segura de que aun no confiaba en que no se quitara la vida ya que yo misma aun lo dudo, vi que me estaba observando no me gustaba como lo hacia

-¿Qué?- dije irritada

-En que piensas- me dijo acercándose a mi .

-Cosas solo eso, en realidad sabes no tienes porque quedarte puedes irte a lo mejor te necesitan en le hospital en la casa

-Se las arreglaran sin mi créeme

-¿Qué pasa si no? Puede surgir algún otro problema que Jessica no pueda resolver y te necesita, ya sabes Jasper aun esta allá y si intentar algo

-Me quedare contigo Bella

-Pero no es necesario se que piensas que yo ..

-¿Te suicidaras? No pienso eso pero se que necesitas tiempo APRA descansar y reflexionar a solas para llorar tu dolor y aquí es el mejor lugar para eso

-Necesito estar sola Edward- dije en un murmullo

-Me pediste que te sacara de allí que te alejara de todo eso y eso hago

-Y lo cumpliste así que ya puedes irte- rogué que me hiciera caso no quería estar sola con el

-¿A que le temes Bella?

-No le temo a nada, quiero llorar mi dolor a solas.

-Te enseñare tu habitación

-Edward..

-Basta sígueme luego preparare algo de comida

-¿cocinas?- alce una ceja

-En realidad no se hacer nada pero lo intentare mientras tu descansas

-No es necesario no tengo hambre

-Ah no eso si que no busque tus exámenes estas anémica así que comerás esa es una de las razones por las que no puedo dejarte sola

-¿En este momento?

-Nunca.

-yo preparare algo y tu descansa

-No estoy cansado, mejor saldré a comprar algo- se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la frente- descansa mucho y confió en ti Bella no tardare mucho media hora

No dije nada su mirada me lo dejo claro _no_ _hagas tonterías mientras estoy fuera _era claro, asentí fue lo único que pude hacer me dijo donde encontraría mi habitación y sabanas y casi todo lo que necesitaría

Dos horas más tarde el no había vuelto y comencé a asustarme y si le paso algo y si sufrió un accidente como Jacob lo llame a su celular pero estaba apagado empecé a preocuparme y si no lo veía mas ¿Qué pasaría?, empecé a caminar de un lado hacia el otro llame a Ángela para calmarme, me gusto conversar con ella pero aun así el nudo que tenia en la garganta

Había pasado otra hora, ya al desesperación era demasiado y en eso todo lo que había pasado volvió a chocarme, mi padre, Jacob y el que aun no regresaba temía lo peor que pasa si Edward no volvía a mi lado me sentí mal llore, no se porque pero estaba llorando como una niña pensé que ya no tenia lagrimas pero aun me quedaban para el, no podía controlarme algo se había roto de nuevo el hueco estaba vació pero dolía y mucho en eso vi que la puerta se abrió y el entro, no lo pensé dos veces corrí hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrase para luego comenzar a golpearlo

-Nunca mas, nunca más-tartamudee- vuelvas a hacerme esto- dolor, lágrimas-

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Porque me golpeas

-Me tenias preocupada- mas lagrimas- pensé que algo malo te había pasad- sollozo- como pudiste hacerme esto eres un desconsiderado, un idiota no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás

-No me ha pasado nada cálmate Bella- me abrazo, peor porque ese gesto hizo que me derrumbara mas.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? dijiste media hora han pasado tres horas tres malditas horas- mas lagrimas que caían en su hombros aun me abrazaba a el

-Si, pero luego compre varias cosas el supermercado mas cerca estaba lejos y luego fui a la casa a traerte ropa pensé que te gustaría tener que ponerte y...

-¡Te llame! No contestabas el teléfono ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Me llamaron del hospital hubo una emergencia tuve que ir estuve en quirófano apague el teléfono- me abrazo mas- lo siento muchísimo cariño no quise asuntarte se esa forma lo siento

-Estaba aterrada que te pasara lo mismo que a Jacob- pude sentir que se tenso y me aparto.

-No me sucederá lo mismo- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida ¿Qué había pasado? Porque se alejaba de mí

-Edward yo..

-Tranquila- hizo un gesto con la mano- prometo infórmate la próxima vez aunque deje muy claro que estaría un tiempo fuera Emmett se hará cargo de todo- hizo una pausa- voy afuera a traer lo que he buscado

-ok- dije pero sentí como se alejaba de mí

Cenamos bueno me obligo a cenar, lo note distante quise preguntarle l o que habai pasado pero no quise no quería escuchar lo que tenia para decirme a lo emjro no era algo bueno

-Estaba deliciosa, gracias – le dije

-No es nada Bella solo la ordene del menú

-Igual gracias

-De nada

Nos fuimos a acostar y no podía dormir había ordenado la habitación de Edward colocando sabanas nuevas pero aun así no podía dormir, no se en que momento peor me quede dormida

Edward Pov

Estaba tendido en mi cama recordando cada detalle, de mi regreso la reacción de Bella me alegre que se haya preocupado por mí de la forma en que lo hizo hasta que menciono a Jacob ¿Por qué lo hizo? Acaso jamás lo olvidaría me mataba lentamente cada vez que mencionaba que lo amaba porque yo sabia que no era así algo me lo decía acaso ella no se daba cuanta que me gustaba ¿Cómo demostrárselo sin asustarla sin , en eso escuche grito de Bella salí corriendo hasta donde estaba su habitación y hay estaba otra vez las chica que me atormentaba, tenia una pesadilla y sabia que era estaba casi seguro

-Bella- la abrace- y paso cariño ya paso fue solo un mal sueño

-Edward ¿eres tu? Estas bien eres tu no paso nada fue horrible

-¿Qué soñaste?-mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente estaba soñando conmigo

-No. No quiero hablar de eso estas aquí- dijo abrazándome mas, peor tenia que saberlo

-Sabes dicen que si no cuentas los sueños se hacen realidad

-Oh no quiero que se haga realidad, soñé que te perdía que no volvías fue como hoy peor la diferencia era que no volviste y cuando te fui a buscar estabas muerto ¡no quiero que mueras!- sollozo

-No no pasara aquí estoy no pasa nada no moriré

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?

-Porque jamás te dejaría sola no pienso hacerlo ni loco- le dije acercándola a mi- tienes que dormir ya ha pasado

Cuando disponía a irme me tomo de brazo

-¡No! Por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma por favor

-Esta bien- sonreí – me quedare

Dormí junto a Bella abrazado a ella me confirmo lo que ya sabia me había enamorado de ella me había enamorado de ella lo supe desde el momento en que la vi por eso la había contratado porque no pude alejar mis ojos de ella y hay supe que jamás podría

Oh . Edward lo admite chicas por fin, recuerdan que Edward quiso besar a bella bueno por hay empezó todo , pero cada cosa se ira descubriendo poco a poco ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo espero que les haya gustado no pude publicar ayer porque lamentablemente se me cabo el Internet si es una desgracia estoy limitada ahora solo 50 mb ¿Qué tal? Es horrible pero bueno hay voy chicas espero que les haya gustado

Les quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las chicas que me escribió un reviews que estuvo pendiente de mi, que le gusto lo de tu saltas yo salto y obre todo que les gusta esta locura que escribo y dicen que lo hago bien muchísimas graciasssssssssssssssss

A ver otra cosa la chica que estudia medicina una pregunta me han dicho que lo de la piedra en la vesícula solo se quita operando peo obvio no quiero operarme será que se puede tomar algo para sacarla es pequeña y me he sentido un poco mal ya que no me han mandado tratamiento para esto solo cosas para el dolor y enoc y vestal ese tipo de cosas si pudieras ayudarme gracias por fis

Las chicas que quieres las adaptaciones les comunico que algunas si me llego su correo pero el de otras no, por favor mándelo bien as podré enviarles su correo, recuerden que estoy limitada de Internet. Solo tengo dos de las adaptaciones fuego de deseo y tras de ti espero que les guste solo tengo esas dos en el facebook tengo una que es nueva pero por los momento esta parado pro lo mismo del Internet…….pues si las chica se antojo de mi a pesar de que hay muchas otras que tienen adaptaciones pero me tiene entre ceja y ceja por eso las saque pero me dio mucha rabia gracias por su apoyo

Ya sin más que agregarle y con un poco de sueños me despido de ustedes chicas bye

Las invito leer mis otros fic por fa

**El juego y la traición ( ya esta terminada peor tiene secuela)**

**Inconcluso esta (es la secuela) (nueva)**

**La mitad de mi corazón**

**Matrimonio de pantalla**

**En el limbo cruzando la frontera-(nueva)**

**Tras de un futuro juntos(secuela de tras de ti)**

**The intruder (nueva)**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 19

¡Entiéndelo!

Edward Pov

_Un mes después_

Dormir con Bella era el peor de los infiernos no podía tocarla como yo quisiera no podía hacer nada pero estaba hay porque su calor me llamaba, y yo quería sentir ese calor pero todavía era muy pronto no quería forzarla aunque en realidad si quería hacerlo no me molestaría tocar su pecho y besarla como lo habíamos hecho antes pero sabía que estaba afectada y si yo insistía en hacerla mía quizás al día siguiente me lo reprocharía y luego se alejaría mas de mi no podía permitir que se alejara de mi no eso jamás este mes me ayudo a darme cuenta que ella era importante para mi y creo que se ella tal vez también se dio cuenta lo bueno era que todas las noches dormimos abrazados así que decidí dormirme y dejar que mi erección bajara sola como todas las noches que dormíamos juntos y ella se acurrucaba contra mi pecho y abrazarla me complacía.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y me enfrentaba a la cocina la verdad era que no sabia ni donde se encendía y eso me frustraba, pero Bella se había ocupado de hacer siempre la comida así que decidí que yo este día iba hacerle el desayuno a ella al menos ese era el plan había pan así que tome uno y encontré queso y le agregue alguna otras cosas estaba feliz ella le iba a encantar su desayuno y quizás solo me diera un premio un gran beso tenia un mes que no la besaba eso era duro sobre todo cuando mordía su labio eso me provocaba muchas cosas encontré una naranjas las exprimiría estas naranjas así que cuando tenia todo listo me fui a la habitación que compartíamos .

Ella estaba dormida se veía como una ángel, la desperté acercándome a ella y empujando su hombro

-Bella, despierta dormilona-

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto viéndome a través de sus ojos arrugados por la luz

-Debes levantarte ya, te hice el desayuno toma

-¿tu?- dijo con una cara de susto que me dio risa- pero si tú no cocinas nada absolutamente nada- dijo sentándose en la cama

-Admito que no es un gran desayuno peor no creo que pueda arruinar el pan ¿o si? No creo tener tan mala suerte

-Pues creo que no eso espero- dijo- a ver se ve bien

Dios me odiaba o yo no era su persona favorita ya que Bella al dar el primer mordisco lo que pudo tener en su boca lo escupió

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte del pan?- pregunto usando una servilleta para limpiar su boca y gritando algo que no pude entender

-Pues le puse un queso, jamón, mayonesa y unas salsas que estaba en la nevera ¿Por qué?

- Edward una de esas salsas era picante acaso ¿estas loco?

-Oye no sabia que era picante toma esto es jugo de naranja para ver si se te pasa

Pero insisto esto iba de mal en peor cuando tomo el jugo también lo boto y salio corriendo la segui

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunte

-Eso no son naranjas son limones- salio corriendo a la nevera yo salí detrás de ella y vi como agarra agua y tomaba como algo que le refrescaba la garganta esa idea hizo que me tensara ella solo estaba muy bien se veía genial

-Eres un tonto- me dijo y no pude evitar reír pero me hice el ofendido

-Uno trata de hacer las cosas bien ser amable y lo llama tonto

-Lo que querías es matarme y esa risa que la principio no escuchaba volvió a escucharse Bella ya sonreí otra vez

-Lo se-me acerque a ella y no pude evitarlo la bese

¿Por qué? Porque la necesitaba estar un mes con ella ver como ligeramente dejaba todo lo malo que había pasado atrás me hacia sentía útil por ayudarla, la estreche contra mis brazos para que sintiera que la deseaba no podía evitarlo ella tenia que ser mía.

Bella Pov

Edward me estaba besando el contacto de su lengua con la mía que estaba ardiente calmo esa irritación y encendió otra que no sabia que podía existir, esto no era bueno se supone que no debía besarme y porque lo hacia pero cuando me estrello y pude sentir algo que no debía de sentir mi corazón latió deprisa

-Edward- me separe de el

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo- me sonrió amaba esa sonrisa

-No puedes hacer esto- trate de ser clara con el

-Si, si puedo- dijo con una sonrisa- y es lo que quiero besarte-y volvió a hacerlo y no pude evitarlo enredar mis manos en su cuello necesitaba sus besos eran deliciosos, peor en ese momento la imagen de Jacob vino a mi mente, así que lo volví a apartar de mi

-no puedo lo siento

-No debí de apresurarme

-No pensé que éramos amigos

-Eres mi esposa no mi amiga

-Pero solo de pantalla nosotros no tenemos nada

-No digas que no tenemos nada aquí existen algo y tu lo sabes Bella fui tonto en pensar que no debía de apresurarme pero debí hacerlo y quizás nuestra situación hubiera cambiado.

-Somos amigos me has ayudado a superar esto pero hasta allí yo quería hablar contigo decirte que sigo dispuesta ayudarte a seguir el año contigo peor solo como amigos

-Aparentando que sentimos algo el uno por el otro

-Exacto- dije

-Es que acaso no entiendes que no lo estamos aparentando que ya esto no es una falsa Bella que ciento algo por ti

-No quiero que sientas nada por mi Edward yo no te quiero de esa forma

-Pero yo si.

-Lo siento yo amo

-No. Por favor no lo digas acaso no sabes que me lastimas cada vez que lo emocionas el esta muerto Bella pero estoy vivo y tu también

-Pero no es cu culpa que este muerto Edward y esto no puede ser no puedes ser

-Lo que quieres decir es que no podemos hacer el amor

-Claro que no Edward eso no puede pasar así no tendríamos que divorciarnos y pediríamos la anulación del matrimonio

-¡y que todo el mundo sepa que no pude hacerle el amor a mi esposa! Eso si que no

Se que es corto pero con sabor

Gracias a todos los comentarios y a las chicas por dejarme sus reviews

Las quiere kat


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes no me pertenencen solo la historia

Capitulo 20

Es tu decisión

Edward tomo a Bella, de sus hombros presionando sus labios con los suyos tentándola, amoldándola a él, sus labios eran agresivos contra lo de ella y ella le respondió tal cual su deseo, haciéndola arder un fuego dentro de ella que jamás había sentido, y con cada caricia se encendía mas, Bella trato de apártalo aunque era lo menos que ella quería, pero en su conciencia le decía ¡alto! ¿Qué haces? Pero su cuerpo le decía adelante conoce a este hombre acepta lo que tenga para darte.

-Edward no podemos esto no debe pasar no podemos llegar tan lejos- trato de empujarlo pero el la apretó mas contra el

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo desea tanto como yo y lo sabes porque no lo admites- le dijo volviéndola a besar

-Si .. No, por favor ahora no solo déjame tranquila Edward- trato de resistir ese beso

-No ahora ni nunca no entiendes que no puedo dejarte aunque quiera no lo voy a hacer, no puedo hacerlo no lo hare- y volvió a tomar sus besos pero esta vez lo hizo más profundo.

En ese momento Bella supo que estaba perdida, su lengua penetraba su boca de una forma que hizo avergonzarla ella nunca había besado así jamás, sintió sus manos subiendo por sus vientre. Metiendo su mano por debajo de su franela dejando caricias hasta que tocaron sus senos, le dio un masaje suavemente pero en ese momento, Edward gruño al apoderarse unos de sus pezones y lo estrujo, el beso se hizo más profundo, pero aun en un halo de cordura Bella trato de que no pasara pero las emociones que este le está provocando iban mas allá que la cordura solo quería sentir, pero en ese momento recordó porque esto no podía pasar recordó a Charlie a Jacob

-Edward no está bien- le separo sus manos como pudo y salió de la cama

-Sí, está muy bien se siente bien muy bien Bella acaso no lo sentiste

-Si..Pero yo no puedo esto no puede ser

-Si puedes te demostrare que si puedes Bella y te encantara ya lo veras- la agarro del brazo

-Debes soltarme, no quiero no puedo- dijo negando con la cabeza

-No lo hare acaso no lo entiendes no te estoy pidiendo permiso tomare lo que me corresponde como tu esposo ya basta de escapar ya he esperado lo suficiente y no puedo más vas a ser mía, debes de ser mia

-No- se puso histérica se le bajo todo ella no quería esto ¿o sí? Ella aun no sabía lo que sentía por el todo esto iba muy rápido ella no sabía pero a pesar de todo ella quería sentir sus caricias- no así Edward por favor no así

-Y entonces ¿cómo? Que quieres de mi Bella, ya me estoy cansado de esto

-Solo no quiero que esto sea así no quiero no me entiendes

-te deseo y tu a mí también lo sé aunque no quieres admitirlo lo se

-No lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si yo misma no lo se?- pregunto

-Si lo sabes que no quieras admitirlo es otra cosa pero me desea tanto como yo a ti

-Basta – se soltó de el- no sé qué pasa pero esto está mal esto es un negocio no podemos dar este paso debemos seguir con el acuerdo

-Es más que un negocio Bella date cuenta ya para mi lo es

-No quiero hacer esto no puedo dar este paso y más cuando no te amo Edward al persona a la que amo murió y el murió siendo virgen, porque yo no pude darle eso así que yo también voy a morir así este regalo era para él no para ti

-Mientes yo lo sé tú lo sabes no puedes decir ahora que quieres morir siendo virgen en verdad crees que él era virgen pues no lo creo no me lo trago, tu eres inocente quizás creíste eso y lo idealizaste pero no es la verdad

-Basta- se arrodillo- es la verdad el murió y no conocerá eso así como puedo yo hacerlo ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto a el? No es justo no se lo merece

-¿y yo me lo merezco Bella? Crees que si de verdad ese regalo era para él ¿Por qué no se lo diste cuando estaba vivo? ¿Por qué esperar ahora que está muerto? Es esa tu excusa que patética

-No es una excusa nosotros hicimos planes él me respetaba se iba a casar conmigo

-¿pero es que acaso no lo ves? ¡No te casaste con él te casaste conmigo! Eres mi esposa ahora

-Solo por un acuerdo eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que estás haciendo humillarme de este modo si así lo creo y así he preferido vivir debes aceptarlo

-Aceptar de que nadie jamás te toque en la vida solo porque estas empeñada culparte por la muerte de Jacob, no me parece Bella

-Nada de lo que hago te parece, todo lo encuentras como algo en contra tuya no tiene que ver contigo solo con Jake y yo

-Pero me afecta a mí- la miro con tristeza

-Pero no debería no tiene porque esto no significa nada solo es diversión para ti para mi es importante

-Lo sé y para mí también lo es

-Si no quieres que te toque no te forzare Bella pero me estoy cansando de esto, yo necesito esto y tu no me lo das

¿De qué hablas?

-Del sexo si quiero sexo puedo conseguirlo en cualquier parte, peor no es lo que quiero de ti quiero hacerte el amor

-No quiero que lo hagas no

-ok, está bien no lo hare contigo creo que me dedicare a practicar sexo otra vez ya que mi esposa no quiere complacerme

-no es justo lo que dices esto no es real

-Es real para mí y tú lo sabes, no lo entiendes no me comprendes

-eres difícil de entender, dices una cosa pero sientes otra no puedes seguir así yo no puedo seguir así estas siendo indecisa e insegura y odio eso no comprendes que esto te hace mal a ti y me hace mal a mí.

-Solo te propongo seguir con el acuerdo que podamos ser amigos olvidar esto por favor

-¿quieres explicármelo mejor?

-nada de besos

-Sera difícil si estamos delante de otras personas

-Hablo de besos profundos nada de eso

-¿Besos con lengua?

-eh.. si eso- se ruborizo

-¿Qué mas implica? No compartiremos la cama

-No, en eso pienso ceder- los ojos de él se iluminaron- hablo de dormir juntos me has ayudado mucho Edward yo puedo dormir cuando estoy contigo eso es un hecho

-Vaya me siento utilizado

-Lo siento

-Quieres decir que todo será como el principio nada de sexo

-Si

-Déjame entender no quieres que te toque

-exacto

-ni te bese

-Exacto solo lo necesario

-Ni que hagamos lo que nuestros cuerpos piden hacer aunque tu lo niegas

-Mi cuerpo no lo pide así que no digas eso y eso es lo que pido

-Ok, nada de sexo caricias besos y ni un poquito de amor

-Solo jefe y empleada

-Si

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Claro que estoy segura ¿Por qué lo dices?- Bella sabía que había algo en su mirada

-Lo digo porque me estas pidiendo que me convierta en algo que no quiero te propongo que te esperare seré paciente contigo cuando lo superes

-No me acostare contigo Edward

-Quiero algo más que eso y quiero demostrártelo

-No quiero que me esperes

-Puedo seguir con mi vida eso es lo que me estás diciendo prácticamente no importa con quien este tu cumplirá el trato mientras no seas tú la elegida ¿puedes vivir con eso?

-Eh... Si

-Está bien porque así será y lo hare porque tu lo has elegido así quizás la próxima persona que tenga en mis brazos me digas que si

Eso trastorno a Bella claro que le diría que si que mujer no se sentiría atraída hacia Edward si hasta ella misma lo esta eso era atracción física

-Es lo mejor Edward

-Si tienes razón es lo mejor

Esa misma noche Edward la dejo sola, le comunico que iría al hospital que lo tenía descuidado le dijo que cuando quisiera volver a la casa se sintiera lista le avisara y el mandaría a alguien a buscarla, ni siquiera vendría el por ella. Bella se sintió triste como podía dormir si no estaba el, Edward hacia que ella pudiera dormir tranquila encontraba en sus brazos paz, esa noche no consiguió dormí Edward no la llamo paso esa semana y estaba más cansada no dormía bien estar así no la relajaba la angustiaba mas ¿Por qué Edward no la llamaba? Acaso ella no le importaba, esa noche lloro por ser tan estúpida el estaba haciendo lo que ella le pidió la había dejado sola porque así lo quiso ella no era culpa de el sino totalmente de ella por consiguiente esa noche tampoco durmió

Al día siguiente lo llamo pero su teléfono estaba apagado, luego llamo al hospital le dijeron que estaba en la casa, llamo y escucho la voz de Jessica se alegro al oírla nuevamente

-Casa Cullen Buenos Días en que puedo ayudarle

-Jessica soy yo Bella

-Oh, Bella espero que estés mejor ¿ya esta mejor?

-Si mucho mejor

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Para eso quería hablar con Edward ¿está en casa?

-Si este pero está durmiendo reanudo su turno de la noche ha estado trabajando como loco todo esta semana que volvió como si nada mas fuera importante solo llega duerme y se vuelve a ir y regresar al otro día me tiene preocupada antes si trabajaba pero no era así ya no es el mismo

_Y todo es mi culpa pensó Bella_

-¿quieres habla con él?

-No, está bien Jessica puedes mandar un taxi a recogerme estoy en una cabaña no moleste a Edward llegare a casa

-Me alegra mucho Edward se pondrá mejor cuando estés aquí y dejara de trabajar como loco pues ya lo hizo nunca había dejado solo el trabajo y estuvo un mes y medio fuera contigo eso jamás lo había hecho siempre está trabajando y está bien pero ahora su energía va para el hospital otra vez y además están las zorras

-No menciones que llame ¿sí?

-Está bien Bella espero que vuelvas pronto no soporto mucho a Rosalie

-¿Rosalie? Se me había olvidado por completo esa mujer a al diabólica numero dos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que se la pasa casi desnuda por la casa no solo cuando Edward no si no que lo hace cuando el está en la casa

-¿casi desnuda?

-Bueno en camisones que no dejan a la imaginación

-Pero Edward no se la pasa allí cierto como está trabajando siempre –S  
-Si es cierto pero Edward luego de reponer fuerzas baja a comer y ella siempre espera el momento exacto en el que el esta hay pero es insoportable y sabes que también pido guardias de noche para vi es para estar cerca de Edward

-Edward sabe cuidarse Jessica

-Bueno en este momento es Heidi que hace eso por el

-¿de qué hablas?

-Ya sabes le cocina a él, siempre él tiene la comida lista cuando Edward baja está pendiente de su ropa de cómo se viste y de lo que necesite me hace llamarla señora Cullen

-Ella es parte de su familia

-Si lo era pero ya no lo es más y ha pasado todo este tiempo dándome órdenes como la dueña de la casa y si no es ella es Rosalie deberías regresar y mandarlas a volar a las dos

-A Edward no le gustaría eso

-Edward te extraña esta cambiado ya no es el mismo Bella paso algo entre ustedes

-¡no! Claro que no simplemente seguimos igual debo irme Jessica

-Estas bien cuídate

Paso una semana más y Bella pensó que Edward la vendría a buscar pero claro el no haría eso porque tenía en su casa dos bellezas rubias las odiaba a ambas por ser una regaladas ¿se habría Edward acostado con ellas? ¿Con las dos? Era Edward claro que lo había hecho todo era mentira que la deseaba a ella que quería estar con en ella estaba solamente tratando de acostarse con ella solo eso pero ella había tomado la decisión de que las cosas fueran así pero porque ahora sentía que no había sido la decisión correcta que pasaba ahora había perdido a Edward _pero si nunca fue tuyo_.

Una semana más y nada mas de Edward ya Bella casi no comía, no le daba hambre solo quería ver a Edward no soportaba no estar con el, ya casi no dormía solo cuando mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y el mismo decidía que ya bastaba y cai rendida

Cuando me levante sentí una mirada fuerte en mi y lo vi sus ojos verdes me penetraba

-Edward- pero no me dejo continuar

-Esto es lo que quieres verdad, matarte de hambre no dormir morirte para estar cerca de Jacob, esto es lo que quieres Bella

-Yo.-

-No digas nada, estoy aquí para llevarte a casa y no voy a aceptar un no por repuesta, si quieres matarte para estar con el no te voy a dejar ¡escúchame! No voy a dejar que te mates

-No, estoy asi por Jacob

-Ah no pues no te creo

-Es por ti solo por ti

Espero que les guste el capitulo y si me dejan un reviews estaré felizzzz ¿Qué les pareció?

En este capitulo iba a ver el lemmmon tan esperadooooo perooooo me lo he reservadoooooo asi que aun no será pero se acercaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	23. Chapter 23

_Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si_

_**Este capitulo tiene el lemmons que tanto esperan pero debo decirle de antemano que tarde mucho porque no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmons pero hice lo mejor que pude así que espero que disfruten esto tanto como Bella jajaja ah y si eres menor y no lo puedes leer lo entender das media vuelta y esta bien así que si puedes buscar también la canción de Camila abrázame que va espectacular con este capitulo así que escúchenla nos vemos abajo **_

Capitulo 21

_Abrázame_

_Dame un razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión_

-¿Por mi? No es por lo que estas así, no trates de decir que si es porque no lo es, solo piensas en el no en mí, desde que el murió te decidiste a matarte lentamente, ¡todo es Jacob! No piensas en mas nadie mas que en el, a pesar de que esta muerto no haces otra cosa si escucha bien ¡esta muerto! Y no va a volver así que ya deja de pensar en el, déjalo ir por el amor de Dios. – dijo agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola- tienes que dejarlo ir Bella

-¡Cállate! si pienso en el y se que no va a volver a mi lado, no tienes porque lastimarme con eso, no es por el que estoy así no he pensando en el desde que llegue a la cabaña y no me acuses de que solo pienso en el, que hay de ti acaso, porque no es cierto si estuviera pensando en el no estuviera así yo solo pensé en ti en que no eres un desconsiderado acaso ¿tu pensaste en mi? Cuando ni siquiera una vez me llamaste, ni te preocupaste por mi, sabias que me acostumbre a dormir contigo a tu lado haciéndome compañía y cuando te marchaste no he podido dormir bien no como bien no hago nada porque no estas aquí porque no estas a mi lado y así decías que me quieres pues no te creo tengo esta cara porque por las pesadillas me has tenido aquí angustiada todo el tiempo acaso pensaste en mi cuando estabas allá haciendo no se que con ellas si ya se que estaba haciendo porque estabas tan ocupado para venir aquí conmigo

-Bella ¿De qué hablas?- su semblante cambio

-De ella de Rosalie y Heidi ¿te acostaste con ella? Con cual de las dos o con las dos lo hiciste con ambas, claro que tonta soy si así eres lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi desde ese momento lo supe cuando estaban todas esa mujeres también te acostaste con ellas ese era lo que tu llamabas al entrevista perfecta el sexo es tu adicción solo piensas en eso por eso te fuiste porque no quise acostarme contigo porque no deje que pasara pero tu no lo entiende solo me acusas cuando eres tu que no quieres dejar su vida que eres un mujeriego que te vas por hay acotando con todo lo que tenga vestido y te molesta que yo no haya caído eso es todo

-No sabes lo que dices Bella me fui porque tú me lo pediste,- dijo soltándola lentamente y frunciendo el ceño- no porque no quisieras acostarte conmigo y no me ando acostado por ahí con respecto a al entrevista que es lo que crees que un hombre puede hacer eso que te dije pues no Bella no me acosté con ella te hice creer que fue así.

-Pero tu dijiste que…- el la interrumpió

-Verte pro primera vez me desconcertó quería besarte así que tenia que decir algo ¿no crees?

-Y con respecto a lo de Rosalie y Heidi que no se que tiene que ver con esto si están pendientes de mi pero yo no las he tocado desde que te conozco no he tocado a nadie y lo único por lo que me fui es por que así tu me lo pediste y estuve trabajando como loco hasta agotarme porque era lo único que quería hacer era venir y arrástrate a la casa y hacerte el amor así tuviera que forzarte era lo único que me ayudaba era tratar a los pacientes asi dejaba de pensar en ti aunque fuera por poco tiempo y estoy aquí a pesar de que quería estar sola y creo que estoy enfermo tendré que ver a un psicólogo o algo así estoy desesperado ya no se que hacer se me esta hiendo de la mano Bella

-No te pedí que te fueras- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos ella se sintió terriblemente mal al verlo así y era su culpa no se había dado cuenta de los sentimiento que este ocultaba si sabia que había cambiado pero no sabia el porque pensó que era una cuestión de sexo pero no de amor no quería ni imaginar lo que aquellas palabras quería decir el sentí algo por ella.

-Si lo hiciste, que quería que hiciera después de todo lo que me dijiste que me quedara aquí al ver como amas a un hombre que está muerto y que al parecer no lo dejaras de amar nunca Bella, tengo orgullo sabes y me lo has pisoteado cada vez que mencionas su nombre cada vez que te echas a morir y ahora te quejas que no haya estado aquí ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No sabes lo que quieres y me tiene malditamente confundido te lo juro que ya no puedo mas- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones sin dejar de mirarla sabia que lo que les estaba diciendo era una confesión del amor que sentía por ella pero ya no podía mas ella tenia que decidir que es lo que quería y sino era el la dejaría en paz para siempre pero tenia que intentarlo una vez la ultima.

-No sabia que te sentías así, jamás me imagine que tu, quiero decir al principio parecía que siempre te molestaba que no quería verme cerca y luego cuando descubrimos lo que mi madre le hizo a al tuya pensé que me odiabas luego me golpeaste

-Si y no sabes cuanto me maldije por eso- dijo poniéndose rígido el odiaba ese momento tanto- lo siento mucho no sabes cuanto.

-En realidad lo se, te vi en la biblioteca por eso me quede Edward hay supe que no fue tu intención pero lo que paso nos cambio la vida tu parecías ser mas cruel y alejarme de ti no soportabas verme.

-El sentir algo por ti me trastornaba Bella te quería para mi, pero cuando descubrí eso dije que no podía enamorarme de la hija de la asesina de mi madre pero créeme- soltó una carcajada de ironía- no pude hacerlo cada vez que trataba de alejarte parecía acércate mas a mi mostrándome como eras y cuando antes de irnos la hospital sentí tu deseo dije que lo mejor era que me desearas que quizás al satisfacer ese deseo dejaría de quererte pero estaba alejado de la realidad y cuando ocurrió lo del hospital Bella que no era simple deseo lo que siento por ti no es por el sexo se que es importante para ti por eso has permanecido virgen y cuando ella te ataco supe que no quería perderte jamás me dio tanto miedo que te hicieran daño daría mi vida por la tuya Bella lo que fuera por ti hay me di cuenta

-Edward ¿quieres decir que tu sientes algo por mi

-No, no tienes una maldita idea de lo pasa te amo eso es lo que pasa y si lo estoy diciendo aunque este la sombra de Jacob entre nosotros y que le hay entregado tu amor a el no le entregaste tu cuerpo y eso me da esperanza porque nadie te ha tocado como yo y a veces pienso que siente algo por mi ¿cierto? Bella dime algo de lo que te pasa a ti conmigo ¿me quieres o no me quieres? Es fácil ¿si o no? Si la repuesta es si me quedare peor si es no me iré te lo juro no me importa ya nada solo tu ni la herencia nada

-Yo...- Bella estaba aturdida ¿Qué sentía por Edward la verdad es que pensar que le se iría que jamás volvería a verlo hizo que su corazón se estrujara no podía pensar pederlo ella jamás se recuperaría pensó que si Edward fuera el que hubiera muerte y su cuerpo se estremeció no ella no podía perderlo ella..

-Yo…esa es la repuesta ¿es tu respuesta? ¡Dímelo ya! O es que no puedes contestar ya Bella lo siento por incomodarte quizás si alguna vez olvidas a Jacob me des una oportunidad a mi ¿verdad?- dijo caminando a la salida- me iré no te molestare mas te pagare el dinero te lo dejare con Jessica tu... podrías abrazarme una ultima vez.

Bella empezó a llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza sentía que algo dentro de ella moría

-No, no llores Bella o fue tu culpa fue la mía lo siento no debía decirte nada lo siento pero... -Ella le puso su mano en labios.

-No lo entiendes Edward yo jamás había dejado que Jacob, me tocara y mi cuerpo respondía al tuyo cuando me besabas no debí aceptar el trabajo pero aun así lo hice y cuando Jacob descubrió todo debí alejarme de ti pero no podía hacerlo aunque tratara cada vez que me tocabas no pida detenerte y cuando estuviste en el funeral como te portaste conmigo cuando intente matarme estabas hay y lo pero que todo este tiempo fui una molestia haciéndote daño y que no abría los ojos no me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste hasta que no me llamaste lo preocupada que estaba por ti y siempre he sabido esto pero no quería admitirlo no puede irte porque si te vas seria peor quería a Jacob si- Edward se tenso- pero no de esa forma al final se convierto en un hermano para mi y me di cuenta que el amor es distinto a lo que sentí por Jake y el amor es lo que siento por ti jamás dejaría que nadie me tocara que no fuera tu jamás sentiría que si te perdiera moriría viva trate de matarme porque pensé que me había quedado sola pero no era cierto lo mas importante estaba a mi lado y esto que siento Edward es cierto te amo y porque te amo Edward no puedes dejarme no te lo permitiré no te dejare ir así tenga que pegarme a ti no me vas a dejar- lo abrazo mas fuerte pegándose a el- te amo Edward

-¿Qué dijiste?-Edward estaba perplejo- ¿me amas? Creo que no he escuchado bien

-Que te amo y he sido una idiota pero si piensas irte tendrás que llevarme contigo porque no halló la vida sin ti no salte por ti Edward quería estar contigo mi corazón lo supo desde siempre pero mi conciencia me atormentaba al pensar que traicionaba a Jake pero ya no lo siento así y créeme la sola idea que te acuestes con alguien mas me mataría profundamente tenia celos de toda mujer de Heidi de esa maldita rubia que no hace mas que provocarte y cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa la quiero fuera de hay y solo quiero que estés conmigo y que no me dejes te quiero tanto que duele, tanto que no soporto estar separada de ti no puedo no quiero ya no lo soporto

-Nuestra casa- me gusta oírte decir cosas así- creo que dejare a Rosalie un tiempo más si puedo sacar esto de ti

-Ni lo sueñes quiero tenerte para mi sola y se que ella es hermosa por eso no imagine que yo…

-Tu eres hermosa te amo Bella y estarán fueras todas hasta Heidi toda la gente repite lo que dijiste- dijo alejándose de ella para mírala a los ojos con intensidad

-Te amo Edward- dijo acercándose a el- no me alejes de ti no lo soportaría ya no puedo mas.

El abrazo fue rápido y conciso, sus cuerpos se necesitaban solo un abrazo ambos lloraban por impotencia, hasta que Edward fue capaz de hablar

-Maldición yo tampoco lo resisto ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí has cambiado toda mi maldita vida no podía estar un día mas sin ti Bella Dios te amo y te deseo tanto también

Bella solo podía llorar y ceñirse a el mas fuerte solo quería estar rodeada de esos brazos que haces dos semana no quería tener cerca metiéndose solo se mentía ella sola a algo que su cuerpo ya sabia que pasaba ¡lo quería! Y fue una tota a no darse cuenta antes

-Yo tampoco- y así Bella por primera vez Bella acerco sus labios a los de Edward dándole un beso, Este soltó un gemido sus labios se amoldaron lentamente a los de ella aunque estaba sorprendido le respondió el beso mordió su labio inferior y apretándola mas contra su cuerpo

-No sabes cuantas noches tengo soñando esto no lo puedo creer si es un sueño no quiero despertar ¿vas a cambiar de idea? Espero que no por que lo único que quiero es besarte hasta volverte loca

-Creo que ya estoy loca- Edward arqueo una ceja no sabiendo como tomar esa repuesta pero le sonrió con una sonrisa picara

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- le dio un beso en la frente

-Bueno- y lo volvió a besar Edward le gustaba que Bella tomara la iniciativa, sus manos le cosquillaban quería tocarla pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar, lentamente subió sus manos hasta ponerla en su cintura, Bella gimió y este aprovecho para que su lengua acariciara la de ella profundizando el beso, cuando Bella sintió al lengua de Edward entra en ella hizo que su corazón latiera mas deprisa podía sentir como su temperatura aumentaba y esto solo el había sucedido con el, los dos lo sabían, pero de pronto estas sensaciones todo lo que su cuero le pedía asusto a Bella de tal manera aunque respondía al beso de Edward cuando su lengua acariciaba la suya dominándola

-No claro que no Edward tengo miedo- le dijo

-Lo se, pero no te haré daño- la acerco mas a el

-Estoy segura de ello- ella confiaba en el jamás permitió que Jacob la tocara o la besara así pero con Edward todo era distinto todo era natural normal y el gustaba eso

-Ahora voy a desnudarte necesito verte, hacerte mía no solo hoy todos los días tenerte en mis brazos ser el primero en entra en ti Bella

Esta se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras, el escalofríos se adueñaba de su cuerpo

-Te gusta lo que oyes Bella, como voy a hacerte mía ¿es así?

-Si- dijo ella pero no pudo contemplar el tembló de su voz

Luego, se frotó contra ella, para que sintiera su poderosa excitación moviéndose arriba y abajo le dijo:

-¿Deseas que te lo demuestre?- dijo intensificando el movimiento

-Si... Quiero sentirte Edward

-Eso harás- le dijo el cargo y la llevo hasta la habitación que compartieron y empezó a besarla, Edward sentía que la sangre le corría mas de lo normal por las venas aunque había echo esto mucho tiempo la necesidad que tenia de ella no era normal y que ser cuidadoso, pero ella lo tocaba sus manos fueron de sus brazo a su pecho acariciando el poco espacio que este tenia

-Quítame la camisa- le dijo gimiendo- quiero sentir tus manos en mi echo por todo mi cuerpo- bella lo hizo así y este se estremeció por su tacto pero cuando llego a los pantalones Bella dudo y siguió acariciando sus pecho

-Yo me ocupare de esto- dijo el con una sonrisa y desabrocho sus pantalones con su ropa interior dejando ver a Bella su cuerpo desnudo

Bella se tenso al verlo lo cierto es que no había visto nunca un hombre en toda su estado natural pero el verlo a el así y con su virilidad erguida como un bandera se ruborizo sentía que la cara el ardía y el la veía como si fuera a comerla volvió a sentir miedo al pensar que eso no entraría en ella

-Yo...No creo que –Dijo pero las palabras no le salían, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y la abrazo para que sintiera

-Yo me ocupare de eso, pero no te haré daño Bella Sujetándola con fuerza, trazó la línea de su oreja con la lengua, mientras la desnudaba quería ver eses cuerpo que tanto lo atormentaba y así lo hizo ella tapo sus senos cuando quedaron al aire- Déjame verlos no tienes porque tener pena Bella soy tu esposo no hay nada de malo en lo que estamos haciendo solo consumiendo algo que nos quema por dentro y que cada día es mas intenso, quiero grabarme tu cuerpo en mi mente besártelo todo tocarte con mis manos con mi lengua ¿te gustaría cariño?

-Si..- Bella no podía hablar mientras el la tocaba y la miraba de esa forma sentía que su voz se había ido a otra parte pero no sabia donde se había ido solo podía responder en pequeñas respuesta o asintiendo

Estaban en la cama Edward besaba sus senos envolviéndoles en la boca aquel pezón que estaba rígido por la excitación que Bella sentía a las caricias de el, pero el empezó a bajar debía preparar a Bella para recibirlo y el si sabia como al principio ella dudo y quiso apartarlo pero cuando este utilizo su boca para estimular su clítoris no pudo dar marcha atrás emulaba con más fuerza lo quería sentir mas adentro y así se lo hizo saber

-Espera cariño aun no aun falta mucho- le dijo besándola intensamente.

-Siento que moriré- le dijo casi no podía hablar

-No ... No vas a morir- introdujo un dedo dentro de ella el grito de Bella hizo que el deseo se intensificara por dentro Bella estaba ardiendo y estaba húmeda este estimulo su clítoris y el grito que pego Bella hizo que este se excitara mas ya quería penetrarla pero debía darle placer a ella movió su dedo para que ella se fuera acostumbrando escucho sus gemidos era genial saber que el le estaba provocando esas sensaciones y que nadie mas había tocado ese cuerpo.

-Edward Dios no puedo mas por favor- le grito Bella, pero este introdujo otro dedo y empezando a mover mas rápido, para sorpresa de Bella este volvió a acariciarla con la lengua peor aun movía sus dedos dentro de ella

-El cuerpo de Bella estaba llegando a ese punto sin retorno la que el quería llevarla cuando mas se intensificaba este se incorporo y la penetro de un solo movimiento mientras ella se paralizaba por completo y el le susurro cosas al oído, Bella sintió un punzada de dolor y Edward paro al ver lo rígida que estaba le dolía peor quería sentirlo mas adentro abrió lo ojos y vio sus ojos color esmeralda con un toque oscuro de pasión.

-No pares por favor estará bien solo no pares necesito sentirte

-Lo harás- dijo el y empezó a besarla a buscar su lengua a invitarla a tocar la suya mientras que esta se adaptaba al invasor pero cuando lo hizo este ya estaba listo para moverse- Bella voy a moverme- le dijo mientras salía de ella y volvía a entra esta suspiro y gimió

Los grito de Bella era de puro placer algo esta enterró las uñas en la espalada de Edward y este gimió

-Mas fuerte dios Edward - este intensifico las embestidas podía sentirla como sus paredes apretaban su miembro sintiendo el placer mas puro que jamás había sentido.-Te siento muy adentro de mi- el hizo mas rápido movimientos y la beso juntando sus labios su lengua en un beso tan intimo como lo que estaba compartiendo – te amo

-Yo te amo mas Bella- dijo aumentando la presión dentro de ella.

-Ella podía sentir como su pene entraba en ella Bella podía sentir las caricias y con ese beso sintió que algo explotaba en su interior no se movió sentía que su cuerpo vibraba solo y luego sintió un grito proveniente de Edward y este cayo en cima de ella

No supo cuando se durmió entre sus brazos el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo fue que era feliz y Edward la estrecho junto a el cubriéndola con la sabana mientras la tomaba posesivamente al fin era de el.

,^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^`^^^^^^

_**No se que decir bueno espero que les haya gustado no se me da muy bien el lemmons pero igual lo escribí creo que este capitulo estuvo lleno de emoción de amor y ternura se aclararon bastante cosas y no lo había publicado antes porque el lemmons me lo estaba complicando así que hoy había decidido terminarlo y ya vamos por los 700 y pico reviews le doy las gracias a cada uno de esa personas que escriben se toman el tiempo como yo me he tomado el tiempo de escribirles este capitulo para ustedes son 11 paginas espero que les haya gustado y me dejen que opinan del capitulo y muchas chicas preguntan cuanto falta para terminar matrimonio de pantalla bueno y creo que aun falta aun no tengo pensado terminarlo peor si es así avisare con tiempo el fic que esta terminando es dura realidad le quedan cuatro capítulos solo ese por los momentos así que me despido y besos y abrazos.**_

_**Esperando eclipse como todas.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si

Capitulo 22

Nueva vida/Nuevo planes

Edward miro a Bella ella estaba boca abajo con su espalda al aire lo que ellos habían compartido fue el mejor regalo del mundo estaba contento empezó a besarle al espalda dándole pequeñas caricias ella era suya su esposa se oía bien y sobre todo se sentía bien el decidió ser un poco mas osado y llevo sus manos a sus trasero acariciándolo también allí su toque en ese lugar hizo que Bella despertara estremeciéndose y volteándose rápidamente cubriéndose con la sabana completamente.

-Edward..- Dijo sonrosada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía preguntarle eso se moría de la vergüenza, aunque hubiera hecho el amor con el se sentía apenada solo de pensar que el la estaba acariciando de esa forma y viéndola desnuda- Edward retiro la sabana hasta que pudo verla.

-Se que estas pensando y no tienes porque avergonzarte eres mi esposa- se acerco a ella poniéndola debajo de el y sacándole completamente la sabana- lo que compartimos ayer fue lo mas hermoso lo mas compenetrado que estaremos en la vida Bella y fue mágico para mi lo fue ¿para ti?- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que se ponía mas roja y asentía- Bésame

El beso fue suave luego Edward fue tomando el control nuevamente y lo hizo más intenso pero con amor era lo que sentía.

-Quiero hacerte mía otra vez- le dijo gimiendo y acariciando su cuerpo suavemente tocándola de arriba abajo moviendo su cuerpo contra el de ella para que pudiera sentir su erección.

-Yo...no se si pueda volver a…- Bella se enredo tratando de explicarse que si quería que la tocara pero no sabia si su cuerpo reaccionaria igual y si no lo hacia y si...

-¿Te duele? ¿Te hice daño?- pregunto Edward un poco asustado al ver su reacción

-No me hiciste daño solo lo normal en esta situación y no me duele no para nada

-¿entonces? Porque no quieres que hagamos esto una cuantas veces más

-Si quiero Edward si quiero- le dijo Bella besándolo- es que pensé que no podía volver a sentir lo mismo pensé que no te respondería

-Claro que si amor siempre será así ya lo veras déjame demostrártelo

Y no hubo nada que los detuviera cuando esta vez el beso fue mas intenso, cuando su lengua salio para acariciar la suya demostrándole que así podía ser siempre, una de sus manos tomo uno de los senos acariciando el pezón en forma circular mientras el otro iba a su boca Bella gimió con fuerza tomando su cabello urgiéndole que fuera mas rápido era lo que ella sentía ya no quería caricias lentas pero no sabia como expresarlo no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero Edward vio en la forma tan desesperada que fue como si le leyera la mente saco su pezón de la boca y dijo

-Esta vez será distinto Bella será intenso te haré gritar mi nombre- dijo esto cuando unos de sus dedos bajo y se hundió en ella con un fuerte movimiento

-Oh si Edward así ¡Dios!

La penetración a Bella esta vez le pareció mas urgente mas profunda sentía a Edward muy cerca de ella

-Te amo- le dijo esta

-Te amo- le grito el llegando al clímax

En una habitación de un hotel en la afueras de la ciudad dos mujeres se revinieron ambas eran rubias y hermosas una de ellas se sentó en la cama mientras la otra encendía un cigarrillo

-¿Dónde ha ido? – pregunto la primera que se había sentado en la cama

-No lo se la criadita que tiene no quiere soltar prenda están leal al señor de la casa la muy idiota – dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-Vas a morirte si sigues fumando así querida prima- le dijo

-Olvida el cáncer y todo lo que pueda producir esta cosas y pensemos porque jodidamente esto esta saliendo al revés

-Crees que es mi culpa pues no lo es, si así lo piensas es que estas completamente loca yo soy la que mas he sacrificado aquí y la que mas pierde si todo esto se sabe si todo esto fracasa mi cabeza será la primera que el reclame y no puede pasar me escuchas

-No pasara lo que has arriesgado nosotros lo sabemos pero debemos ser mas cautelosos nadie puede averiguar nuestro lazo consanguíneo

-Entonces no me critiques con eso no a mí, no me lo merezco

-Esta bien se que has hecho mucho por nosotros lo se te queremos ambos te queremos- se abrazaron- pero hay que hacer algo para sacarle información a ella a la criada

-Jessica es leal a Edward no funcionara esta enamorada de el

-¿Cómo tu?- dijo dejando el cigarrillo

-No lo entiendes lo perdí y pienso recuperarlo el es mió

-Esa chica es un gran problema para todos nuestros planes- dijo Encendiendo otro cigarrillo

-Yo solo quiero una cosa o mejor dicho lo quiero a el y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, puedes dejar de fumar por el amor de Dios

-Edward no se porque aun sigues detrás el

-¿Acaso no quieres tu lo mismo?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No exactamente yo quisiera lago más metálico y que se pudieran comprar joyas con ello y por eso hacemos esto por eso empezó todo

-El dinero y ¿Cómo obtendrás eso? Ya Edward se ha casado que era una de las condiciones de ese contrato otro plan que nos fallo

-De verdad crees que ese matrimonio es real yo creo que algo oculta

-¿piensas que no lo es?

-Exacto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Nuestro plan original se arruino cuando se suponía que al ver la condición Edward fuera a donde tu estabas primita y se casara contigo de esa forma ambos tendríamos lo que queríamos Edward a ti que hace años te ama y te adora y tu a el y por supuesto nosotros el dinero que tu nos hubieras facilitado ¿cierto?

-Cierto pero como íbamos a saber que Edward terminaría casándose con esa chica ella no es nadie jamás la había visto.

-Ese es el mayor de los problemas salio a al calle y encontró a cualquiera para casarse, hemos visto que su relación es frágil por así decirlo

-Ella al parecer amaba a ese chico que murió ¿ustedes tuvieron que ver con eso?

-piensas que somos capaz de hacer algo así Heidi

-Ya lo han hecho antes ¿Por qué no ahora?- dijo Heidi viéndola fijamente

-Todo desde el principio ha sido nuestras ideas gracias a tu ayuda hemos obtenido ganancias pero la meta s esa fortuna a de los Cullen una fortuna como ninguna inimaginable

-Pienso que hicieron mal en matar al chico- Dijo Heidi frotándose las manos- era una forma de quitármela de encima

-Sospechaba de nosotros no podíamos dejarlo así recuerda sin cabos sueltos sin testigos no nos conviene lo sabes

En ese momento entro otro Jasper

-Chicas lo que deben hacer es tratara de romper esa relación

-Lo único que me falta es bajarle la bragueta y meter su pene en mi vagina he hecho de todo y no se fija en mi- dijo la Rosalie

-Ya te dije que de eso me encargo yo- Molesta Heidi vio a Rosalie- el es mió entendido prima

-Comprometerlo es lo que queremos no importa quien lo haga debemos hacer que Bella lo deje- dijo Jasper mirándola a las dos

-Se lo que hago el me ama volverá a mi solo necesito tiempo

-No tu no lo estas entendiendo Heidi nada parece estar funcionando al parecer el se esta enamorando y eso no nos conviene si ya no lo esta por supuesto

-No el solo me ama a mi he sido su amor durante todo este tiempo siempre allí pero inalcanzable

-Oh vamos no seas tonta se hubiera casado contigo desde el principio- dijo Rosalie

-Solo no lo digas ya basta si hubiera seguido mis instinto tendríamos el dinero ya y yo seria feliz

-Fue su culpa- señalo Roselie a Jasper

-Pensaste que Félix era el heredero, tuve que dejar a Edward por el para asegurarme el dinero y todo salio mal el se mato pero dejo un poder diciendo que no quería nada del dinero que no aceptaba nada dándoselo a Edward

-Como íbamos a saber que el muy idiota se mataría- Dijo Jasper enojado- el era el único heredero Carlisle me lo había dicho y Edward iba a depender de el por eso prima debiste de dejarlo a el y hacer que te interesaba Felix además tu le gustaste desde el primer momento que te vio no podíamos enviar a Rosalie siempre estuvo colado por ti

-El se enamoro de mi pero yo…

-Amabas a Edward...- lo sabemos peor fíjate ahora todo lo que ha pasado lo tendrás te lo aseguro por todo lo que has sufrido- dijo Jasper abrazando a Heidi- necesitamos que sigas siendo la Heidi de la que Edward lleva enamorado todo estos años

-Yo nunca puede amara a Felix

-Es extraño que se matara ¿verdad? – pregunto Jasper

-Si es extraño- Dijo Rosalie

-Yo lo hice- dijo Heidi nerviosa igual lo iban a saber

-¿Tu lo hiciste?¿t arruinaste nuestro planes?

-NO fue así el me descubrió nos vio a el y a mí en la cama descubrió quien era mi amante por eso se mato

-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-

Estoy enferma me duelen los riñones pero quería llevarle el capitulo se que es corto pero después la compenso

Se supone que esto lo iba a subir el domingo por razones no pude subirlo pero ahora me encuentro mejor y lo subo chicas gracia por su apoyo .

Ahora teno twitter asi que me pueden segui es katrinveronica asi que ya saben cuidense muchoooooooooooo

Saludo kat


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama

Quiero agradecer a cada una de las chicas que siguen mis historias sobre todo esta por que ha tenido mucho apoyo gracias por estar hay y dejarme tu comentario las quiero y las respeto

Emmett había lado a la casa de Edward y toco el timbre espero que su diosa le abriera el estaba enamorado de Jessica desde que la vio por primera vez pero ella como siempre se había deslumbrado por Edward todas se enamoraban de el pero el ahora que veía que estaba con Bella el no iba a perder el tiempo y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para quedarse con Jessica ya había esperado demasiado tiempo el sabia que no era muy discreto cuando la miraba y incluso había hecho varias insinuaciones para que se fuera a su casa pero ella no quería dejar a su mejor amigo y eso lo molestaba mucho pero no lo culpaba.

Jessica estaba terminado el aseo de la casa cuando escucho el timbre y fue abrir inmediatamente pero casi cae al suelo cuando vio a Emmett en la puerta se sonrojo fuertemente el la miraba raro pensó Jessica y no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero había algo en su miraba algo que no le gustaba ella después de la desilusión de Edward se había entregado a el pero el no la amaba solo sintió deseo una vez y ella había jurado nunca dejar que nadie la tocara de esa forma y como la veía Emmett no le gustaba la hacia sentir vulnerable el Edward del que ella se había enamorado había sido una ilusión pero aun así se quedo porque le tenia afecto y cariño y permanecería hay hasta que le dijera lo contrario pero ese hombre no era Emmett.

-Señor Emmett- dijo rápidamente al ver que el la observaba de esa manera que a ella tanto la incomodaba- el Señor Edward no esta- le dijo fríamente

-Hola Jessica- no dejaba de verla era tan hermosa- y ya se que Edward no esta ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro, pase- se aparto para darle paso a el- ¿quiere algo de tomar?

-No estoy bien así- la miraba fijamente-

-Va a dejar un mensaje

-No ¿quería hacerte una propuesta Jessica?

-¿una propuesta? ¿De que se trata?- jalo el uniforme nerviosa el la hacia sentir asi- si es para que vaya a trabajar a su casa ya le he dicho que no

-Te puedo pagar mejor de lo que te paga Edward aquí podrías hacer lo que quisieras

-No gracias estoy bien aquí

-Mi propuesta es de invitarte a mi casa para una cena quiero que vayas

-¿a cocinar? – dijo sorprendida el le encantaba comer y mucho

-No por supuesto que no alguien más cocinara tú vas a ir como mi acompañante quizás después de esto algo más

-¡No esta loco!- grito Jessica-¡no puedo hacer eso!

-Primero no tienes porque gritar Jessica ya no se que hacer con esto que siento y tu me sigues dando calabazas nunca has aceptado nada de lo que te he propuesto ¿que puedo hacer Jessica?

-Nada no quiero que haga nada o mejor si se puede ir ahora ya

-No voy a irme hasta que me des una repuesta afirmativa

-Usted lo único que quiere es burlarse de mi y no lo voy a permitir

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no haría eso! Me conoces Jessica nunca te haría daño jamás yo te quiero

-NO no lo conozco solo viene aquí y habla con Edward y eso no es conocer a nadie

-A el si lo llamas Edward y a mi ni siquiera puedes quitarme lo del señor

-Es distinto usted es el amigo de mi jefe

-A tu jefe le llamas por su nombre

-No siempre es solo cuando no esta cerca de el no le gusta tu no sabes

-Pero a mí si me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre te lo he dicho mas de una vez y estoy harto de esperar se que te enamoraste de Edward hace tiempo pero el se caso y tu puedes enamorarte de mi necesito que te des cuenta que te quiero y no te haré daño

-Yo jamás volveré a enamorarme y menos de un hombre rico como usted

-No te niego que soy rico y que puedo tener a la mujer que sea pero te he elegido a ti

-Usted no puede elegir algo que no es suyo ¿em entendio?

-No me marchare a menos que vayas conmigo a cenar y me des una oportunidad

-¿de que serviría?

-Nos conoceríamos un poco más

-Usted no me conoce

-Claro que si

-Mi respuesta es no

Emmett se acomodo en el sillón

-Entonces esperare aquí hasta que cambies de opinión y ya que voy estar largo tiempo por lo que veo puedes traerme algo de comida prometo dejarte comer de mi plato- le dijo esto picándole un ojo y sonriéndole

-Edward puedo pedirte algo- le dijo Bella terminado de comer

-¡lo que quieras! Lo tienes- le dijo dándole un beso en la boca

-No seas tonto- le dijo- no sabes lo que voy a pedirte

-Pero lo que tú puedas pedir te lo daré lo que sea

-¿el divorcio?-Dijo Bella en broma

-¡ni lo sueñes! Eso no así que si crees que te daré el divorcio esta loca

Bella lo abrazo y le dio varios besos en la boca

-Era una broma, lo siento mucho

-Bella no juegues así conmigo te dejare aquí amarrada si es necesario

-Eso es lo que quiero pedirte

-Que te amarre- subio sus cejas con descaro- vaya mmm me gusta como suena eso

-¡Edward! No hablo de eso lo que quiero decir es que por que no nos quedamos a vivir aquí

-¿virvir aquí?

-Si aquí me encanta esta cabaña me siento cómoda y feliz

-¿eres feliz aquí en esta cabaña?

-Muy feliz porque estas conmigo ¿podemos quedarnos?

-Si ya te dije que te daría lo que quisieras y si tu quieres quedarte a vivir aquí así lo haremos amor y si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy

-Estaremos aquí haré que sea un hogar mas acogedor para ambos lejos de todo y sobre todo de ella

-Tendremos que ir a buscar ropas y cosas y traer a Jessica

-No es necesario lo de Jessica yo puedo arreglarla y cocinar

-Que bueno porque yo cocino terriblemente mal

Se levantaron y se arreglaron para regresar buscar sus cosas y comenzar su vida juntos pero se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos estaba siendo vigilados y unos ojos furiosos no les gustaron como se besaba y la cara de felicidad que tenían debían de hacer algo y rápido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es cortito lo se pero después le coloco mas ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Saludos kat


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Timidez

Bella estaba feliz su relación con Edward había mejorado demasiado estaban enamorados lo que sentía por el era eso amor aunque sintió que alguna vez amo a Jacob no se comparaba como había sido tan estupida estuvo a punto de perderlo de su vida y gracias al cielo recupero la cordura vivirían en esa cabaña hay haría su vida juntos

-¿En que piensas? estaban camino a la casa a buscar sus cosas

-Somos felices y no dejaremos que nadie se meta con nosotros ¿cierto?

-¿Estas dudando?- Edward la vio de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo

-¡No claro que no! Esto comenzó como un trabajo

-Tuvimos un muy mal comienzo y lo lamento por eso en serio

-No tienes porque disculparte pero todo esto Edward lo que nos ha pasado a sido duro yo

-Lo perdiste a tus padres a…Jacob y me imagino que fue difícil

-Tengo miedo

-¿De que?- pregunto tomándola de la mano deteniendo el auto y la miro fijamente- Puedes decirme lo que sea Bella ¿de que tienes miedo?

-De perderte a ti también no lo soportaría esta vez no es difícil para mi y verme sola pero si tu me faltaras seria como si me perdiera a mi misma

-No digas eso Bella yo estaré aquí junto a ti nada malo me va a pasar

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo y siempre cumplo mis promesas – la beso tiernamente y se abrazaron luego de unos minutos siguieron su camino-Te amo

-Yo también te amo.

Al llegar a la casa Edward vio el carro de Emmett estacionado afuera le sorprendió que su amigo estuviera hay

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Bella mirando su cara con su ceño fruncido

-Nada pero Emmett esta aquí y me parece extraño le dije que iba a estar afuera y no le dije cuando volvería

-Es tu amigo hay algún problema que este aquí o crees que el ..

-No claro que no jamás se aliaria con Jasper, el y Heidi son mis mejores amigos siempre lo han sido

-Hablando de "tu amiga Heidi" hay cosas de ella

-Sabes debemos entrar y ver que esta pasando vamos- la dijo tomándola del brazo y entrando a la casa donde vieron a Emmett en la mesa devorando unos paltos la mesa estaba llena de muchas cosas

¿Qué haces devorando mi nevera completamente?- le dijo Edward

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? La pasaron bien

-Hola Emmett- dijo Bella sonrojándose-

-Al parecer la pasaron magnifico ¿Por qué están aquí? deberían de estar teniendo sexo en diferentes lugares

-Emmett estas haciendo sonrojar a mi esposa – Edward se sintió bien al decirle así ella era suya- no sigas y mides tus palabras

-¿Por qué? Son esposos ¿no? hacen esas cosas están de luna de miel y que miel eso quiere decir mucho sexo para ti hermano así que vaya hacerlo

-Te voy a golpear si no te callas- dijo alzando sus manos a la cara en forma de puños

-Esta bien pero he notado que Bella están tan delgada deberías alimentarte mejor pero no de esta comida es mía pero Jess esta preparando algo dile que te de un poco de eso

-Emmett tienes un buen apetito te preparare un pastel- dijo Bella tratando de irse inmediatamente

-Amo el pastel eres un cielo Bella

-No le prepares pastel se quedara de por vida si haces algo de eso ni siquiera se que haces comiendo Jessica no debería de haberte alimentado lo tiene prohibido – dijo mirando a Bella y ella lo veía seriamente- ¿es cierto? Lo tiene prohibido _NO ALIMENTAR A EMMETT._

-Oh vamos no seas exagerado- le dijo Bella mirándolo sabia que Emmett tenia apetito pero tampoco era algo de otro mundo ¿o si? Sacudió su cabeza además el no estaba gordo solo grande y fuerte parecía un gorila hambriento

-Darle de comer es alentarlo por eso aun no se casa la mujeres huyen de el ¿sabes porque Bella?- dijo acercando a su esposa en un abrazo.

-Cállate- le dijo Emmett

-Porque las lleva a cenar y come todo lo que le quepa en su panza y luego le pregunta ¿sabes cocinar? Porque lo que más adoro es la comida casera y Las pobres chicas salen huyendo al ver como come se imagina que jamás saldrán de la cocina- y no pudieron evitar reírse

-Basta Edward Cullen- dijo Emmett enojado-además tengo la solución estoy enamorado

-No otra vez

-Nunca he estado enamorado tonto ahora si pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál?-Dijo Edward viendo como Bella se alejaba para dejarle tener intimidad, Edward se sentó en la mesa viendo toda la comida le empezó a dar hambre tomo una banana y Emmett lo miro feo

-No toques mi comida- le dijo pero Emmett al ver la mirada que Edward le daba diciéndole hey es mía le dijo- Esta bien puedes comerlo pero nada mas

-Eres un mal amigo

-No no lo soy pero tú eres un excelente amigo

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Porque crees que necesito algo?- le dijo Emmett haciéndose el enojado

-Pues….

-Bueno si es verdad necesito un favor

-Aquí estoy dime en que puedo ayudarte

-¿Quiero que mes le ordenes a Jessica que salga conmigo?

-¿Qué tu quieres que?

-Ya sabes no quiere acepta por las buenas pero si tu se lo ordenas como jefe ira

-No puedo hacer eso además porque quieres salir con ella es la sirvienta

-Me gusta y ahora que te has casado y tengo el espacio libre voy a por ella

-No puedo ordenarle que salga contigo si ella no quiere Emmett

-Ella esta enamorada de ti y tu la usaste y la dejaste así mal en contra de los hombres cree que me burlare de ella pero no lo haré la quiero de verdad y como es tu culpa por hacerlo tienes que ayudarme

-Lo que paso con Jessica fue hace mucho tiempo y no quise hacerle daño además yo amo a Bella

-Que bueno que amas a Bella ella es perfecta para ti pero yo quiero a Jess y tú debes ayudarme Edward

-Haré lo posible

Emmett se despidió de Edward y se fue, luego este subió al cuarto donde Bella tenia toda la ropa metida en maleta con al ayuda de Jessica aprovecho para darle un empujoncito a la ayuda que su amigo le pidió

-Todo listo- miro a Bella lo contenta que ella estaba y también miro a Jessica ella también era hermosa y le tenia lealtad a Edward a pesar del trato que tiempo antes el le había dado

-Señor Cullen- dijo Jessica- puedo hablar con ustedes

-Si claro adelante- le dijo Edward

-Debido a que se van a vivir a otra casa y se llevaran todo eso quiere decir que... ¿Qué me van a despedir? ¿Es eso?

-Te dije que Edward no te iba a despedir Jess por favor

-Pues la verdad es que no te necesitaremos por un buen tiempo y creo que la verdad seria que te despidiéramos

-¿Qué? – la voz de Jessica y la de Bella se escucharon en el mismo momento

-Pero no te dejo sin trabajo Emmett te ha ofrecido uno- miro a Jessica su mirada era perpleja y la de Bella era de ira o a tendría problemas y todo por ayudar a Emmett

-No puedo trabajar para el señor Emmett- le dijo la aludida alterada, una cosa era que su amigo gustara de la chica pero otra muy distinta que Jessica no quisiera nada con Emmett y se veía que esto la alteraba peor igual tenia otro as en la manga

-¿Por qué? Es mi amigo lo conoces te trata bien ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues….

-Es una broma, así que puedes tranquilizarte- Jessica rió pero no muy convencida- te quedaras aquí ocupando la casa y cuidándola Jessica

-Oh gracias a Dios pensé que era cierto casi me daba un ataque- Dijo tocándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón

-Pero, hoy saldremos a cenar los cuatro

-¿lo cuatros?- pregunto esta vez Bella

-Si Jessica por ser una empleada ideal y Emmett y nosotros dos en total cuatro

-Pero yo….- dijo Jessica tratando de buscar una excusa

-Pero nada así que anda a arreglarte y saldremos a cenar

Cuando Jessica salio

-¿Qué están tramado Cullen?

-Soy pésimo en hacer de cupido

-¿Emmett y Jessica?

-Si ya lo se pero me lo ha pedido no se que mas hacer

-Pues yo si voy ayudar a Jess

-Pero pensé que una cama tu y yo

-Voy ayudar a Jessica eso solo queda la cama y tu adiós amor- le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

-Grandioso Emmett esta destrozado mi intimidad espero que después de esta noche no tenga que hacer mas nada

Después de haber dejado a Jessica sola con Emmett alegando que tenia una emergencia los dejaron cenando solos.

Edward y Bella estaban abrazados en el cuarto de el acurrucados esa noche no pudieron irse a la cabaña y Bella no quería tener relaciones ya que decía que la iban a escuchar y la puso incomoda

-Ya entiendo porque quieres la cabaña es para gritar desenfrenadamente cuando hagamos el amor

Bella se puso muy roja

-¡Edward! No, no, no yo no la quiero para eso definitivamente no

-Ósea que si nos mudamos a la cabaña no habrá sexo ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-Tampoco estoy diciendo eso si tendremos….intimidad- Bella golpeo a Edward.

-Y porque no podemos tener intimidad ahora

-Es que si nos oyen

-Eso quieres decir que vas a gritar mucho-Edward sintió un golpe

-Hey eso dolió

-Si no quieres mas cállate

-Ok solo digo que me parece extraño que no podamos hacerlo ahora y solo en al cabaña

-Me gusta esa cabaña hay empezamos…empezamos…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir hay en esa cabaña dejaste de ser virgen nos unimos en matrimonio

-Auch, tregua no me golpees mas te entiendo Bella hay nos confesamos que nos amamos y empezó toda la magia lo entiendo

-¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas?

-Me gusta verte sonrojar además no es malo estamos casados podemos hablar del sexo hacerlo cuando queramos donde queramos

-¿En serio?

-Si justo ahora podemos hacerlo y estaría bien

-Edward

La risa de Edward se escuchaba a través del cuarto a Bella le gustaba su risa parecía aliviado

-Eres sexy

-Lo se

-Eres engreído también

-Solo un poco

Edward dejo la bromas y miro fijamente a Bella y la beso sabia que ella no quería eso pero el estaba hambriento quería volver a estar con ella

-Edward- murmuro

-Cuando quieras que pare parare Bella

-y ..- Edward bajo lentamente y le beso el cuello- si.- nos... Mas abajo- escuchan

-¿Qué importa si lo hacen Bella?

-Me daría vergüenza

-A mi no porque te amo y tú me amas a mi esto es amor y es la forma física en que lo demostramos deja el pudor yo soy tu esposo

-Si lo eres

-Exacto, solo relájate

Edward volvió a besarla pudo ver la tensión que pero poco a poco Bella se fue relajando le subió la bata que esta tenia lentamente acariciando sus muslo hasta que esta quedo en el suelo

Bella acaricio el pecho de el y vio que este se estremecía pero luego paro cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Edward sobre su erecto pezón y sintió sus dientes y lengua que la acariciaban

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Dijo al ver que su excitación crecía Edward presiono su erección contra el muslo de ella y Bella se estremeció sintió cómo las emociones le invadían el corazón, unas emociones dulces y fuertes al mismo tiempo. Él introdujo la lengua en su boca y con la mano le acarició la garganta, los pechos masajeándolos nuevamente

-La despojó braguitas Bella se sintió tímida durante un momento al verse allí desnuda, aunque ya el la había visto así aun le daba vergüenza

-Te amo, Bella.

-Yo también te amo contestó ella, tendiéndole los brazos.

-Eres mía- comento el

Entonces bajó las manos y Bella gimió al sentir cómo le acariciaba el húmedo centro de su feminidad. Se estremeció cuando la acarició más intensamente mostrándole como promesa lo que vendría después

Los dedos de Edward se movieron con más fluidez al verse lubricados por el calor del cuerpo de ella, que se sintió invadida por una oleada de placer y gimió el nombre de él en alto.

Inmediatamente el se colocó sobre ella y Bella sintió cómo se derretía al ver lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo.

Cuando la penetró con su sexo, fue una sensación diferente. La pasión el placer ella se sintió especial.

Después, él no pudo apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Le acarició el pelo, los pechos y, como guiado por una fuerza que no mas allá acelero el ritmo volviéndose loco ambos

Y Bella pensó que seria el comienzo de un sin fin de noches de amor como esta y ya no sentía vergüenza

Chicas gracias por su apoyo este capitulo esta más larguito ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado muchas chicas me han preguntado que cuando capítulos son la verdad no lo se no tengo un numero definido de capítulos pero cuando venga el final les aviso prometido

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan un review y están pendiente de la historia así que gracias lamentablemente hay gente que se escuda tras un anónimo para decir las cosas por eso les contesto por aquí cuando son así y ella sabe que fue lo que escribió así que solo le diré que no siga leyendo la historia eso es todo no perderé mi tiempo con ella pero para que si las leen discúlpeme los horrores y gracias por el apoyo


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia

Capitulo

¿Cáncer? o ¿Leucemia?

En la cabaña la vida es mas fácil Bella era feliz cada mañana iba a el instituto y Edward a su trabajo peor las noches ambos s amaban con locura cada noche Bella experimentaba la pasión que no sabia que existía entregándose completamente a el, era su nido de amor nadie los molestaba ni nadie los interrumpía y esto en parte era importante había pasado cuatro meses de amor y paz

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella! – grito Ángela sacándola de su ensoñación

-Lo siento estaba pensado- dijo sonrojándose- dime que pasa

-Pues que me gustaría que me dieras un poco de esa felicidad tuya amiga vaya como te ha cambiado la vida en estos meses

-Si ¿Quién lo diría? Todo ha sido cambiado como si hubiera escrito una historia y yo fuera la protagonista y me siento muy feliz

-Si y ya te empiezo a odiar siempre embelezada caminado en una nube ¡Dios!

-Lo siento se que he sido una mala amiga- la abrazo- te lo recompensare hoy noches de chicas

-En serio y que pensara tu esposo de eso

-El no dirá nada le pediré que se quede en casa de Emmett o en la mansión- Pero Bella pensó bien en la mansión estaban esas dos bichas- en casa de Emmett se quedara en casa de Emmett

-Ok, me gusta la idea nos vemos a las ocho?- pregunto Ángela

-Si- y se despidieron

Bella después de clases conducía a la cabaña cuando de repente se sintió mal paro el coche, después de varios minutos se sintió mejor y luego siguió a la cabaña para encontrársela llenas de flores y una nota diciendo:

_Bella cada día que paso contigo es un milagro ya que pro fin conocí el amor estas rosas no son solo para ti es para que cada día recuerdes que ya no estamos solos en el mundo tu me tienes a mi y yo te encontré a ti _

_Diablos me has vuelto cursi_

_Ed._

Bella sonrió amaba a Edward y cada día estaba mas feliz, toco y respiro el ambiental aire que estaba en al cabaña, decidió hacer algo especial, pensó que podía hacer ¿cocinar? Siempre lo hacia desde aquella vez que Edward casi la mata, no pudo evitar reírse de eso, aunque a veces pensaba en su padre y en Jacob su mayor anhelo era espera a su esposo y recibirlo con la cena lista y cuando hacían el amor se demostraban que era algo puro y verdadero. Se levanto para hacer la cena y luego todo se volvió oscuro

-Bella ¿estas bien?-Edward la veía preocupado

-Edward ¿que me paso?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo fue bastante preocupante llegar a casa y encontrarte en el suelo inconciente- la abrazo fuertemente- no lo vuelvas a hacer ¡jamás!

-No lo hice a propósito Edward- Bella le costaba respirar- no puedo respirar podrías aflojar tu abrazo me lastimas

-Lo siento- dijo el besándola en la frente- me preocupaste mucho

-Oh Edward- esta vez fue ella que lo abrazo- ni se que fue lo que paso yo solamente vi todo oscuro y cuando despierto me encuentro…aquí ¿donde estoy?

-En el Hospital ¿donde mas puedes estar?

-Solo fue un simple mareo Edward

-No me vengas con eso soy medico y no hay simples mareos solo lo decimos para que la gente se tranquilice ya te mande hacer todos los exámenes puedes ser cualquier enfermedad Dios hasta cáncer ¿ha habido cáncer en tu familia? Oh leucemia, ¡Dios que no sea leucemia! Sin tu padre y ningún otro familia la que quedaría seria la loca de tu madre pero no te preocupes si es la compatible la obligare a darte la medula la obligare y si es…

-¡Dios! Edward-Bella lo veía horrorizada -vaya ya me asustaste con todo lo que me dijisteis y yo que pensé que a lo mejor estaba anémica eso antes me ha pasado pero si tu dices y si tengo y oh Dios y si….

-Si debe de ser eso es anemia tiene que ser anemia-Dijo como si no la escuchara- eso es anemia…Debes comer mas ¿tienes hambre?

-Mejor no sigamos hablando de esto y no tengo hambre.

-Debes comer Isabella- levanto una bandeja y empezó a tratar de meterle en la boca un pedazo de fruta- come

-No quiero Edward además eso me da nausea

-Es normal-una voz en al puerta que correspondía a Emmett- en su condición claro

Edward palideció

-¿Que tiene Emmett dímelo ahora es...Leucemia ¿verdad?

-Vaya que fatalista eres, Bella no le hagas caso el nunca se graduó solo le dieron el titulo para molestarme solo por eso

-¡Que tiene mi esposa! –Grito furioso

-Esta embarazada. ¡Van a hacer padres! ¡Felicidades!

…..

Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pronto terminara Matrimonio de pantalla gracias pro todo su apoyo las quiere Kat


	28. Chapter 28

Los personajes son de Meyer pero la trama si

Este capitulo va dedicado a Undomiel Cullen gracias pro tus bellas palabras y este capitulo esta aquí por ti ^. ^ Te lo dedico a ti porque tu mensaje fue una luz para seguir adelante y por eso gracias…

Quiero agradecer también a cada chica que me escribió y que me pidió que siguiera la historia gracias de verdad me dieron la fuerza para continuar he pasado cosas horribles en esto nueve meses que estuve fuera y ahora que he vuelto tratando de olvidar el pasado la inspiración la habia perdido por completo con referencia a esta historia no era que no la quería seguir no era que me burlaba de ustedes era que sinceramente física y emocionalmente no podía hacerlo así que me disculpo con ustedes todo e tiempo que deje de actualizar pero en la vida a veces ocurren obstáculos que tenemos que pasar o caer varias veces para seguir adelante y hubo varias cosas que también aunque descubrí tiempo después dije ¿para que actualizar si mi fic esta en los fic malos (encontré la pagina sin querer y me lo encontré en donde critican los fic hay estaba matrimonio de pantalla estaba en la pagina los malos fic que dejaron de criticar porque habia dejado de actualizar) T_T eso también fue algo que me freno para actualizar así que decidí hacer el capitulo final de dura realidad, pero después volví a frenarme y no pude actualizar hoy decidí hacerlo actualizar porque se los debía me lo debía y porque esta historia me encanta y creo que el dolor al final da un paso para ser feliz con el tiempo por supuesto

En este capitulo a lo mejor no les guste lo que pasara pero es necesario créanme que lo pensé mucho y así debe de suceder y ay pensé los pro y los contra así que espero que no me quieran matar después y no se cuando actualizare chicas tenga paciencia sigo adelante sin presiones y si la persona que metió mi fic en lo de lo fic malos lee esta actualización te pido por favor que no leas este fic con el fic de criticarlo siempre les advierto van a encontrar errores ortográficos siempre lo hago no soy una escritora solo hago esto por hobby asi que si mi fic es tan malo que haces aquí leyéndolo porque se que lo lees y se quien eres así que te pido que no leas este capitulo solo déjalo así

Fuerzas

Capitulo 28

_El amor cambia pero el desamor mata_

-No puedo esta embarazada- menciono Bella aturdida.

-Al menos que seas virgen, cosa que no creo viviendo con Edward y siendo tan empalagoso como lo has convertido- dijo Emmett viéndola de forma picara- amiga vas a ser madre esta confirmadísimo.

-No estoy diciendo eso- Bella comenzó a llorar- Oh estoy embarazada y Edward – Vio a su alrededor y no lo vio eso hizo que se sintiera peor iba a tener un hijo y el padre de este huía.- ¿Donde esta Edward? ¿Ya me abandono?-Bella lloro mas y no pudo controlarse.

Emmett se sintió sumamente incomodo la verdad es que no se habia dado cuenta que Edward habia dejado la sala en donde estaría su amigo peor no tardo en saberlo cuando entro mas rápido que inmediatamente con Jane que es una de las mejores ginecólogo del hospital

-Edward Cullen porque me has sacado de la consulta es que acaso ¿te volviste loco?- pregunto una Jane furiosa

-Tienes que ver a mi esposa inmediatamente no me importa si te saque de la consulta o no ella esta embarazada –Dijo señalando a su esposa y tratándola de sentarla en una sinal de ruedas- tranquila amor ahora esta amable doctora te hará un eco para saber si es verdad que estas embarazada y todo estará bien me entiendes ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué demonios hiciste Emmett? Porque llora Isabella

-EL no me hizo nada- gimoteo Bella- _Pensequetehabaiasido_- dijo rápidamente

.

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward realmente preocupado al verla así pero Emmett salio en su ayuda

-Dijo que pensó que la habías abandonado, mejor démosle unos minutos Jane cuando estén listo la subes a la consulta amigo

-Edward esta vez la atenderé así puedes subir cuando hablen pero para la próxima no tolerare esta actitud- y se fue con su colega para dejar a la pareja solos.

-ella te atenderá quiera o no quiera y si no quiere la despediré y te pondré a alguien mejor nada va a pasar Bella no lo permitiré ¿Por qué pensaste que te abandonaba?

-Porque mírame Edward no soy hermosa. Mis madre esta loca y mato a tu madre, mis seres allegados mueren y pensé que no querías esta responsabilidad y que tal si me vuelvo loca como mi madre no podré soportarlo y si le hago daño al bebe y si tu me dejas

-Pensé que confiabas en mí Bella- dijo Edward dolido- yo nunca te dejaría y menos ahora que estas esperando un hijo mió eso jamás preferiría morir antes que dejarte Bella

Ella solo lloraba mas y mas no se podía controlar esta nueva relación un amor así todo era nuevo para ella sentir lo que sentía por Edward ella lo amaba y se sentía feliz por eso y siempre quería sentirse así pero igual le daba miedo todo lo que su pasado le decía toda la tristeza que habia sufrido y no quería que se repitiera jamás

-Te amo Edward- le dijo abrazándolo- pero tengo miedo mucho miedo si algo pasa quiero que cuides del bebe que nunca lo dejes que yo nunca pueda hacerle daño y aun están los gemelos malvados

-No digas tonterías tu no eres tu madre Bella no lo eres y jamás lo serás eres única eres fabulosa y has logrado derretir mi corazón y al parecer vas a hacerme padre y uno muy feliz Bella eres todo lo que quiero no me importa mas nada y siempre te protegeré de todo y mas de ellos yo lo solucionare Bella ya lo veras vamos para que Jane te vea

-Esta bien vamos a lo mejor no estoy embarazada

-Eso lo sabremos ahora amor vamos – tomo su mano la beso y la llevo a ala consulta, donde descubrieron que estaba embarazada esperaba un hijo y así felices llegaron a la cabaña donde Edward la trataba con el mejor cuidado y al llegar la dejo con Jessica

-¿A donde vas Edward?- le pregunto Bella en la cama acostada descansando

-Voy arreglar unas cosas y luego vuelvo ¿esta bien?

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

-Volveré pronto así que descansa porque cuando yo vuelva no te dejare hacerlo- le sonrió coqueto y luego se marcho para hacer lo mas importante proteger a Bella de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño.

Llego a la mansión Cullen donde estaba Jasper

-Vaya y pensar que esta es tu casa y ya ni por asomo estas aquí

-Dejo de ser mi casa en el momento que tu te inmiscuiste así que no importa si quieres puedes tenerla te la regalo por ser un buen monigote que siempre ha estado a mi sombra así que si puedo regalártela y es quiero que sea tuya tómalo como un regalo por los servicios prestados.

-No es necesario estoy aquí es por obligación Cullen solo por eso aunque me lo pones difícil esta viviendo en otra parte así que no es necesario que me regales esta mansión.- _porque igual será mía_ pensó Jasper- lo que si quiera es que volvieras a ella con tu hermosa esposa

-No menciones a mi esposa te queda grande no vamos a volver aquí me gusta donde estamos ahora –Edward sonrió era feliz -¿Quiero saber algo del testamento?

-Dispara Cullen – dijo haciéndole el gesto de la pistola con la mano y acomodándose en el sillón mas cercano Edward ocupo el otro frente de el. -Sabes que después del año de casado es que vas a tener la herencia completa no antes son las reglas yo no lo dispuse así

-Eso no es necesario solo quiero saber una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-¿Como renuncio a al herencia?

-No puedes hacer eso- se levanto-

-Puedo, lo haré solo quiero saber si puedes hacer el documento o tengo que buscar a otro abogado

-No puedes renunciar a la herencia nunca se habia visto algo así es que acaso ¿estas loco?

-Estoy mas cuerdo que nunca y veo que la idea no te parece tan brillante como me imagine, y me pregunto ¿porque?

-Tu padre no estipulo nada si renunciabas a la herencia así que pienso que no puedes ser tan idiota para hacer eso s tu herencia es lo que mas deseabas en la vida

-Lo que mas deseo en la vida se llama Bella y eso lo tengo asi que no necesito dinero con lo de mi madre es suficiente para vivir bien

-tu estilo de vida es mas que eso y lo sabes

-Lo se pero ahora he cambiado de estilo y me gusta el nuevo ritmo así que necesito que lo hagas así estará bien la obra de caridad tendrá el dinero antes y tu saldaras de mi vida

-Si es lo que quieres lo haremos entonces yo haré el documento que renuncias a la herencia eso quiere que diga

-Si exacto y tu te alejaras de mi vida haz algo te pagare algo extra para que te mudes a otra parte de país no quiero ver tu fea cara mas nunca

-Muy gracioso

-No bromeo

-lo se

Cuando Edward se fue una Rosalie muy aturdida le dijo

-Si renuncia a la herencia es mejor para nosotros ¿cierto?

-No – Jasper estaba furioso

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Rosalie ¿Qué pasa si el renuncia a la herencia?

-Si el renuncia a la herencia el dinero será de el y no podré evitarlo el desgraciado de Carlisle puso una cláusula que la maneja otro abogado el de Aro si el se entera de esto el recibirá todo el dinero no puedo creer que esto este pasando

-No puedo creerlo vamos a perderlo todo, eso no puede ser ha sido mucho tiempo planificando esto Jasper tienes que hacer algo tienes que impedirlo

-Solo hay una forma de impedirlo

-La usaremos ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Nosotros nada pero nuestra socia si, mientras nosotros sacaremos el dinero y nos iremos lejos

-¿Heidi? Peor que pasara con ella

-Vamos a ver si nos ayuda con Edward

_Tomo su celular y llamo a Heidi_

-Hola prima preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué quieres? Jasper

-Pues decirte que has perdido a Edward para siempre

-¿De que hablas?

-Ha venido a decirme que renuncia a la herencia por amor que la ama a ella Heidi

-Eso no es cierto Jasper

-Lo es quiere arruinarnos los planes renunciando a la herencia y si renuncia a ella no podremos obtener la herencia Heidi ya lo has perdido

-No es cierto el es solo mió solo mió me entiendes

-Ya lo perdiste y todo lo que hiciste no valió la pena

-No Edward no puede amarla a ella solo es un matrimonio de pantalla lo se es solo eso

-Quizás empezó así pero ahora se convirtió en algo real

-Yo hablare con el no lo dejare déjame intentarlo

-Estas bien esta en tus manos ahora

_Heidi llamo a Edward desperada_

_-Hey te necesito Edward tienes que venir ahora me siento muy mal tienes que venir ya_

_-Heidi si te sientes mal llama al 911 _

_-Edward solo confió en ti puedes venir a verme por favor_

_-Esta bien voy en camino _

_MEDIA HORA DESPUES_

-Heidi ¿Qué tienes estas palida?

Ella hizo que pasara y luego lo beso pero Edwardla quito rapidamente y le dijio que se detuviera

-¿Qué haces Heidi?

-Darte un beso hacer lo que debemos hacer desde hace mucho Edward yo te amo

-Heidi tenemos que hablar desde el principio nuestra relación fue intensa y fue un error tu lo demostraste cuando et casaste con mi primo y me dejaste a mi

-Tu también me dejaste libre Edward no me eches la culpa a mi sola de eso pero siempre te he amado a ti solo a ti

-Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con el?

-Yo estaba confundida pero me di cuenta del error que cometí y lo pague caro muy caro Edward

-El te amaba Heidi a pesar de todo este tiempo que me sentí culpable por desear a la mujer de mi primo hoy ya no siento esa culpa porque me di cuenta que no te amo nunca te ame si conocí el amor peor fue ahora amando a Bella como la amo descubrí cual es el verdadero y puro amor con ella

-No, tu no me puedes hacer esto Edward no puedes

-Yo no te debo nada Heidi yo te quiero como una amiga yo espero que esto podamos superarlo y ser amigos te quiero en mi vida eres mi mejor amiga el la abrazo ¿acaso no puedes ser feliz sabiendo que yo lo soy?

-Si ¿y porque estas tan feliz? – Heidi sonrió y lo abrazo, olio su perfume fresco le encantaba todo de Edward ella lo amaba –en verdad ¿la amas?

-Si la amo y soy feliz Heidi

-No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes contigo Edward

-No porque solo quiero estar con ella

-La estas eligiendo a ella

-Si a ella y a mí hijo eres la segunda en saberlo y eso porque Emmett le hizo el examen ¡voy a ser padre!

-No…no… no- Heidi lo abrazo mas fuerte- tu no puedes dejarme así no puedes Edward tienes que elegirme yo soy la única que puedo darte un hijo no ella

-Heidi- el la soltó- entiéndelo por favor no te puedo elegir a ti cuando no te amo no siento nada por ti

Ella se alejo y fue a la cocina y saco un cuchillo grande, Edward fue corriendo hacia donde estaba

-Heidi suelta eso

-No lo haré

-No quiero que te hagas daño

-Abrázame solo te pido que me abraces

El fue corriendo a donde estaba ella y la abrazo el quería a Heidi ella fue algo bonito en su vida y aunque no la amara no quería que ella se hiciera daño

-No te hagas daño Heidi no lo hagas- tomo su cara en su manos y la vio a los ojos haciéndole un ruego con la mirada

-No lo iba a hacer me quiero demasiad para eso

En ese momento Heidi con fuerza metió el cuchillo en el pecho de Edward lo retorció todo lo que pudo ella sabia como hacerlo no habia sido la primera vez que hacia esto sabia como presionar y que cortar para que una persona aun mas grande que ella se desangrara y eso era lo que pasaría con Edward el la miraba incrédulo con dolor

-Heidii- dijo en un susurro tratando de agarrarse de algo y cayo en la mesa de vidrio donde todos aquellos pequeños y grandes cristales rompía su piel cortes en la cara y cayo en seco en el piso

-Si no eres mió no vas a ser de nadie Edward.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola chicassssssssss ha pasado un buen tiempo lo se algunas quieren matarme y lo seeeeeeeeee, pero les traigo unas buenas noticias espero que les guste y sino bueno ya me dejaran saber que tal

La primera es que cree un blog donde publicare todos mis fic este blog va a ser privado las actualizaciones, fotos y una que otras cositas que se publicaran por allí….

No voy a dejar fanfiction asi que no se estresen, pero adelantos y los capítulos primero serán publicados en el blog y así se podrá mantener conversaciones con ustedes.

El capitulo 29 de matrimonio de pantalla es el primero que va a salir, los demás fic van a tener que esperar entienda que este capitulo va a ser muy doloroso y tendré que tomar una decisión con respecto a los personajes, recuerden que a pesar de que yo tengo la historia en mi cabeza a veces la inspiración hace que el texto salga solo así que estoy como ustedes no se que va a pasar ¡!

Así que chica ya saben por aquí me va a escribir las que quiera que agregue al blog me tendrá que dar su correo así para poder agregarlas….

Y si estoy escribiendo el cap y creo que esta semana estara listo

Chicas nos leemos saluditos


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes no me pertenecen peor la trama si así que disfrútela.

Capitulo 29

Promesas

Bella pov

Estaba feliz, iba a tener un hijo y Edward la amaba de verdad.

-¿Estas feliz cierto?- dijo Jessica mientras preparaba la comida.

-Tanto se me nota- dije viéndola-¿Qué preparas?

-Una deliciosa comida así que siéntate a esperar.

-Esta bien esperare tu deliciosa comida.

Luego de comer, Bella decidió acostarse, pero cuando despertó gritando, Jessica y Emmett estaban hay a su lado.

-¿Qué paso Bella? Pregunto Emmett alarmado.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta?- grite alarmada.

-No lo se tengo rato esperándolo pero no ha vuelto no te dijo ¿donde iba?

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas.

-Esta en peligro algo le paso, acabo de ver todo ella lo hirió- dije yo lo habia soñado sabia donde estaba sabia que el estaba mal-Edward se esta muriendo, tengo que buscarlo.

Emmett me detuvo.

-Bella fue solo una pesadilla- me dijo sentándome otra vez no me dejaba irme.

-No yo lo siento algo malo le paso- grite- lo se déjame irme tengo que buscarlo.

-No tu no vas a ir a ningún lado en tu condición- me miro y vio la preocupación en mis ojos- ¿dime lo que soñaste ahora?

Edward pov

Has sentido alguna vez estar en una burbuja, flotando y sientes que nada pudiera tocarte o hacerte daño, eso era lo que yo tenia donde yo me sentía protegido esa burbuja para mi era Bella, significaba mi felicidad, la primera vez que era feliz y me lo han arrebatado de golpe, pensé que nada podía tocarme ni hacerme daño, pero veo que no es así ¿Por qué vine aquí? ¿Por qué le hice caso a Heidi? Ella me hirió siento la sangre fluir de varias partes de mi cuerpo todo me dolía y no podía moverme.

Podía sentir que la vida se me iba en cada minuto que pasaba y no se si era de día o noche, solo se que poco a poco perdía la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Bella era lo único que me instaba a sobrevivir pero no tenía el control de la situación alguien más había decido por mi y ya al parecer era la hora de mi muerte ¿Por qué en estos momentos? Y ella ¿Cómo tomaría esto? Yo quería protegerla quería hacerla feliz, pero no podía ahora la dejaba sola con una cuerda de lobos que irían por ella y si Heidi lo hizo, si ella le hizo daño a mi amor. No quería pensar en eso, su imagen eso era lo que quería recordar si era lo ultimo seria eso su sonrisa.

No sabia donde estaba, el frió se apodero de mi cuerpo cuanta sangre habia vaciado mi cuerpo, y que pasaría con mi hijo, ¿lagrimas? Era estas lagrimas que saladas y amargas eran porque me duele el corazón al perderlos de esta manera.

Sentí que alguien me cargaba algo dentro de mi tembló mas sangre caía de mi, me dolía la cara el brazo todo.

-No llores maldito aun no estas muerto me entendiste y no te vas a morir en mis manos ¡eso si que no!- dijo una voz que no reconocía se me hacia familiar pero no lograba ver quien era, mis ojos me dolían, estaba tan cansado y ya no podía abrirlos

-¿q..ui e?- ni siquiera podía terminar la frase mi garganta estaba reseca ¿Quién eres? Era las palabras que debían salir de mi boca pero que no lograba articular, sentía algo que me ponía encima y un fuerte dolor vino a mí.

-AHHHHHHHHHH – me dolia mucho-Duele

-Tengo que hacer presión no seas gallina- pero el dolor era insoportable- has perdido mucha sangre maldición Edward ni te atrevas a morirte, ¡me oíste! Demonios dime algo.

-Em…me…tt- era el mi mejor amigo en el mundo pero como estaba aquí.

- Edward sabes quien soy es un buen signo amigo sigue así – algo caía en mi cara agua ¿estaba lloviendo? Eran lagrimas pero no mías era Emmett estaba llorando y si el lloraba quería decir que estaba grave el era medico igual que yo , ambos lo sabíamos.

-No v…oy a sob..re..iv..ir- dije con todo el aliento que me quedaba, el respirar era demasiado forzado.

-Cállate, no hables- me dijo tapándome con algo ¿una manta?

Tome su mano en un apretón desesperado, tenia que saberlo el me lo diría, el era honesto si el me lo decía le creería.

-Dime-una fuerte tos algo mancho mi boca ¿sangre? Era caliente no podía ver.

-Estas tosiendo sangre, tus parpados están caído tienes cortes por toda tu cara, pierdes sangre por tu brazo y la otra herida es muy - profunda has perdido mucha sangre, yo- titubeo -tarde mucho buscadote, no se si pueda salvarte Edward no se si aguantaras hasta que lleguemos, no se si en este momento te desvanecerás y no volveré a verte mas amigo, pero estoy orando para que no sea así, ocurren los milagros ¿no? Tu conociste a uno así que por eso creo en lo milagros.

-Bella- dije Emmet estaba siendo sincero yo también lo habia sentido ya no podía mas quizás decirle una ultimas palabras- Escúchame.

-No ya deja de hablar, solo piensa en Bella y en tu hijo hombre va a ser padre eso te dará esperanza hasta que lleguemos- ahora voy subirte a la camioneta Edward y te llevare como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital, se que duele pero tienes que soportarlo hombre, te pido que lo hagas te exijo que lo hagas.

Me cargo y el grito salio mas espantoso que el anterior.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH maldición- grite- Duele bastardo.

-Esa es la aptitud amigo sigue así hasta que lleguemos y pueda salvar tu vida.

Me monto en el carro y empezamos a movernos

-Tien…es que …la- le dije no podía irme sin decirle eso

-No ese es tu trabajo, me dijo que te dijera que se lo prometiste Edward no la ibas a dejar ¿recuerdas?

-Si.. pe-ro ..- dije _no voy a poder cumplir la prom_e_s_a pensé

-Ya te lo dije no vas a dejarnos Edward y si te mueres te revivo y te vuelvo a matar me entendiste

Una sonrisa salio de mi, este Emmett que se desmoronaba con cada palabra era mi mejor amigo el cuidaría de los dos de Bella y de mi hijo y así yo podría irme en paz si el lo prometía, tome aliento todo el que pude.

-Promételo que los protegerás a los dos- dije y gemí, volví a toser y mas sangre salía de mi boca

-Basta Edward- dijo Emmett

-¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo esta bien, lo prometo cuidarla y protegerla y salvarte la vida y eso lo voy hacer.

-Gra..cias la amo- di..se..lo- sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse, solo quería dormir y ya no senti**r** mas dolor.

_**Pues fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba aquí ya esta el capitulo 29 así que denme su opinión me inspire y esto fue lo que salio chicas así que no me maten**_

_**A todas les recuerdo que me tienen que escribir su correo separado porque sino fanfiction lo borra y aun no las agrego porque el blog le faltan algunas cosas, pero decidí adelantar este cap y deje el blog pero esta semana estará lista y empezare agregarlas asi que ya saben envíenme su correo**_

_**Chicas las quiero y gracias por apoyarme y esperarme**_

_**Son geniales.**_


	31. nota

Hola chcias, lamento informarles que no es un capitulo mas, lo siento mucho, lamentablemente no he encontrado la inspiracion necesaria para volver a escribir, estoy estacada y eso es muy malo de verdad, para eso queiro que me ayuden y pues ya que ustedes son las que leen mis historias y gracias a ustedes es que escribo, lo del blog queda tambien suspendido por lo mismo peor abri un twitter donde me gustaria que escrbieran y me ayudaran ( se que es mucho pedir) pero asi me animan como les gustaria que las historias siguieran ? me encnatria saber sus ideas y una vez mas lo siento las quiere kat el twitter es arroba emmyswans 


End file.
